The Tale Of Two
by ScarlettWriter
Summary: 'You can't love me.' he stated plainly. She smiled and snuck in a kiss on his cheek, stunning him into silence. "Watch me, Mikoto Suoh.' When Tatara Totsuka is saved by two girls it begins a ripple effect of mysteries that the Kings were never told. Now the Red Clan is determined to keep these girls safe for their good deed, but from what exactly? MikotoXOC YataXOC
1. Chapter One: Gut Feelings

_**A/N:**_ _As an avid reader I'm pretty sure no one reads these all the way through. However, I would require you to do so for this chapter. In the upcoming chapters you can skim it because I don't make sense half the times in these! If the characters seem to be OOC, please just ride with it. This is fan fiction. I love all of the characters and the way they're portrayed. If it bothers you please leave and do not flame in the review section._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *sobs*  
_

* * *

 _Red-she always loved the fiery color. It was the color of the blood that ran through her veins; it was a color shared by the sunrise and sunset. The sun was one of her favorite things in the entire world, it lit up the earth she lived on. Her dull brown eyes always came alive when the sun would hit them, exploding with golds and shades of browns she never knew could exist inside of her. Her paintings always had red in them even if she had to redo it completely to make sure it did, she just needed it to be in there._

 _Red was a color that held promises of passion and adventure she knew would only slip through her fingers if she dare to grasp at them. With all the promises of passion she found a peace in the color because her red lulled her into a security._

 _She never bothered trying to explain her passion for the color, people only saw colors in 2D. To her colors were like the oxygen she breathed and red was her main source of living. The thoughts often scared her but she lumped them with the fact that she was an artist- sorta-and artists saw things others couldn't._

 _So it was fitting, you see…to love red so much._

Chapter One: Gut Feelings

 _ **December 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 7:30 am**_

"Liz, come on, it's time to wake up!" Alaura shouted gleefully, walking around the small round table and holding an empty bowl. Covering her mouth to stifle a yawn she dropped the bowl into the sink. She ruffled her mane of dark brown waves and stretched lazily.

It was already 7:30, and if Liz didn't wake up soon Alaura would resort to drastic measures. She had already been up since 6:30 to watch the sunrise at 6:45 and was a ball of energy. Usually she hated waking up on school days but something was in the air, she could feel it. Tugging up the thin strap to her loose white tank top she adjusted her boy short underwear, grimacing at having a wedgie.

"The sun isn't up I just saw the moon!" A screech pierced her ears and she herself screamed, falling backwards and flipping over the couch with a pained moan.

"Alaura why is your underwear up your ass?!"

Grumbling to herself about over dramatic best friends, Alaura crawled up over the couch and glared at the girl before her.

Crystal blue eyes were narrowed into a sleepy glare that held absolutely no malice. Pin straight black as night hair was pulled into a chaotic bun on the top of her head. She had on an oversized t-shirt with a dancing cat holding a sign that read 'I love anime fight me' in bold letters and boys boxers with little reindeer's on them.

Her best friend, Lizenne Mizure-who preferred Liz, age 18 and one feisty person when provoked. She could cut into you with her words and win easily with her retorts, but wasn't the strongest fighter in hand to hand combat. Her face was sharply defined but her nose and cheeks were soft. On her cheeks and nose was a splash of freckles, along with an ever present pink blush.

Her eyes were deep set and her lashes were long, though she often rubbed her eyes because of her contacts. Alaura didn't know how her eyelashes held on. She stood at 5'8 but often complained because her large breasts made her back ache.

Giggling and crossing her arms under her chest Alaura cocked her head to the side and grinned. "They're called boy shorts, darling. They rid up a bit.''

"They're called burning my eyes, we need to get you tailor made underwear or something. And don't call me darling, I watched an anime last night and it freaked me out.'' Liz grumbled, walking into the kitchen and pressing in 30 seconds on the microwave.

Alaura always made her a cup of coffee and put it into the microwave for her.

"What, why?" Confused Alaura stood up from the couch and walked into her room to change into her school's uniform.

The two lived in the dorms at Ashinaka High School since Shizume City wasn't their hometown. It was different than the others; set up to have two closed off rooms, one kitchen area, a small living area, and two separate bathrooms.

She twisted and turned to look at herself in the mirror next to her closet.

She had slight chipmunk cheeks, but that was something she would never be able to help. A sharp nose that had survived not being broken from the times her and Liz had disagreements with others. Her lips were a natural pale pink with a beauty mark on her upper lip on the left side, and barely above her lip two more beauty marks rested. Her face was slightly rounded and her eyes were a light plain brown that were framed by thick and long eyelashes.

Her butt and thighs were big yeah, but she loved em! Thunder thighs is what she called them. Her and Liz weren't able to share pants because of Alaura's butt, which she felt unfair because Liz had some really cute shorts. They also couldn't share bras because Alaura was only a 'c' cup, damn clothes.

It was a secret but Alaura struggled with her body. The fading stretch marks on her stomach were just a small insecurity that couldn't be helped. Some days she wanted to walk around in her bikini screaming that she loved her body, and other days she wanted to put a bag over her head.

''Alaura your butt is huge, and those underwear are from a year ago. You've changed duuuuuh.'' Liz called back from the kitchen, still trying to wake up.

Allowing a small smile Alaura stripped, pulling on the skirt required to be worn by every female student. The whole outfit was a little funny feeling to her. A black shirt tucked underneath a dark blue jacket and a red skirt with a white frill underneath it. The jacket was a sorry excuse for a jacket, what with it being so thin. A white stripe trailed the edges of the bottom, cuffs of her sleeves, and along the collar. She wore black stockings and slightly heeled buckled shoes, with the stockings stopping around her upper thigh and a thick strip of lace fabric on them.

Flipping up her collar she pulled a deep red tie around her neck before flipping the collar back and finishing up the tie. Breathing in deeply she stretched her arms out and looked at her handiwork, admitting that Ashinaka High School wasn't all that strict.

She was twenty years old about to be twenty one though and having to attend a high school. Liz was eighteen about to turn nineteen, and both had been irritated at having to attend high school instead of college.

However that had been the agreement if the city were to fund their scholarships and offer them an allowance. After acing the entrance exam to Ashinaka to prove their intelligence and getting ready to take an entrance exam for the local college, they had been told the only way they could attend college was if they took the last year of high school.

Alaura knew that it was because the school board was wary of funding a college scholarship for two girls who had never really been taught in a classroom. Understanding their reasons but annoyed that the top dogs just thought her and her friend were country fools, they accepted.

Now after passing the first semester the two were working on getting honors for the second time around. Alaura and Liz had sworn to knock those cheap guys off their asses and prove they were wrong about the two being flukes and make them regret doubting them.

Sighing Alaura piled her mix of waves and curls on the top of her head. Now came the time for her hair to be tamed.

"Alauraaaa…can you please do that really cool half up half down crown braid on me? Pretty please?''

Looks like a lion's mane would suit for today.

Thirty minutes later and the two were racing through the city away from the station. After doing Liz's hair she had wanted nothing more than a bite to eat where the food didn't come from the fridge.

The two decided to skip their morning classes since they were only physical education and their hobby classes. Now Alaura was cackling in the streets, her heart light in her chest as Liz laughed behind her begging her to slow down.

The brunette couldn't really figure out why she was laughing, she just felt the urge bubbling up inside of her and pouring over. Maybe it was the sun on her face, or the fact the two of them were getting to explore the city without student council breathing down their necks. Or it was that gut feeling from earlier that she-

''Alaura watch out!"

"Ah!''

"Oh no!''

Alaura crashed into a lanky light brown haired young man, and twisted to grab Liz and throw her so she wouldn't come crashing with her. Chocolate colored eyes widened in worry as she steadied herself and stopped the boy from face planting by gripping the back of his shirt. Hauling him up she smiled sheepishly.

''I'm real sorry about that, are you alright?"

The boy smiled kindly at her and pressed his hand to his forehead. "You caught me just in time, thank you.''

She nudged his hand away to lift his bangs away from his face to check his eyes. The boy looked at her curiously while she mumbled beneath her breath.

 _Pupils are fine…heart rate is fine…breathing-even. Thank goodness, I was worried I snatched him up too fast._ Pulling away she clapped her hands together.

"Alright! You're all good Mr…'' She paused, flushing when she realized he was a stranger.

Liz chuckled and came up to throw her arm over Alaura's shoulder. "Sorry, we're late for an important date. Take care, sir!"

Liz went to pull her away and Alaura looked over her shoulder, her eyes crinkling in a smile. "Nice meeting you sir! My name is Alaura and this is Liz! Maybe I'll get yours one day!"

The man blinked owlishly at the women, before a small beep made his attention fall to the camera in his hand.

"Oh…you were on the whole time, huh?" He looked up and could barely make out the brunette and raven haired girls. The taller one was teasing the shorter girl, to which earned her a sharp punch. Smiling to himself he pushed the camera's power button off.

"I wonder...''

* * *

 _ **December 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 11:50pm**_

''I can't stand student council, why the hell did the damn school board force us to join it?" Liz whined, nursing the bottle of coke Alaura had bought for her.

"At least we got to disappear into the city while all that stuff went down right? It's nice here." The girl smiled softly at her friend's complaints. It was true, they had been 'asked' to join student council but luckily it wasn't all bad.

Liz loved to decorate and between the two of them a lot of the events had been beautiful because of their sharp eyes. However when there weren't any events to plan the student council irritated the two of them to no end.

Every kid on there had been told to monitor them by the school board. Even with a warning from Liz who they labeled a 'bad ass' to let them be, the student council still hovered when they came into the city.

 **Save…**

Alaura froze mid laugh as her body crumpled to the ground and her hands clasped over her ears. It felt like a knife was sliding through her starting from the top and adamant to go all the way through.

"Alaura?!" Liz cried, dropping to her friend's side and tossing the bottle aside. When Alaura didn't react to the loitering Liz pulled her friend into her arms. "Alaura?!"

 **One of his is hurt…**

''One of…his…'' Alaura wheezed, her left hand dropping to clutch at her front. A splitting headache was forming in her temples and she whimpered, struggling to stand.

"Woah, Alaura, take it easy.'' Liz advised, panic written all over her face.

Panting slightly Alaura shoved her stunned friend away gently, her arm falling limp to her side. Weakly she lifted her head to look at the building to their left and took a step forward for the entrance. With each step the pain lessened and her sense returned, but she knew it wouldn't leave until she got to the top.

"Alaura!'' Liz gritted out, gripping her upper arm.

"Liz…trust me,'' Brown eyes pleaded. The pounding had erupted the moment she stopped walking and there was a fuzziness around her vision. ''I'll be fine, you're coming with me right?"

''I…'' Alaura knew her friend would never abandon her, it was a pretty stupid question. ''Of course I am, loser, now let's go.''

Smiling softly Alaura turned and the two began to race up the steps. The closer they got to the roof, the stronger Alaura felt herself become. The closer they got, the more sick she became when she noticed the droplets of blood on the upper levels.

Alaura stumbled when they got to the top and stopped cold in her tracks. That boy…that boy from earlier…

In front of her was a puddle of blood surrounding the form of an unconscious boy. He was gripping his stomach and without hesitation she rushed over and pulled off her jacket to roll up her sleeves and reach over, ripping open his shirt when she saw that was the source of the blood. She pressed her fingers to his wrist.

 _Weak pulse but still enough to where I don't have to hunt it down._ She thought pulling her hair back.

"Send help immediately, a man was shot…of course my location is on!...Well I'm sorry your system is shit!...No no I don't need you to talk me through keeping him alive…because I don't!...Right, thanks.'' Alaura heard a click before her friend appeared. The results from what her eyes could gather poured forth.

"One bullet wound to the chest, possible damage to the spine and possible damage to the lungs due to leakage of blood through the mouth. One bullet wound to the abdomen, no damage to any vital organs. It appeared the fucker who did this got clumsy.'' Alaura said, eyes scanning his body as her hands went to work.

''Liz,'' Alaura tossed her jacket to her friend. ''Be ready to cover his wound with that as soon as I pull away, alright? Wrap it over and around gently. I need to see if the bullet went through or is stuck inside.''

Liz nodded, not fazed at all by the girl's demands and trusting her friend completely.

The man looked like he was about to knock on death's door.

Alaura breathed deeply and pulled her bag towards her, pulling out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. Unscrewing it she doused her hands and forearms in it.

"Vodka,'' she answered the silent question.

Swiftly and carefully Alaura reached underneath him to feel for an opening. When her finger brushed over a neat shot and felt two bullets beneath him she almost wept. She had no way of extracting bullets here. As soon as her hand pulled away Liz wrapped the jacket around him and tied a neat knot before placing her hands over and under the wound to cause a blood clot.

 _A chest wound is dangerous, and he's asleep. I need him to wake up to see if he can move his hands and feet. If he does that I can keep going without worrying of aggravating spinal injury._

"Hey, hun, can you open your eyes for me? I need to talk to you.'' Alaura soothed, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. He was still warm, that was a good sign. Weakly his eyelids began to flutter so she kept talking.

"Hey there…that's right, keep your eyes open for me. It's us, the two girls who almost gave you a concussion this morning.'' He cracked a smile but began to doze off again.

"Hey hey, hun, you've got to open your eyes. Can you wiggle your toes for me? Flex your fingers for me?'' Pale pink lips turned upward when he was able to do both.

 _I can't tell much more from his injuries on the surface. It's beginning to look as though his lungs were damaged…_

He looked like he was in so much pain…she couldn't just sit here and do nothing! Crying out in her frustration she snatched her purse back, pulling out her plastic bag full of other bottles identical to the one she used to sterilize herself with.

Alaura wasn't into alcohol but the student council had a bit of a wild side.

She tore the bag in two and pulled the tape from her bag, tearing a total of six pieces. This was all she could think of to do at the moment and it would just have to suffice until he got to a hospital.

''What are you doing?" Liz whispered, watching how Alaura placed the plastic over the wound, taping the edges on all sides aside from the bottom.

"He has blood coming from his mouth, a sign that his lung may be in danger of collapsing. I can't be a 100% sure but I can act accordingly. What he has is known as a 'sucking chest wound.' The air is being sucked in but not coming out and I need the oxygen to escape the bullet wound.'' She paused in setting to pat his cheek, finding he was already awake and watching her. Light brown eyes were filled with pain and relief and she could only thank the psycho voice in her head.

Already fully in doctor/patient mode she smiled. "I need you to completely exhale on my count okay?"

"Am I-…going to…''

"Shh…'' Brushing his bangs aside she pressed her fingertip against his forehead. Liz's hand snaked down to grip his right hand, to which he squeezed back faintly.

"No, we're not letting you die. You still have to tell us your name remember?" She teased.

Liz laughed. "That's right, you know ours but we don't know yours!"

Pleased to see the boy had begun to relax from their teasing Alaura pulled the attention back to their problem. "Now on the count of one exhale deeply.''

The boy nodded in understanding.

"Okay…3…2…1!"

With a shaky shudder he completely exhaled and she sealed the three pieces of tape. Without flipping him over in fear to irritate his spine she repeated the process, noting how his heartbeat wasn't as weak as earlier.

 _We caught you just in time._

Allowing herself to relax she shifted from her spot and rested his head in her lap. He opened his eyes to look up at her and looked down at the watery smile of Liz.

"You…two…have…great timing.'' He rasped, earning himself a throaty chuckle from Liz.

''You're too much.'' The raven haired girl laughed, keeping her hands on the other wound.

Alaura brushed away the hair from his face before slapping her hand to her face. Gripping her shirt and pulling it over her head she tossed it over him, tucking it under him and placing Liz's hands back over.

"We can't let your body temp drop,'' She laughed at how he averted his eyes and Liz looked up and away.

"You could have just used my jacket.'' The girl griped. "Now you're practically a hentai lover's wet dream.''

"Did you seriously just-'' Alaura floundered before pointing accusingly. "I am not a wet dream! We are saving this guy-''

"Wet dream, hands down.''

"You know what? That's it. No coffee or tea for a week.''

Liz gasped and glared. "You wouldn't.''

Feeling confident with herself Alaura crossed her arms and smirked. "You want to bet?"

''I was so…right. Those two…' The boy chimed in suddenly.

Pausing in mid retort her eyebrows pulled down. "Who?"

"TATARA!'' Two voices shouted in union and she snapped her eyes over to the stair way where the pounding of footsteps came up from. Sharing a panicked look with Liz Alaura hauled herself to her feet.

"You're not…going to-to stay?" He questioned.

Alaura shook her head as Liz gathered up their bags. "No, like Liz said I'm half naked here. You seeing me like this is fine because you were dying but anyone else? No thank you.''

It was the truth. By the sound of those footsteps two men were hauling ass and she was already trying to cover her exposed breasts.

"Take care, Tatara.'' Liz winked before taking off down the fire escape. That's right, they had gotten his name now.

Turning to follow but stopping Alaura grinned kindly. "Good bye, Tatara. See you around.''

* * *

 _ **December 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 12:15**_

Tatara Totsuka watched as the two girls left with smiles on their faces, disappearing over the fire ledge. He didn't feel amazing but he felt better than he had minutes ago. Alaura and Liz had appeared out of nowhere, saving his life without asking questions. For all they knew he could have tried to hurt someone else and been shot in return.

They didn't ask any questions just got to work.

''Tatara!''

"Oh…Yata.'' He grinned as the face of a crying hazel eyed boy appeared and he was lifted into his arms.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm all patched up.'' He chuckled.

"Tatara you're- you're patched up? What the hell, what kind of sick fuck shoots you then tries to fix you?!'' Yata exclaimed, examining the shirt thrown over his wounded friend and the jacket wrapped around him. It was a school girl's?

"Well, seemed we were worried for nothing; you'll be able to tell Anna happy birthday." Another voice entered the fray and light brown eyes flickered to see the relieved face of a certain blond bartender.

"Ah, Izumo!" The sounds of sirens, car doors slamming, and men speaking in a rush filled the night air and he leaned back. Looking up at the vast sky he thought of teasing blue eyes and warm brown ones. Those two…they had helped him even though his Homra tattoo stuck out proudly on his shoulder. They didn't sneer at him or call him a thug for being in a gang.

 _Do they even know who we are? Did they see my tattoo?_

"That's right, they called an ambulance.'' He mumbled absently.

"What? Who, Tatara?" Yata asked, looking around the top of the building.

Izumo slinked off to make a phone call while Tatara began to day dream about the next steps. He would be taken to a hospital, his camera would be brought back to him and then…his camera!

"I don't like that look, Tatara.'' Yata said warily, watching the plan form on his face.

Tatara's smirk only widened when he looked up at the face of his teenage friend. "You two are going to fall in love with them. Mikoto and Alaura and…you and that Liz. Watch.''

"Eh?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, that's chapter one for you! What happens next? What's up with that funky voice in Alaura's head? Do the girls know about the gang? Yay to Tatara for being a matchmaker!_

 _If you do not like this story find yourself to the nearest exit and continue living happily ever after._

 _(Also the medical facts were hunted down on the internet. If shot, please go to the hospital ASAP. )_

 _Review-no flames those are just mean-and have a great day/night!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO: ODD MEETINGS**_

" _So, you're the girl?""_

 _Her head snapped up at that voice. She knew that voice, the smooth tone of it. Alaura stared wide eyed at the man towering before her. An unlit cigarette rested between his lips and her heart thrummed inside of her chest._

" _That depends,'' she braved. "Who's asking?"_


	2. Chapter Two: Odd Meetings

_**A/N:**_ _Questions arise in this chapter, along with some good old loving after Mikoto Suoh and Misaki Yata. I mean they're amazing, how could you deny that? That's right it's impossible._

 _Well, read on and if you don't like it have a great time clicking the 'x' button or back button._

 _A GIANT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED THIS STORY ALREADY. JUST KNOW THAT IT MAKES ME SMILE AND ALLOWS MY FINGERS TO SET OFF A SPARK ON THE KEYBOARD!_

 _ **QUESTION/ANSWER:**_ _I feel like starting this up…I'll ask the question, answer it, and you guys answer too! I think it'd be fun but if you don't want to that's cool. (:_

 _ **Q:**_ _Whose clan would you want to be a part of and why?_

 _ **A:**_ _Defiantly HOMRA. I love that the ties run beyond blood and how loyal they are to the clan's name and one another. Plus the tattoo is amazing!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *sobs* I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER._

* * *

Chapter 2: Odd Meetings

 _She was running, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pushed her legs to just keep going. "Don't fail me," she pleaded to her burning limbs, "Not yet!'' Jeers of absolute evil echoed behind her, laughter promising pain instead of happiness. They wanted to kill her, hurt her, and all she could do was run. She had to find someone, that's all she knew._

" _Dammit!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, but no sound came from her lips._

" _We're coming to get you! We're coming to get you!'' The cackles increased in tempo._

 _Sudden pain flared up in her ankle and she dropped, twisting over to stare in horror at her now mangled foot. They had…they had tried severing it?!_

" _Go away!'' she screamed, pushing back her fears and looking into the pitch black head on. She had to find him! "Leave me alone!"_

" _We can't do that…''_

" _GO AWAY!"_

" _NEVER! YOU ARE OURS!"_

 _Hideous, decaying faces appeared, coming to strike her and she braced herself. Closing her eyes she threw her hands out in front of her. She didn't want to see them-they were malice in its truest form._

" _She isn't yours.''_

 _A voice smooth as velvet and dripping with anger met her ears, and hesitantly she opened her eyes only to gasp. A ring of red fire encircled her, giving light to the darkness she was trapped in._

 _The hideous faces leered at the flames and circled, eyeing her hungrily. Gulping and feeling the beads of sweat rolling down her chest she twisted around and lunged for the shadowed man that ignited the flames. Pain shot up her leg but she ignored it. Burrowing her face into his back and clenching fabric in her fists she watched with a wide eyed stare as one of the demons attempted to enter only to be burned. This red, this was what she had to find._

" _Don't let them get me,'' she whispered shakily, unsure if he could hear her. The man pressed a large hand over her right fist._

 _He was so warm._

* * *

 _ **Saturday, December 12** **th** **, 5:30 a.m**_

Waking up with a start, Alaura slapped her hand over her mouth before falling back into her pillows and laying restlessly.

 _That dream again,_ she thought, sleepily lifting her right palm to stare at thin fingers. _It's been happening ever since we saved Tatara…ever since that voice in my head…_

Giving up on sleep Alaura tossed her blankets aside and decided another shower wouldn't hurt. This is what she loved about their home-they each had their own bathrooms. She never worried about waking up Liz in the middle of the night and Liz never had to worry if she left a clutter behind.

Alaura flipped the bathroom light on, revealing it to be in immaculate condition. Everything was up and away, and the grey stone counter bare of anything besides her bra from that night Tatara almost died. The blood had completely stained the front of it and she gave up trying to salvage it.

"That bra made my boobs look so good, too." She pouted, sitting on the edge of tub and running herself a hot bath. Pouring some of the bath scent she stole from Liz's bathroom into the steaming water she sighed. The scent of apple cinnamon filled the small room and only strengthened when the steam from the bath created a nice fog and opened her sense of smell.

Shimmying out of her oversized black sweatshirt and underwear she sunk into the water, humming as her skin began to turn pink.

Tilting her head back Alaura looked up at the ceiling, listening to the silence.

 _I forgot my music_.

Hating that she forgot the biggest part of a bath or shower Alaura bent her knees and rolled back her shoulders, grabbing a loofa and beginning to coat her skin in the scent. It was official, she was addicted. _Well, time to improvise._

'If you are filled with sadness  
you can lean on me'

Underneath her breath Alaura sang a song that had originally been a poem written by her. Liz had altered it into a song but it sounded better when the musician played the instruments with it.

Liz had always been skilled in the musical department, determined to learn every instrument she got her hands on. She also had a knack for shelling out poems into songs that could rip your heart up or make you want to fall in love.

'I'll stay beside you  
So come my way

I realized that you are  
the only precious person in this world'

Neither of them had any knowledge in the dealing of relationships due to how they grew up and where, but both wrote as if they did.

'Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me…'

 _Dammit._

Instead of easing her mind the song had only fueled to make her remember her dream, and how the man she had held so tightly to made her feel safe. Biting her lip she blushed at the memory of his voice; it had been rough but so…gah she couldn't explain it!

How do you explain being sexually attracted to a voice in your dreams?!

 _You don't. You grow up and die with 23 cats because you wasted your life._

Rolling her eyes she stretched her arms high above her head before crossing them behind her head. The bright red in her dreams had captured her completely she had to admit. The flames hadn't even burnt her when they grazed her skin from being so close to the man-they simply felt warm. In their flames promised something she wanted to grasp…

 _Better start looking for a cat. Does it have to be a cat though? Maybe a dog…_

* * *

Coming out of her room fully clothed in a pair of light wash jeans, a light gray v-neck and brown ankle high boots, she halted when she saw the sun was already pouring into their little living room from their balcony. Checking the clock and seeing it was already almost nine, Alaura decided she would wake Liz up after some tea.

Pulling out a bag of green tea for herself and earl gray for Liz she flipped on her small radio above the sink, relaxing when the song poured out softly into the silence. It was one of her favorites; she had listened to it with her father.

 _I wonder how everyone is doing back home…_ She thought letting the tea set. _I haven't talked to any of them. I should visit father soon…_

Suddenly a flash of eyes the color of hers and a sarcastic grin passed before her eyes and she clutched the spot where her heart was. Her breath hitched as a voice floated around in her head.

" _Big Sister! You're so annoying...Wait no, come back I was lying!"_

" _Where were you? Dad said you were fine but do you know how worried I was?!"_

" _I don't like those guys, they stare too much! Keh, if they mess with you I'll punch them in the balls!"_

"Stop," she rasped, the tears gathering in her eyes. "Please, stop-I don't know you.''

" _Pft, I only like Alaura. You guys are okay I guess.''_

The tea cup in her hand fell to the ground, shattering as she dropped to her knees and clutched the right side of her head. Pain, so much pain was in her heart as that young boys voice continued to grow in sound. She didn't know it, couldn't pin point why he called her big sister.

She-she was an only child. Her father…her father raised her alone.

"Get up,'' she whispered, wiping away at the unshed tears in her eyes. The voice had vanished and she brought herself up to lean on the counter, looking at her shaking hands.

Was she going crazy? She had seen the face of a young boy grinning at her and grimacing as it looked like she patted his head. Then he had disappeared like smoke when the voice stopped.

Her heart ache had left her, leaving in its trail a dull throb. Grimacing she glanced down to where her hand gripped the front of her v-neck shirt. That pain had been real…you couldn't fake something like that.

 _One voice telling me to save people, one voice making my heart flutter, and another making me want to cry…23 cats seem to be in my future._

Alaura clapped her hands together and shook off the haze, allowing a smile to stretch across her lips. "Okay, let's clean up the mess and forget about voices. I think I'm craving for a good cup of coffee now. Might as well wake up Liz…''

Reaching up on her tippy toes to turn off the radio she paused, tilting her head to the side as the song replayed. It was on the last piece, the melodic sound of the piano keys reminding her of her home. With a wry smile she flipped the power button off as the song ended.

* * *

"Uuuuugh, my head is pounding.'' Liz complained, resting her head in her folded arms on the table they were seated at.

Alaura chewed on her lower lip, reaching into her bag and popping out two Tylenol. She opened Liz's closed fist, putting them in her palm and sliding her glass of water over.

"Huh?" The azure eyed girl blinked before seeing the pills and smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Doctor.''

Snorting into her coffee Alaura shook her head. "I'm not a doctor yet, but you do need to finish off that entire glass of water. Your head may hurt because of that.''

"Yes mom.''

Left eye twitching Alaura continued to eat the fresh bowl of ramen in front of her. After she had woken up Liz, threw a pair of dark jeans and a flowy white top at the girl along with her flats, the two had left with Alaura already having decided where they were going. Her friend had been too tired to fight, complaining about these damn headaches that had been bothering her all week.

She was starting to become worried, but chalked it up to the fact that Liz rarely drank water and she had to force her to.

"Hey…were you okay this morning? I thought I heard a glass breaking.'' Liz asked, eyes piercing hers.

Starting Alaura waved a hand as she ate a piece of meat. "I dropped a cup that's all.''

''Are you sure? I know you're clumsy at times but you usually laugh at yourself…I didn't hear ya laugh.''

 _Oh._

Frowning at the memory of this morning Alaura decided against telling her friend. It was just a bit too weird for even her to handle. They told each other everything but even she was allowed some secrets. She would probably cave and tell her in a couple of days okay hours. The voice from her dream didn't bother her, it was the other two.

That voice from the night they met Tatara had sounded…it sounded like h-

"Are you Alaura and Lizenne Mizure?" A sickly sweet voice interrupted her thoughts, pulling both girl's attention to the person next to their table.

An older woman dressed in a dark blue pantsuit was standing there, holding a leather suitcase. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head, and her eyes were painted in liner as well as her lips which were a pale pink. She wore stockings along with white heels. Her left hand rested inside a small bag over her shoulder.

Alaura's whole being churned at the sight of the woman's lips stretching into a feral look.

''Do you need something?" Liz asked trying not to be rude with her head still pounding.

 _No, Liz, don't talk to her._

"Oh yes, yes I do.''

"That's great,'' she interrupted, smiling politely but her hands clenching into fists. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. She didn't like how that woman looked at them. "But we were just leaving.''

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The woman asked, already sliding into the booth Alaura was in and ignoring what she said.

"Listen lady,'' Liz began, narrowing her eyes. "What's your deal? How do you know our names?"

She heard it before she saw it. That familiar click, a sound she had been well acquainted with since she was old enough. It was faint to the point where she wanted to doubt it even occurred, but when she saw the woman's hand lifting from her purse she acted.

"Everyone out, now!"

Shouting Alaura lunged from her spot, tackling the older woman out of the booth and wrestling her to the ground. She pinned the woman's wrists down, gripping them tightly as she saw the gun slide out from the purse the same time everyone else did.

It was mayhem.

Families began to scream, couples grabbing one another and rushing for the door. Liz slid over and gripped the gun, looking at the woman in fury.

"You see-I really need to speak with the two of you!" The woman shouted gleefully, flipping her over and slamming her head against the ground with a loud crack.

Pain ricocheted over her head as she saw stars dance before her vision. The sickly smell of blood filled her nose and pain reached all the way down to her toes. _This isn't good._

"ALAURA!"

The woman's weight disappeared from above, and weakly her eyes found Liz struggling to keep her down. The green eyed woman was snarling, teeth transforming into fangs as her mouth stretched impossibly wide.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Liz screamed, lifting the woman's head before slamming it down into the ground. Her eyes were watering as a look of pure anger crossed her features. "Haven't you done enough?!"

"Oh sweetie," The woman cackled, kicking Liz off of her and sending her crashing into a table.

Alaura turned her head away, seeing the gun Liz had dropped when she tackled that woman off of her. She reached over, feeling the familiar cool metal press into her palms. It had been a long time.

''I see your hand to hand combat hasn't improved.'' The sickly sweet voice cooed.

Alaura pulled herself to her knees, grimacing at how the pain in her head made bile rise in her throat. She looked over her shoulder to see Liz being hauled up by her throat her hands pushing weakly at the older woman's.

"Fuck…you.'' Liz rasped, spitting in the woman's face.

"Well,'' the woman wiped away the spit from her face with a disgruntled look. "That was rude. I'm going to have to kill you for that you-''

BANG!

The woman crumpled to the floor, blood spurting from her knee and losing her grip on Liz's throat. Coughing Liz jumped away coming to kneel behind her.

Alaura was glaring, hands steady and breathing even. She kneeled on her left knee, arms poised and gun aimed.

The woman's heel broke as her knee slammed down, blood pooling around her as she grinned maliciously at her.

"You-''

''Be quiet or the next bullet goes into your wind pipe.'' She threatened. Liz was still coughing beside her weakly, the sound only fueling the embers of her fury. How dare she threaten her family _! No one_ fucked with her family.

Glowing green eyes widened before she threw her head back, the laugh that fell from her lips a horribly cruel sound.

"Oh kid,'' The woman stood up, the flesh and bone that she had shot off already healing itself. Alaura gasped. "You don't have it in-''

BANG!

"Argh!" The woman went flying backwards as blood spouted from her throat and she crashed onto a table, wood breaking and splintering off. People outside were screaming with every shot but she blocked them out. As long as no one came in here she was fine.

Liz whistled. "You still have one hell of an eye.''

Alaura remained quiet, gun ready to go. Just like she knew would happen the woman's body pulled upwards at an awkward angle, muscle, bone, and flesh that had been blown off overlapping in the most hideous way. During the fight the woman's hair had fallen from her bun and her suit had torn at the bottom.

"I told you to be quiet.'' Alaura spoke, standing weakly on her own feet. She wasn't blessed with healing abilities like that, and having someone slam your head into solid ground would fuck up anybody.

The woman kicked off her heels and cracked her neck, making a shiver run up and down Alaura's spine. Was this some sort of movie or something?

"You've got good aim, sweetie.'' The woman cooed, before coming into a crouch and leering up at her. "But I'm a hell of a lot faster than you in my true form. Let me show you, hmm?"

Alaura instinctively put an arm out before Liz as she held the gun ready in her right. Liz was holding her left side her ribs probably cracked from the blow.

The woman dropped to all fours, her hair bursting forth and hovering in the air before turning into a sludge that fell and dripped onto the floor. Her back arched dramatically as her legs and arms snapped outwards, enlarging into a twisted form and adopting the same black sludge. Her eyes moved in closer together, her mouth changing into that of a snout with teeth gleaming dangerously with yellow saliva.

Her clothes lay shredded around her and even though she no longer looked human Alaura could see the understanding in her glowing green eyes.

Her stomach plummeted and she stared wide eyed as to what the hell had just happened. This whole thing was crazy, meant for story books, but it was happening in a very real world.

"Fuck.'' Liz whispered, tugging on Alaura's arm to move.

"What…'' Alaura stared, watching the once woman take a step forward. Where her foot had been left a giant imprint, the sludge burning through the floor. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Not so confident are you sweetie?" Even the beast's voice had changed, instead a deep growling overlapping what had been the woman's voice.

"Now, I need to kill you two.'' It pulled back, dropping to the floor and the sludge around its arms and legs stilling.

 _Are they muscles?_ Alaura wondered, aiming her gun and preparing to find the answer to her theory. If they were muscles then they could be damaged. She was struck dumb by what was happening but she refused to fall to pieces. If this was what was happening then she would roll with the punches and keep this thing away from the public.

"Like hell!"

Red flames exploded in front of them and they jumped back just in time to see a boy on a skate board slam a bat into the side of the beast's head. He had on a white and green shorts with a red jacket tied around his waist and a beanie over his chestnut colored hair. His lips were pulled back into a sneer as he landed another blow on the beast.

"AH!" The beast screamed, a claw desperately trying to scratch away the red flames. It howled and twisted as more flames engulfed its body and she could just see it, right there being protected by a claw. It was useless if the thing tried to hide it from her eyes.

The beast's heart.

Dashing forward and climbing on top of a table she took aim. More men had joined the fray, twisting and turning to allow red flames to burst from their bodies. The skateboarder was still taking shots at the thing with his bat.

 _Damn it, I can't hit him!_

"Liz, when that guy lands next to you grab him! You'll only have a second!" She warned.

The raven haired girl nodded, grinning and readying herself to attack someone. "I always get the best jobs.''

Smirking at her friend's comment she aimed the shot and breathed in deeply through her nose. The flames were enough of a cover to hide her from the view of that beast, and with how much they had burnt away at the sludge she could easily take a shot-just as soon as that boy landed.

"OW! What the hell, get off of me you-yo-….girl!"

"Now Alaura!"

"Right!" Not wasting a second Alaura took aim and fired.

BANG!

The beast froze, jaw hanging open as it slowly looked over to where she was hiding behind the flames. Sluggishly it reached a claw out to her, the green eyes dimming with each passing second as it began to disintegrate into the floor, limbs of sludge burning away one last time.

Alaura climbed down from the table and saw the flames extinguish. A flicker of disappointment crossed her face. The red had been so pretty and warm, just like in her dreams though not as powerful as they had been then. Pushing aside those feelings she turned to ask Liz a question only to stop.

Liz was clutching her breasts, her face flaming red as she looked wide eyed at the boy across from her. The boy wasn't faring much better; his hands were out before him, shaking and a stuttering mess.

"I-girl- I'm so sorry-I-'' He blurted, the blush creeping up from his neck and settling in his cheeks.

Cocking her head to the side Alaura smiled widely even though she had almost been killed a couple of minutes ago. Seeing those flames being controlled by these guys had eased her mind, making her feel a little less insane. Now all she had to worry about were voices instead of flames and…urgh, giant human beasts.

She wanted answers.

"It's, it ah, it's okay!" Liz offered weakly, laughing awkwardly.

 _Hmm? No sass?_

Chuckling beneath her breath Alaura came over and lifted Liz to her feet, the girl looking up and away after catching her eyes. It was easy to piece two and two together.

"Oh shut up Alaura.'' She grumbled.

Seeing her friend was fine Alaura turned to the boy who had saved their asses. Walking over she reached down and offered him her hand with a warm smile.

"Thanks a lot for saving my friend and I,'' She looked up towards the four other boys that hovered at the entrance watching the exchange. When they saw her staring at them they started. "You guys too, we would be dead without you.''

Two out of four looked up at the ceiling, the other two blushing and offering her smiles of their own.

"Pft, whatever!" The boy next to her scoffed, gripping her hand and hauling himself up. Alaura noticed how he avoided looking at Liz, the girl sneaking peaks at him herself. "We're just lucky we got here at the right time. How the hell did you kill it?"

Alaura looked down at the gun she had tossed into her left hand after turning the safety on. "When it was in human form it was able to regenerate. It had said that it was faster in its true form and when I saw it hiding something I took a chance. It was just a hunch really, I figured it had to lose something if it gained incredible speed.''

"What?!'' The boy cried, "You took a hunch and had her tackle me for it?!"

"Well yeah, it was either that or die.'' She responded, genuinely intrigued by how he kept blushing when it came to Liz. Liz herself was hiding behind her, looking everywhere except at the hazel eyed boy after catching his eye. Alaura blinked suddenly, feeling a whoosh of dizziness overcome her.

 _The adrenaline is wearing off._ She thought in annoyance, feeling herself grow weak once more. _Come on body, hold it together._

Refusing to fall victim to such a small wound Alaura smiled. "My name is Alaura and this is Liz. You guys are…?''

The boy rested a hand on his hip and used his other hand to point towards himself with his thumb. "The name is Yata, and those guys are Rikio, Koto, Miroku, and Sheng. We're members of HOMRA and we already knew who you guys were.''

"Members of what?" Alaura asked, clueless on why they all seemed to puff out their chest.

Liz, curious as well, actually forced herself to meet the eyes of Yata. "What's HOMRA?"

"What?! You haven't heard of us?!" Yata looked disbelieving, scoffing when Alaura shook her head and crossing his arms. "How the hell are you going to save Tatara and not even know who you're saving?"

Silence.

"YOU KNOW TATARA?!" Both girls shouted, Liz grabbing Yata by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Is he okay? Did the hospital fuck up?!" Liz panicked, not noticing how Yata tensed up beneath her hands and began to stutter.

"Is he-hey, kid, you're bleeding.'' Alaura stopped her friend's assault to point at the blood dripping from Yata's nose.

"Don't call me a kid shortie!" Yata shouted, blushing and covering his nose with his hand. The guys in the back sniggered but silenced when the boy shot them a look.

Alaura felt her irritation snap. She was patient and enjoyed teasing friends as much as the next person…but you did not fuck with her height. She was a good size!

"Oh no.'' Liz mumbled, slapping her hand over her face.

It happened in a blink of an eye. Yata barely had time to see the murderous look before screaming and trying to run. It was futile, once you made fun of her height you couldn't get away. Adult, person in charge, didn't matter.

Alaura dropped the boy to the ground trapping him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Yata kicked and flailed but she had freaky strength.

"Take it back!" She threatened, a smile upon her lips that stopped the other guys from interfering.

The man named Rikio was kneeled over, laughing hard core while the other three tried to hide their laughter. Liz was shaking her head, but couldn't help the smile that she wore.

"No way! You called me a kid!''

"Because I'm older than you! I'm twenty and you've got to be eighteen!"

"Nineteen! Get it right!"

Alaura ripped off his beanie and threw it over to Liz who caught it with a blush.

"Give that back damn it, how the fuck are you so strong?!"

"You should never piss off Alaura." Liz warned the other guys who nodded hastily in their laughter. ''This is her playing, don't try to imagine her actually angry.''

Feeling like the boy had learned his lesson Alaura popped up, pulling Yata up and clapping him on the back.

"Now back to matters at hand, what is HO-"

The sound of multiple sirens cut off her words. Everyone froze before she darted for the kitchen doors, grabbing Liz and Yata's wrists and being careful with Yata's since she still had the gun in her hand. "Hurry up! There has to be an exit through the back!" She called out to the four guys.

Hearing their footsteps she released the two wrists in her grip and giggled when she slammed into the door, holding it open for the rest of the group. Closing it shut she sagged against it.

Liz and she shared a look before bursting into laughter hands on their knees as they hunched over. The guys looked at one another in confusion before the sound of their laughter got to them, making them laugh as well. Yata tried to hide his laugh but failed, leaning against the wall to the alley they had found themselves in.

"Can you believe…" Liz sniggered. "The board would have our necks if they knew we were here!''

Alaura tried to reign in her laughter, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Who cares about the board after what we just went through?"

Still giggling she looked over to the five guys, cocking her hip out and grinning. "Alright, question time. One, how is Tatara? Two, what is HOMRA? Three, what the hell was that thing that tried to kill us?"

Alaura could guess that these guys were friends of Tatara and that's how they knew them, but there were still too many holes for her liking.

Yata smirked and swung his bat to rest on his shoulder-she thought she heard Liz choke, but that had to be a figment of imagination. "Let's go visit the hospital.''

* * *

Tatara was sitting in a hospital bed, reading a book while a little white haired girl slept in the chair next to him. A blond man was leaning against the window sill, talking lowly into the phone while looking out into the window. It was serene, peaceful.

Alaura was relieved.

Liz was the first of them to shoot forward, snatching the book from Tatara's hands and talking excitedly to him. She couldn't make out what they were saying, just that Tatara's face lit up as the two talked.

The little white haired girl stirred where she slept but that was it. The blond man looked over and said something into the phone before clicking it shut and walking up to the bed.

Yata, Rikio, Koto, Miroku, and Sheng walked past her and clamored around the bed. They looked rough from the fight with that beast but she was sure she didn't look much better. Blood must have soaked the back of her head by now, but on the way here she had put enough pressure to stop the bleeding. She had also disposed of the gun in a trashcan, feeling slightly ill by the fact she had just killed someone-some _thing_.

Her throat felt tight as she looked at Tatara talking to Liz and the others. She had been so worried, worried if he had died and it would-

Feeling herself shake she ducked out of the room quietly, rushing down the hall to hide behind a wall. The smell of disinfectant and the soft sounds of crying filled her ears. While they were having a happy reunion, some had just lost someone close to them.

It was too much, all of it.

She had been so scared that he wouldn't survive. A lot more worried than she had let on. If he had died it would have been all of her fault because maybe she had forgotten a step or estimated his heart beat and breathing wrong.

Reading books your entire life on saving someone was so much different than actually holding a life in your hands. Tatara had a life here with HOMRA and his friends-though she had no clue what that was still- if Liz and her hadn't gotten to him when they had all of that would have burned away. The mere thought made her shake as she slid down the wall, falling on her butt.

She was so relieved that he was okay, that she and Liz were safe, her body was finally giving in to blood loss.

'' _Big sister! Would you be sad if I died?"_

Alaura shook as the voice made another appearance, this time the image of the same boy but slightly younger. He was looking at her happily and had a wide smile on his chubby face. The trust in the eyes that resembled hers made her heart bloom with pain.

"I can't be sad,'' she whispered, clutching her knees to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't even know you.''

 _Somebody, please, somebody make this stop._

"So, you're the girl? The brown haired one-Alaura.""

Her head snapped up at that voice. She knew that voice…the smooth and rich tone of it. Alaura stared wide eyed at the man towering before her. An unlit cigarette rested between his lips and her heart thrummed inside of her chest.

"That depends,'' she braved. "Who's asking?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Review, eat awesome food, and have a great day/night!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE:**_ _ **STAY**_

'' _Why were you alone?''_

'' _I wanted to be alone.'' He answered, forcing a smirk to his lips._

 _She looked at his ruffled hair, resisting the strange urge to tuck a strand behind his ear._

" _I don't want to leave you alone.''_


	3. Chapter three: Stay

_**A/N:**_ _Enjoy._

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *sobs*_

* * *

"Alaura was so worried,'' Liz said, poking Tatara's arm and watching him smile. "We both were.''

"If you don't mind me asking,'' the blond man who had been on the phone before they got there spoke up. ''But why would it bother the two of you?"

Liz raised an eyebrow as she leaned back in the chair she had swiped wincing at the small pain in her ribs. She was feeling all antsy; hospitals weren't her favorite places so she would wait to check on her wounds. "We saw him when he was possibly minutes from death and kept him from knocking. Shouldn't that be enough reason?"

"You did abandon him though.'' Rikio-or at least she hoped that was his name-piped up from his spot against the wall. She clenched her jaw in annoyance and stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Tatara.

The faint grunt and "What was that for Yata?" met her ears but she refused to turn around if it had anything to do with him. She really didn't feel like having her face burst into flames and seeing the knowing look on Alaura's face. The cute skateboarder would be the reason for a lot of teasing-wait.

Did she just call him cute skateboarder?!

"We didn't want to but Alaura was half naked and didn't feel like showing anyone.'' She offered.

Tatara chuckled and waved his hand to dismiss the talk. "I was wearing and staining her clothes with my blood. I knew I'd see them again anyways.''

Liz snorted, shaking her head. Tatara didn't know how right he was. "It's really good seeing you in such good shape Tatara.''

"He would have died without you.''

Turning around she paused, seeing it was Yata who had spoken up. He was standing at the foot of the bed and fidgeting with the watch on his wrist. His cheeks held a slight pink hue as he avoided her gaze.

She gulped, looking up and away at the sound of the thanks she heard in his voice. "It was no big deal.''

 _It really is though…something has started._

''Where is Alaura?" Tatara blinked, pulling her from her musings. The raven haired girl smiled sadly and sighed.

"She felt pretty shaken up wondering if you were okay, so after seeing you she must have left down the hall.'' Liz was worried for her always up beat friend, but knew this was something she never let anyone else help her with.

She also knew Alaura was hiding something from her; call it best friend instinct after knowing someone since you were six years old. The girl never broke their coffee mugs because they had been hand crafted by…by someone important to both of them.

 _Damn._ She thought sadly, watching Tatara and his friend's talking and smiling. _I hope you're doing okay._ It felt nice being around these guys but she felt a little awkward with the sudden slip up of her train of thoughts.

"Uh…Hey um, I mean are you okay?"

Startled Liz looked up to see the hazel eyed skateboarder hovering next to her. His lips were pulled down into a frown and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

 _He looks worried…he really is cute._

"I like your hair like that.'' She said quietly, seeing how his bangs framed his face and fell a little in to his eyes. With his beanie he was cute too but she decided she would hold it hostage if it meant he looked like that. So…relaxed.

Yata stuttered at her confession and after realizing she had said it out loud she snapped her eyes shut. "I mean-you look really cute with or without your beanie but uh-wait, no, argh.''

Deciding to just shut up she slumped into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yata blinked down owlishly at her, gulping down his nerves that had just sent his heart beat rocketing. It was no secret that he was bad at talking to girls and would do everything to avoid conversing with them. But she was really pretty and had seemed funny on the way over here.

Her and her friend had him and the guys crying from laughter, their banter and imitations of strangers perfect. He liked seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, especially when Alaura could make her snort. When he had heard that he nearly choked on his own laugh.

And not in a mean way! But in a 'man that was a really happy filled sound I'm happy too' way. She had ignored him and he had too but mainly from embarrassment from when he…felt her…oh man you know what he meant!

 _What an idiot, Liz, smooth._ She grumbled, but felt something nudge her shoulder. She looked up to see Yata with his hands shoved into his shorts looking away from her out the window.

"Yeah?"

"You can uh, keep the beanie.'' He cleared his throat. "I mean, if you want.''

 _Holy shiiiiiieeeeet! Yes yes yes! Cute boy, cute beanie, bad ass bad ass!_

"Thanks.'' She smiled happily, resting a hand on his forearm before pulling it back.

Both teens felt incredibly nervous…but neither felt like moving either.

* * *

"So, you're the girl? The brown haired one-Alaura.""

Her head snapped up at that voice. She knew that voice…the smooth and rich tone of it. Alaura stared wide eyed at the man towering before her. An unlit cigarette rested between his lips and her heart thrummed inside of her chest.

"That depends,'' she braved. "Who's asking?"

He was so damn tall that Alaura knew the minute she stood up she would probably barely brush his collarbone. _I drink milk every day dang it._

Pft, if she could stand up. The moment her butt hit the ground her legs said 'fucka you' and ran out of energy.

"Mikoto Suoh-a friend of the guy you saved,'' He came to her right to lean against the wall and propped his right foot against it. The chain attached to his pocket clanked together as he pulled the cigarette from his lips to put in his pocket. Heat rose in her cheeks as her body instinctually went to lean against his leg before she caught herself.

"You're friends with Tatara?" She asked lightly. Leaning her head back against the wall she let her eyes close.

"I guess you could say that.''

"You just did.''

''Like I said, I guess.''

Laughing slightly Alaura decided to drop the conversation. The moment he had shown up the voice had stopped bouncing around in her head. He was relaxing and warm…just like he had been in the dre-holy shit was he actually real?!

 _I don't have to get 23 cats! His voice is the exact same and there is no way in hell I could get this feeling wrong about him. Yeeeeeees thank you heavens. Wait no, this is some freaky psychic stuff isn't it? Damn it. He is freakishly attractive though-_

"You need a doctor.''

Alaura cracked an eye open before shaking her head. "I say I'm fit as a fiddle.''

The sound of clothes rustling met her ears before the smell of cinnamon and embers from a fire intoxicated her. He was so damn warm, the heat that radiated from him making her want to curl up into his side.

The knowledge that she had dreamt of this guy before meeting him didn't scare her or make her want to run away. She wanted to see why something out there threw him into her mind and why her subconscious trusted him. Besides she had just gunned down a shape shifting woman, saw people shoot flames, and dealt with voices in her brain.

Not to mention Liz was obviously not as in the dark as Alaura was about that woman. On some level they knew one another and after they left the hospital Alaura was going to find out how.

 _Yeah, being attracted to him is a piece of cake. He's not even really a stranger to me…though I am to him._

She opened her eyes half way before they shot wide open. His face was just a couple of inches from hers-so close she could see his collar bones and the way his white shirt couldn't hide his muscled form even with his thick fur lined collared jacket. She could tell you that his eyes weren't just one shade of amber; they reminded her of the sun rising.

"You need a doctor.'' He repeated grinning. Alaura felt her heart melt at the sight but something was missing…

Reaching up she pushed both corners of his lips up with her index finger and thumb until he finally gave in and smiled a for real smile. A smile of her own graced her lips as she looked up tiredly, chocolate clashing with gold.

"You need to smile more if you want me to see a doctor, Mikoto Suoh.''

He chuckled and turned from her resting his arms on top of his propped up knees. He was really tall, even his propped up knees were higher than hers. She pouted. "You really have no idea who we are do you?"

Humming Alaura shook her head. "I really only have three questions I want answered right now. Wait, make that four.''

Mikoto turned his head to look at her. "Which are?"

Winking Alaura decided to settle for the last question. "I'm going to ask you the last one because I want Liz to hear the other three, but the fourth is just between you and me.''

"Alright.''

"Why were you out here in the halls alone instead of with your friends?"

Mikoto closed his eyes and sighed. "I just got here, waste of a-''

"I'll ask you again and this time I don't want you to lie to me.'' She said sternly, eyes warm though her voice left no room for arguments.

Mikoto actually looked surprised and tilted his head to the side. She had seen right through him hmm?

"Fine. Ask again.''

"Why were you alone?" She figured changing the questions format didn't hurt.

''I wanted to be alone.'' He answered, forcing a smirk to his lips.

She looked at his ruffled hair, resisting the strange urge to tuck a strand behind his ear. He said he wanted to be alone but the thought of him out here like she had been, tortured by her own thoughts, made her skin crawl. That rarely happened to her and the thought that he might do that regularly…no…no that wouldn't work.

"I don't want to leave you alone.'' Alaura frowned, forcing her fan girl heart to remain strong at the emotions he hid behind his eyes.

 _No use in lying to me, Mikoto._

After a beat he finally said something to fill the silence that had settled between them. "You can stay with me if you see a doctor.''

 _Dirty move. Two can play at that game though._

Sighing exasperatedly Alaura put her hands up in a 'who am I to say no?' way. "Deal, but you need to help me up. I'm afraid if I stood I'll collapse. Don't forget to smile either.''

He chuckled and she smiled, liking how it sounded as if it reverberated in his chest. He stood up and pulled her to her feet allowing her to lean against him heavily.

Alaura sucked in a breath of air, feeling her world spin for a second. "Oh, woah there.''

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded worried but his face remained blank, the only thing letting her know she hadn't made up the tone being his eyes.

"I'm peachy,'' she pressed her index finger to her temple and slipped her left arm through Mikoto's right, her fingertips pressing into his bicep. "I just need to hold on to something and not move so fast. It was a good thing you were here.''

"Yeah.''

They began walking steadily back to Tatara's room and Alaura realized she had been right. The top of her head barely brushed his broad shoulders and-

Couldn't her hormones get it under control for _a second_?!

As if able to read her mind Mikoto glanced down at her-taking her breath while he was at it-before looking back up. Feeling giddy at having one of her craziness solved she laughed softly, the sound only loud enough for her and Mikoto to hear.

She didn't see him smile slightly before it vanished back into a nonchalant expression.

They walked through the door and reluctantly she let go of his arm. Feeling a bit confident she brushed their hands on purpose before letting go completely.

"Tatara!" She clapped before rushing over. Her fingers gripped the back of Liz's chair as her body reminded her not to move so fast with a bout of dizziness.

Liz looked up at her quickly, asking silently if she was okay. Alaura shot her a wink and patted her head in reassurance.

She'd be better after asking her questions.

"Alaura!" Tatara's eyes closed as he smiled. ''I thought you had gotten lost!''

She shook her head and looked up at the two people whose names she hadn't gotten yet. Yata was right next to her, while Rikio, Koto, Miroku and Sheng waved from where they sat against the wall. Flashing them a quick smile she turned her attention to the pretty white haired girl dressed in Lolita clothing.

The girl was looking right back at her, crimson eyes wide in disbelief as she leaned over Tatara half of her on the bed and half of her on the chair.

 _She's so adorable!_ Alaura awed, feeling her grin only widen.

''What's your name?" she asked.

The girl's features scrunched up before she tilted her head and her expression went blank.

"My name is Anna and you are-''

''Your name starts with an 'A' just like mine!" Alaura cut her off gushing.

She didn't like how the girl's face had blanked so quickly. People should smile-especially the group of people she was surrounded by. They all had such amazing smiles.

Anna blinked in confusion but Alaura's attention had been drawn to the blond man with the glasses.

"You would be…?''

The man rested his hand on his hip and bowed his head jokingly. "Izumo Kusanagi-nice to finally meet you two. You're all Tatara could talk about and all he would show us on his camera.''

Scratching the nape of her neck Alaura nodded and decided she was over small talk.

''Good-so now you can answer my questions!'' She moved to sit on the right arm of the chair Liz was occupying since Yata had taken up the space on her left. Hiding her smirk behind her hand she waited for Mikoto to stand on the opposite of her next to the man named Izumo.

''I have two questions now that I've seen Tatara is okay with my own eyes.'' She raised her right hand and held up two fingers and grabbing one of them. ''One-What is HOMRA?"

Liz leaned into her chair and crossed her legs. "That's our biggest question, but I want to add on how you popped up when we were in trouble.''

Alaura nodded sagely. "True true, that's another good one.'' She raised a third finger. "Back to three.''

It was Izumo who answered while everyone else looked proud. Mikoto was staring right at her-she could feel his eyes burning a hole into her face but her gaze remained on the spectacled man.

"That's quite long…but you might as well know since you're not getting rid of us. First you need to understand that HOMRA is not a gang…we're a clan-the Red Clan. There is a total of seven clans with every one of them being ruled by a king-''

''I'm sorry,'' Liz interrupted. "But did you say Kings?"

''Yes, Kings. Throughout all of Japan are seven kings of varying power and color. Mikoto is the third King and bears the color red. The first king is the Silver King, then the second King which is the Gold King. Then it's Mikoto, and after him is the Blue clan led by the Blue King. Then it's the fifth King-the Green Clan. Then the sixth clan is led by the Purple King and the seventh being the colorless King.''

Izumo paused and Alaura's eyebrow arched. "Keep going, we're listening.''

Grinning the blond shook his head. "My bad…Anyways like I stated earlier each clan possess a different power. We as the red clan can manipulate our power into flames of whatever caliber we wish. Some can enhance it to become their own style or use it for basic fighting skills.''

''Our power comes from our king and we bear a tattoo of our clan's insignia to show so, though the mark appears where the person wishes for it to show.''

"I want to see,'' Alaura interrupted, looking around the room before her eyes landed on Mikoto. Amber burned into her but she didn't back down. "I want to see the mark please.''

Liz's excitement was palpable. "Me too!''

Yata was the first to move, pulling the collar of his shirt down and facing them. Alaura couldn't help but be impressed with the design of the insignia. It looked like a true flame with its swirls.

"How does one receive the tattoo and join a clan?" Alaura questioned, her eyes moving back to Izumo. Liz had drooled over the tattoo-her love for all things body art taking hold of her- before she remembered who she was ogling and snapped her attention away from the blushing boy.

"HOMRA doesn't let just anybody into the clan. Since there are seven kings in Japan, there are people who would wish to take information. Not just other kings but real gangs out in the city. People have to prove themselves if they wish to join-a test of sorts.'' Izumo said.

"How would someone do that?" Liz inquired.

Yata cut in before Izumo could answer. "You have to shake Mikoto's right hand while it's consumed in the flames. If you don't burn from his powers then you pass our clan's test and receive the tattoo. If you do burn then we turn them away because the fuckers must be bad news.''

Mocha colored eyes flashed down to her left hand and shook silently. This was insane…how had she dreamt of this?

''What did you mean by we won't be able to get rid of you?" She broke the silence, still staring at her hand.

''You saved my life Alaura, Liz. Without you two the colorless King would have succeeded in killing me. HOMRA is known for being the most tight knit clan-our ties are thicker than blood. We decided to look after you two in worry that the Colorless King would try to kill you for stopping my death. That's why the guys popped up when you were attacked.'' Tatara smiled softly, eyes light.

"Another King did this?!" Liz gritted her teeth as her fists clenched. "If you are all really Kings isn't that some sort of declaration of war by attacking a clans member?"

Alaura's ears perked up at the sound of war. It was true…if what they were saying was real-which she had no reason to doubt them-then that was an act that demanded repercussion. She had shot someone in the throat and knee for just choking Liz and saying she was going to kill her best friend…

Someone shooting her best friend and succeeding in killing her?

Alaura didn't know how she would react.

BEEP.

"Oh don't worry,'' Yata snapped, popping his knuckles. ''We're working on catching that bastard. Tatara had his recorder and we got a damn good shot of his face. He's good as dead!"

Her stomach churned at the thought of killing someone but one look at Tatara's bandaged body made the ill feeling ease momentarily. If they were as close as Tatara said she could understand the thirst for revenge.

 _Treat others how you wish to be treated._

"So you think this Colorless King will come for us?" Alaura crossed her arms.

Izumo nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah we're pretty sure he will. We're still going to go after him but he'll want to exact revenge for you guys interfering in Tatara's death.''

BEEP.

Said man quieted and folded his hands together, a forlorn expression crossing his face. "I'm sorry you two, you-''

"That's enough,'' Alaura interrupted her pink lips turning upward as she poked Tatara's forehead with her finger. Liz grinned cheekily and gripped the boy's hand. "Even if we knew we would probably be hunted we still would have saved you. No one could've stopped us even if that King had been there.''

"Hell no,'' Liz chimed in. "We would have taken his ass out.''

The boy looked shocked at their open expressions before laughing awkwardly. The two wore their hearts on their sleeves. "Thanks.''

Seeing the doubt leave his face Alaura pulled away. "Alright, my last question. What the hell was that thing that attacked us?''

Liz tensed momentarily but relaxed quickly, hoping her overly perceptive sister of sorts hadn't noticed.

She had.

BEEP.

To that Izumo shrugged. "Don't know. We just had the guys watching over you two after you got off the train. Anna was able to locate you when you got to the restaurant.''

"Huh?" Alaura turned her gaze to the girl who had remained quiet the entire time. Of course she had felt her crimson eyes on her while they talked but Alaura had chosen not to say anything. "You can track us?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. You were extremely easy to track. Whenever you leave campus one of the boy's stays in the vicinity.''

Beside her Liz snorted. "Not like that happens much-stupid Student Council.''

''How do you plan on attacking this Colorless King?" Alaura asked, looking at Mikoto for the answer. "How does this work?"

"No one messes with HOMRA and gets away with it,'' Rikio thumped his fist against his chest. "Everything is all set.''

Smirking she turned back to Mikoto. "I got that bit-but how do you plan on doing that?"

''The King left his gun on the roof,'' he said, shocking the others and interrupting Izumo who was about to speak. She smiled internally, eyes lighting in satisfaction. Her nerves were beginning to fray and his voice tied them all back together.

 _Sorry Mikoto Suoh-you're not getting rid of us either._

BEEP.

"And?" She prompted.

"We traced it back to a man who was dealing in illegal activities. He'll identify the Colorless King's face and then-'' He tilted his chin up and raised his brow. "We find him and we kill him.''

"What if he doesn't know? I've stolen plenty of guns out from underneath a gang leader's nose.'' She threw her head back in laughter at the surprise on their faces.

Liz face palmed and explained further. ''She's only stolen five guns from three different gang leaders. They were a threat to our hometown so she-we-stole them to prevent any casualties.''

''Holy shit!'' Yata exclaimed. "How old were you?"

Pausing Alaura rubbed her chin in thought. How old huh? "The first time I was eight and Liz was six. That's how we met actually!''

Stopping her smile she met Mikoto's stare evenly-serious. "So like I said those men never saw our faces. What's your next move?"

''We have the public help us identify him. We release the video and offer a reward.'' Izumo held up his phone.

BEEP.

Alaura moved from her spot on the chair's arm and moved her hand to ghost over Tatara's heart monitor. The sound had faded into the background noise but she had been listening to it attentively the entire conversation.

She hated hospitals; hated that there were people who had to die in here and never get to feel the sun on their face or the sand in between their toes again. All because a doctor had written them off as good as dead.

She was determined to become a doctor to stop that. Giving up on someone wasn't going to be an option for her, even if they were incurable she'd work her fingers to the bone to make their remaining time worthwhile. That black hole of despair wouldn't take anyone if she had anything to say about it.

Is that how it was now?

This Colorless King had tried to start a war that would have left HOMRA in that same black hole. One of their close friends would have died and there wasn't anything that would have brought him back.

Breathing in through her nose deeply she dropped her hand to her side to find Mikoto looking at her curiously.

 _No black holes._ She thought determinedly before her eyes crinkled close in a wide smile.

"Alright then it's settled. Liz and I will help HOMRA find the Colorless King.''

* * *

 _ **Saturday, December 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 7:22 pm**_

Liz stretched her arms forward and rolled her bright blue eyes upward, blinking against the sun's fading rays. They were walking back to the station after leaving the hospital and her stomach was growling loudly. Alaura had promised to make her dinner once they got home and even though both girls wanted to stay in that white walled room their phones had started beeping with messages from the council.

 _Where r u?-Asshole #1_

 _You guys want to go grab a bite? My treat!- Suki (Non-asshole SC member)_

 _Hello?- Asshole_

The next fourteen text messages hadn't even made a peep after she turned her phone off. She texted Suki that they had already worried and to eat without them.

Alaura had responded to every text with one word-'Okay' and then turned her phone off. The two turned the back on to receive the guys phone numbers a while later.

After Alaura had declared they wouldn't be just protected by HOMRA and that they would be active in searching for the Colorless King, that red headed King Mikoto set fire to the TV in the room.

 _(flash back)_

" _No,'' Mikoto glared at her best friend, the flames that had engulfed the TV simmering into nothingness._

 _Alaura merely smiled in response and shrugged her shoulders._

" _We're going to help you.''_

'' _I said no.''_

'' _Oh-I heard you Mikoto. I've just decided to not listen.''_

 _Liz groaned mentally at the look in Alaura's eyes. The girl wasn't going to bend to anyone; she had made up her mind. Of course Liz had no problem with the declaration. She was determined to find the Colorless King as well._

'' _You guys cant! This is our fight not yours.'' Yata glared._

 _She stood up quickly and poked his chest with her finger. He looked down at her with a blush and shifted backwards. "This is our fight now! No way are we just going to let you guys protect us and risk your lives! You're talking to the wrong girls dammit.''_

 _Yata leaned in so close the two were almost butting foreheads as they stared at one another heatedly, neither about to back down. Liz wasn't hot tempered at all but she was defensive and if Yata thought he could just protect her without her helping he was dead wrong._

'' _I know we're fresh and we just found out about this King business but you won't change our minds Mikoto.'' Alaura spoke up, interrupting their battle of wills as they watched her smile kindly._

 _After a few moments Mikoto grimaced slightly. "You're ridiculous.''_

 _Liz's eyes widened a fraction as she noticed his shoulders push back. No longer was he in ready to fight mode, but more a reluctant acceptance. One smile from Alaura and that was that?_

 _The guys looked as questionable as she felt, but one glance at Alaura and Liz knew._

'' _Maybe,'' Alaura grinned. ''But so are you.''_

 _(End flash back)_

After that charade Alaura had gone down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee with the assistance of Rikio and Sheng, talking animatedly about Rikio's sunglasses.

The rest of the guys had gone off to talk outside and she caught one glimpse of Yata looking at her strangely before he left, leaving her with the other five people. The rest of the time was spent talking and laughing. Yata came back alone eventually but avoided her, and when she had tried to talk to him he merely frowned and crossed his arms before looking away.

He was right behind them now -guarding them but with that same frown that looked more like a pout.

 _How in the hell can he look cute pouting?_

Not in the mood to be frustrated Liz looked over to her left at her quiet friend. She looked deep in thought and hadn't spoken the entire time, instead sipping on the coffee she had brought along with her.

Nervously Liz pulled at the hem of her shirt.

 _What if she's quiet cause she's mad?_ Liz chewed the inside of her cheek. _She talked to me like normal but if that was the case she'd be talking to me right now too._

A darker part of her brain suggested slyly that Alaura knew everything-that Liz had failed and Alaura knew it all. She shook the thought away as soon as it popped up.

 _Guess I get to find out when we get home. Argh, cue the death song._

''Oh, looks like we're here.''

Alaura's soft realization pulled her from her thoughts and she stopped, seeing that they had walked all the way to the train in silence.

She felt a shiver at that.

Alaura turned to the brooding skateboarder behind them and surprised them both by hugging him tightly. Yata looked down at the older girl hugging him and gulped.

Usually around girls he felt nervous, but Alaura gave off a mother vibe with him that made it difficult to feel awkward at all. He patted her back as she released him and rubbed the back of his beanie less head.

"Thanks for watching over us Yata.'' She smiled before getting onto the train without another word, throwing away her now empty coffee cup.

Liz looked towards where Alaura was waiting before looking up at Yata. Gulping down her nerves she rushed in to hug him, wrapping her arms around his middle instead of his neck like Alaura had done.

Yata wasn't mad at the raven haired girl. He really wasn't; he was just…she was really cool and if she got hurt it'd be his own damn fault. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for being a dick.'' He mumbled, embarrassed and feeling as if his face was as red as his sweater. His heart couldn't take all this pounding.

Liz pulled away-wishing she didn't have to-and looked sheepish. "See you tomorrow.''

Right as they were leaving Mikoto had asked-well demanded they come back tomorrow at nine. Liz hadn't expected it, but Alaura looked pleased.

"Yeah,'' Yata cleared his throat and scuffed his left shoe on the floor. "Tomorrow at nine.''

With that Liz boarded the train as soon as the doors shut, sitting next to Alaura quickly and avoiding sitting on the girl's purse. She waved at the hazel eyed boy before the train turned and he was gone from her vision.

Liz chewed the inside of her mouth as she pulled the beanie from her back pocket, holding it in both hands and examining it.

 _He really is cute when his bangs are in his face._

''He let you keep it.''

Eyes widening Liz looked over to see her friend looking thoughtfully at the beanie. She coughed. "Uh, yeah. He said I could keep it if I wanted to.''

Alaura grinned as a playful gleam entered her eyes. Liz began to relax at the familiarity.

''I ship this so hard-just wait until I tell your kids how the two of you met! 'Listen very closely children, when mommy and daddy first met daddy accidentally-'''

''Alaura!" She blushed furiously and interrupted the laughing brunette. ''Don't say stuff like that!"

Calming down Alaura gazed out of the windows into the water that had begun to reflect the sun's colors. She looked down at her phone that she had turned on before leaving the hospital and giggled. Peeking over her shoulder Liz barely caught the text.

 _You never saw a doctor.-Mikoto_

"We need to talk.''

Liz froze at the words before her smile died a little. Alaura had noticed everything then, foolish of her to hope otherwise. It had happened so soon-much sooner than any of them thought. If that woman had just stayed away-!

''Yeah…I know.''

 _Forgive me Kuroh, Ichigen…I have to tell her everything._

* * *

 **A/N** : _Review-eat awesome food-and have an amazing day/night!_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FOUR**_ _: Little Brother_

" _Why am I remembering him?" Alaura demanded._

 _Liz's head snapped up so fast Alaura worried her neck would hurt. The girl's eyes were wide as saucers as her whole body began to shake horribly, tears beginning to stream down her face._

'' _You-you remember him?" She gasped._


	4. Chapter 4:Little Brother

_**A/N**_ _: My friend who reads these chapters before anyone nearly strangled me with the last preview. She was excited because she wanted to know about the 'little brother' deal but after reading this chapter she is, and I quote, ''done with my shit.''_

 _Some of you may feel like this is rushed but I ask you-after being attacked by a monster and tormented by voices wouldn't you want all the answers immediately?_

 _Exactly._

 _Thank you to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed! Warms my heart. (: I listened to Naruto sad soundtracks on YouTube while writing this chapter- beautiful songs. The video is called 'Naruto Shippuden sad songs' uploaded by '19NarutoLover98s kanal'. Listened to them up until the scene change just to give you guys a feel! (:_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter Four: Little Brother

Alaura cracked her neck back and forth as she sighed tiredly, dropping her dorms key on the counter. She heard Liz shut the door with a soft click and scuffle around until the smell of their candle filled her senses.

 _Vanilla._

Popping her knuckles by pushing down on them with her thumbs the older girl opened the door to her dimly lit room and threw her purse on her black comforter. She pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it into her dirty hamper, kicking off her shoes before stripping herself of her pants.

Scavenging the drawers she smiled triumphantly when her fingers closed around a shirt three times her size with a picture of a titan on it. Attack on Titan was one of the most fucked up animes she had ever watched and she loved every moment of it-even the horrible feels.

Not bothering with shorts she closed her door and twisted her hair up into a messy bun, shivering with a large grin.

 _Comfy at its finest._

''Uh, I made us some tea…'' Alaura looked up to see Liz sitting on their couch looking horribly awkward as two mugs rested on the coffee table. The raven haired girl was still wearing the clothes from the day.

Softly Alaura smiled, remembering the person who had made them these as a gift.

"Do you remember how proud Kuroh was when he gave us these?'' She picked a cup up and settled on the opposite end of the couch, tugging her knees under her and leaning into the couch. "He insisted on serving tea or coffee with every meal until you fell to the floor and begged him to stop.''

"Yeah,'' Liz picked up her cup and looked fondly into the liquid-seeing images of her past that had been altered thanks to the girl next to her. "You picked up the cup when he started sputtering nonsense and sat down to drink it happily. First time I've ever seen him stutter when you thanked him for the meal.''

''He was so happy with them.'' Alaura admired the slight swirls of pale silver and white that decorated the cup. "I wasn't lying either-he fed my addiction.''

Liz snorted into her drink and covered her mouth with her hand. Alaura raised a brow in amusement and sipped at the tea.

It was quiet for a while-but not a stressful silence. Alaura set her cup down now completely finished before clasping her hands in her lap and waiting for Liz. She was ready.

Said girl shook slightly before breathing deeply, settling her own cup down. The cup clanked in the silence against the glass but Alaura paid no mind to it.

"Well, uh-'' Liz began unsure. "What do you want to know?"

Alaura thought that one question over. What did she want to know? She wanted to know how Liz knew that thing and how it knew them.

"I want to know how you knew what that thing was after it started attacking us. I want to know how it knew you.'' She answered, smiling to reassure her friend.

Liz scratched at her throat and scooted further from her. "Right…well, okay. If I tell you I have to start from the beginning-but no interruptions until the end. Understand?"

Alaura nodded and raised her hands in surrender. ''No interruptions, you've got it.''

Liz looked ready to hyperventilate and for a second Alaura thought maybe she shouldn't ask for this-she had never seen Liz like this before; so frightened.

"Well…'' Liz began. ''You remember how you, Kuroh, and I grew up under Master Ichigen's care? Never mind don't answer I said no interrupting…Well it was just the three of us learning from Master Ichigen, you how to use a gun after asking while learning medicine and Kuroh and I mastering the sword.''

Alaura plopped her cheek into her palm wondering where this was going. Of course she remembered that. She spent her entire life under Master Ichigen's care before he…before he died.

"Well uh, um…there was someone else with us who grew up under Master Ichigen's care.'' Liz took a shaky breath. "That person was a year younger than Kuroh and I and he-Alaura, he was your little brother.''

 _No._

Alaura wanted to shut Liz up now. Wanted her to stop talking as that boy's smiling face appeared in her mind.

Liz squeezed her eyes shut and kept on, not seeing the way the color drained from Alaura's face.

"It was the four of us who did everything together. He was studying proof of Auraleo-''

Alaura sucked in a breath at the mention of Auraleo, the world that was believed to reflect their own. A place where the dead with unresolved business remained but had the power to see and walk among their loved ones. Sweet torture in its purest form.

Master Ichigen had taught them the legends of this other world, but only she had been the one of the three to read about it. Auraleo was shrouded in secrecy and no one knew when it had come into play-only that a total of eight books had been written revolving around it.

She had read every one, remembered the late nights scribbling her own theories on how it was brought into legend.

Slowly, annoyingly so, an image of a young boy sitting at her desk appeared. He was slumped over and was passed out with a trail of drool seeping from his mouth-

 _NO!_

"-because he wanted to write his own book. He was determined to unlock its truths after he found out you read all the books in a week. He was your little brother and you loved him so, so much.'' Liz's eyes watered as her voice trembled.

Alaura wanted to cry for her to stop but she couldn't.

"Almost every memory I have of him he's right next to you goofing off and knowing you'd get him out of trouble. It was the four of us against the world with Master Ichigen behind us, you were like a leader for us all. Keeping us up and fixing problems, it was a great life but then- but then…he went outside by himself.''

Alaura remembered that rule. When she met Master Ichigen at the age of four he had forbidden her from going out at night by herself. He spoke of monsters and demons, but that had only made her want to go outside more to see for herself.

She never did, her respect for Master Ichigen too large. He had rescued her and gave her a home and she couldn't bring herself to go against his word.

"He went outside in the middle of the night and you woke up Kuroh and me, telling us where you were going. We followed to go get him and expected nothing but to see a lost little boy ready to cry for your forgiveness…'' Liz's voice cracked as the tears began to fall.

Alaura's breath was becoming ragged, eyes wide in disbelief. Why didn't she remember any of this?!

"H-he was…I can't, Alaura I can't.'' Liz hunched over, wiping away at her eyes hastily.

Alaura stumbled to stand, her legs shaking. She didn't say a word just waited for the azure eyed girl to gather herself.

After a moment Liz breathed in, shaking, but continued. ''We came out from the tree line and that…that thing from earlier had her jaws clamed on his jugular, crushing his throat and preventing him from screaming. _Gods,_ Alaura, I've never seen someone move as fast as you did then. One moment…one _second_ you were next to us and the next you were screaming.''

''You charged forward and I could feel the anger in the air, the fury bursting like a dam and soaking everything in its path. Kuroh and I were terrified-we had never seen you angry before. You jumped on that thing, crying and screaming before digging your thumbs into its eyes until it let your brother go.''

''As soon as it did you clung to him, and we-we saw you mumbling as you slowly began to soak in blood. That thing screeched and charged at you but we jumped in its way-fighting it even though we had no clue what it was. It knocked us away like rag dolls and began to charge for you, _screeching in its damn horrible howl_ but you…you looked at it and screamed right back.''

''You clung to your dead brother and looked his killer in the face, screaming until your face went red and the veins on your neck appeared. I was shaking at the sound, my very bones urging me to run away from the emotion in the air. Whatever you did, scare it or something, it slowly retreated cackling and taunting us all. ''

''We weren't able to make you move…we had to get Master Ichigen but by the time we had come back you were staring out over the cliff watching the sun rise. Master Ichigen went up to you and you merely brushed him away before picking up your brother and walking home.''

The tears had dried as Liz stared at her but Alaura felt like throwing up. She had gone through that? She had scared her closest friends?

"What happened next was so odd. You slept and ate fine but it was obvious something was wrong. You weren't hollow like a shell but it was like someone had cracked you to where you were about to shatter into a million pieces. We were scared, even Master. You're so bright and optimistic even when it comes to death but it felt like you were slipping away.''

''Kuroh and I begged Master Ichigen to help you. He too was worried and offered us a solution that we had to take. The three of us feared you would hunt that beast down and kill it yourself if we didn't take action-'' Liz shifted in her spot and wiped her nose.

Alaura felt the tears welling in her eyes as her life was retold to her.

"We…we locked away every memory that involved your brother. Your other memories wouldn't alter, those are real…we just made it to where it was as if he had never existed in your life. Every year Master Ichigen would renew the sealing and every time Kuroh and I were still in shock that this power existed.''

Alaura clutched her head, mind spinning. She had a baby brother, someone she had cared for her entire life? Wait…if Master Ichigen had to renew it every year just-just when had her little brother died?

"When did, when did he die?" Her voice cracked. "How old was he? How old was I?''

Liz's shoulders shook as dry sobs escaped her. "You had just turned fifteen...it was two days after your birthday. He was eleven years old.''

Alaura's throat closed up at the image she pictured-that boy smiling so happily-twisted until dead, soulless eyes stared back at her.

 _No…How could this be?_

"What about everyone else?" She cleared her throat. "The villagers…how did you make them agree to never mention my brother?"

Liz looked ashamed and Alaura felt like soothing her troubles away, but she needed to know more, needed to fill in the blanks in her head.

"Master Ichigen asked them all to never mention your brother after we enacted the seal. They agreed whole heartedly, worried for you as well. Everyone was worried for you Alaura-we were afraid you would do something crazy!" Liz pleaded, but for what she didn't know. Forgiveness?

"Why am I remembering him?" Alaura demanded.

Liz's head snapped up so fast Alaura worried her neck would hurt. The girl's eyes were wide as saucers as her whole body began to shake horribly, tears beginning to stream down her face.

''You-you remember him?" She gasped.

Alaura shifted and crossed her arms, wiping at her nose before nodding. "Today…today I heard a voice calling me big sister. I thought I was going crazy knowing I was an only child. That's why the glass shattered, I dropped it before I could pull myself back. Then again at the hospital… but Mikoto snapped me out of it. ''

Liz seemed defeated and frowned deeply. ''Master Ichigen renewed the seal every year just in case on the anniversary of your brother's death. It's nearing the normal time so I suppose with Master Ichigen's soul no longer being in this world the effects of the seal are weakening quicker.''

Alaura felt her heart breaking for a boy she couldn't even remember. "So on the anniversary…will the seal break completely?"

"I don't know, Alaura. Master Ichigen kept the details a secret from Kuroh and I.'' Blue eyes filled with tears as they looked at each other, the light from the kitchen all they had.

Alaura wanted to wake up from this nightmare, wake up in her bed safe away from this ugly truth. But she couldn't.

She watched as Liz crumpled before her-dropping her head into her hands and allowing the cries to take over her.

"I'm so sorry,'' she cried. "S-so sorry! There was no other choice! You were _hurting,_ we were all hurting and you were being so _tough_ trying to hold us all together while you fell apart! We couldn't take it anymore! Ple-please don't hate us-oomf!''

Whatever Liz had to say next was cut off by her face being shoved into Alaura's shoulder. The brunette had gotten on her knees and enveloped her in a tight hug, not saying anything. Alaura bit her bottom lip as she gripped the back of Liz's head and wrapped her other arm around her.

Liz sniffled. "You-you don't hate us? Master Ichigen, Me, Kuroh?''

Alaura closed her eyes and sighed as she listened to Liz cry. "How could I hate the people who tried to care for me? Who burdened themselves with this secret just to see me happy again?" She pulled away to bump her forehead against Liz's, and offered the shocked girl a true smile.

"How could I hate my little sister, hmm?''

That did it.

Liz burst into sobs and buried her head into Alaura's shoulder, muffled apologies reaching her ears. Alaura smiled through her new pain and patted Liz's head.

"We-we took away his memory!" Liz choked. "We stole him from you!"

Alaura frowned as years of guilt and sorrow poured forth from the eighteen year old. They had taken her brother's memory from her…and though she wished she could have grieved she only felt guilty for burdening the people she loved. They had gone through so much to protect her.

"Forget about it, Liz.'' She sighed, tightening her hug. "Just forget about it.''

* * *

Alaura slipped on her house shoes as she snagged her phone and carefully opened the balcony door, mindful of Liz who had fallen asleep in her room after she had finished crying. They felt easier around one another after their secrets had been discarded and Alaura had forced Liz to bed with the promise they would talk more later.

Now it was almost midnight and Alaura was wide awake.

She settled down on one of the wooden lawn chairs they had brought up here and looked out over the ocean. The city lights bounced off the dark waters, alone in tonight's light show as the moon was hidden by clouds.

 _So even you, Kuroh…the sensible one of us and you allowed Master Ichigen to place a seal on my memories without knowing the full extents._ She smirked in irony.

She could see him now-the usually collected one of their group probably back home unaware that her memories were beginning to come back.

 _Would he even be home?_ She shook her head and tossed her phone in the air over and over. No…he had left right after Master Ichigen's death, claiming he had duties to attend to that he couldn't share with them.

Liz had gotten angry at him, calling him a coward for running away from the place they all called their home. Kuroh claimed he was no coward; only someone following their Master's wishes. The two had screamed at each other, both blue in the face, until Alaura had opened the door.

Immediately those two had looked ashamed, silencing and looking away from one another. She had been wearing a black kimono with white lilies coming up the side for her Master's funeral that would be held later that day. The outfit had made them embarrassed when they realized they had been fighting while Alaura was greeting guests.

Alaura had gone up to Kuroh and kissed his forehead, him having to bend just to allow her to. She hadn't said anything, just patted his shoulder and walked away.

After the funeral he had left but had come to her, asking her for her blessing in his leaving. Alaura was older than both Kuroh and Liz and viewed both as her siblings. She had laughed at the boy and said to visit when possible and that she loved him. Kuroh had left with a smile.

 _It's been almost a year now hasn't it? Not once have you replied to us Kuroh…texts, calls, you've ignored them all._ She brushed aside a stray hair that had fallen from her bun. _I miss you, you idiot._

Liz was slightly peeved at Kuroh for not calling them and often told her to stop sending him pictures of what they were up to. She said if he wanted to know he should call. Alaura knew that but she couldn't help it-she hoped that once he would reply with something…anything.

Now here she was with the secrets they kept hung out in the open. Idly she picked up her phone and clicked Kuroh's text messages. All from her and all read and left alone. Smiling sadly she typed in a text message:

 _I know everything, Kuroh…please call._

A few minutes later she checked to see if he had replied, was texting, something. With a heavy heart she saw how she had been left on read with no reply.

"Stubborn fool.'' She mumbled, tilting her head up to look at the sky.

This had been one of the most eventful days of her life…first the voice, then the monster, HOMRA, Mikoto...her brother. Her heart was filled with emotions and all she wanted was to feel peace…the peace that she had felt next to Mikoto earlier today.

Alaura couldn't tell you why but being around him had already become addicting. His voice, his eyes, and the way he held himself, all of it. She was also damned determined to know what was behind his eyes; she could see a whole other world hidden in those depths.

 _Hearing his voice would help…but it'd be weird if I called him so late wouldn't it?_

Alaura opened her phone to see the time glaring back at her, teasing that she didn't have the lady balls to call a devastatingly attractive man. She bit her lower lip and groaned before pushing call and bringing it up to her ear.

 _Maybe he won't answer and I can be totally content with my dreams._

…Ring…

She fidgeted and bounced her knee up and down. She was a person who thought before speaking or acting so this was insane for her.

…Ring…

What if he was asleep and yelled at her for waking him up?

…Ring…

No, she couldn't see him yelling at her for that. He'd probably just hang up.

…Ring…

Good gods! How many times would this damn phone ring before he-

"Yeah?"

Alaura's face heated up at the deep and groggy voice on the other side of the phone. Her poor lip was in danger of being bitten to death.

"Alaura? What the hell is going on?" His tone changed from groggy to irritated, and she jumped when she realized she had zoned out.

"Nothing! Nothing I…I just felt like talking to you.''

On one hand Alaura wanted to throw the phone off the balcony for that sentence, on the other she was pleased with herself for telling the truth.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

She heard sheets rustling softly and closed her eyes to try and school her racing heart. She had never acted like this, but then again she had never thought someone attractive in the way she thought of him.

"Yeah,'' she replied softly, lowering her voice and smiling. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Were you asleep?"

"Not really…Why did you want to talk to me? It's past midnight.''

"I saw that.''

…

"What's wrong with you?"

He didn't mean for his voice to come off so gruff, she knew that by the sound of him cussing beneath his breath.

''I didn't mean it like-''

She giggled. "I know what you meant, Mikoto. You don't have to apologize.''

He was silent for a second before she heard him sigh. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I think the answer will be best if I tell you in person,'' she tilted her head and smiled. "It's kind of a long story.''

''I hate waiting. I'm not a patient man.''

"Lucky for you I am a patient woman-you'll just have to get used to that.''

He snorted. "Maybe I could use some patience in my life.''

Alaura blushed. "Really? I thought you were fine how you were.''

"I burnt a TV. Did you not see that?"

"Casualties of war, I'll write the hospital a check.'' She joked, pleased when the sound of him laughing reached her ears.

"I'm going to ask you something-''

''-If I agree-''

''-and I want you to answer.''

Alaura nodded before realizing he couldn't see her. "Alright, shoot.''

''How old are you?"

She raised a brow. "Very forward of you sir, but I agreed. I'm twenty about to be twenty one in a couple of weeks.''

''Hmm.''

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four.''

She sent a quick thankyou to the heavens and did a little dance in her head. "So you're older-old man.''

''That's a three year difference, how am I old?''

Breathing in deeply Alaura decided to give her next move a shot. "If you're not old…then prove it.''

….

Her knee began to bounce up and down again as she attempted to control the blush spreading over her breasts.

''I will. Tomorrow after you tell me what was wrong with you.''

Mocha orbs widening slightly a full blown smile split across her face. "That's a deal.''

"Why are you in high school if you're twenty?" He asked.

Her shoulders drooped. "We're from a small town in the country and were never really taught in a classroom. When we applied for the college entrance exam the school board suggested the two of us spend a year going to high school. They were worried about funding a college scholarship for two people and wanted to see how we did taking advanced courses in our fields.''

"And?"

She smirked and couldn't help the way her shoulders pushed back. "Liz and I got all honors in last year's semester, and that's how it's looking now. ''

"What are your fields?"

"Medical field for me, and Liz wants to work with dead people who have been murdered and help solve the crimes.''

She heard him whistle lowly. ''So that's how you knew how to save Tatara.''

''Yeah-but I've been learning since I was four on how to deal with all sorts of injuries. The courses are interesting but they're a little tedious.''

He laughed and she smiled. "What happened to that patience?"

"Patience dies in classrooms.''

"I know a weakness of yours then.''

"Hey-'' she laughed. "-Schools and classrooms are everyone's weakness! That's not fair.''

Mikoto's laugh deepened before he sighed loudly. Curious, Alaura cocked her head to the side.

"Mikoto?"

"Thank you-'' her eyes widened, "-for saving Tatara…even though you're in all this.''

Feeling the conversation pull into a serious note her eyelids lowered as she shook her head. "I wouldn't be in it if I didn't want to, Mikoto.''

She heard sheets rustling again before the soft padding of bare feet on the floor.

''You can still back down,'' his voice dropped. "No one will hold it against you if-''

''Mikoto…stop talking.'' She cupped the bottom of the phone with her other and chuckled. "You're being ridiculous again. I want to be in this and so does Liz. Tatara is our friend-and I've already declared everyone else I met today my friend as well. Anyone else in HOMRA…they're my friend too. Once you're my friend you can never get rid of me, Mikoto.''

"People you've never met are your friend?" He snorted.

"If they're important to you and the others then they're important to me.'' Her lips pulled up. "If you care for them, Mikoto, then they must be amazing people.''

He quieted and Alaura could picture him closing his eyes and resting his cheek in his palm. She wished he was here. "You're ridiculous.''

Alaura laughed. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, Mikoto.''

"You handled today well.'' He complimented and her heart fluttered. "Both of you accepted it easily.''

"Well,'' she started. "After being saved by Yata and the others the rest was easy to swallow. The thoughts of Kings is crazy but I can see it-you being one I mean.''

"Oh?"

"Yeah.'' She stood up to lean over the balcony, the cool air nipping at her exposed dkin. "You strike me as a King.''

"How interesting.'' His tone went bland and she frowned.

"You do. You were kind to me when we met and even insisted I see a doctor. You tried to keep us out of this mess but listened when we were sure. You're trying to find this Colorless King and kill him because he hurt one of your people. You're talking to me because there was something bothering me-not everyone is that kind, Mikoto.''

''Some say kind rulers are the first to die.''

''If a King was a cruel and harsh man he would be the first to die.'' She said passionately. "Kings are meant to be leaders in my books, and a leader helps his people to the finish line and does what is best for them. An asshole would let them fall behind while he raced to the top. Kings are meant to guide and that is who you are Mikoto.''

…

"You got all that from one day?"

"One day.''

It was silent while he moved around and she took out the falling bun, her hair lifting slightly in the wind.

''You never saw a doctor.'' He said suddenly and she pulled back before grinning.

"Haven't you heard? I am a doctor.''

His voice lightened again. "Not officially.''

"Cold, Mikoto, cold.''

He chuckled and she paused to look down at her phone, eyes bulging comically when she read that it was already two in the morning. Had they been talking for that long? It didn't even feel as such!

"Oi, Mikoto.''

"Hmm.''

"If you want me at the hospital by nine I should sleep now, it's two.''

More scuffling before she heard the man exhale in realization. "Look at that. Well alright, I suppose I can let you go if you make it on time tomorrow.''

It was Alaura who snorted this time. "Aye aye, Cap. ''

"Ridiculous. ''

Feeling reluctant to hang up but knowing she needed sleep Alaura smiled against the phone's receiver and closed her eyes. He didn't know it but he had helped her much more than she thought.

She knew she would have tossed and turned all night if she hadn't talked to him.

"Mikoto?"

"Hmm?''

Alaura bit her lip and felt the blush bloom in her cheeks. "Thank you.''

…

''See you tomorrow, Alaura.''

She nodded. "Defiantly.''

Click.

Grinning like a fool Alaura pulled the phone she now realized as way too hot away from her face. A sort of giddy feeling was circling around her, and even while she still felt torn about her new found little brother she couldn't help but feel happy as well.

Before Liz had said she seemed like she was about to break after her brother's murder, and she knew once the memories hit home she just might. But…

 _If I have him here,_ she bit her lip to stop the smile as she closed the balcony door. _Then I don't feel like I'll shatter._

* * *

Mikoto Suoh stared down at the phone in his hand, the warmth from it still on his cheek. Running a hand through his chaotic hair he put it on the charger. He had a feeling he would actually be using it now.

Crawling into bed he rested his arm under his head and laid on his side facing the window of his room. The city's lights cast over him, the only source of light in his otherwise black room. Amber eyes closed slowly as he thought of a woman with open brown eyes and a loud laugh…

A small smirk pulled on his lips as he recalled her words when he first answered the phone. When he had seen who it was his first thought was she was in trouble and to his shock the thought of her hurt brought his anger to a boiling point.

As soon as she began talking it had disappeared, vanishing like smoke and soon a forgotten emotion while she babbled.

"Hmm,'' his mind began to slip quickly into a dream world, the smirk never fading. "Ridiculous…''

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _TRUTHS ARE REVEALED!_

 _Damn, that's a little cold of me to make Alaura find out her own brother was murdered-and she can't even bring herself to feel the full impact of emotions. Poor Liz, nearly six years of guilt…at least Alaura doesn't hate her!_

 _I did throw in some more Mikoto and Alaura action to relieve the tension-looks as if our Red King is developing some sort of feelings for Alaura. How fun yes?_

 _Review, eat awesome food, and have a great day/night!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FIVE: My treat!**_

'' _Come on!" Liz laughed, holding the fruit in the air. "One bite!_

 _Yata scrunched up his nose and attempted to shove the offensive fruit away. It was all…yellow._

" _Hell no! That's so gross!"_


	5. Chapter 5: My treat!

_**A/N:**_ _Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit more light and fluffy-wonderness to soothe last chapter's secrets. Of course that won't last long…we still have a King to kill. (;_

 _For this bit there is a song played, so I suggest listening to 'Counting stars acoustic cover' by 'Colby Bennett' to get a feel of how it should sound. I found him after I had completed this chapter and was blown away by his talent._

 _Also…thank you to those who review/follow/favorite this story and do not flame. It means so much. (:_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *sobs* I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER._

* * *

Chapter Five: My Treat!

 _Alaura looked up into the crystal clear skies, the sun's warmth kissing her skin. She raised her right hand up towards the sun-smiling-seeing it come closer and closer within her reach._

'' _Just a little closer…'' She mumbled, straining to touch it on her tippy toes._

'' _Alaura! What are you doing sis?" The happy cry interrupted her actions and she dropped back onto her heels, looking towards where the voice came from._

 _A little boy around the age of six stumbled up the large hill she had perched herself on. His tongue was out and to the side while his dirty brown hair stuck up in all directions. His eyebrows were drawn down as he crawled carefully up the side._

 _He slipped, his foot catching on a wet spot she herself had to watch out for. His eyes widened as he began to fall back but she caught his little hand in hers, hauling him up until his arms wrapped around her waist and he shivered._

'' _That was close!" he giggled, looking over the hill and sticking his tongue out. "Ha ha! Not today hill!''_

 _Alaura smiled softly at her brother's teasing and brushed away the hair from his face. He looked up at her, mocha colored eyes wide in childish happiness._

" _Oi, Jacob, what are you doing out here? Master Ichigen said he was tutoring you today." She raised a brow at the guilty look that flitted across his face._

" _I just…I just missed you.'' He pouted and turned on the puppy dog eyes. "I asked Master Ichigen! I promise sis!"_

 _Seeing that his pleading had no effect he sighed, his little shoulders drooping. "Fine, I snuck out to find you when Master went to get us tea.''_

" _Jacob…''_

'' _I'll study extra hard tonight! Promise!" He clasped his hands together._

 _Alaura cocked her head to the side and sighed, ruffling his hair before gesturing him to sit at her feet. Giggling happily the little boy settled in between his sister's feet, clinging to her left leg as he closed his eyes with a smile on his small face._

 _Crossing her arms she shook her head. "You saw me this morning at breakfast.''_

'' _I know,'' he squished his cheek against her leg and she laughed. "But I missed you! Didn't you miss me?"_

" _Of course, weirdo.''_

 _Jacob's smile widened at the sound of his sister's laugh as his body began to relax around her. She was all he knew-the only blood family he had left. She took care of him when he was a baby and she was only a child herself. In his eyes that made her number one._

 _He had the others and loved them so much too! But…Alaura was-well she was his big sister: the strongest person in the whole wide world! Feeling safe and warm, Jacob felt himself slipping into a light slumber._

" _Alaura! Jacob!"_

" _Hey!"_

 _Alaura looked up again to see her two best friends had found them and were climbing up the hill. She heard Jacob snoring slightly and was amazed at how quickly he had fallen asleep._

" _Alaura!'' Liz and Kuroh were dressed in their training gear, their swords hanging on their waists._

" _Took you guys long enough.'' She beamed, her shoulder length hair fluttering in the slight breeze._

 _Liz hauled herself up the side of the hill and collapsed on the cool grass-muttering nonsense as her short hair splayed around her messily._

 _Kuroh rolled his eyes and sat down slowly, tilting his chin up proudly. "Honestly can you pull yourself together?"_

 _Liz bared her teeth. "Bite me Kuroh.''_

 _The boy looked aghast. "I beg your pardon?!"_

 _Laughing slightly Alaura sunk down and laid her legs out, maneuvering her sleeping brother to where his face was pressed against her thigh. He shifted onto his side and clung to her leg, his snores increasing._

 _Liz looked away from glaring at Kuroh to smile at the boy. "Looks like he found you first huh?"_

 _Kuroh had a gentle look on his face as well. "Master said he wondered where Jacob had run off to. I told him he went looking for you.''_

" _Yeah,'' Alaura leaned back and rested her weight on her hands. "He's going to study later tonight.''_

" _Great! He can study with me.'' Liz beamed, flipping over on to her back and resting her hands behind her head and blowing the hair out of her mouth._

 _Kuroh looked at the two of them before Alaura caught his eye. His eyes widened when she smiled gently and gestured with her chin for him to relax as they were._

 _At first it was awkward, but he was able to lay on his back and copy Liz's position. He had a perfect view of the clear blue sky and his heart warmed at the happy silence that encased the four of them. Closing his eyes he smiled, thanking Master Ichigen for bringing him these friends._

" _Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?" Liz whispered, breaking the silence._

 _Their eyes remained close until Alaura burst into laughter. Her two friends looked over to see her head thrown back as peals of happiness fell from her lips._

 _As if it were contagious the two broke into laughter, the sounds of childish mirth filling the air._

 _Alaura wiped away at her eyes and suppressed the chuckles escaping her mouth. "In this moment? No.'' she smiled at the two. "But I wish we could all stay together for the rest of our lives-having moments like these all the time.''_

 _Kuroh and Liz's eyes widened before they giggled and nodded enthusiastically-heads filled with plans where they all stayed together with Master Ichigen, learning how to always become better._

 _Liz whooped and the laughter began again. ''Forever and ever, like a story!"_

* * *

 _Beautiful._

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she lay lying on her back-staring at the ceiling of her room. The tears pooled at her temples and created a nasty wet feeling, but she didn't move a muscle.

That hadn't been a dream.

No, she had been nine years old then and Liz and Kuroh had been seven. They were so young and yet so mature, their usage of vocabulary well for their age.

 _I remember that,_ she thought, _or I used to_. _But now that I have it back with Jacob…it's the only one I can think of._

 _Jacob…_

 _So that's your name, huh little brother? I was so scared to ask…but now I remember. I gave you that name didn't I?_

Alaura brought her body up into a sitting position and wiped away at the tear tracks-allowing a smile to form on her lips. _I won't push these memories of you away. I'll remember you-I promise._

Dragging herself up from bed she checked the clock beside her bed, seeing she had enough time to wake up Liz and take a shower.

The carpet tickled the soles of her feet as she walked over to Liz's room, opening the door and abruptly flicking the light on.

''Urgh…was that necessary?'' A lump under the covers asked, pulling it down enough that Alaura could see blue eyes glaring groggily back at her.

"It's time to get up-we have to get out of here before those on Student Council see us. How are your ribs?'' She questioned, walking into the room and sifting through the girl's closet.

 _No…no…no, she won't want to wear that either…oh! Here we go!_

Liz stood up wobbly and yawned, turning just in time to have clothes thrown in her face. Alaura chuckled while the girl tried to void choking on material.

Liz pulled away a sleeve to a blouse before looking over at her friend-mouth open to retort before she stopped and a sad look crossed her eyes.

''They're fine…I'm going to shower now.'' She bit out, obviously waiting for Alaura to get the hint and leave.

Shaking her head at how silly she and Kuroh could be Alaura walked over and wrapped the girl in a tight hug, forcing her to hunch over slightly.

Liz froze in her hold and waited on bated breath.

"You're such an idiot. I'm not mad…so stop being silly okay? Remembering Jacob won't break me. I promise. '' Alaura squeezed the raven haired girl before holding her at arm's length. She grinned and a giggle escaped her lips.

''You've got drool on your face.''

Liz snapped back with a cry and covered her face. "You're the one half naked! Why are you so weird?!"

With that she ran to her restroom, slamming the door with a loud bang and turning on the water.

Alaura tilted her head to the right and looked down at her hands. No, she didn't think remembering him would break her at all. She had already killed his murderer-albeit unknowing who the woman was but the thought sated her racing mind.

Killing was never something she was comfortable with. When Master Ichigen had taught her how to fight hand to hand she had excelled- defeating even Kuroh without breaking a sweat. It had taken years but she had done it.

Master had told her that in time she would meet someone who she wouldn't be able to defeat with her gun or her hands, and he had asked if she would be ready to kill them.

(Flash back)

'' _Kill someone?'' A thirteen year old Alaura asked, eyes wide in disbelief._

" _Kill. Can you bring yourself to do this, child?" Master Ichigen spoke softly._

 _Alaura looked down at her hands-hands she had dedicated to saving lives for the rest of her life. Could she kill? Who was she to judge others and sentence them to their judgement? But there were bad people out there…horribly cruel people who enjoyed inflicting torment._

 _Alaura clenched her hands and decided. "My hands are meant to save lives, Master.'' She looked up and her eyes narrowed. "But should someone threaten the life of an innocent, or the lives of those I care for-I'll give them the choice. To die by my hand or leave. I'll accept any blood that falls on my hands for it will be a joint decision between opponents.''_

 _Master Ichigen smiled fondly and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be a strong woman one day, Alaura. I'm so proud of all of you.''_

(End flashback)

Smiling in remembrance Alaura began to leave but stopped when the bathroom door creaked open. Liz poked her head out and looked up nervously.

Alaura blinked. "Is something wrong?"

''Jacob…you said his name.'' Liz paused. "I didn't say his name last night.''

Alaura's lips stretched upwards slowly. ''I remembered.''

Liz blushed before nodding. "O-okay. That's…good.''

"It is!'' Alaura surprised her. "You're going to help me okay? We can't let one bad memory overshadow so many good one.''

The blue eyes girl looked stunned before her expression relaxed. "Yeah…together.''

"Liz?''

''What?''

"I love you, don't forget that okay?"

Liz nodded softly. "I love you too.''

The brunette pointed to herself and towards Liz's door. "I'm going to get ready now, get in the shower already.''

''Oh! Right!"

Hearing the door close again Alaura walked back into her room, snatching up her phone this time to be able to listen to her music. Turning on the shower and stripping off her shirt and under wear she tested the water to make sure it was warm enough.

.Beep.

"Huh?" Picking up her phone she slid the lock away, warmth spreading through her when she saw the text.

 _Don't be late. –Mikoto._

Giggling to herself she sent back a quick reply before turning on her playlist and jumping into the shower, the heat filling her senses.

 _Aye aye, Cap. (; -The Brown haired one._

* * *

Air drying her hair Alaura walked into the kitchen, slipping on her black flats that had a strap around the ankle. She opted for a nice pure white sun dress that fanned out after it cinched at her waist today, the notion of wearing pants making her want to cringe. She wore a fitted black leather jacket over it and sniggered.

The jacket was Liz's.

"Hey Alaura, have you seen my-never mind.''

Alaura turned to see Liz come out of her room, wearing a high waist pleated navy blue skirt and a jean button up style shirt tucked into the waist. She had rolled up the sleeves to her elbow and was wearing navy blue flats. Her raven colored hair was pinned to all fall over her left shoulder.

''Yeah-I took it after my shower while you were blow drying your hair. I left a note!" She defended.

"Thieving best friends.'' Liz muttered. "I'm going to have to start locking my-''

''Those are my shoes.'

''-did I mention how pretty you look?''

Alaura laughed and shook her head, grabbing her key from the counter before stopping.

She looked at Liz, thought of Tatara having to sleep lone in a hospital room, and frowned. "Hey Liz-grab your guitar case. I've got an idea.''

"Shiet.''

* * *

''Damn it all, if we were attacked right now we would be in so much shit.'' Liz noted, pulling the guitar to rest on her back as they waited for Yata at the station.

Alaura was bouncing up and down in excitement for her plan and hoped Tatara enjoyed it. It was a song Liz had written for one of her classes and had asked her to sing. Liz played the guitar while Alaura sung and after Liz had gotten a perfect grade-even though Alaura threw up afterwards in the classroom's trash can.

Flu was a bitch.

 _I hope they enjoy it._ She bit her lip before spotting Yata and Rikio walking their way arguing over something.

"I'm hungry.'' Liz said suddenly, and with a start Alaura realized so was she. Her stomach made a loud gurgling noise just as Yata and Rikio came up to them and the tanned blond pointed at her.

''See Yata! Even she's hungry! Can we get something to eat now?'' Rikio huffed.

Yata rolled his eyes and looked towards Liz, pursing his lips. "You're hungry?"

Liz nodded quickly.

Yata blushed lightly and raised his hands up in the air before punching Rikio in the arm. "Fine-we'll get something along the way.''

Alaura didn't miss how Liz smiled.

They had barely gotten away from the station before Alaura heard Liz yelp. Turning to her right she saw Yata wrestling the guitar off of her and slinging it over his own back. He grunted, but made no move to explain further.

Alaura smiled at the action. _So can't wait to tell your kids how you guys met._

They walked into a small shop and her stomach growled at the smell of egg, rice, and meat that wafted towards them. She darted forward and drooled at all the options available.

"This looks so good!" Rikio cried, grinning.

She turned towards him and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

The man paused at that before snorting and shaking his head. "I don't even know what to get.''

"That's easy,'' she waved. ''An omelet with a bunch of meat and veggies on the side. Can't lose.''

Liz came up behind her and peered over her shoulder at the menu. ''I'll have an omelet with pineapple on the side, that sounds soooo good right now.''

Alaura's eyes brightened. "Fruit, I'll get a thing of that as well.''

"Bleh!" Yata stuck his tongue out in disgust. ''Pineapple is the nastiest fruit Liz, how can you like that crap? I'll take what Alaura is having."

Liz was quick to defend her meal. "Because it's yummy!''

''Ha! Okay sure.''

''It is!''

Ignoring the two behind her Alaura turned back to Rikio and waited patiently for his order. He blinked stupidly before snapping to attention.

"Why are you waiting for our orders?" He questioned.

"Ohhh-'' Alaura snapped her fingers and pulled out her wallet. "Because it's my treat! I was going to order a bunch of other stuff to take to the hospital for whoever is there. Hospital food tastes like shit so I thought Tatara would like some.''

Rikio's mouth dropped. She was going to buy all of their food? Was she rich or something?

Pausing in her defense of fruit Liz noticed Rikio's mouth and closed it. She went right back to arguing over the sweet and tangy fruit.

 _What's the big deal?_ Alaura wondered tilting her head.

''Well? I already told Yata if he tried to stop me from buying him food it's useless, don't tell me you'll reject my offer?"

"Uh-what Liz got, please.'' Rikio chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Smiling brightly Alaura went to order their meals. The man was polite but his eyebrows shot up with how much food she requested. He stuttered and said it would take them a couple of minutes. Looking at her phone she said it was expected.

"Pineapple is disgusting-''

''You're disgusting.'' Rikio, of course.

''What?! Who the fuck asked you Rikio?"

''Pineapple is pretty good Yata-'' Liz desperately trying to stop the mark on Yata's forehead from appearing.

"Yata-just try it-''

''Shut the fuck up Rikio! I'm not disgusting, pineapple is-OW FUCK OW!"

Alaura dusted off her fist nonchalantly, watching Yata clutch the top of his head and grimace. Liz winced and rushed to his side, resting her hand on the back of his head and mumbling that the pain would recede.

"What the fuck was that for Alaura?" Yata snapped, glowering.

Alaura stared evenly before pointing towards a surprised Rikio. "Is that any way to talk to your friends? Apologize right now.''

''What the fuck are you? My mo-OW STOP LET GO!"

Alaura pinched the top of his right ear between her thumb and index finger, twisting lightly and making him yelp.

Liz face palmed. "Why do you have to be such a mom Alaura?"

''Cut that shit out Alaura! It hurts!" Yata twisted too get rid of her but she only squeezed harder. "OW OW OKAY I'M SORRY RIKIO!"

Said man pointed towards himself. "Me?"

''Yes you, you ass-OW I'm sorry!"

Pleased Alaura released him and he backed away, cupping his ear and glaring. She smiled happily.

"That pain you felt is the pain your words can inflict. If you don't like it then don't talk to others like that.'' She explained.

"Tch.''

''Uh…your order is ready to go.''

Starting Alaura turned to see the young man looking at her in fear with three separate bags stocked with food in front of him. She handed him the money and nodded her head in thanks as she grabbed a bag and let Liz and Rikio grab the other two.

"Thank you! Have a great day!"

"Uh…you too, miss.''

The four left the small restaurant, blissfully unaware that everyone in there had backed away from them in fear.

''HOMRA.'' The young man mumbled.

Alaura tossed her head to the side, spitting out the hair that had fallen into her mouth. The food was intoxicating and her stomach grumbled in response.

"Man, this smells so good!" Liz said happily.

"It sure does. Thank you Alaura!" Rikio peeked inside his bag.

Yata was still a little sore at Alaura for grabbing his ear but bumped her shoulder in thanks. She looked up at him, understanding the gesture and grinned.

They entered the hospital and when a nurse came to stop them from bringing up the food Alaura backed down easily…and then took another route all the way to Tatara's room.

''Geez,'' Liz griped as they entered Tatara's room. "What got that nurse's panties in a twist?"

"She must need to get laid.'' Alaura said lightly, sending the three into flamed faces before she saw Tatara, Mikoto, Anna, and Izumo. "I brought breakfast!"

"Does she always do that?" Rikio asked Liz.

Liz rolled her eyes up towards him and nodded. "She's damn blunt huh? Runs in our family.''

Rikio blanched. "You're like that too?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. We say the weirdest stuff sometimes.''

Alaura held up the bag of food. "You've got omelet with meats and veggies, omelet with fruits, or just fruit! Pick your poison!"

She pulled aside the food that was left untouched on a table, scrunching up her nose and resisting the urge to gag. "That doesn't even look edible.''

"It's rice.'' Tatara laughed.

She backed away and set it aside ''It's the thought that counts. I'll make you a home cooked meal when you're out.''

Liz plopped the food down and began to undo the knot nicely. ''Gah I'm already excited.''

''You cook?'' Anna asked, her voice light as air. "Tatara cooks, too.''

''Really?'' Alaura's eyes lit up. "Looks like I've got a cooking partner!''

She set the food down and began to serve the food on different plates, listening to everyone's requests. The sound of laughter and teasing ensured and her heart felt weightless in her chest as she gave a plate to a grinning Yata.

"You bought all of this?"

 _So he speaks._

Alaura's gaze lifted to see Mikoto in front of her with his hands shoved into his pockets, all of his silver jewelry in place and looking amazing even though all he wore was a gray shirt and dark pants.

 _Do people just throw stuff on and instantly look great? Did I miss that gene?_

"Yup!'' She smiled and handed him a plate to pass down. "Don't worry about it alright? I figured you guys just came straight over. Am I wrong?''

He simply grinned down at her and her shoulders shook with her laughter. "See?"

"What's with the guitar?' He gestured to the instrument Yata had set down gently at the foot of Tatara's bed.

Reminded of her plan Alaura tilted her head and waved her finger before snagging a plate for herself. "That's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises.''

''You'll love this one.''

She sat next to Anna, eyes following Mikoto as he picked up a plate and sat on the windowsill slightly behind her.

''Did you really pinch Yata's ear and force him to apologize?" Izumo smirked as a blushing Yata threw a piece of fruit at him.

Liz laughed and took a bite of her omelet. "Poor Yata.''

A mark of frustration appeared on Yata's forehead as he raised his fist threateningly towards Izumo. "Keep talking .''

"Yata-have you even tried pineapple?' She asked, raising an eyebrow as she popped a piece of kiwi into her mouth.

The hazel eyed boy sweat dropped before chuckling nervously. "Well…''

''You've never even tried it?!" Liz exclaimed, blue eyes wide in disbelief. "That's it! You have to at least once!''

"Liz-get away.'' Yata blushed deeply as the girl advanced fruit in hand. "It looks so weird!"

"Come on!" Liz laughed, holding the fruit in the air. "One bite!''

Yata scrunched up his nose and attempted to shove the offensive fruit away. It was all…yellow.

''Hell no! That's so gross!''

''If you try it I won't ever grab you by your ear again.'' Alaura bargained, silencing the room as Yata froze at the proposition. Liz grinned deviously. ''One bite-and if you hate it we never offer it to you again.''

She could see the boy struggling before he snapped. "Fine! Give me the damn fruit!'' He snatched the fruit from Liz's hands and shoved it into his mouth glaring.

For a second.

His eyes widened first…then his grimace turned thoughtful…before his face lit up and he reached for another piece.

"Shit that's amazing!" He cried.

The group fell into laughter as Yata stole fruit from Liz's plate, grinning when she thumped him on the head and offered him the bigger plate.

"Good isn't it?" Liz grinned cheekily as Yata nodded yes with a cheek full of fruit. ''It's my favorite.''

Alaura laughed under her breath and took a bite of her omelet, humming in delight at the taste. Good lords her stomach had been threatening to eat itself.

''Miss Alaura?"

Her ears perked up and she turned her gaze down to see Anna with an empty plate looking back at her. Tuning out the others she focused her attention on the white haired girl.

"You don't have to call me Miss, Anna.'' Her eyes closed in a smile.

''How come I can see you?"

Eyebrows furrowing together Alaura felt an inkling of confusion. "I don't understand, why wouldn't you see me?"

Anna looked up at her in wonder, crimson eyes sparkling. "You're colorful…there's so many colors around you that I can't focus on just one before it fades out. The only one I can see is Mikoto with his red…how can I see you?"

… _She's color blind…?_

Smiling softly Alaura reached over and brushed away hair that had fallen over the girl's shoulder into her plate. ''Let me worry about that, okay? You just enjoy the colors-ask me to show you a color and I will.''

She had no idea how she was going to do that but she was damned sure going to try. Seals, Kings, monsters and brothers-she could handle being a bombshell of color.

Anna blinked before a small smile graced her lips. "Okay, Alaura.''

"Hey! Alaura! Are we going to do this?'' Liz's voice popped the two girl's bubble, and Alaura looked over to see Liz holding out a guitar for Tatara to look at. Grinning she smoothed Anna's hair down and stood.

"Of course!''

Tatara ooed and awed over the cherry colored guitar. "It looks like it's in such good condition! You play?"

Liz held the guitar protectively to her body before sitting comfortably in the chair on the right side of Tatara's bed. "A little.''

"She's being modest.'' Alaura beamed proudly. "Liz knows how to play four instruments in total fluently, but Guitar and the violin are her strongest suits.''

''Woah,'' Tatara breathed. "I play guitar too! As a hobby though.''

''That's awesome,'' Liz grinned. "We should play together! You write your own songs?"

"Yeah! Do you?"

''Yup! We should totally work on a song!''

"Ahhh! Really?"

"Yeah!"

The smile that lit up Alaura's face kind of hurt, in fact her cheeks were hurting from how much she had been smiling the entire time.

"We wanted to play you a song Liz wrote for an assignment in class. Didn't want these dreary walls affecting you.'' Alaura clapped her hands together and sat at the foot of Tatara's bed, him moving his feet so she could do so.

"For me?" He brightened.

She giggled at his look and rested her hand on the bed, leaning slightly on the left limb. "Yeah, so enjoy it alright?"

"Of course!"

Alaura's gaze shifted to her left to see Mikoto staring at her with a relaxed smile on his lips. She flashed him a quick smile to try and settle her nerves. Singing for people wasn't embarrassing-it was just a little awkward at first.

"Alaura?"

"Liz?"

The two grinned as Liz popped her knuckles and Alaura breathed in deeply. "Let it rip.''

'Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars.'

Alaura felt the whistle tickle her lips and had to control her laughter. She loved this song-the way the guitar sounded and the fast paced beat. Liz was smiling lazily, eyes closed as she focused on remembering the chords.

I see this life like a swingin' vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashin' signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so right  
At doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
At doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

The lyrics fell from her lips and she closed her brown eyes to get lost in the sounds that came from the guitar and floated around the room. It was so passionate, so loud, that the rest of the song flowed.

She heard Liz begin the last chords and her voice sped up to match before finally Liz strummed the last string and her voice tapered off.

 _Damn, forgot how much emotion that song called for. We did have to practice for weeks though._

Alaura opened her eyes to see Tatara with his hands clasped and his eyes wide.

"That was amazing!" He laughed. "You two were so in tune! Liz, we have to work on a song together and have Alaura sing it!''

Liz set her guitar away and clasped her hands at the notion. "I'm there! It'd be so cool to have two guitars playing while she sings!"

Alaura raised her brow and shook her head. Were they forgetting something? "What if I say no?"

The two snapped their attention to her before getting up close and personal. She pulled back and peered down at their big eyes and pouts.

"You have to!" Liz pouted.

''Please?" Tatara insisted.

"Tatara is very skilled,'' Anna spoke up softly and gathering Alaura' attention. ''So are you two. I would love to hear what you three could come up with.''

"Me too!" Yata pumped his fist in the air as his eyes were closed in a wide, cheesy smile. "You guys rocked! I want to hear all three of you!''

Rikio grinned at them. "It was good.''

''I wouldn't mind it either.'' Izumo hummed, eating a piece of egg. "It should sound amazing.''

Alaura had already been sold when Anna put in her two cents, but her eyes still gravitated to the red headed man by the window.

She bit her lip when their eyes met-a look in there she couldn't decipher _. What was up with him?_

"I wouldn't mind another surprise.'' He finally said and sending her heart racing.

"Then it's settled!" Tatara looked into the air dramatically. "We shall create music for our lovely fans!"

Alaura burst into laughter as the others did, every one of them feeling the light air in the room. Their bellies were full with food, they were pumped from the song like she had hoped, and they had many things to look forward to after Tatara left the hospital.

 _Looks like we're staying with them, huh?_ She thought, sneaking a look at Mikoto who was talking to Yata. Her eyes softened at the calm air she found around him. _I'm happy with that…_

Wait.

If they stayed with them…would Liz and her join HOMRA as well?

The thought didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would have. Already they had all grown attached to each other. The thought of them suddenly disappearing from their lives now was terrifying.

 _Joining HOMRA?_ She grinned. _Red flames…cool._

* * *

Mikoto looked over to where Alaura was as he entered the room, his eyes curving down her to see Anna resting with her head in her lap. The two were on Tatara's bed, Anna's small body curled up as she slept and Alaura listened to Tatara and Liz talk about the song while conversing with Rikio and Izumo quietly. She was swinging her legs back and forth-not a care in the world.

Anna had taken an instant liking to the loud woman, telling him last night that she was 'colorful' and very adept at reading others.

Mikoto had walked away at that. He couldn't deny it.

Yata had developed a crush on the raven haired girl-declaring that she was 'different' and for Rikio to 'shut his fucking mouth' when the blond had teased him because Yata had actually looked another girl in the eye before leaving the bar this morning.

He had to admit he thought it was funny how Yata could keep from blushing around girls now, but still stuttered around the snarky blue eyed girl. The boy was currently leaning against the back of Liz's chair, fiddling with his watch and jumping into the conversation Alaura was in every now and then.

He had left to grab a coffee for himself and resumed his spot next to Alaura on the right-closest to the foot of the bed which shifted with the new weight.

It was almost time to leave again and he stared into his steaming drink at the remembrance they wouldn't be doing this tomorrow. A day full of warmth and laughter wouldn't be in his plans for a while…

He frowned when Alaura's laugh met his ears. _I won't hear that after tomorrow._

Mikoto felt cool fingertips push back a piece of hair behind his ear, and he looked over to see Alaura looking at him curiously. He could see the sleep that her body craved in her eyes, but underneath that was worry…for him.

 _Don't worry over me, it will get you nowhere._

He tilted his head into her palm, closing his eyes and feeling her touch heat up with his body temperature before shaking his head and moving away.

Before yesterday he was content but when he had seen Alaura shaking and clutching her knees for dear life something had shifted in him.

He wanted her.

But he wouldn't dare try-not with what he was planning to do starting tomorrow.

''Mikoto?'' she whispered and poked his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.'' He replied before she snorted. He grinned and relented. ''Thinking.''

"Ah…What about?"

"About what was bothering you last night.'' That wasn't a lie. When she had come in this morning he had immediately wanted to know what upset her last night.

She stared at him for a second, a flash of pain entering her eyes before happiness replaced it.

"I have a brother,'' she closed her eyes and he wondered why that would upset her. "I…had a brother…and I'm just now regaining the memories I have of him.''

 _What?_

Frowning he ran a hand through his hair. "What?"

She shifted and looked towards Liz who had frozen and met her eyes. Anna began to mumble in her sleep, cracking her red orbs open before pressing her hand against Alaura's cheek.

''You're all dark.'' Anna whispered tiredly.

Mikoto saw Alaura smile apologetically before smoothing the girl's bangs from her face. "I'm sorry, Anna.''

"It's okay…'' her eyelids began to flutter close. "You're all…bright again…''

 _Anna can see her?_

Mikoto decided to store that away for later questioning.

"Liz and I need to tell you guys something…'' Alaura worried her lip as the raven haired girl frowned. "It's about that monster from yesterday…it has to do with us.''

They quieted as Alaura relayed what Liz had told her last night, about how that beast from yesterday had killed her brother. Mikoto felt his rage inch higher with every word and shake Alaura went through. Liz took up for her-explaining how Alaura had frightened it away and became unresponsive after that. They spoke of another one of their friends and how she and he were afraid.

Their friend had suddenly seemed fragile as glass but made no move to allow other to help her heal. Liz spoke of her desperation-shoulders shaking-and how they begged their Master to seal away all memories of Alaura's brother.

Their Master had been experienced in old magic and knew of many spells that he only used in medicine. They begged him to help and he agreed, but when he passed away almost a year ago Liz didn't know what to do.

Their master renewed the seal in case its effects would wane and it seemed that with him out of this world Alaura was beginning to regain her memories in spurts. Either in voices, flashes of images, of full on memories.

Finishing their information Mikoto watched Alaura warily, she seemed fine on the surface.

 _She called me after she found out?_ His hand itched to hold her smaller hand in his again, yesterday's brief moment surfacing in his head.

"I'm glad you killed the bitch.'' It was Yata who spoke first, eyes narrowed and arms crossed angrily. "I'm glad that you got to kill her for killing your brother-may the bitch rot!"

Rikio scoffed and fist pumped his left palm. "It's an honor to have helped you two get rid of it.''

Mikoto saw Alaura's shoulders shake and cave in slightly, before she looked up and smiled widely as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Thank you,'' her lip wobbled. ''Thank you so much.''

Liz was grinning as she squeezed her eyes shut against her own tears before reaching up and gripping the sleeve to Yata's sweater. The boy startled, before he blushed and slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it.

Mikoto smirked.

He set his coffee on the floor and raised his hand to place it on Alaura's bare shoulder, gripping her tightly. She looked at him through a curtain of her hair.

"I should get you home.''

She looked disappointed but nodded when she checked the time on her phone.

 _ **10:52 p.m.**_

"Right…'' She cracked her knuckles and ran her thumb across Anna's pale cheek. "We can't meet up all day tomorrow because of classes…but we can see you after.'' She looked towards Tatara and tilted her head. "Sound good?"

…

He sighed. Mikoto had wanted to avoid telling her about tomorrow-more so now that he knew about her brother-but she had already picked up on the awkward pause.

"Mikoto?" she questioned, turning her dark eyes on him. ''What's happening tomorrow that you haven't told us about?"

Mikoto felt his lips pull down as his hand slipped away from her skin. "We're going after the gang who were transporting those guns.''

She stared blankly for a beat.

"Right," she pushed her hair away from her face and looked at Liz. "Then we're skipping tomorrow to go too.''

''Wait-''

''You aren't-''

"Hold on-''

"Hell no! I know we agreed to let you help but there's no way I'm going to let either of you be around fuckers like them!" Yata exploded.

Mikoto narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Not tomorrow. After tomorrow you can but not while you're helpless.''

Liz shot up, hackles raised as the accusation. "We're not defenseless! Alaura has the best eye I've seen, and I was trained my entire life on how to use a sword-close to surpassing our Master before he became ill!''

Alaura remained calm as she gazed at Anna. Mikoto was tense, prepared for a fight or for her to convince him like she had done yesterday.

Instead, she looked at him and smiled. "Then make us a part of HOMRA-tonight. That way we can defend ourselves if something happens tomorrow.''

He paused.

"It would make sense…letting them join HOMRA now since they're going to be in our lives. Might as well do it tonight instead of after tomorrow. We wouldn't want them to be…vulnerable.'' Izumo spoke up, eyeing Mikoto.

Mikoto frowned as Izumo played upon the protectiveness Mikoto felt towards Alaura, and the desire to keep Yata happy and Liz safe. The man knew what he was planning and he knew Mikoto wouldn't be able to watch over the brown eyed girl from where he planned on going.

He averted his amber eyes back to Alaura's, seeing the earnest way she watched him.

 _Damn it._

Running his fingers through his hair he found himself relenting to those eyes. "Fine, just stay out of trouble.''

Liz whooped and grinned, pointing at Yata's chest. "I'm getting that!" She brimmed with excitement.

Yata grimaced, the thought of Liz being near those slimy fucks making him want to beat the shit out of something. He wanted to protect her-not put her in the line of fire.

But seeing the way she was so excited to be a part of HOMRA…he couldn't help but feel her feelings. She would fight alongside him to get revenge for Tatara's almost death, prove to the other clans to never fuck with theirs again.

Unwittingly his lips slipped into a smile and he shuffled around. Besides…she would be safest at his side where he could watch over her.

Yata really wanted to see her fight with a sword.

Mikoto stood up abruptly and offered his right hand towards Liz, stopping her cheering and making her adopt a determined grin. His hand began to burn bright with a soft red flame and quickly the raven haired girl clapped their hands together.

''No going back!"

The flames licked up her wrist and forearm before traveling up her shoulder, moving across her chest to slither down her right arm. The flames rested around her forearm, circling, before the flames dissipated and left behind the proud mark of HOMRA on Liz's right inner forearm.

"Ties thicker than blood eh?" Liz mumbled softly, running her finger along the developing red swirls. "I've had those ties all my life.''

Yata fist pumped the air. "Awesome Liz!"

Mikoto turned towards Alaura, his heart beat picking up slightly at the gentle look on her face. She had moved Anna to curl up by Tatara and leaned on the bed patiently. Alaura reached for his right hand and without hesitation clasped it in her grip.

He only had a moment to understand what happened next.

The flames surged forward from their soft flame into a roaring fire-dancing high above the two's clasped hands and lighting up the room. Gritting his teeth and trying to pull away he gripped his right arm with his left hand, trying to pull back when the flames refused to simmer down.

"Alaura!"

"What's going on Yata?! Has this happened before?!"

''N-no! Mikoto! Alaura!"

Cries of her name and questions met his ears but his hand remained locked between hers, her fingers pressing into the back of his hand. Eyes wide he raised his gaze to look at her-ready to demand her to let go, warn her that he was dangerous- but stopped.

Her smile was still in place.

''It's so warm, Mikoto.'' She muttered, staring at the flames in childlike awe before closing her eyes reluctantly. "So safe…''

As if they had been waiting for her permission the flames flickered into a soft glow and shot up to her chest before sliding like water over her left shoulder and settling there. They seeped into her skin and left behind the mark of HOMRA.

Slowly Mikoto pulled his hand back and stared at his smooth palm. The flames had never done that before-never jumped. They merely traveled to where the person wished for the tattoo to show after accepting them.

 _I thought…_

"Well,'' Alaura opened her eyes and laughed at the shocked expressions they all wore as she slipped her hands away from his. "Let's talk about tomorrow huh?"

 _Ridiculous, she's ridiculous._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay!_

 _Hot damn…poor Mikoto thought his flames had slipped from his control and were about to hurt Alaura. He has no clue how much trust she has in his power._

 _The girls have been brought into HOMRA and get ready to begin the adventure to capture the colorless King. Are they ready for what awaits them?_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SIX:**_ _Videos and Reunions_

 _Her breath caught as Mikoto picked her up by the waist before jumping up and over the railing. Wind whipped by her and made her hair dance but the fear she had felt earlier wasn't present as they landed._

" _You like the red?" He asked her, looking towards the blue clad men and smirking devilishly._

 _Her heart lurched. "Of course.''_


	6. Chapter 6: The Knight

_**A/N:**_ _Urgh I messed up on the chapters name in the preview…how silly! Any who the story will be following along the show's plot line loosely now because of Alaura and Liz. Let's continue!_

 _Thank you to those who read/follow/favorite/review! I love hearing you enjoy the story! Oh special note to reviewer 'LaughterLover98' Alaura and Liz crack me up too! Them with Kuroh make me laugh even more because Liz is going to love to push his buttons._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter Six: The Knight and His Fellow Soldiers

She swung the small hand that was held in her right hand back and forth, humming softly as they walked along with the sun's warmth on their faces.

"Alaura?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Can you show me green?"

Alaura looked down at the nervous look on Anna's face and smiled happily. She was holding onto the hem of Mikoto's jacket while he opened and closed his lighter, in between the two of them and holding onto both.

Alaura had nearly died of cuteness when Anna had reached for her hand.

Mikoto had explained to her that Anna was a strain that was born with natural powers and was colorblind to all colors except the color red. Anna had shown her her red marbles and said that's how she normally looked at the colors-through them.

Amazed by all the mysteries she was discovering in this world Alaura had remembered her earlier offer and told Anna to not forget to ask her when she wanted to see a color. They had practiced last night after their discussion, and she had been able to focus on a color while thinking of certain things with them.

It had taken a while, but Anna had looked so happy that Alaura decided the headache she received was worth it.

''Green?" Liz scoffed from her left and smiled widely at Anna. "Ask her to show you the colors of Aurora Borealis!''

It was Mikoto, Izumo, Anna, and Alaura next to Mikoto. Izumo flanked Mikoto's right hand side with Bando, Akagi, and Rikio behind them. Liz was on Alaura's left with Yata right next to her. They were heading towards the men and had been walking in silence aside from Alaura's soft singing.

"The Aurora Borealis?" Anna blinked and looked up at her. "That sounds like your name…but it's spelled and pronounced differently.''

Alaura smiled and squeezed her hand. "My father named me after them. They saw it while my mother was pregnant with me and it was a rare sighting of one with red. My father decided it was a perfect name.''

"It's fitting.'' Mikoto chimed in, shooting her a smirk.

Alaura laughed at the irony and brushed away the conversation to focus on Anna. "Red has always been my favorite color, would you say its fate?" She teased.

Anna blushed slightly and looked down at the floor, not answering her question.

Tilting her head to the side Alaura squeezed Anna's hand once more, content when the girl squeezed back. Silence reigned as she began to hum again, closing her eyes and trusting her friends to keep her from running into a pole.

A few minutes later she heard Mikoto flip open his lighter and the smell of his cigarette wafted over. She looked over to see him run his left hand through his hair, looking at Izumo before turning and looking at Yata and Liz.

Yata smirked and waved bye towards her before falling back and waiting for Liz. The blue eyed girl winked at her and walked with Yata before leaving the group.

She turned to see Izumo waving as he took the others with them, leaving just Alaura, Mikoto and Anna alone.

"Hmm.''

Alaura smiled prettily as Mikoto looked down at Anna before looking at her, his face blank but his eyes lit up.

"Don't look so down Mikoto,'' she teased, reaching out and pulling the cigarette from his lips before inspecting it. She had never held one before.

 _I would probably choke if I tried to smoke, best just leave it to the pro._

''Heh, let's go.'' Mikoto began walking and she started, her arm being pulled by Anna as she put out the cigarette.

''Coming!''

* * *

''Yata, Liz, it's a go. '' Izumo's voice met their ears and Liz smirked as she made sure her sword was in place at her waist.

It had been so long since she had last held it. The last time was a week before Master Ichigen's death and after that she couldn't bring herself to look at it. It reminded her of a little girl who had sworn to protect her family and if she couldn't save Master Ichigen there was no point.

Alaura had slapped her silly when she told her, telling her to get her head out of her ass and continue on learning like Master Ichigen had taught them.

The girl had a way of knowing when someone needed tough love or a gentle talk.

Liz wished she could tell her past self to not have been so stubborn. Thoroughly bruised from tough love Liz had taken the sword out of storage and brought it to the school to proudly hang by her door.

Now…it rested once again by her side.

Yata's watch made a soft click as the call ended and Liz looked over, burning hazel meeting excited azure colored eyes.

''Ready?" A pink bloomed in Yata's cheeks as he grinned at her and held out his hand.

Liz was glad she wasn't terrified of heights as she slipped her hand to be gripped tightly by Yata's.

''No going back.''

* * *

''They pulled our guys over and robbed the car!" A man complained, face lined with his age.

The bald headed man crossed his arms and scowled. "We don't want those guns being traced back to-''

CRASH!

"What the?!" The bald headed man cried as one of their men were thrown through the glass door, broken pieces falling around him.

CRASH!

"Wooh! That was something else!"

Liz's face was lit up as Yata let her spin from his hold and land softly by the two guys, blade out and pointed at their necks. She watched him skate around, twisting his bat around his shoulders as he grinned down at the sleazeball on the couch.

''Are you brats from Homra?!'' The man yelled.

''Heh,'' Yata reared back and let the bat answer his question.

* * *

''Oh wow this place is so…cold. They could have painted some of the walls no?'' Alaura's nose scrunched up in distaste at the layout and architecture of the building they were in. She didn't expect much from men who ran illegal holding but still, some color would have brought the place a long way.

''You're so odd, Alaura.'' Anna said softly.

Alaura sweat dropped. "Eh, Anna, even you?"

They came to a stop at a wall and she looked up questioningly at Mikoto. How were they to come in if there was no door?

"Mikoto?"

He looked over at her languidly and cocked his head to the side. ''Stay by me.''

Her cheeks warmed before her eyes closed in a smile. This man was ridiculous. Pulling at the collar of her sweatshirt she nodded. "Where else would I be?''

With a small smile he turned his amber gaze to the wall. She felt it before she saw it, the warmth of the flames he had given to her. They raised up around his feet in a roaring flame before shooting out.

BOOM!

Alaura blinked at the now walkable hole in the wall before stepping forward and helping Anna avoid the debris. She bent down to pick up a chunk of what had been the wall as she shifted closer to the two beside her.

While they were already in that didn't mean she was about to let them be open to any attacks. The cool metal of her gun pressed against her lower back where she had strapped it.

"Look at that, instant redecoration! You should be an interior designer Mikoto.'' Alaura tittered as she allowed the rock to fall with a soft thud against the floor. Smoke was still clearing away from them.

''Yo!''

Alaura peered from behind Mikoto to see the other guys bow quickly, even Liz doing so beside her spot by Yata. Her best friend shot her a grin as she sheathed her sword.

 _Thank the gods she's using it._

''You're here just a little bit too early, Mikoto, Alaura.'' Izumo spoke up nonchalantly from where he sat beside a bruised and tied up man.

Alaura let go of Anna's hand to step in front of Mikoto. ''You sell the illegal guns?" She asked.

The man stuttered and peered at her with his swollen eye. ''Wo-women in Homra? What-'' He was cut off by Izumo hitting him over the head.

She rested her hands on her hips and nodded before turning her gaze towards the white haired girl.

''Anna?''

Anna let go of Mikoto's jacket and jogged up towards the man, her dress swaying as she dug around her pocket for her marbles.

''Try anything funny,'' Alaura's smile twisted as her eyes filled with deadly promise. ''And I'll rip your balls up through your mouth.''

The man shivered in fear at the threat in the woman's words. He had been about to jump for the girl and use her as a bargaining tool but he would remain seated if that brown haired woman was watching him like that. The guys along with the pretty blue eyed girl chuckled while the little girl named Anna looked at him through a red marble.

Suddenly Anna pulled back and sighed. "He doesn't know.''

Alaura felt disappointed but turned around, reaching to pull Mikoto's hand from his pocket and slip her fingers through his. The red headed man shrugged and began to walk away.

"Too bad…let's go.''

Yata frowned and sighed dramatically as he rested his bat on his shoulder and waited for Liz. "Well this was a huge waste of time!"

Liz stretched and sighed, ''Not even a drop of information.''

Rikio grumbled about being hungry and Alaura laughed. "Let's grab some lunch and go see Tatara?" She smiled up at Mikoto and he nodded slightly as he caused another hole in the wall for them to walk through.

Rikio clapped his hands on his stomach as everyone nodded. "Yes!''

Alaura pulled out her gun and twisted it through her fingers. There was a faint sizzling in her ears but she already knew it to be the flames around Mikoto's shoes. She squeezed his hand and hummed until something felt…off.

She stopped and pulled Mikoto back. He looked down at her before following her gaze and allowing a small smirk to pass over his lips.

The rest of the gang stopped to stare down and out over the railing of the floor they were on.

''Ohhh, are those the guys you told us about?" Liz asked, leaning over the railing to look at the men clad in funny get ups.

"The blues.'' Yata smirked and jutted out his chin.

"Ladies and gentleman,'' Izumo waved his hand out. "Scepter 4 has arrived! What do you want to do, Mikoto?''

Alaura scanned the men below them without getting too close to the railing. She had an irrational fear of heights and unknowingly stepped closer to Mikoto's side.

 _They all have such fancy swords,_ she tilted her head. _Is that the Blue King?_

A man stood in front of the others, hand propped on his side with his glasses obscuring her from seeing his eyes. He was quite tall, almost at tall as Mikoto. But there was an air around him that made her feel defensive as he stared at them.

 _They all look so…cold._

"Burn them all.''

The smoothness of his voice pulled her attention and she looked over to see him looking pleased with their situation.

''Heh!'' Yata grinned from ear to ear. ''Alright! Let's do it guys!"

Alaura saw him look at Liz who was perplexed but nodded enthusiastically, clenching her fist like Yata had shown them and throwing it in the air.

''NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"

Alaura smiled warmly at their chant.

Suddenly she felt Mikoto's warm hand slip from hers, and ready to reach for it she missed as it slithered around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as Mikoto picked her up by her waist and pulled her close to him. Without a moment for her to protest he had jumped and leaped over the railing, making her hair whip her in the face as the ground came up.

The fear she had felt previously wasn't present as they landed gracefully, merely elation and adrenaline.

''Your favorite color is red?" He asked her, looking towards the blue clad men and smirking devilishly.

Her heart lurched. "Yeah.''

''Watch.''

She pulled away from him as the power danced around them before shooting outwards, clashing with a blue barrier but not letting it stop its path. Alaura felt like this shouldn't even be real.

A thought slithered into her head that this was why Mikoto had looked so scared last night when initiating her into Homra. It was so much raw power but he obviously couldn't see it like she could. He wasn't just this power, he was so much more! The power just gave him the chance to protect all of them.

Chocolate orbs softening she reluctantly backed away like he had asked her to do so if they came into contact with the blues. The red flames flickered out and she looked over to see the blond woman looking up at the ceiling.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What is she…?'' Alaura craned her neck back only for her eyes to widen. Right above them hovering in the air was a sword the size of a building. What looked like lightening was crackling around it.

 _It's…it's the color of Homra's flames…but why is it-why does it look as if it's crumbling?_

"Everyone draw your swords!"

Successfully gaining her attention Alaura looked back in time to see a blue wave coursing their way.

"Munakata…fraid I can't let you hurt her.''

Without moving Mikoto brought up a red barrier around them until the blue washed away. The barrier vanished and Liz and Yata landed next to her with the others spaced around them.

Liz came up to her side and nudged her. "Did you hear them call out their names before drawing their swords? What the hell was that crap?"

Alaura blinked and realized she had no idea what Liz was talking about. She had been so distracted by the sword's appearance she tuned out the blues all together.

''They really did that?"

"Yeah! Lame right?"

"Liz don't mock their customs.'' She chided before facing Scepter four and shoving her hands in the jacket of her sweater.

Liz pouted. "But it's so…lame.''

"-taking you into custody, do you have any objections?

"What?!" Alaura's gaze snapped over to see Mikoto looking lazily towards the Blue King he called Munakata, a snarky grin in place.

Her eyes widened as she went to make a move for him, but a hand on her upper arm stopped her. Turning around ready to yell to be let go she stopped. Izumo had one hand in his pant pocket as he looked at her with an apologetic stare.

He shook his head and she froze.

"Hmm…not much to say.'' Alaura looked over to see Mikoto glance at her from the corner of his eyes. She wondered if the hurt showed on her face that he had neglected to mention this to her.

He offered out his wrists. "Take good care of me though.''

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, December 16th**_

''One!"

Alaura snapped away, ducking the cut aimed for her face. Her heart was pounding in its cage as the referee counted down.

''Two!''

She brought her hands up and lunged for the metal bar over her head, swinging over and landing a kick on her opponent when she swung back around. The burly man went flying and landed with a grunt, knocked out cold.

''Three! Alaura is the winner of today's sparring match!''

Alaura fell to her feet and wiped at her mouth, breathing heavily but smiling nonetheless as her chest rose and lowered with her quick breaths. Her sports bra was soaked with sweat and her tights felt like skin. Her bare midriff clenched with the work out she had put it through and she bent over to stretch.

''That was amazing. You always workout like this?" The soft voice of Anna reached her ears and Alaura lifted up slowly from touching her toes.

She smiled in her exhaustion. "Yes, they're meant to be treated like real fights so it helps keep me in shape.''

Anna blinked and looked over at the man being carried out on a stretcher. ''it's so…harsh.''

Alaura smiled sheepishly as she picked up a towel and wiped away the sweat. ''Well they're pros-they fight competitively in the underground ring here. There's no rules once the fight begins so if you don't give it your all you won't win.''

The girl turned her crimson eyes on her and waited for Alaura to throw a shirt on and grab her bag. "Have you ever lost one of these spar sessions?"

Alaura held out a hand for the girl to take and walked them towards the exit. "No, I've never lost one. It's why they're so eager to fight me. I'm a woman who can beat them-it wounds their pride. Just don't ask me to show you how to use a sword. That's Liz's specialty not mine.''

Anna nodded. ''Interesting.''

''You want to grab some shaved ice Anna? I could really go for some.''

The two walked into Homra with their snow cones, chattering happily. Izumo looked up at the sound of their laughter and paused from cleaning out a glass.

''You look happy.'' He noted, talking to a smiling Anna who perched herself on a bar seat and setting her shaved ice down.

''Alaura got me shaved ice after her workout.'' Anna said. ''She got you one too. Izumo, did you know Alaura can beat up a 500 pound man? I saw her.''

Alaura sweat dropped and dropped her bag by the door before coming to sit next to Anna. The guys waved at her as she passed but before she could reply they were back to focusing on their games.

Izumo raised a brow and Alaura grumbled. "Really?"

''Yes. She also took on three men who called her a bad name during the sparring session. They were carried out on stretchers to the infirmary.''

Izumo's eyebrows shot up as he looked at her. Alaura squinted, she could just see those gears turning in his head. How was she, a 5'6 girl, able to beat up men that big?

She laughed. ''My Master was determined that we learn how to protect ourselves.''

Izumo tilted his head as he took the treat she had brought back for him: cherry flavored shaved ice. He nodded his thanks.

''I've been meaning to ask you-who was your Master?"

Alaura blinked as she licked her spoon clean of the deliciously cool treat and kicked her legs back and forth. Anna was completely lost to the conversation, eating her watermelon flavored ice and feeling slightly better after spending the morning with the brown eyed girl.

Liz had been with them but left and said she had to get some stuff for her guitar. They were all going to meet up and head over to the hospital to bring Tatara home in a couple of hours.

''My Master?" Alaura stuck her spoon into the treat and rested her cheek in her palm. "His name was Master Ich-''

''Ah shit!"

Rikio's cry cut off her sentence, and she looked over to see him and the guys picking up their phones before rushing out the door. Her eyes widened in curiosity.

Rikio stopped at the door and gestured for her to hurry. "We've got to go Alaura, ! The guy who tried to kill Tatara has been spotted!''

Alaura's eyes narrowed into slits as she felt her lips thin. The Colorless King…the man who taunted Tatara as he lay dying at his feet and tried to start a war with Liz and her new friends. She had been shown the video and couldn't believe the bloodlust she saw in those gold eyes.

''I'll go get Liz, you guys go on.'' She stood slowly and felt her emotions swirling inside of her.

Izumo put away the glass and gestured for Anna to go upstairs and lock the door. Alaura paused at the doorway and looked at the two men before grinning.

''We'll find him, go.''

"Miss Alaura?" Rikio paused.

He had been calling her that ever since Mikoto's arrest and no matter of begging or bribing stopped him and the other guys from calling her that. Liz had even begun to when she felt like teasing her. The only ones who didn't were Yata, Izumo, and Anna.

"Go, take the bike and help Yata. He'll be the first one to find him I bet. I'll take another bike to get to you guys, just leave your tracer on.''

With a smile and wave she left, glancing at Anna before the door closed behind her.

She slipped on to the motorcycle and secured her helmet, eyes narrowing dangerously as she sped to where Liz would be waiting for her.

The streets and lights blurred as she broke many laws zooming through the crowded streets of Shizume City. Her head was racing with the many thoughts in her head of how they were about to catch the Evil King. She was prepared for the crazy.

 _It'd be better if Mikoto was here as well…_ She thought, shoulders drooping as she came to a stop where a very frustrated Liz stood outside of a music store.

''Took you long enough!'' Liz teased as she hopped on and pulled out her sword, waving it back and forth.

Alaura smirked beneath her helmet. "Ready?"

Liz nodded. "Let's go capture a King.''

The two began to speed towards where Rikio's tracker said he was, stopping when they saw the narrow path way. Alaura parked the bike and pulled off her helmet, setting it down and racing through the long path without pausing.

Liz followed behind after her, lips pulled down into a frown.

"Urgh!"

Alaura stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a chestnut haired boy be tossed into the air, eyes open with pain as his mouth opened with a choked sound falling from him.

''YATA!" Liz screamed, running for a wall and pushing off of it to grab the boy in the air. They tumbled down and she held him to her chest as he coughed and struggled to breathe.

Alaura looked over to see a boy with long black hair grab the Colorless King in his arms and dart away by…a sparkly hand? It was just a second but she got to see his eyes-the King's-as he was hauled away and she started.

 _That's not…_

Determined to get her answer she cracked her neck back and forth, rolling her shoulders backwards as she lowered into a running position. Brown orbs flickered over to see Yata being coaxed by Liz to breathe carefully and she frowned.

"Liz…let's go.''

The blue eyed girl nodded quickly and rested Yata into a sitting position before stretching out her hand and readying herself for whiplash.

"Izumo, get Yata back to the bar. I'll check his ribs there.''

Alaura shot forward and grabbed Liz by her wrist, legs blurring as her speed reached impossible levels. Her eyes followed the boy and she grinned when she saw where he landed.

"You see him?" Liz called over the roaring wind in their ears.

"In my sights! Hold on!"

Red flames gathered around her hands as she dropped her right arm and then snapped it forward like a whip. It latched onto a railing and brought her up into the air swinging. The air rushed by her and she laughed, feeling light as air.

They landed with a thud on the roof of a building, and Alaura released her grip on Liz's wrist to allow her to pull out her sword and enable red flames to form around it.

''You! Give us the Colorless King!" Liz snarled at the man who was standing over the white haired boy.

Alaura sighed and scratched her head. "I need to question him now…so if I could-''

"What?!" Liz yelled, turning on Alaura. ''You want to _talk_ to him!?''

''Well…yeah.'' She shoved her hands in her pockets and turned sideways to face Liz.

''He tried to kill Tatara! That's gold reason there!"

''That's what I thought, but then I looked at his eyes.'' Alaura jutted her chin in the direction of the boy who looked scared shitless. "That the face of a killer to you? I won't kill someone who doesn't know their crime, Liz."

Static interrupted them and all four looked up at the screens on the buildings. On it showed the video Tatara had taken before he was shot…the video of the Colorless King declaring himself and basically starting a war. She grimaced and had to remind herself Tatara was alive and safe.

''Liz….Alaura?"

Her heart stuttered in her chest as she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a very, very long time. Her brown eyes watered against her wishes as she turned slowly to see a boy with long, black hair staring back at her.

His eyes were shiny and she felt a ball of emotion in her throat as her body surged forward, arms wide in a hug. The fact that he had saved the Colorless King and hurt Yata evaporated from her mind, all that mattered was her family was right in front of her for the first time in almost a year.

 _Brother!_

''Kuroh!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I think what I've done is called a cliffhanger?_

 _The trio has met up once again, but how will they handle things? Kuroh hasn't spoken to them even after Alaura admitted she regained her memory and Liz is already sore with Kuroh for not staying in touch._

 _Alaura has finally seen the sword that shows the true state of a King. It seems like she has yet to receive an answer…how do you think her and Liz will react? How will Alaura get her answer?_

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SEVEN:**_ _Family Bonds_

'' _Shut the hell up!" Liz screamed, charging for the black haired boy and raising her sword high. "Don't you dare talk like that! As if you were there for us!''_

 _Alaura cried out and lunged forward, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing herself for the blow._

 _She wouldn't lose any one else._


	7. Chapter 7: Family Bonds

_**A/N:**_ _GUYS I LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME I HONESTLY JUST SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT WHILE WRITING! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED AS WELL!_

 _'IrishLover470' Thank you so much for your kind words! I've already become attached to the girls myself. I hope you stick with me as I write this and I have to tell you that when I first started watching K I knew I was hooked! Have a great day/night._

 _'Homra-Liz' HEY I LOVE YOUR USERNAME! *cackles* that's hilarious, and I love you too! Keep reading._

 _Sorry for updating practically every day and then disappearing, I really wanted this to be long enough for you guys and not rush. I had pool parties, friends, and family all weekend._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR ITS AMAZING CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 7: Family Bonds

 _Kuroh sniffled and struggled to stand on his wobbly knees. Sweat lined his brow as he breathed heavily, exhaustion beginning to take its toll on his body. He squared his shoulders and breathed out before charging for the target._

 _The chill of the air bit at his exposed cheeks as he twisted and jumped, lips drawn tight in concentration. The moon and the slight light from the porch were the only light he allowed himself; if he could work in the dark then he would have no problem in the day._

 _Hours, it had been hours that he had spent practicing on his aim. The sun had risen with him and had long since set. He refused to make another mistake again like last week. Last week when he…_

 _Kuroh shook his head back and forth quickly before readying his stance again and narrowing his gaze. His grip shook and he desperately tried to control it._

'' _Get it together, Kuroh.'' He bit out, clenching his eyes shut. ''Get it together!"_

'' _Kuroh?"_

 _He jumped away at the sound and dropped his sword instantly. He turned to see Alaura, hair pulled back into a low ponytail as she stood at the base of the stairs that led up to the house._

 _She was dressed in white baggy pants and a loose white shirt, and was holding on to the railing of the stairs tightly. The moon lit up her face and he turned away when he saw the frown on her face and the worry in her eyes._

'' _I'm practicing.'' He snapped, before taking his stance._

'' _You're exhausted…come with me. I'll make you something to eat.''_

 _Eleven year old Kuroh shut his eyes as her kind offer echoed in his head. How could she…how could she still care after what he had done?!_

'' _Kuroh.'' He felt the warmth of her hand on his shoulder and shot away, turning on her with a furious glare as tears fell freely from his eyes._

 _That was it. The composed and strong Kuroh was gone, replaced with a child who was wracked with guilt and self-hate. Alaura's lips turned downwards and Kuroh wiped away at his tears angrily._

'' _Leave me alone to train. I need to become stronger. My aim was off and I need to work on it. You should be inside resting with the others-oh!''_

 _He was enveloped in warm arms, circling around his neck as Alaura gripped him tightly to her. She rested her cheek on his head and smoothed down his stray hairs that had fallen from his wrapping. His face was pressed into the crook of her shoulder._

 _She held on to him and he shook, demanding the tears to remain unshed._

 _They didn't listen to his demands and fell, soaking his cheeks and her shirt. With a low, pitiful cry Kuroh raised his arms to wrap around her and cried quietly as he clung to the older girl he considered his family._

'' _I-I almost…killed you…how could you…'' He choked out, shutting his eyes to the awful picture of her being carried by Master Ichigen, limp and eyes unseeing. Liz had been holding a crying Jacob in her arms, eyes wide in fright and leaving Kuroh to stare at the blade that had barely missed Alaura's heart._

'' _Haha! Kuroh, my little Kuroh!'' Alaura giggled and squeezed him. ''You could kill me yourself and I'd still love you.''_

'' _That's crazy talk- you should be telling me to be careful, to control my actions and never let this happen again. Not…not hugging me while I cry like an infant…'' His lip trembled._

 _It was rare for Kuroh to show the full extent of his emotions. He only did it in front of his family and even that wasn't common._

 _Alaura laughed in his ear. ''But you're already doing all of that, right? You are so strong Kuroh. Much stronger than you think…I know you would do anything to keep us safe but what's the point if we lose you in the process?"_

 _His eyes shot open as the wind blew his bangs and their clothes gently._

'' _I'm alive Kuroh…the next time you can cry over me is when I'm dead-but!'' She pulled away and wiped at the tear tracks on his face. He stared up at her, not quite tall enough to meet her eyes evenly. Her hands were warm against the cheeks that had frozen because of the cold air._

'' _But…just know I'll be there to wipe away your tears then, too.'' Her eyes closed as she chuckled._

'' _Alaura…'' he whispered, closing his eyes and forcing the tears back._

 _This time they listened._

'' _Would it be okay if I assisted you in cooking a meal?'' He asked nervously._

" _No way! I'm so pumped now, let's go! I have to wake up the other three for this, your cooking is the best you know!" She said excitedly, gripping his hand and rushing them up the steps._

" _Alaura, move slower! Your wound!" He fretted, trying to get her to slow down._

 _Alaura looked over at him and rested a hand on her chest where bandages upon bandages wrapped around her chest. "Don't worry about me, Kuroh. Let's just get you something to eat.''_

 _Kuroh allowed himself to be pulled to three individual rooms before they made it to the kitchen where Alaura began to pull out cook books. She sat him down and forced him to have bread and water before he tried helping, and as he stared at the meager snack he smiled and closed his eyes in thanks._

* * *

Alaura threw her arms around him and wailed, nearly choking him in her hold and making Kuroh stumble back.

''Alaura, compose yourself!" Kuroh blushed at the brown haired girl.

Alaura pulled away and sniffled. ''I'm sorry, I've just missed you so much!"

She stopped for a moment, before a dark look crossed her face and she reared her fist back.

THWACK!

"AHHH!" Kuroh clutched his head and shook, peering up at the anger on her face and feeling the color leave his cheeks.

Alaura had been ecstatic at first to see her brother but now-she was furious. The anger pumped through her veins as she ducked and swiped his legs out from under him, making him fall on his ass with a thud.

He groaned and clutched at his backside. ''Alaura, please-allow us to talk like civil-Argh!"

"Stay there Kuroh.'' Alaura glared, before turning on the white haired boy who was looking at her in terror.

The anger drained from her body, leaving in its place her usual smile. Alaura reached out a hand to the boy and gently hauled him up to his feet. A small white cat rested on his shoulder and she tilted her head.

''What is your name?" She asked softly.

The gold eyed boy blinked. "My name is Shi-''

''Oh hell no!'' Liz scowled, stalking forward and pointing the tip of her sword at the boy. ''He's the Colorless King! All your proof is up there on that damn screen Alaura.''

The boy held up his hands defensively. ''That's not me! Well, okay, it does look like me…but it's not me! I'm innocent!''

Liz looked doubtful before shaking her head. ''How could it look like you but not be you?"

Alaura groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She really needed some coffee-or Mikoto. Both would ease the tension building in her shoulders.

''I don't know! That boy named Kuroh was about to kill me, claiming he was a vessel of the former seventh colorless King, Master Ichigen or whatever and that his dying wish was to kill an evil king! But l'm not evil!"

It was silent.

Alaura and Liz turned slowly on Kuroh, seeing him hanging his head and keeping his eyes from theirs. Alaura swallowed what felt like sandpaper.

"Kuroh…why did he say Master Ichigen was the former Colorless King?'' She asked lightly.

''What the hell does he mean by Master's dying wish?" Liz demanded tightly.

Kuroh shuffled his feet before meeting their gazes. Three hearts were meeting for the first time in a long while, all three having gone through something different over the course. For Alaura, none of this mattered if it meant it would drive away her brother by telling them the truth.

For Liz she felt lied to, like Kuroh had abandoned them and everything they stood for.

For Kuroh…he was happy they looked well.

"Master Ichigen was the Colorless King, the seventh King.'' He jutted out his chin proudly and brandished his sword. ''I am his vessel and have come to kill the Colorless King who has murdered Tatara Totsuka, member of the Red Clan. Your clan…I see.''

Liz showed her forearm. "Yes, we are a part of Homra! But what are you talking about? If Master was a King why did he not tell us?"

Kuroh sheathed his sword and sighed. ''Master Ichigen just…chose not to disclose the information with you. I do not know why…just that he asked me to keep it a secret from you.''

Alaura gently ran her hand over where the mark Mikoto had given her was. The person who raised her to be strong was a King?

She smirked and shook her head before bursting into laughter. Liz, the boy, and Kuroh looked at her like she was insane while she clutched her middle.

''My whole life!'' she choked out between laughs. "My whole life I was raised by a King! It makes so much sense! Master Ichigen…Master Ichigen was a perfect King!"

Liz blinked before her lips turned upward as she saw the reason in Alaura's laughter as she took a step back. ''Of course…his words were too much to be anything but!'' she laughed.

Alaura calmed down slightly, turning on Kuroh before reaching for the white haired boy. She clutched him to her side and walked away from the two.

''What are you doing?" The boy asked, eyes wide.

Alaura put a finger out before looking at him. "You see…Kuroh has a different philosophy than I do. Something happened a long time ago that made him believe actions define who you are, but I don't really have a philosophy now that I think about it. I just follow my gut.''

Gold eyes widened as he was shoved down the staircase. He plopped down on his butt and winced as he looked up at the girl with mocha colored eyes.

She smiled and gripped the door knob. "Run.''

He started and stood, stumbling. "Yashiro Isana,'' he breathed shocking her. "That's my name. What is yours?!''

Alaura looked back to see her siblings temper increasing and shot the boy a wink. ''Alaura, now run.''

SLAM!

''Alaura! What have you done?!"

''We have to follow him!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground, making their mouths snap shut and stand to attention.

Alaura was about to be upset, and an upset Alaura was a scary one.

''Kuroh-Tatara Totsuka isn't dead. Liz and I saved him before he could pass away. That boy, Yashiro Isana has killed no one.''

''We still have to go after him Alaura! Even if he didn't kill Tatara he tried to!'' Liz said, scooting further away from Kuroh.

''You…saved him?" Kuroh breathed, eyes wide. A furious look crossed his face as he turned on Liz. "Why didn't you stop her?! Don't you see?!

"Me?!'' Liz's hackles raised. "You know her as well as I do once an idea is in her head you can't stop her!"

Alaura frowned and covered her eyes to the sun, internally hissing as her head began to pound. She hadn't eaten yet-she had to get something in her belly. There was a nauseous feeling in her stomach and she couldn't pin point what it was.

''You could have stopped her! Saving Tatara is what dragged the both of you into this business, isn't it?"

"We weren't dragged anywhere, we joined Homra of our own free will!"

''Childish! Get your head out from the clouds Liz and look around you! This isn't just about what we _want_ for her anymore, it's about making sure she is safe!''

Liz bared her teeth and brandished her sword, shooting forward and giving him barely enough time to deflect her attack. He flipped away and she skidded to a stop.

''How would you know anything about wanting for her, huh? You _abandoned_ us!" She charged again and the sounds of swords clashing rang in Alaura's ears.

Alaura sighed as she watched her younger sibling squabble. They could never just talk it out-their swords always had to be drawn.

''I didn't abandon the two of you!'' Kuroh gritted as their swords struggled against one another before they both leaped away. ''Master Ichigen gave me an order, and I knew you would not let me complete it in peace if we were in contact!"

Liz aimed a shot for his side but was blocked. ''You left me alone with her, her memories came back Kuroh! That thing from when Jacob was murdered found us! I fucking needed my _brother_ and you were nowhere to be found!"

Alaura began to stir as the air thickened, changing from lashing out until they both realized they were silly and apologized. No, this was different.

Kuroh shook but stood ready for another attack. His eyes grew cold. "Whose fault is it that her memories came back?"

Liz froze as her breath left her. Blue eyes widened and Alaura shot Kuroh an aghast look.

"Are you…are you saying it's my fault she's remembering Jacob?" Her voice trembled.

Kuroh's grip tightened on his sword's handle. ''You were with her…all you had to do was protect her from herself. Why was that so hard?"

Liz's eyes watered and she glared heatedly. ''You fucking…''

" _Kuroh!_ " Alaura snapped, teeth barred and shocking him out of his trance. He stared in disbelief at the sight of his tough younger sister shaking with her head hung.

''Liz…''

"SHUT UP!"

Her head snapped up as a fire burned inside of her gaze, red beginning to flicker up from her hands and encasing her sword. ''JUST SHUT UP!"

Kuroh reached for her with regret in his eyes. "Please, forgive my words Liz. I didn't-''

"Just shut up!" Liz screamed charging for the black haired boy and raising her sword high. ' _'Don't you dare talk like that!_ As if you were there for her! For us!"

Alaura cried out and lunged forward, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing herself for the blow.

She wouldn't lose anyone else.

''Alaura!"

"No!"

Arms wrapped around her and twisted her suddenly, crushing her to their chest and making her eyes snap open. She heard the sound of a blade clattering to the ground before a thud and a cry of pain. Their bodies went crashing to the floor and she groaned as she clutched her head and looked up.

Liz had dropped her sword fast enough but didn't have time to stop her movement, and had crashed into Kuroh's back after he has twisted Alaura away from the sword's tip.

She pulled herself up and grabbed both groaning teens up by their ears, hauling them up.

''Now you two listen and listen good,'' she started darkly, making them gulp. ''I don't give a rat's fucking ass if you two want to fight like children-but the moment you forget who we are is what I will not stand for.''

''We are family, best friends, and we will fight. But like a family-we will never try to hurt one another. Liz-Kuroh thought what he did was right. You can be angry that he left us, but listen to what he has to say.'' Liz looked down and fidgeted.

"And Kuroh!" The black haired teen winced. "We as your sisters will fucking nag you about where you are and how you are, but you will reply to us from now on. We were hurt and felt like you didn't care and that will not do. Also…can you two stop blaming yourselves and each other? Please?''

She released their ears and pulled them down into a hug. "Thank you for loving me, and thank you for trying to protect me. But cut this shit out, okay?"

Kuroh shut his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, bringing his arm up to clutch at the fabric of the back of her shirt. Liz pressed her cheek on her other shoulder and sighed, wrapping her arm around her as well.

"NOW!'' Alaura pulled back and smiled widely, "Kuroh-''

''The Colorless King!" He shouted suddenly, before disappearing over the edge of the building.

Alaura's eye twitched as dropped her head into her hands and Liz laughed awkwardly.

 _These two will send me into an early grave…I can feel it._

* * *

Alaura groaned as she slumped over the bar, moaning about little brothers and little sisters that were out to kill her. She was still in her workout gear from this morning and probably smelt like a locker room, while Liz had on her jean shorts and a white thin, slightly baggy long sleeve. Her and Liz had been running around the entire day while the other guys looked for her brother and Yashiro.

Apparently Yata and the others had ran into some assholes that were harassing one of their friends for information. It blew her mind that people would threaten others that they knew Homra cared for. Yata was on his way now to see if Anna had located where Shiro was.

A bowl of steaming ramen was pushed her way and she cried happily, looking up and smiling thankfully at the bartender. ''Thank you Izumo! First time eating since…the shaved ice.''

He chuckled. "No problem…you look pretty done for. The Black Dog give you and Liz trouble?"

Alaura spooned some of the ramen's broth into her mouth and hummed. "The Black Dog? Oh…you mean Kuroh. No, I'm stronger than him in combat. It's just so much in one day.''

She saw Izumo frown and tilted her head. "What?"

''Nothing…you just talk as if you know him personally.''

Alaura blinked. "Oh, that's right…well, Kuroh is Liz and I's foster brother. Master Ichigen raised all of us after we were orphaned and left for dead.''

He looked over at her from his glasses. ''I guess I forgot to give you a name didn't I?''

Izumo chuckled. ''The previous seventh King was your Master? How did you not know about the Kings then?"

Alaura shrugged her shoulders and smiled sadly. ''My master deemed it that Liz and I weren't on the need to know list. He told Kuroh to kill the next Colorless King were he to be evil and after that he stopped talking to us.''

"You're an orphan?" Anna asked from where she sat focusing on the marbles and a map.

Alaura looked away from her noodles towards Anna and nodded her head. "Yeah, my biological brother and I were orphaned when I was four and he was one. We had nowhere to go, no family, so it was either be stuck with a lady who smelt like piss or run away.'' She beamed happily and chewed on a piece of meat.

''You're happy?" Izumo questioned looking at her oddly.

Alaura laughed and waved away her hand. ''Master Ichigen took me in when my blood turned their noses at us so why should I care about my bloodline? Besides everything worked out."

She stopped when she felt something prick her finger and looked down at the usually pristine bar. ''Oi, Izumo…there's a dent in your bar.''

A mark appeared on the man's forehead as he recalled two idiots who had dented his lovely bar earlier today. ''Your foster brother, the Black Dog, is he friends with the boy you told me was named Yashiro Isana?" Izumo asked.

Alaura took a swig of her coffee and offered a bit of ramen to Anna who took it quietly. "No-he wants to kill him for being an evil King but…'' her voice tapered off.

"But?" Izumo lowered his voice seeing her look cast down.

"But…Izumo,'' she met his eyes. "I don't think he even is the Colorless King.''

"What do you mean? He tried to kill Tatara.''

She frowned. ''I know…but there's just something that's bothering me with all of this. He didn't remember anything when I spoke to him…he was a kid who was terrified.''

''Damn right he should be! Because when I get my hands on him I'm going to kick his ass!"

Alaura looked over to see Yata throwing open the door, skateboard in hand and a furious look on his face. She sighed.

''Yata-''

''Whatever Alaura,'' Yata brushed her off. ''I don't want to fight with you on this.''

Brown orbs widened before softening. ''Okay.''

Alaura turned back to her food as Izumo and Yata looked over Anna's shoulders. She heard them begin to mumble, even noticing when Liz came down from upstairs in the room they had been staying in.

They hadn't been to school at all this week-too focused on everything that happened.

Alaura had fought against Izumo after Mikoto had been taken away. She was upset that Mikoto gave himself up but after Izumo had left her alone for a while she figured there had to be a reason for what he did.

She wasn't happy-far from it actually-but she trusted in him.

Alaura's smile dimmed as her heart panged and she pushed away her meal-suddenly uninterested in the food. She had questions for Mikoto: Why the fuck was there a sword, why the hell did he let himself get arrested?

She didn't want to ask Izumo for the information. The girl had a feeling he would try to make it seem as insignificant as possible when really she felt like it was a huge deal. The only one who wouldn't lie to her would be Mikoto-he already knew she could see straight through him.

''Mikoto…'' she whispered. Not only did she have questions but already she missed him.

 _Ridiculous._

''Found him.'' Anna broke the silence.

''Ashinaka High School huh?'' Izumo hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Alaura turned in her seat and hopped down, raising her arms over her head and walking for the door.

''What are you doing?" Liz blinked.

''Tch, she's going after him.'' Yata smirked, grabbing Liz's hand and following Alaura out the door.

She paused in the doorway to smile over at Anna and Izumo. ''We can get in and out easily because we're students there. Don't worry alright?"

Anna frowned and looked down at her hands. ''We'll pick up Tatara.''

Alaura giggled and waved in goodbye. "Be back soon.''

The door closed softly behind her as she saw Yata shifting from foot to foot by her bike. Liz was teasing him about patience and he whined.

''Hurry up Alaura! Let's get this fucker!"

Smirking she lifted her leg over the seat and waited for Liz to get on before starting the bike. Alaura gestured for Yata to get a head start and he whooped as he sped forward, red flames shooting out from behind his board.

 _I'm going to have to pull him along in a little bit, aren't I ?_

''You're really going to help us? Even though you believe Shiro isn't the Colorless King?'' Liz asked quietly as she pulled up her feet.

Alaura tensed. ''I need to ask him questions-curse my insatiable curiosity right?"

Without another word they took off, the wind whipping their hair against their faces and stinging their eyes. Alaura kept her eyes straight as an uncomfortable feeling settled in her belly.

 _What's wrong with me today? There's this…nasty feeling in my chest._

* * *

''So this is where the little shit is hiding huh?" Yata glowered as he clutched his skateboard in his hand and had the other tucked away into his pocket.

''Hmm.'' Rikio nodded in disdain. Alaura had told Liz to send him a text of where they were heading and to hurry up.

Alaura stepped forward and took out her pod device before keying in Rikio as her guest, Liz doing the same for Yata. She stuffed the device into her sports bra and grimaced as the cool pod pressed against her heated skin.

''Alright, you're in as our guests. We'll split up to cover more ground and meet up in a little bit. If anything goes wrong just shoot me a text alright? Also avoid any fights please, if we cause trouble the Blues might use it against Mikoto."

Yata tilted his head back and smirked. "Yeah yeah, mom.''

''What was that kid?!"

She glared as Yata grabbed Liz's hand and rushed away, the two disappearing from her sights. Clutching her belly Alaura walked through with Rikio next to her.

Not even thirty minutes later Alaura knew she was off. Her throat felt closed up and her vision was blurring in and out. There was a pounding in her head and the nasty feeling in her stomach spreading up from her abdomen to crawl up her chest.

Groaning she stumbled into a wall, catching her breath. The sun felt soothing against her clammy skin.

''Miss Alaura?!" Rikio panicked, reaching for her only to stop as she held a hand up.

''I'm alright Rikio,'' she smiled weakly and wiped away beads of sweat that gathered on her forehead. "I must be a little strained from my workout this morning…I should have finished my food.''

The blond man looked doubtful. ''Maybe I should text Liz and Yata…we've been searching for an hour now.''

''An hour?'' She bit her lip as she pressed her cheek against the smooth wall.

 _I thought it had only been thirty minutes…_

''Yes…we've asked multiple people but no one knows anything about this guy.'' Rikio stated, eyeing the woman carefully.

Alaura shook as she clenched her eyes shut. This was bad, this was really bad.

 _I don't remember talking to anyone. The last thing I remember is talking to Liz and Yata…did I really speak to people?_

A sudden chill crawled up her spine and she coughed harshly, eyes drooping as her knees gave out and met the hard pavement.

''Miss Alaura! Miss Alaura!"

* * *

Liz chewed on her cheek as she eyed the hand currently holding hers, allowing a soft smile to play upon her lips as she squeezed it tighter.

It had been a good hour since they had split up from Alaura and Rikio and they were getting nowhere. None of her fellow classmates had any recollection of Yashiro Isana, and some even went so far as to say there was no possible way for him to go there.

It had been a boy she recognized as the one to ask out a girl the night of Tatara's attempted murder. He said he knew practically everyone but that the guy was a stranger.

Now she and Yata were walking around asking random people they spotted, but still no success. She was beginning to doubt he was here-

''Hey-Liz…''

Blue eyes looked back into hazel, cocking her head and frowning when she saw his shoulders were tight. He had stopped in his tracks and the hold on her hand was becoming too tight.

Liz came up and nudged his shoulder, using her other hand to tug down on the beanie he had given her. She had decided to wear it today and felt very proud at her outfit: it was comfortable enough for her to fight in but cute enough to where she felt bad ass.

''I uh-I was wondering…'' Yata cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his head, pulling away his hand from her hold to shove it in his pocket.

Liz thought he was so adorable when he was nervous around her, especially since he was so loud and not afraid to back down from anything.

Except when she would show up-that's when he became a stuttering mess until he calmed down enough.

''Yeah?" She prompted, laughing into her hand at the nervous smile he wore.

''Uh…after um, all this is over do you think-would you-'' Yata breathed in deeply before clenching his eyes shut. ''-doyouwanttogoonadatewithmepleasesayyesornoIdontwanttoforceyoubutpleasesayyes!"

Liz stood open mouthed at how fast he had spat out the words, she didn't think it was humanly possible to talk that fast!

''You're such a dork, Yata.'' She laughed, clutching at her sides as she bent over. She couldn't believe this-he was asking _her_ out! The thought made butterflies burst from her stomach.

The chestnut haired boy frowned slightly as he took a step back. "So you don't…''

Azure eyes shot wide open as her laughter ceased and she threw her arms around his middle, pressing her face into his chest. No no!

 _Blushing Yata staaaaaay!_

''No! I mean, I do! I wasn't laughing at you I'm just-'' she smiled brightly, earning her a small grin. ''-I'm just really excited now.''

Relief swept over her when the teen picked her up and cheered, spinning her around. Other students backed away from the bubbly couple, smiling in passing.

''YES!" Yata whooped, eyes closed as he wore a big smile.

''Put me down Yata!" She cried through laughs, holding on tight.

Yata set her down on her feet gently but didn't let go, instead grinning excitedly and radiating his relief she hadn't said no. The mere fact he thought it was possible she would say no was ridiculous, it was obvious she liked him.

She wasn't stupid and she knew herself well enough to know everything about him attracted her to him.

''I can smell your virginity a mile away…but yet you can touch that girl without fainting. How odd, Mi-Sa-Ki-''

Liz was stunned at the instant change in her usually happy Yata; his lips stretched into a scowl as his eyes darkened, face turning hard at the sound of a new voice.

''Saruhiko-!'' Yata spat, twisting them to face the newcomer. The boy stood in front of her, not allowing the blue to see all of her.

Liz looked over to the boy in front of them and shivered. His eyes were…cold, calculating, but yet looked like they were on the verge of insanity.

Instantly Liz wished her friend was here; the girl was better at handling crazy than she was.

"What a shock to see you, how did you find out about this place? Oh, right, it must have been Anna…and you can't be out here on Kusanagi's orders, he isn't stupid enough to send the likes of you and-her.''

The raven haired girl shoved her way from the protection Yata offered and stood her ground. ''Hey, you, four eyed creep! How do you know Kusanagi?"

She didn't like the look of this guy; from his too tall boots to the way his bangs fell. Everything about him screamed psycho and every one of those feelings were aimed at the boy next to her.

No, she didn't like him at all.

''What, you don't know about me?" The boy waved his hand and sighed. ''Now I know Kusanagi didn't send you, a newbie wouldn't even be on his radar. That's what you are, isn't it girly?" He leered.

"Don't talk to her, Saruhiko! This between you and me, you don't even deserve to breathe the same fucking air as her!" Yata shouted, angrily pointing towards himself.

Liz felt her heart melt but instantly shoved that away to focus on Saruhiko who was watching them with little interest.

''You haven't changed a bit, Misaki, still reckless.'' The blue tutted.

''Shut your mouth!" Liz snapped, hackles rising at the condescending tone of his voice. "Alaura decided we would come out here and now I'm glad she did.''

''Alaura…?'' Saruhiko blinked before it dawned on him. ''Oh Misaki, you mean the pretty little brunette girl that Captain Munakata found out is Mikoto's…love interest? Yes I know all about that, Mikoto actually almost snapped at a guard for threatening to arrest her, you know? Funniest thing…''

''Damn you!" Yata yelled, starting forward and glaring heatedly. ''Don't call me by that name, don't talk like you know my people, and don't you fucking dare talk about Mikoto and Alaura. I know you…and you're nothing but a traitor Fushimi!"

 _A…traitor?_

Fushimi smirked and laughed breathily. "Can you blame me? The fact is in the end I wasn't like you and the others, my leaving of Homra was inevitable.''

Liz's eyes widened and she shook. This guy had left Homra? Who the hell would want to do that?! They were a family that protected one another.

The more important question was…why were these two so hostile?

''You're damn right about that-you weren't like the rest of us.'' Yata scowled, kicking up his skateboard and holding it against his side.

''Yata,'' Liz whispered, confused. A sudden beep caught her attention and she reached for her back pocket before freezing at the man's next words.

''So tell me, how did you two manage to get in here?" Fushimi asked.

''How about this,'' Liz interrupted Yata and sliding her phone back in her pocket. ''You leave us the fuck alone and maybe I won't kick your ass.''

She really wanted to avoid a fight like Alaura had asked her to, but this guy was sending warning lights all over her head.

''I happen to know security is pretty tight around her girly, how about you show me your pass, Misaki!?'' Fushimi's voice pitched on Yata's first name and Liz's ears threatened to bleed.

''How about this, it's none of your fucking business. And stop calling me by my first name-when you do it it creeps me out.'' Yata's nose scrunched up.

"How silly of me I completely forgot you hate being called by your first name don't you, Mi—Sa—Ki-? '' Fushimi stretched out the syllables of Yata's name.

''You're really asking for it, assface.'' Yata jutted out his chin.

Liz took a step away from Yata and rested her right hand on the handle to her sword, eyeing the situation carefully. All of a sudden she felt warmth and gasped, looking to see red flames had been about to circle around Yata's body.

''Yata, stop!" Liz cried. "Remember what Alaura said, okay? We cause any trouble and they might do something to Mikoto! Fighting this monkey wont accomplish anything, it'll just make Alaura upset!"

Yata froze and the flames flickered out of existence, his tightly clenched fists relaxing as he sighed in resignation.

''You're doing this for Mikoto, really? I'm afraid your hero has lost his edge. After all, he _willingly_ went to jail even with a girl on the side waiting. I wonder if that means he's finally grown up…must be that girl. She could teach you a few things when she's done whoring herself out for the King.''

There was a beat of silence as the air became filled with deathly intent. It grew heavy in everyone's lungs, settling as a warning that something was coming.

Liz felt her blood boiling, pupils bleeding red as her power began to slither over her skin and down her sword. Slowly she turned on Fushimi, mouth pulled down.

Yata's shoulders shook as he glared and spun his board before it landed with a dull sound. The sound echoed across the empty courtyard and in Liz's ears.

Her fingers danced across the handle of her blade. ''I must have mistaken what you said…you weren't talking about _our_ Alaura-were you?"

If there was one thing everyone knew back home, it was that talking shit about Liz's family was the ultimate offense in her eyes.

No one got away with it.

The corner of Fushimi's lip pulled upwards as he leaned forward. ''The Red King's Whore right?"

Liz's lips down into a cruel smile as she acted like she was about to pull out her sword. ''Liz, ready.'' She taunted, satisfied when Fushimi returned their glare.

''Hey…monkey,'' Yata grumbled, causing Liz to ready herself into a crouch.

''You're gonna die!"

* * *

''Miss Alaura! Come on, wake up! Aw man, come on Miss Alaura!"

Brown eyes stared unseeing at the clear blue sky that was above her. It was freezing around her but she couldn't tell if it was from the air or her fever that was threatening to pull her under again.

 _How did…why is my body depleting so quickly? I drank water…skipping a day of food shouldn't make me this bad…what-_

Alaura blinked a few times before realizing she was being cradled against Rikio, the poor guy looked like he had been pulling on his hair the entire time she had been out of it.

''Ri..kio…'' she smiled weakly, trying to lift herself up and wincing when a wave of shivers overtook her. Immediately Rikio helped her into a sitting position as the coughs finished.

''You've been shaking for the past twenty minutes, Miss Alaura. I think you need to go see a doctor.'' The blond man worried.

Touched by the concern her friend showed she patted his shoulder before struggling to her feet. Rikio assisted her and held onto her left shoulder and hand.

"I am a doctor, Rikio.'' She smirked.

 _An what is happening to me isn't something medicine can fix…you're coming, aren't you?_

''Why were you panicking so badly, Rikio? Has something happened to the other two?"

"Not as strong as you used to be, Monkey!''

''No…I'm stronger. In fact, I'm _much_ stronger.''

''Bullshit! You're not even good enough to be a damn warm up!"

Hearing the voices of Yata and Liz she turned around, stumbling back when she took notice of the clashing blues and red. The two were fighting to their hardest against the boy clad in blue. He must have only been nineteen like Yata, but he defiantly didn't fight like one.

She saw Liz jump and twirl in the air before dodging a blow aimed for her stomach, landing softly on the boy's shoulders. Her feet tightened around his head as she arched her back and flipped him over, his body slamming into the ground with a loud crack.

Undeterred the boy snapped up, barely missing Yata's red coated fist being thrown his way. Yata lunged backwards and began skating in circles around the blue, smirking as he did so.

'' _Sister?"_

Alaura reared back, falling into Rikio's surprised arms and her shakes beginning to start up again.

 _No, not now! I'm not ready for you now!_

'' _Sister, are you asleep? I'm going to go take a walk…''_

''Stop them,'' she breathed, pulling herself away from her blond friend and starting forward. "Rikio, stop them!"

''Tch, what's the matter monkey?" Yata taunted as he skated around, and around, and around.

She saw the blue reach into his pocket the same time Liz must have, because she heard the girl shout as her heart berated loudly in her ears.

''Yata move!"

The kunai flew, coated in red and aimed straight for Yata's heart. Just as it brushed against the fabric of his shirt Liz appeared, shoving him sideways and making them fall to the ground in a mess of limbs.

''Too bad your girlfriend got in the way, huh Misaki?" the blue clad boy taunted.

Alaura stopped running as she covered her left eye, the memory already beginning to pull her under as much as she fought. There wasn't any time to remember right now, it had to be later!

But her body was weakened.

(flash back)

'' _Sister…? Are you awake?'' A soft voice met her ears but she shrugged it off, assuming it to be Jacob telling her he wanted to go prank Master Ichigen. ''Sister, are you awake? I'm going to go take a walk around…''_

 _In her sleep filled mind the words were mumbled, sounding instead as if he had said he was going to go talk to the others. Snuggling into her pillow she reached out blindly and pressed her palm against his cheek._

'' _Love…you…Jacob.'' She mumbled, hearing the boy giggle at her actions._

'' _Love you too, Alaura, I'll be right back.''_

 _The soft padding of his feet and the door closing was the last thing she heard as she drifted back into her slumber. A few minutes later though there was a deep ngging in the back of her head, a nasty feeling in her gut that traveled up her chest._

 _Pulling herself up she wiped away the sleep from her eyes and looked around the vacant room. On the other side of the room was a twin bed where a little boy should be sleeping soundly, but instead it was empty._

'' _Jacob?" She whispered, suddenly alert as the feeling began to claw at her like an annoying itch. "Hun, this isn't time for jokes?"_

 _With a sickening drop in her stomach she jumped out of bed, not even bothering with shoes as she rushed to Liz and Kuroh's room._

 _The door slammed open and she shook a raven haired girl awake._

'' _Alaura? What the hell…it's like super late…'' she pouted, stretching her arms out and peering at her lazily._

 _That's when she snapped awake._

'' _What's wrong?" Liz demanded, throwing on shorts and slipping on shoes. Alaura shook her head quickly, explaining that there wasn't any time for this. She rushed out into Kuroh's room, waking him in the same manner._

 _In minutes the trio was walking through the woods, tense in silence as each prayed Jacob was just lost and waiting to be found by them._

 _Alaura prayed, prayed so hard to the gods above that they would just leave the two of them alone. They had already lost both of their parents to a car crash, there was no way the gods would take away her baby brother right?_

 _He had been a year old when they were in the car crash, her only four years old. It had been so hot, there was blood everywhere, and she could barely see against the heat. Jacob had been crying though, strapped safely into his car seat._

 _Her hands burned with scratches and bruises but she had pulled Jacob into her chest and crawled out of the crushed vehicle, thanking her body was tiny enough. She remembered looking back at the car, about to go back for her momma and father before suddenly it exploded._

 _Her and other civilians had dove away from the wreckage, her with a crying baby in her arms. It was only the two of them after that…and then Master Ichigen found them._

 _Yeah-there was no way the gods would be so cruel! Her baby brother was too kind, too sweet, he was her little lovebug-_

 _And he was staring right back at her with dead brown eyes, a monster lapping at the blood spilling from his neck._

(end flash back)

 _NO!_

She started, pulling herself back from the horrid sight that had threatened to cripple her. She gnashed her teeth together and pushed her shoulders back.

 _This is my body and my mind, damn it! You will not weaken it just to push through a memory!_

''That's enough!''

The fighting stilled at her voice that boomed through the air, Liz and Yata wincing at the noise. Rikio cringed and ran over to Yata and Liz, helping them up as they watched Alaura smile creepily at Saruhiko Fushimi.

''I don't believe we've met, my name is Alaura.'' She nodded, the strength she had been lacking since this morning coming back to her. The shivers had vanished along with the cough but her fever lingered.

Fushimi sheathed his sword and smirked. ''Saruhiko Fushimi, ex member of Homra.''

Alaura's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "I see, then we'll be leaving you now. Have a great day, Saruhiko.''

''Wait a minute, Alaura! We're not through kicking his ass!" Yata shouted, pulling Liz up and standing back on his feet.

''He has dual powers Yata! We've got to get the hell out now.'' Rikio said, standing up.

''No way! So what, you think with your crappy ass powers you're going to control the country?" Yata smarted off.

''I wouldn't follow you anywhere, I'd fight against your pitiful ruling.'' Liz scathed.

A chuckle escaped Fushimi's lips that had Alaura backing away slightly. She knew there was something off about this kid…but maybe he wasn't so bad?

''My plans aren't for anything as pitiful as controlling the country…no, _I plan on controlling everything with flesh and blood.''_ Fushimi raised his kunai across his chest, one pair glowing red while the other glowed blue.

''I've had enough talking.'' She sighed when his words clicked. Swiftly she pulled out her gun that rested against her lower back and shot off two rounds, knocking the kunai out of the hands of what seemed to her like a kid who needed help.

''How about you come back with us?" She smiled kindly at the blue, offering out her hand and ignoring the outcries of her fellow clansmen.

Fushimi looked at the hand offered to him and his eyebrows furrowed down slightly. He had been about to try to kill her, and she was offering him a peace offering.

''What's the meaning of this? Is this how you seduce your men?" He snapped.

 _What?_

Liz face palmed as Alaura twitched comically. ''Gods how fucking stupid are you?"

Fushimi raised his sword threateningly towards Alaura, grinning when the three behind her lunged forward to stand by her side. Alaura tilted her head as she watched him.

 _What an odd boy…he looks so angry but…_

''I don't need any kindness from the Red King's Whore.'' He laughed. ''Now…die!"

His blue exploded the same time red did from all four of them, hers wrapping around them aas a shield against the new person in the mix she had seen from the corner of her eye.

''STAND DOWN!"

A burst of blue halted the auras, whipping Fushimi's hair and clothes around and leaving them untouched. Peering around everyone Alaura smiled upon seeing their new visitors.

They were cold, but at least they would take away Fushimi so they could leave.

''That's enough, put your sword away! Now, Fushimi. What do you think you're doing, carrying on a fight like this out here in broad daylight?'' The blonde woman that had been there when Mikoto was arrested strode forward to stand by Fushimi. Her outfit was still darling as ever.

Fushimi grunted and turned away from her questioning, causing the woman to sigh and look towards them.

Alaura smiled widely and stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Alaura of Homra and these are-''

''Your name is Misaki Yata, right? Of the Red King's faction. The Skateboarding captain of Homra's front line. You also go by the name Yatagarasu.'' The woman interrupted her, looking straight past her and towards Yata.

The hazel eyed boy smirked. ''Listen Lady I know all about you too, Seri Awashima. The Blue King's right hand enforcer and also known as the heartless woman.''

The woman frowned. ''Yeah, but only one person calls me by that and he happens to own a bar here in town. Be that as it may I must tell you that I cannot condone your activities here in the middle of a school day. Unfourtanetly we will not make an issue of this so you need to schedule your talk for a later time.''

Yata scoffed. ''He's the one who started it.''

Seri frowned and crossed her arms. ''I see, I guess I didn't make myself clear. You will-''

''Awashima,'' Alaura interrupted. ''The three next to me will not listen to you-you are not our king.''

The two woman stared each other down, one believing she was the stronger of the two while the other never presumed such aside from her siblings. Awashima closed her eyes.

''Let me tell you about your King…'' Alaura and the other three froze. ''All he does is complain about how bad the food is, then he eats every crumb curls up and goes back to sleep. I have to say, he's quite the piece of work.''

Her breath caught at the mention of Mikoto locked away in Scepter 4's prison. A true smiled lifted her lips. Liz grinned in happiness for her sister's interest and Rikio looked worriedly at Yata.

''Mr. Mikoto…''' Yata murmured.

Clapping her hands together Alaura beamed at the woman. ''Ms. Awashima, you seem like a strong woman and for sharing that information with us about Mikoto I'll give you a warning.''

Blue eyes widened as the four turned to walk away. Liz sheathed her sword as Yata picked up his board and reached for her hand. Rikio stuffed his hands in his pockets. Alaura waved in farewell.

''Arrogance was the death of many rulers, and even their best generals fell victim to it.'' She flashed a toothy grin. ''Stay captive to it and it'll be your downfall.''

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: WOOH 22 pages! I was going to post this Friday but I felt it was too short and I wanted to give you guys more!_

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 8**_ _: Need_

'' _Mikoto…'' she whispered, brushing her lips across his softly. His heart thumped in his chest as her fingers smoothed out the harsh frowns on his face. He missed her, her forwardness and the smooth aura around her._

'' _Alaura,'' he breathed, pulling her into his arms._

'' _Mikoto…Mikoto…Mikoto! Why did you kill me?!'' she cried suddenly, leaping away from him as her flesh began to burn away. Amber eyes widened in fright as her screams tore him apart._

" _ALAURA!"_

'' _Mikoto?"_


	8. Chapter 8: Need

_**A/N:**_ _I listened to 'Requiem for Red [K]' on youtube for the beginning of the chapter! Beautiful song._

 _Enjoy! Read and review with no flames, please._

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

 _What used to be Shizume City laid in pieces around him, buildings scorched and fallen. Windows had exploded in on themselves, shattering just like he assumed he had. His breaths came out in pants as he rested on all fours, sweat dripping from his forehead and trailing down his face._

 _His shirt stuck to him while his muscles and bones felt weak. Shakily he stood up and looked down at his right hand, stumbling back when he saw the red flames disappear and leaving behind burnt flesh._

 _Groaning he gripped his face, shaking and eyes shut tight to the image burned into his mind. It was cruel even for his self-tormenting moments._

 _The colorless King hummed as he looked out over the city lights. Mikoto expected to hear Tatara's voice as he had in the video but instead Alaura's voice ghosted through._

'' _Excuse me? Do you need help? Tatara came up here earlier but now I can't find him…he said it was a nice night out. Have you seen him? '' He watched as she stepped forward, eyes bright and smile in place. He wanted to shout at her to run away but he was frozen, merely a spectator to his own torture._

 _BANG!_

 _He saw the pain register on her face before her body crumpled to the ground. Wincing he looked down at his own chest, seeing blood bloom on his white shirt. She lay there on her side with blood pooling around her as the colorless King advanced on her._

" _Tatara Totsuka and Alaura…'' The King cackled as Tatara's cold body appeared next to her, both curled on their sides as their blood seeped from their bodies. Their usual smiles were missing and Mikoto didn't want to look anymore._

 _Suddenly the Colorless King raised his eyes to meet Mikoto's, his maniacal grin widening as he aimed his gun for him._

'' _A nice night you say…yes, a very nice night!''_

 _BANG!_

 _Mikoto snapped back, eyes shooting open as the power exploded around him. The corpse of Alaura and Tatara haunted him, blank eyes too much when all they did was laugh with them._

'' _Mikoto…don't go, Mikoto!" Anna appeared in his mind's eyes, wrapped in soft swirls of red as she begged him to stay._

 _For what? He wanted to ask her. The two people who believed in him from the moment they saw him were gone, weren't they? Weren't they killed by the Colorless King?_

 _The others would be fine; Yata was strong and had Liz, Kusanagi was a fighter, Anna was young and could heal with time. They could survive without him…he hadn't been much of a King any-_

'' _Mikoto?''_

 _Eyes widening he spun around, breathing heavily when he saw Alaura standing amongst the rubble with Tatara next to her. They were smiling happily at him and their clothes weren't soaked by blood._

'' _I thought,'' he choked._

 _Tatara came up and clapped him on the shoulder, while Alaura cupped his cheek in her hand. Slowly Tatara began to fade away-leaving Alaura alone._

'' _You-''_

'' _Shh…'' she pressed a finger over his lips before slowly standing up on her tippy toes, hands coming up to wrap under his arms and around his back. His eyes closed as the feeling of her body pressed against his._

'' _Mikoto…'' she whispered, brushing her lips across his softly. His heart thumped in his chest as her fingers smoothed out the harsh frowns on his face. He missed her, her forwardness and the smooth aura around her._

'' _Alaura,'' he breathed, pulling her into his arms._

'' _Mikoto…Mikoto…Mikoto! Why did you kill me Mikoto?! Don't you care?!'' she cried suddenly, leaping away from him as her flesh began to burn away. Hate filled chocolate orbs pierced through him._

 _Amber eyes widened in fright as her screams tore him apart. ''ALAURA!"_

'' _Mikoto?'_

 _He fell back as the image of Alaura burning disappeared, replaced instead with only the destruction he left behind._

'' _Mikoto?''_

 _Weakly he looked to his side, seeing her fully safe and looking at him worriedly. Her long wavy hair was loose, framing her face. She was wearing a light red sun dress that made her pale skin noticeable and her feet were bare. She walked over to him and raised her hands to cup his cheeks in her palms._

 _Amber eyes closed against the feeling, wishing to be free from this torment. This was his punishment for destroying everything wasn't it?_

'' _Hey, silly, open your eyes! You're going to miss the sunset.'' Her excited cry made him crack open his eyes only to be surprised._

 _No longer were they were surrounded by destruction, but by a field of green and trees. Members of his clan were around them, chattering happily as they watched the sunset together. He looked down at her only to see her admiring the sun, brown eyes dancing with golds and shades of brown he never would have thought existed._

'' _You're here with me.'' He stated, squeezing the hand that held his._

 _Alaura raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him. ''You told me to stay with you, and I told you I don't want to leave you alone.'' she smiled and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, the touch making him feel peaceful._

'' _Yeah.''_

'' _So where else would I be?" Her eyes closed in a wide smile and he felt one tugging at the corner of his mouth._

'' _Yeah…''_

"Wake up Suoh.''

Mikoto opened his eyes slowly to see Munakata standing in front of him, smirking arrogantly. Irritated at his nightmare turned dream being interrupted he rolled over onto his back. He could feel the nightmares effect on him-cold sweat continued to trail down his neck.

''To what do I owe the pleasure, Munakata?"

''It seems that the Alaura girl fainted today with one of your men with her. She recuperated though and managed to even stand against Saruhiko. Misaki Yata and Lizenne Mizure had engaged in combat with him, and she shielded herself and the other three against Awashima's blast with her powers when she stopped it.''

Mikoto smirked. Alaura was stubborn, and he had been able to tell she would never let another one of his clan be injured if she had anything to do with it. Munakata's right hand enforcer was thoughtless if she thought she could even move the air around them.

But Alaura had fainted?

Appearing to be uninterested he shrugged. ''They're feisty I guess.''

''Cut the nonsense, Suoh. You were just calling out her name and you almost killed one of my men when he asked if we should arrest her and the others. You have a connection with her, don't you?"

Mikoto sighed and picked himself up to sit, resting his elbows on his knees. The Blue King looked down at him, eyes narrowed.

''I don't think that has anything to do with you, Munakata.''

''It does. You still plan to kill the Colorless King when this woman seems to have ensnared your heart very quickly. I didn't peg you to be so easy, Mikoto.''

Smirking at the iciness in his old friend's voice he chuckled. '' You haven't met her then have you?''

The Blue King gnashed his teeth together. ''She'll be devastated when she finds out the truth.''

He meant the Sword of Damocles. A pang went through him when he thought of the hurt look she had worn, her emotions were always so easy to see.

 _She shouldn't have worried…_

''She's tough-she'll figure something out I bet.'' he grinned. ''I detect anger Munakata, why the long face?"

''Idiot! I care about what will happen to everyone if you continue down this path.''

Mikoto shrugged. ''Is that so?''

''If you don't stop this the Blue Clan shall take necessary action and use Alaura as a bargaining tool to-''

A faint red aura stopped Munakata's words, along with the deathly look in golden eyes.

''I'm a _little_ protective over what's mine.'' An easy going smirk was on his lips but his eyes were lit with advancing rage. ''And you think it would be that easy? The others would burn your men to a crisp if one even touched her.''

Munakata pushed up his glasses. ''Then I will retrieve her myself if-''

Red flames jumped at his feet and he leaped back, raising his gaze to see Mikoto glaring harshly. ''You say the funniest things Munakata-and all with a straight face. Don't go anywhere near her.''

The man's eyes widened a fraction before he grunted, turning around but pausing at the door. ''So you won't even stop this for her?"

''Funnily enough…I'm doing this for her as well.''

Munakata twisted around to question the statement but stopped upon seeing the red headed man once again on his side facing the wall and sleeping.

As the door slid shut he frowned. ''I don't think she would want this for you. You'll destroy her, Mikoto.''

Mikoto listened to the retreating footsteps of the Blue King, before sighing and laying in silence as his thoughts tried to fill him.

'' _I don't want to leave you alone.'' She whispered._

''Stay by me.'' He whispered, closing his eyes and feeling himself slip into a world where the rest of his friends waited for him.

'' _Where else would I be?" She smiled._

* * *

''You fainted?!"

''Idiot, fucking Rikio why didn't you call us?!"

''You were a little busy!"

Alaura walked with Tatara as they exited from the hospital, humming softly beneath her breath as her hands were clasped behind her. They had gotten a call from Izumo stating he wouldn't be able to pick up their friend, and asked if they could do so.

Alaura had agreed, clicking the phone off and forcing Yata, Liz, and Rikio into Rikio's car while she took the motorcycle. Apparently on the way here the blond man had blabbed about her fainting spell, and now she had to deal with the other two.

Liz was upset she had even tried to fight, but begrudgingly quieted when Alaura said she was able to stop her memory from consuming her. Still the raven haired girl was now watching her like a hawk.

She cracked her neck side to side as the conversation carried on, for once excusing herself from it. They split up when they got to their vehicles but Tatara quietly asked if he could go with her. Worried for his health but enjoying the company, she agreed.

''See you at the bar!" She waved, before roaring away and out of their sights. The feel of the cooling air was enough to soothe her rushing mind but not completely quiet it.

Awashima's words were on repeat in her brain and were bothering her heart. She hated he was in a cell somewhere alone, eating shit food and probably being tortured by his thoughts.

 _Mikoto._

Grip tightening she made a split second decision and turned left instead of right like she was supposed to.

''Alaura?" Tatara spoke in her ear, tightening his hold on her stomach when she made an exceptionally sharp turn.

She supposed she should have been afraid of crashing, but Liz and Kuroh had helped her when she learned to drive. Being in a vehicle with those two had cancelled out any possible fears.

''Yes?" She asked, resting her left foot on the road as they came to a stop light.

''Um…where are we going?"

The light turned green.

''I need something.''

They pulled up to a shaved ice store and she parked, helping Tatara off slowly to not aggravate his wounds. Wincing slightly he smiled at her when he was on his own two feet.

Alaura returned the look before entering and ordering their treats. She shot Liz a quick text saying where they were and offering to bring everyone back something. They sat down after being served, her freakishly quiet and eating slowly.

Tatara was worried.

The girl was a chatterbox, she could talk about anything and everything and you would be in to it. He knew she could be quiet at times but this was different, her eyes were glassy.

''Alaura?" He tried.

Brown eyes met his and he saw a flicker of light in them. ''Ah-I'm sorry. Is there something wrong with your treat?"

Blinking at the odd question he shook his head. "No no, it's amazing thank you. Is there something wrong with you?"

Alaura allowed a small smile to rest on her lips and scooped out a large chunk of strawberry flavored ice. ''Yeah there is, but I don't want to talk right now.''

Tatara pulled back and frowned at the apology in her tone. ''Are you sure?"

"Yup.''

…

''It's about Mikoto isn't it?"

Alaura closed her eyes and figured Tatara was someone who would answer her questions. He wouldn't shield her like Izumo would, and he wouldn't stutter and apologize before leaving like the others.

''Tatara…'' She tilted her head and crossed her ankles behind her while leaning her elbows on the table. "Why did a sword appear over Mikoto when he used his powers…and why was it crumbling?"

The light eyed boy coughed harshly, slapping his hand over his mouth to not alert the other customers. Alaura had started when he began coughing and was halfway out of her seat before he motioned for her to sit down.

His eyes were downcast. "So you saw it, huh?"

She gritted her teeth and nodded. "Please…just tell me what it is.''

Tatara winced at the desperation in her voice, but he had no idea the clawing worry in her chest over this.

The man breathed in deeply. "It's called The Sword Of Damocles.''

Alaura's eyes widened. ''The sword from the Greek myth?"

Tatara nodded before continuing. '' Every King possesses one-they're made up of pure energy and appear when a King has tapped into a large amount of his power. They each are unique to their King in appearance, you saw how Mikoto's looked right? The blade was twisted and it pulsated with his aura.''

The brown eyed girl bit her lip. ''Yeah…it was amazing. I've never seen anything like it before.''

Tatara smiled before it slipped. This was the hard part. ''Well…since the swords are made out of pure energy they represent a King's control on their power. The Red King's usually have the hardest time controlling it because of how strong and wild it is.''

Her lips pulled down. ''How does it represent their control? What does that mean for the Kings?"

Tatara tittered nervously as her entire being coaxed the words from his mouth. ''A sword is a true representation of a King's condition with his power. When his power begins to become too much for their bodies…the sword begins to crumble and decay.''

Her voice stayed strong. ''Then what?"

''…When a king has reached maximum Weismann levels…the sword's light will vanish and fall. It will kill the King and cause a massive explosion. Do you know the Kagutsu Crater?"

She nodded numbly and lowered her head to stare down at her hands in her lap.

''The King before Mikoto was the cause of it…but the destruction can be stopped. If a King is killed before his sword falls completely the sword will disappear peacefully.'' Tatara waited anxiously for a reaction from the girl, anything, but all he received was silence.

Her mind was already racing to think of possible ways to stop this. Mikoto couldn't die, there was no way she would let him. He had people who needed him here, an entire clan that looked up to him.

Hell _, she_ needed him here.

Time…she would need time to research how to stop this. The previous Red King may have fallen victim to his power but there was no way she would allow the same to happen to Mikoto. His power protected them, saved her and Liz, it was _good_ damn it so how was it fair that it would take him from her?!

A sudden beep caught her attention and she pulled her phone out before doing a double take at the person who was texting her.

 _Code K: Blue King. –Kuroh._

 _The guy's say they're good, when are you coming back? –Liz._

 _Code K has been activated. -Liz_

Alaura shot up and hauled Tatara to his feet, slamming the door to the shop open and almost ripping the door off its hinges.

''What, Alaura slow down what's wrong?!" He barely had time to wrap his arms around her before she speeded away, breaking every speed limit and pissing off plenty of people.

Her face was steely and her eyes cold as she ignored him, pulling up to the bar and pulling him off quickly while watching his wounds. She kicked the door open and handed him off to Rikio-eyes zeroing in on Liz who was already walking toward her, face drawn into a scowl.

''Will you two please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Yata snapped, looking worriedly between them.

Briefly Alaura's eyes softened before she turned away as Liz walked out of the door.

''We'll be fine,'' She stopped at the door and tilted her head, smiling softly at a sad Anna. ''If I don't come back in time you can sleep in my room, okay?''

The white haired girl blinked before a smile spread across her face and she nodded. ''Okay.''

"You've got a huge soft spot for her,'' Liz grinned as Alaura left and hopped onto the bike. Her sword rested against her side as she threw her own leg over and gripped the sides of her seat. ''You act as if she's your kid.''

Alaura tensed before smirking and taking off. ''You know how much I've always wanted kids.''

''True…maybe, maybe you and Mikoto one day-?" Liz's voice trailed off in suggestion and eliciting a blush from the brunette.

''Him and I are already pretty backwards don't you think?" She laughed, realizing that her feelings for the man were far deeper than normal. In fact she was sure any one would have told her she couldn't feel the way she did about him.

 _What a load of shit._

They quieted down as rain began to drizzle across the night sky and she grunted, gripping her handles to maintain her control.

Soon they arrived at their destination where the Code K had been activated. Alaura's cheery disposition vanished as her face turned down into a scowl.

The Stadium.

''There's going to be guards if the Blue King is still here,'' Liz whispered, sensing the power different than their own. "How do we deal with them?"

Alaura could only think of her brother in trouble. ''Knock em cold, I don't need anyone getting in our way.''

Liz gripped her exposed sword's handle and nodded. ''With fucking pleasure and grace.''

As expected they ran into trouble at the entrance but Liz made quick work of them, using her power to cut off their communicators before they could notify anyone else of their whereabouts. The men attempted to draw their swords but with one move Liz had them knocked out cold.

The rest of the way was easy.

Suddenly the brunette slipped her gun from her back and tossed it aside, shocking her friend.

''What the hell are you going to do without that Alaura?" She huffed, taking a left to enter on to the field. Only a couple of feet left…

Her eyes danced as she glanced at her from the corner of her eye. ''Use my hands.''

Liz sweat dropped and sent a quick prayer to the gods for the Blue King's safety when she recognized the signs: Relaxed fists, tense shoulders, but a harsh snap to every one of her words and actions. It was undeniable and it terrified her-

Alaura was in momma bear mode.

SLAP!

The sound was small in reality when compared to the rain that now fell on their heads, but to the two friends it may have well been meant for the entire world to hear.

''What's the matter, didn't you hear me? I'm giving you permission to draw your sword.''

A voice reached her ears that she recognized as the one to take away Mikoto when he was arrested, and sure enough her gaze locked on a tall man with a sharp jaw and frosty eyes.

Kuroh was fighting him, aiming and twisting but not even managing to land a hand on him.

''HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, ONLY I CAN MESS WITH HIS HEAD!" Liz shouted, surprising both men and halting their fight.

In the background Alaura could hear other Blues rushing towards them but she stepped forward and raised her hand. "Stay out of this, Blues.''

Liz smirked and waved her sword in greeting. "How do you do?"

''You're ordering my men?'' The Blue King asked from across the way, smirking. ''Who do you think you two are?"

The raven haired girl snorted before stepping sideways. ''I'm Liz of Homra, and this is Alaura of Homra. You're messing with our brother, Blue King.''

Kuroh gritted his teeth and jumped away from the man to the two girls.

''How the hell did you get here so fast?" He demanded.

Liz pointed a finger towards Alaura. ''She drove us.''

Kuroh expected to hear Alaura berate him for getting into trouble-again-but her face remained towards the Blue King. A sudden squeeze of his hand made him look down at Liz.

''She's really upset,'' Liz whispered, talking about Alaura. ''She uh…she's in momma bear mode.''

Kuroh's face fell at their nickname for their older sister. He gulped. ''How badly?''

"On a scale of 'Happy place' to 'total annihilation of this building' I say we're at 'destroy half the building.'''

''Good, so not too devastating and she can snap herself back.''

"Yeah!''

Alaura could hear her family arguing behind her and decided she was done waiting around. Her right foot went first.

''What is your full name, Blue King?" She asked, taking her time as she walked towards the man.

Munakata smirked when he saw her advance. "Reisi Munakata.''

Alaura nodded before stopping about ten feet away from him. Good, it was important for her to know his name. She needed to know the name of the man who spoke to her brother as if he were a child and easy play.

''I suppose you already know my name and were just messing with us when you asked who we were.''

''Indeed.''

''Why were you tossing my brother around like a rag doll?"

''He helped the Colorless King and his strain escape while he offered his life as a distraction,'' The man pushed up his glasses, unaware of the cold intent that had begun to slide his way. ''It is my job to capture the King and this vessel of the former Colorless King prevented that.''

''Hmm.''

''How is he your brother, if I may ask?''

Alaura cocked her head to the side and leaned back, stretching her arms over her head and hearing a satisfying pop. She felt the pitter patter of rain against her cheeks and smiled.

''Tell me…Munakata, do you know what I did to the last man who tried to man handle one of my siblings?"

Liz and Kuroh gasped at the question, very much in the loop on the last time they had seen Alaura in momma bear mode. It had been a few weeks after Alaura turned thirteen…

Munakata jutted out his chin and humored the girl. Suoh had told him to stay away from this girl but technically she was making the first move. He wouldn't mind finding out about the one who Suoh was so protective of.

''I'm afraid I don't know.''

Alaura cupped her hands together and watched as the water began to pool in her hands. Her smile widened.

''I aimed my gun…and shot off his fucking dick.''

She shot forward as a blur and landed a kick on the King's face, hearing the satisfying crunch of his glasses as his body flew forward and rolled across the field. He rolled onto his side and winced as he watched her walk towards him.

"Captain!" Awashima cried, motioning for the men to assist their King but two figures landed in their path.

''We haven't fought together in a long time.'' Kuroh smirked, his confidence returning. For a moment there he had been about to use his sword, a mere millisecond of hesitation.

Liz laughed and held out her sword. ''Just don't get in my way, Black Dog. We finish these guys off and help Alaura as fast as possible.''

The two smirked before shooting forward and holding back the blues-together.

''We'll kick your ass Blues!"

"You tried to hurt Kuroh,'' Alaura stated, reaching down and picking him up by his collar. ''You tried to take away my family. I refuse to let anyone else I care for die.''

Munakata winced before swatting her hand away and leaping back, landing on his feet and pulling out his sword.

''Munakata, ready!"

Alaura raised an eyebrow and spread her arms out. ''I'm a forgiving person you know, just apologize for hurting Kuroh and this will all end.''

The Blue King took his stance and squared his shoulders. She had moved so fast, so precisely that he hadn't been ready for it. She seemed like a bubbly person, not a person who was able to knock a grown man off his feet with a single kick.

In a small bar called Homra, Anna Kushina giggled for no reason at all while Izumo Kusanagi scratched at his head.

''I see no reason to apologize. He assists the Colorless King's evasions.'' He said.

Alaura felt her temper cool as she giggled, proud of her black haired friend. Had he chosen to listen to her suspicions? Suddenly she felt her mama bear slumber, instead choosing to listen.

''So? What is so bad about Yashiro?'' She questioned, shrugging her shoulders.

''He is the evil Colorless King.''

''How can you be so sure that it is Yashiro Isana? He doesn't strike me as evil.''

Munakata suddenly smirked though his cheek ached. ''You defend him though he tried to kill your fellow clansman? I wonder how the others will feel about your indecision.''

 _Is he trying to throw me off?_

Laughing to herself she raised her right hand. ''Call off your men and allow my friends to stand by me, I wish to talk.''

The Blue King called off his men much to their confusion, and without pausing her friends came to stand by her side. They watched the Blue King warily and automatically stepped closer to her.

''Explain your reasons for wishing to hurt my brother and take Yashiro Isana into custody.'' Alaura clapped her hands and smiled happily, though underneath lay a woman waiting for him to make one wrong move.

Munakata eyed her carefully before sheathing his sword. ''Understand that I need to handle the Colorless king with the utmost care…he is a wild card and can tip the power of the remaining Kings. He is the King to replace the previous, Ichigen Miwa no? I'm right about that, aren't I?" he aimed his words to Kuroh.

To her left Kuroh clenched his fists. ''Master Ichigen sent me to evaluate that young man.''

'' Oh? What's your verdict?" His tone was condescending to her ears and her temper flared for a moment.

''I will not allow anyone to hurt him until I have made the decision.'' Kuroh defended.

Munakata sighed and pushed his glasses up. ''I see. I'm afraid that may have been the young man's plan from the start. He doesn't have to take the side of good or evil, and as long as he maintains that ambiguous position he can keep the Black Dog, Kuroh Yatogami, as his body guard. He could not ask for a more powerful pawn…using the power of the strain, fooling all three of you would be a simple matter.''

''What are you suggesting?" Alaura asked, running her hand through her soaked locks.

Munakata's face remained neutral as he spoke. ''We may all be the fools…all of us could be nothing more than puppets in the young man's scheme.''

''You have a point-'' Kuroh closed his eyes.

Brown eyes widened. _A point?_

''-He constantly laughs like a fool, and everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie, but that's just the kind of guy he is…Besides, I know someone else who laughs like a fool and both are good.''

 _Kuroh…_

"Is that kind of guy someone worth risking your lives for?'' Munakata asked them.

Alaura felt her heart race as she remembered her Master, the previous Colorless King. He was kind…selfless….her lips pulled up into a smile as her eyes softened.

 _Everyone deserves to have someone looking out for them. I think…Kuroh, I think this will be good for you._

Munakata looked at her in surprise, before a small smile took place on his lips.

Suddenly the lights began to go out around them, and they all turned to where a soft glow was coming from.

''Shiro?" She whispered.

''What brings you back to us?'' Munakata lost his smile. ''Forget something?"

''Well now,'' Shiro smiled sheepishly. "I thought about it and I don't think I could leave my friend behind, nor the girl who saved my life this morning.''

''Hopeless.'' The Blue King sighed.

''Actually it's not hopeless and I-I would like to apologize to you two…for lying all this time. This is who I truly am!" Shiro clapped his hands together, and as he pulled them a part a small ball of light began to grow.

Alaura stepped back, reaching for Kuroh and Liz's hands as she watched the sphere grow. He was creating energy from his hands?

The sphere began to take on the shape of a sword and she realized as Kuroh and the others gasped that this was him showing his Sword of Damocles. But that wasn't right-the energy she felt wasn't-it wasn't pure like Mikoto's had been. Scowling she lunged forward and landed another kick on Munakata's face.

He fell back, glasses flying off.

''That's for locking away Mikoto.'' She snapped.

A hand was suddenly gripping hers and pulling her along, and she recognized Kuroh as he led her and Liz away. Looking back briefly she saw Shiro wink out of sight, taking the sword's light with him.

 _It was fake._

Left behind the Blue King stood smirking and slid his glasses back on.

''Captain?"

"She's a fine woman, Suoh. I see why you fell so easily for her now…'' Munakata looked up and frowned as he thought of the teen he had been friends with before he became the Blue King. Mikoto had been a wildcard with his anger back then as well, and Reisi had failed at trying to control him.

''…But I was right in a way. She won't let you leave her without a fight-there isn't a doubt in my mind _she'll_ fight for your life even if _you_ won't.''

* * *

Alaura shifted in her spot as she tended to the few wounds Kuroh had sustained before they got there, her mind lost in thoughts once more. Kuroh winced unexpectedly and Shiro came forward worried.

''Kuroh! Are you alright?"

The boy looked away as he gripped his sword. ''My injuries are fine…nothing that should require your assistance, Alaura.''

She knew she should have responded verbally, but instead she merely pulled down his shirt and backed away against a wall opposite of Shiro. Liz was next to her, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation for all of this.

''That was amazing, Neko.'' She heard the white haired boy begin. ''The way you used your powers to save us from the blue soldiers, you truly saved us today.''

The girl who only wore a coat looked down nervously. ''I-I don't know what you mean…''

Shiro smiled. ''I guess you don't realize the kind of powers you have. The Blue King said you had the power to alter people's perceptions, but I'm not sure what that means.''

Kuroh looked up. "Her powers aren't limited to the visual…apparently in manipulating perception she can even play with a person's memory.''

Alaura's head snapped over to look at the girl with two different colored eyes. She could alter memories?

Kuroh stood up shakily and Liz reached out for him, flashing him a grin.

''I've never heard of such a thing.'' Shiro awed.

''She is called a strain…she can create false memories in people and even make people who have never met before, believe they are actually dear old friends. I know of her kind personally.'' Kuroh admitted.

''Oh! I see, everything makes sense now.'' Shiro exclaimed and her eyes followed him. ''Neko, I need you to get rid of my amnesia. No more phony memories. That way…we can find out if I really am that evil king.''

Kuroh's eyes closed as he looked grave. ''You should know that if you are the Evil King, I will have but no choice but to slay you-''

''No.''

Four pair of eyes turned to look at her, two in confusion and two in aggravation.

''Alaura, this was Master Ichigen's last wish-'' Kuroh began, but she shook her head.

''I don't care, you will not kill him if Shiro is truly the Evil King.''

Kuroh started and gripped the hilt of his sword. ''He should think about this…I am willing to-''

''No,'' Shiro smiled lightly at them. ''We always say we'll do it tomorrow, or later, but we never will. We can't put this off anymore. I don't know about the old me and what they were capable of, but I believe I deserve to be judged by who I am now.''

Liz surprised them by stepping up, blushing slightly. ''I hate the Colorless King,'' she began. ''I hate him for almost destroying my new friends, for being the reason for my friend almost dying but I…it seems like you're not him. So I'm willing to see how this goes.''

Alaura beamed and looked towards her brother but only saw him crouched and facing Shiro who seemed totally peaceful.

''Alright Neko…let us see your memories and this time-no tricks.''

The girl hesitated and Alaura smiled reassuringly at her, positioning herself in between Kuroh and Shiro and spreading out her arms. Kuroh glared at her.

''You care about him, don't you? This is the only way to prove his innocence.'' She reached out a hand and pushed past her funk from the day's events and smiled. ''Show us, please.''

Images burst forth in her mind's eye, of Neko in a cat's form continuing out her daily life. Places, colors, all of it filled her senses until suddenly it flashed towards Shiro falling through the ceiling-questioning who he was before Neko worked her magic and suddenly he was a student at Ashinaka High school like her and Liz named Yashiro Isana.

The images began to cut out and they all complained, claiming that there had to be more and for her to try again. Shiro was the one in the end who was able to convince her; Neko clapped and nodded quickly.

All Alaura felt was dread as she saw that _look_ in the eyes of a man with long, flowing silver hair. He wore a funny suit that she had to admit was nice, but she wanted to rip away from the bloodlust that shone.

She saw Shiro clinging to the edge of something, the wind blowing his hair and water far, far, below him. The memory cut to the man raising his foot and grinning.

''Bye bye now. '' he crooned.

Shiro's shout filled her ears as the last thing she saw was a blimp becoming smaller and smaller.

* * *

The two friends were quiet as they entered the bar, the time being past midnight. Liz slipped her key back into her pocket and dragged her feet until she flopped down at the bar.

Alaura chuckled before taking up a seat beside her. The two were exhausted after the long day they had just been through, both absorbing it.

''You would really fight Kuroh to protect that boy if he had been the Evil King?" Liz asked quietly.

Alaura looked down at her hands and sighed. The Colorless King was pure evil, a twisted soul. From the moment she met him she knew that couldn't be Shiro, there was just no way. If there was even the slightest bit of doubt in her mind she couldn't have let Kuroh kill the boy.

If he had been the Evil King Alaura would have stepped aside, but still would have insisted on talking before acting. Once someone was dead that was it there was no bringing them back. He would have deserved to have been punished but not by Kuroh-by them, members of Homra.

Only they could understand the fear when Tatara had almost died, only they knew the suffering that had been prevented. Alaura would have been sick if she let Kuroh do the killing because of their Master's wishes.

Homra dealt with those who tried to kill their friends.

''If he had been Evil I would have stood down…but I would have insisted us talking first. Kuroh shouldn't be the one to kill him, it should be Homra. Any member of Homra has that right because he almost took away Tatara.'' She clenched her fists and sighed.

Liz smiled and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, squeezing it tight. ''I love you, Alaura. You're too kind.''

"What? I just said I would have killed Shiro if he had been the Evil King!"

''Yeah but…none of us here could say the same thing. Before it would have been that he just _was_ the Evil King. Now I think…no I know it can't be him. It's someone else and when we take him down it'll all be okay.'' Liz grinned ''I don't understand why Shiro is being framed-I'm really fucking curious too-but until then we'll just have to trust those three. They'll find that guy in the Blimp-the silver King or whatever and ask him how he's involved in all this.''

Alaura smiled as she remembered the three asking the two of them to give them time to find out what was going on before making any decision on what to do with Shiro. Alaura had laughed and shooed them away, wishing them luck and telling Kuroh to call them if they needed help and keep them informed.

 _You have a new start Shiro-you're not evil, now be who you know you can be._

Now the two were in a deserted bar as their friends slept upstairs unaware of everything that had been going on. Alaura frowned when she remembered Tatara and what he had told her that had affected her mood the entire time.

''There's something I have to tell you,'' Alaura whispered, catching the blue eyed girl's attention. ''It's about Mikoto…''

And so Alaura proceeded to repeat everything Tatara had told her, even describing the current state of Mikoto's Sword of Damocles. By the end of it Liz's eyes were wide.

''Wow,'' Liz breathed. ''That's…wow.''

Alaura snorted and stood, popping her back in doing so. ''I'm going to be researching it, maybe somewhere there is something that can help tell us how to fix it.''

Liz heard the hopefulness in her friend's voice and jumped up, wrapping the shorter girl in a quick hug before pulling away. ''We'll fix it so well other King's will kill to find out how we did it.''

Laughing Alaura pushed her lightly before heading up the stairs. The wood creaked lightly with their weight and they began to tiptoe up the steps.

''Hey Liz?" Alaura whispered, stopping at her door and making Liz pause at hers.

"Yeah?"

''You know I love you and Kuroh a ton, right?'' She asked, bringing her eyes up to meet the amused azure eyes of Liz.

''Of course I do-Alaura you shot a man's dick off for me and Kuroh. What's love if not that? You know we love you so much too, right?"

Laughing lightly and nodding Alaura whispered goodnight before walking into the room and shutting the door quietly. She looked over to the bed and smiled as she saw Anna curled up in a ball sound asleep, her pajamas on as she clutched the blankets.

The brunette came over and sat down, brushing the girl's bangs from her face. It was true Alaura had always dreamed of having her own children, and had a huge soft spot for all kids.

But Anna was different, she had seated herself in Alaura's heart and wasn't moving anytime soon. Alaura had meant what she said about the creepy gun boss, she would have figured out how to do that even if it took her awhile.

''Mi…koto…A…la…ura…don't…go-'' Anna mumbled brokenly, eyebrows bunching up as she gripped the blankets.

Alaura bent down and kissed the top of the girl's head. ''We won't go anywhere Anna, I promise.''

Immediately the girl's features softened as her voice and soothing aura filled the room without Alaura's knowledge. Seeing the worry leave the girl's face Alaura stood and rushed for the bathroom, intent on ridding herself of the grime she felt on her skin.

Once the water was warm enough she stepped inside and melted, leaning against the tile and tilting her head back. This was perfect.

The water was just right and was pounding into her muscles. So much had happened today that she almost thought it was just a long dream. She knew she wouldn't trade it for the world however, every minute every second with these crazy people made her so happy.

What scared her was how her body had weakened itself to allow a memory to come through, but if she was able to hold her own against them that didn't bother her too much.

Alaura just knew she couldn't risk being weak in a fight.

What was really bothering apart from everything else…was Mikoto. She felt wrong without him here, and wished he hadn't turned himself in. A part of her was relieved though-if he was in there that meant he couldn't use his power and speed up the deterioration of the Sword.

 _That sword…how am I going to find out a way to heal it? Is it even possible?_

Turning off the water after washing her body she stepped out of the shower and slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear to bed. Hurriedly she brushed her teeth and hair, applying deodorant and opening up the bathroom door and flicking off the light.

She was ready to sleep and face tomorrow with a smile.

 _Of course it's possible…not even for a moment will I give up._

Alaura faced towards the window that cast the light over her and Anna and slipped into bed, her damp hair splayed around her head. Her eyes fluttered close as she pressed her face into the pillow and brought the blanket up around her neck.

Smiling at the faint but comforting scent of a familiar cinnamon and embers of a bonfire, Alaura easily allowed herself to drift into a sleep as her promise to herself and he echoed in her head.

 _I'll stay by you…Mikoto._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ALRIGHT! We got a peek into Mikoto and Alaura's heads about how they truly feel for one another. Mikoto thinks what he plans to do is right by her, and Alaura is more determined than ever to keep him from being taken from her by a power she believes to be good._

 _Alright! Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 9:**_ _The Date_

 _Liz shifted and offered a weak wave. "Hey.''_

'' _You-you…wow.'' Yata gulped and scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. "I mean-amazing. You uh, you look amazing.''_


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

_**A/N:** Wooooh! HUGE THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW THIS STORY OR ME! Like I've said it makes me pumped and extremely excited. :) _

_**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Date

'' _You think you're safe? You think we're done with you? How cute…''_

 _Alaura stepped back and looked around, icy fear trailing down her back when she recognized the voice. They hadn't visited her ever since she and Liz joined Homra and they killed that monster so-so why were they back?_

'' _Stay away!" She ordered, standing tall and looking out into the darkness._

 _The demons appeared slowly, slithering around her in a large circle. She eyed them warily and readied herself for an attack._

'' _Oh…so you're not afraid of us anymore?" One stopped from circling her and looked at her through its hollow eyes._

 _Alaura gulped but glared furiously. ''I've become stronger, I won't let you take me! I'm not yours.''_

 _Its mouth opened as a cackle left it, though the head didn't move at all. Alaura looked away in disgust and cringed._

'' _But you ARE ours…as long as your memories are sealed we can't play with your soul's pain, but know we're STARVING to feast upon you.''_

 _Alaura gasped, starting forward but snapping back when it leered at her hungrily. ''Wha-what does that mean? My soul, you want my soul?"_

 _The things pulled back, breaking their circle around her and glaring at what was behind her. They snapped and hissed, the aura they gave off deathly. The one who had been speaking for them growled._

 _Alaura twisted around, eyes widening when she saw Mikoto standing right behind her, his hands in his pocket as he slowly rested his chin on her shoulder._

'' _You can't have her.'' He stated, smirking at the demons._

" _Fool!'' The demon cried, jaw unhinging and saliva dripping from its mouth. ''We will have her soul! She is destined to be ours as soon as her mind shatters when she remembers her brother's death!''_

 _Alaura shook at the mention of Jacob: that memory had weakened her body hours before she had received it-would she break when it hit her full force?_

 _Two arms slithered around her waist and rested on her stomach. Her brown orbs looked over to see Mikoto tilting his head at the demons before red engulfed the both of them, causing the demons to shriek as it burnt ones who were too close._

'' _She's not yours.''_

* * *

Alaura's eyes shot open as sunlight coated the room that was Mikoto's, her heart racing with what those things had told her. They would take her soul the moment she remembered her brother's death; feast on her pain and suffering as if they were starved.

That wouldn't happen though, not if she had anything to say about it. Maybe she shouldn't believe 'demons' in her brain but after everything she had been exposed to nothing was impossible now. The question of why there were demons even in her head waiting could be asked, but she knew no one could answer that. Except…

 _Master Ichigen-would you have known? You sealed my memories didn't you? Did you encounter those…demons while doing so?_

She groaned and dragged herself up into a sitting position, the sheets pooling around her waist. Her hair was insanely wavy today from sleeping on it while it was wet, the ends curling slightly at being smooshed.

 _Mikoto saved me again…_ her eyes closed as she smiled peacefully and ran her hand through her hair to rid the tangles. She knew she never had to be afraid of those demons if she had him. _I miss you, you idiot._

''A…laura?" A groggy voice from beside her alerted her to the other person in the bed with her. Pushing aside the black soft sheets from the lump she smiled when Anna's crimson gaze came into view.

''Good morning sleepy head.'' She smiled, making a mental note to talk to Liz and the others as soon as possible about her dream. If something happened she wanted to make sure they were safe from her.

 _I don't know what I'll do if I snap._

''What time did you and Liz get home?" The girl asked quietly, pulling herself up and rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

Alaura stood up from the bed and slipped on her slippers as she slid on silver bands on her fingers, one on her thumb on her left hand and one on her middle finger on her right hand. Flexing her fingers she clasped a necklace around her neck that had a small pearl on it.

She usually never took off her jewelry, each piece special to her. But before her workout sessions she made it a point to remove each one carefully and had left it on the nightstand before leaving.

The pearl necklace fell into the valley of her breasts on top of her shirt, and she pulled her hands away with a smile.

The pearl necklace had been an amazing birthday present when she was twelve, and with it came the memory that not only had Liz, Kuroh, and Master Ichigen had gotten it for her-but Jacob as well.

Her two rings were gifts from Liz and Kuroh, a joint gift after they found out they had gotten her the same thing.

To say they were pleased was an understatement, but she was too busy laughing to stop their bickering.

''We got home pretty late now that I think about it, around midnight?" She guessed, reaching out her hand as Anna grasped for it while putting on her slippers.

''Oh. You were in my dream last night.''

''Was I? Was I as awesome as I am now?"

Anna giggled behind her hand. ''You made us breakfast and Yata ate everything, Liz threw him out of a window while Tatara cried into your apron and you tried to put out a fire Liz had set to the plates. Yata tried to eat his board and Liz stole it, but they broke Kusanagi's bar and he burst into tears.''

Alaura blinked before bursting into laughter as they walked down the stairs. ''What were you and Mikoto doing?"

''Mikoto was trying to help you put out the fire, but he caught on fire and forgot how to use his power's while running around the table. You asked me to try to help him but had to tackle him and yell for him to stop drop and roll. I took pictures of everyone.''

Alaura's sides were beginning to hurt as she sat next to Anna on the couch, pulling her legs up beneath her as her laughs escaped her.

''Th-that's perfect!" She wheezed, imagining the looks of every one.

Anna smiled as she looked up at the laughing brunette. She had dreamt that after Alaura had come back and had felt the woman press a kiss to her head. It was an unusual feeling to have someone be so motherly towards her, but she enjoyed it greedily.

Anna never wanted to lose her _or_ Liz.

''I wish I could show you the pictures.'' Anna said, causing Alaura to stop her giggles and wipe away at the tears that had formed.

''I wish I could have had that dream!'' She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and falling into another laughing fit at the thought.

''I should have known it was you, there's only one laugh that could make a statue move.''

Alaura and Anna looked over to see Liz at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a white shirt with blue striped boxers while her hair looked like a chaotic mess on her head.

The brunette smirked. ''You got a problem with my laugh?"

''When it wakes me up, fuck yeah.''

''Rude ass.''

''Bite me fucker.''

''If you bathe.'' Alaura teased.

Liz snapped back, eyes widening before her lips turned down into a playful scowl. ''I bathe more than you, Loser.'' She plopped down on the couch across from them and stretched languidly.

''There's so much activity, so early…I'm not used to all of it.'' A mumbled groan joined the fray and Alaura saw Izumo running his hand through his hair as he came down fully dressed. He walked over to the Bar doors and unlocked them for the other guys of Homra that were to come no doubt.

''Almost everyone is awake!'' She cried loudly, too loudly if Liz's wince was anything to go by.

''Alaura tone it doooown, why are you so peppy?" Liz curled up on her side and buried her face into the cushion of the couch.

''Because when Yata and the others get here I'm going to make breakfast!"

Liz moved so fast Alaura almost couldn't keep up with her, the girl was on her knees suddenly gripping her collar and staring wide eyed at her.

''You're making breakfast?"

"Uh…yes?"

''What exactly?"

"Um...pancakes with bacon and eggs? Maybe some sliced fruit…I've wanted to whip up something from home we had a lot.'' She smiled. Kuroh and her had always expanded their knowledge of other countries foods and spent countless hours whipping up to find their favorite.

Liz's lower lip wobbled at the mention before her eyes narrowed. ''I have to share the fucking bacon, don't I?''

''Well yes Hun, that's how it works.''

''Damn it all.''

''I'm excited,'' Anna butted in, smiling at the mention of food. ''I'm hungry.''

Hearing this Alaura stood abruptly, making Liz scramble back and fall on her ass.

''Alright! Izumo, text the guys and find out how many are up and ready to eat while I go get dressed. Liz-Anna, get ready! We're going to the store!"

''You don't have to be so dramatic you know.'' Izumo muttered, grinning regardless and making the required calls.

Liz shot up and puffed out her chest. ''This is a huge moment to be dramatic! Captain Alaura-how much time do we have to get dressed?!"

Catching on to the joking atmosphere Alaura scooped up Anna and held the giggling child bridal style. ''.5 seconds!"

''A demanding feat, Captain!"

''I believe wholeheartedly in you crew! Onwards with vigor!"

''Argh!"

The three girls shot up the stairs, giggling messes as the sounds of hurried footsteps and peals of laughter filled the early morning. Tatara exited his room, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as he walked down the steps fully dressed.

''Geez, what's all the ruckus about?" He smiled through a yawn.

''Just you guys? Yeah-that's right. Alaura is making breakfast…No, she's taking Liz with her…Well call her and complain to her yourself…uh huh, yup! What I thought.'' Izumo clicked end on the call with Yata, grinning at the fear that the boy had showed when he said to call and complain.

Alaura and Liz had quickly wormed their way into their clan, Liz bonding with the guys easily with her fiery personality and sarcastic comments. Her and Yata's blooming relationship also helped, since she was equally proud of Homra as all of them. She never let it cloud her vision though and was able to pull Yata away when she thought he would get hurt.

Alaura was a different story. If the guys did get into fights she didn't agree with she ended it with just a side look, and many of the guys referred to her as 'Miss Alaura.' Izumo figured it had to do with because it was obvious she cared for Mikoto and him for her, but after a while he got the vibe the others-

''Hey Izumo, you there?"

Alaura grinned as she waved a hand in front of the man's face, shaking her head when she saw him snap back to attention.

She had thrown on a white v-neck and a black high waist skirt that came just above her knees, and wore slightly heeled flats. Her hair was left as a wild mane but she had a hair band on her wrist just in case.

Anna was in her signature red and black clothing, but had opted to not wear the hat today. She had asked Alaura to pull her hair back in a braid and she was seriously about to die of how cute the girl was.

Liz was wearing dark wash jeans and a simple, white flowy blouse that had a swooping neckline with floral embroidery down the middle in black. She wore low rise converse that had been scuffed up from years of usage.

''Wow, that was fast.'' He blinked.

Alaura pulled back and rested her hand on her hip, looking down at the girl who held her left. "I said .5 seconds, but sadly it wasn't meant to be.''

"We were so close, only a hundred seconds over.'' Liz grumbled playfully, before picking up her over the shoulder purse from the bar and tossing Alaura hers.

The girl caught it and threw it over. ''Alright, so who's all coming?"

Izumo looked up in thought. ''Yata is coming, so is Rikio, then Bando and Akagi. That's all.''

Alaura's eyebrows furrowed. ''Eric isn't coming?"

Tatara looked over, interested. ''You know Eric?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. ''Yeah-he left a mess the other day and I tracked him down. I found out he's from America like my father but moved to Japan, his Japanese is good.''

''So you're from America?!"

''You speak two languages?!"

Alaura started and grinned awkwardly. ''Guys I was born and raised in Japan, but do we not say my name and my brother's? My father was from the states while my mother was from Japan. Yes I speak English and Japanese, my parents wanted me to appreciate my roots.''

Tatara looked at Liz in confusion. ''Are you from America?"

''Nope, born and raised in Japan!''

''Well we just keep finding out new things about you guys!" The wounded man laughed lightly.

Smiling to herself Alaura tugged on Anna's hand and gestured to Liz to head for the door. ''Well after all this King business we'll give you guys our life stories-beware they're boring.''

In front of her Liz laughed. ''Oh yeah, _totally_ boring. Don't lie to them.''

''They kinda are don't you think? I mean _I_ don't think they're boring but others might!"

''Hell no, between the five of us in that house there was never a dull or quiet moment.''

''Hmm, that's true. Remember when you broke Kuroh's favorite tea set?"

''Oh damn Alaura I still have nightmares of that!" Liz shivered, though her blue eyes were bright as she relived the memory. ''He looked so done, 'Tea is a valuable asset that soothes the most complicated nerves' I felt so bad until we started training.''

Alaura waved back to the guys as they left to walk to the market, the three girls continuing their conversation as Liz stood on Alaura's right.

"What do you think?" Izumo asked quietly, cleaning out a glass. The bar was silent now-but it wouldn't be long until it was full once more.

Tatara smiled from his place on the couch as he looked at a picture they had taken Sunday before the girls left:

Everyone was crowded around his hospital bed-Anna sitting at the foot and smiling lightly, Rikio was kneeling on the left side towards the bottom and smirking widely, Yata was half sitting half standing on the right side with Liz leaning into his side, both of their cheeks pink as they grinned cheekily for the picture. Kusanagi stood on Tatara's right leaning casually, the corner of his lip pulled up. Alaura stood on his left and her eyes were closed as they caught her mid laugh, something she had seen between Yata and Liz. Mikoto stood behind her, a small smile in place as he looked into the camera.

Liz had been the one to insist on taking the picture until Alaura mentioned she would be in it too. Excited everyone had agreed and argued over where they should go until Tatara and Alaura had rearranged everyone.

They had another picture together-but Mikoto was looking into the camera in this one.

Gentle smile in place Tatara set the picture into a frame he had bought from the Hospital's gift store. It was a cherry wood and he got up to set it on top of the bookshelves.

The boy stepped back to admire the new photo. ''I think they're a good fit for us…just watch, Kusanagi-it'll all work out.''

* * *

Alaura listened to the sounds of the cars roaring by them, horns honking and the chatter of the people around them growing to be heard. It was a beautiful day out-sunny but slightly cool so you wouldn't sweat.

They had already finished shopping and were on their way back to the bar, bags of groceries in each of their hands. Liz had splurged and bought them all iced lemonade and they had to fix themselves to be able to hold both items.

Alaura looked down at the sidewalk, a small frown forming on pale pink lips.

 _I have to tell them all about those demons…if something happens to me-if I break-if those nasty fucks try to take over…they need to-_

''Alaura? Helloooo?"

Snapping from her thoughts the brunette looked up to see they were already in front of the bar, Yata was staring at her weirdly while he took the groceries from Liz and Anna. Rikio was offering to take the groceries from her and the way they were looking at her she must have blanked for a while.

Chuckling she handed over the bags and walked through the doors, feeling Anna release her hand to walk over to the couch and sit next to Tatara.

''How is everyone?" She smiled widely, putting her thoughts on the back burner as she followed the two boys into the back where the kitchen was.

This building was huge, and she had learned that the bar was in the front of the building while the living area was upstairs and towards the back.

''Tired!" Bando.

''Staaaaarving Miss Alaura!" Akagi.

"You've got a full house, need my help?" Liz asked, popping up and pulling groceries from the bags.

Alaura paused in pulling out the pineapple-realizing she had to tell Liz before anyone else.

''Actually, yeah. '' She shooed out the guys and closed the door to the kitchen, effectively securing their privacy.

''Is something wrong? You've been funny all morning at the store.'' Liz questioned, pausing in turning on the heat to the stove to watch her.

The brunette shuffled her feet back and forth, not looking forward to this moment. Liz had a good temper but she was extremely hostile when things fucked with her family.

''I uh, need to tell you something important.'' Her gaze flickered down at her shoes before she raised them to her friend's.

The azure eyed girl frowned before shaking her head. ''What's wrong?"

Alaura breathed in deeply. ''The nights after Tatara's almost death…I started having these dreams. I was being chased by these demons and they kept saying I was theirs. I always felt like I was looking for something, like I had to find them or else I would be caught.''

''Well after Homra they stopped completely. I didn't even give it a moment's thought, but last night they showed up again. They said that the moment I remember Jacob's death my mind is going to snap and they'll take me. Mikoto always shows up in the dreams and the demons-they're scared of him. They argue, claiming I'm theirs while Mikoto says I'm not.''

The entire time she told her story she was watching Liz's face, seeing her eyes darken with every passing moment.

''I don't know if that'll happen-I managed to pull myself back. But I think they're weakening my body trying to make me lose power to fight it off. If that happens…if I snap….you need to protect everyone and ki-''

''Shut up you idiot!"

Alaura started, eyes widening when she saw Liz threatening her with…a pineapple?

"Liz, you have to protect everyone and-''

''No! Be quiet Alaura, _I_ protect _you_. I won't kill you because there isn't a chance in hell those demons are going to take you. I'm not losing you to a couple of inner demons, fuck that.'' Liz glared furiously and waved around the pineapple. ''You and the others _saved_ me! Are you insane? What in the fucks world made you think for a moment I would agree to this? Any of us?"

Alaura covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed softly.

''You're _laughing_? Gods my best friend is such a weirdo.''

"No, no.'' Her eyes closed as she smiled. ''I'm just happy to know you love me so much you would threaten me with a pineapple.''

…

''Have to keep it original you kno-''

CRASH!

"Oh!"

Alaura jumped back as the door caved in, grunts and moans of pain following after. She looked down at her feet to see everyone piled on top of another.

Rikio was spread eagle and his glasses had fallen off in the fall, Bando and Akagi were on top of him wincing, Yata was on top of Kusanagi who was rubbing his head while Tatara and Anna were on the top, safe from any weight but still surprised from the fall.

Alaura raised a brow and cocked her hip out. ''My my, seems we have a bunch of nosy bodies.''

Tatara pulled himself and Anna up and shook his head. ''How could you think any of us would kill you?"

''Yeah!" Yata snapped up and stepped on Rikio who coughed as he moved over. ''No way could we kill the mom of Homra huh? Who else would kick all our asses?"

A deadly smirk crossed her lips as she crossed her arms. ''Keep talking maybe I'll snap right now.''

''But really Alaura,'' Liz came over to her side and smiled softly. ''I'd die before having to kill you-you're my sister and I won't give up on you.''

''Alaura-'' Anna came over and gripped her hand, pulling her attention to her.

''Yes Anna?"

''-Mikoto would never let you go.''

"Hmph.'' Alaura started, eye lids lowering as a soft smirk pulled on her lips. Of course-how could he slip her mind in this whole mess? If he saved her in her dreams then there wasn't a moment of hesitation in believing he would let her snap peacefully.

Looking around at the people who were smiling back at her, offering their strength to her and not scoffing at her nightmares, her eyes brightened and she laughed. What a silly idea for her to think they would ever give up on her.

They were too stubborn to.

''All of you out, out! Liz and I have to make breakfast!"

 _Thank you._

* * *

Liz's knee was bouncing up and down as she sat on Alaura's bed waiting for the brunette to come out of the bathroom. Her heart felt like it was lodged in her throat as she recalled the reason why she was here.

(flash back)

'' _Liz!"_

 _Said girl stopped her ascend on the stairs, turning to look over to see Yata at the bottom of the stairs. His face was the color of his jacket and she felt her own cheeks turn pink at the sight of him._

'' _What's up, Yata?"_

 _Homra's front line leader coughed into his fist and breathed in through his nose deeply. Spending breakfast this morning with her and the others had been fun, they laughed so hard and multiple people snorted out their drinks from their noses._

 _But…he ah, he really wanted to spend time alone with her too._

'' _I was thinking,'' he shuffled before gathering his courage up. Gripping the railing he rushed the words out. ''Could we go on our date tonight?! It's just this morning was really awesome but I want to be alone with you!"_

 _Liz blinked as her mind tried to register his words. ''You want to be alone with me?"_

 _Mistaking her look Yata waved his hands hurriedly. ''Not like that! I mean-not that I don't want to do THAT with you I just respect you and I would NEVER push you for it but-I mean I just, urgh…'' the flustered boy lowered his head as his shoulders dropped._

 _He was hopeless, being around other girls didn't even make him nervous anymore. It was like they weren't even there really, but with Liz he still got nervous and all hot._

 _The blue eyed girl felt her cheeks burn at what Yata had said about…them doing-that. Pushing past her shock she felt excitement. He wanted to go on their date tonight because he wanted it to just be them._

'' _I would like that a lot, Yata.''_

'' _What?" Hazel eyes snapped up in disbelief. Had she not just heard his total fail of asking her on a date? Hell, the first time had gone better._

 _Blue eyes shined with pure excitement as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. ''What time?"_

 _Yata's gaped like a fish before he grinned cheekily and stood straight, rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand rested on his hip. ''Um, seven? Is that alright?"_

 _Liz nodded. ''I can't wait.''_

" _Yeah, me too.''_

(end flash back)

Now here she was waiting to tell her best friend who was taking her shower early after cleaning up the kitchen. She had refused all of their offers of help and kicked them out while she fixed the door and the mess it left.

Kusanagi had nearly fainted when he realized that a piece of wood barely missed his precious bar.

At the thought of this morning she scoffed. How could Alaura think for a moment they wouldn't help her fight those ass fucks in her head? She didn't know the first thing about demons in minds, but she would ask Kuroh about it.

Master Ichigen had taught them all about the 'mystical' side of the world, where people dabbled in seals and spells. Of course they never put much thought into it growing up but they did learn it for their Master's sake.

 _Look at how real it all was._ She laughed at the irony. The very seals she had squinted at were currently protecting her best friend.

Kuroh had been the one more interested in the majority of it, Alaura more interested in the healing aspect of it, while she and Jacob liked learning all the defensive and offensive ways it could be used.

They all excelled and were weak in a subject, so being a team always helped. Of course they never practiced it but Liz had just assumed it was because Master himself knew it wasn't real-that he just taught it so they would know of ancient ways.

 _It's because they were real, and I bet Master was worried we would actually be able to pull it off._

''Hey there dork, what are you grinning about?"

Liz started at hearing the voice and saw Alaura towel drying her hair, wearing black pants and a black v-neck.

''You remember how Master Ichigen taught us all about spells and seals from the ancient world? I was just thinking how it's funny-because all of it is real and before we never would have thought it was.'' Liz smiled.

Alaura looked off thoughtfully. ''Huh, you know if those teachings were real and not just myths of ancient times they could come in handy for us. Maybe we could find out more about my seal?"

Liz nodded. ''That's what I was going to do, call Kuroh the nerd and ask if he had found out more about the seal.''

''Call him that and he'll hang up.''

''He knows I love him, but really maybe we should start practicing again. Go back home and pick up the books?"

Alaura crawled into the bed and sat next to her cross legged. ''Sure, after all of this we'll take everyone to go see our hometown. Explaining how we grew up would be easier.''

Liz laughed before smiling softly and playing with the end of her shirt. ''Maybe…maybe I could show you Jacob's grave. I don't think much of graves, but I know you appreciate where someone is left behind. ''

A few moments went by in silence and Liz looked up to see Alaura looking out the window, lips up while her eyes were clouded. The azure eyed girl winced; maybe she shouldn't have-

''I'd like that. I know he's with me wherever I go, but seeing where his body was laid would be nice.'' The girl looked towards her and grinned. ''Thank you.''

Liz blinked before smiling back.

''Now, why were you waiting for me weirdo?"

Liz's cheeks burst into flames as she remembered why she had been here in the first place. ''Uh, well Yata and I are going on a date tonight and I was hoping you could help me get ready. Would-''

''YEEEEEEEES!"

Liz wondered if she had made the right choice.

* * *

Two hours later and after much Alaura plucking and pulling, Liz had to blink at her reflection. It had hurt, but sometimes she just didn't care what she looked like. There was nothing wrong with that-but never go in un prepped to Alaura and ask her to primp you up.

Alaura had made the ends of her hair into soft curls, and had pulled out a dress from her closet that was one of her favorites. The sleeves were loose and sheer, while the neckline was sweetheart. It flared out at her waist and stopped mid thigh but slightly poofed out that if she twirled it would move out around her. It was a light teal, with a thin white leather belt to clasp at her waist.

She was wearing white flats that had a slight heel, but not too much that she still couldn't run in them. Her makeup was light and almost nonexistent, her lips painted in a gloss while her eyes were lined with liner.

To put it simply…she thought she looked bomb as fuck.

''Well? Do we like it? Do we hate it? Tell me if you're not comfy and I'll help-''

''Weirdo stop, this is great.'' Liz cut off her friend's worrying with a laugh and moved side to side to see how she looked.

 _Wow…_

''Oh thank the gods! You were worrying me!" Alaura sagged in relief before checking her phone and pulling on her hand through the door. ''Alright, it's ten till seven! I wonder if Yata is here yet-''

''Awwww Yata looks so cute!''

''Our little virgin is all grown up!"

"Careful now Rikio, he still can't get rid of that blush when they hold hands!"

''You're right, he'd probably get a nose bleed if Liz even-''

''Hey! Enough shit talking you fucks!" Yata exclaimed, mark on his forehead as he waved his fist threateningly."

"Awww but you're so easy Yata!" Bando laughed.

''Ahem.''

The guys froze as they turned to see Alaura at the stairs, arms crossed as she smirked evilly at them.

"Oh fuck…'' Akagi whispered.

''Now guys, don't dog on these two just cause they get loving and you don't.'' Alaura laughed at the drop of their faces, before moving to show Liz. ''I present, Lizenne Mizure ready for a date on the town!"

They both saw eachother at the same time, and both teens felt the floor drop out from under them.

Ever since Yata had given Liz his beanie he had to go get a new one, but it seemed he had left it back at his place. His chestnut hair was still messy but she could tell he had tried to tame it. He was wearing a white button up and had rolled the sleeves, but the collar was loose as he left the top buttons undone. He was actually wearing dark wash jeans and Liz felt her face heat up.

 _Holy hot fuck Yata is hot as hell in his normal clothes but-!_

Yata was having the same malfunction Liz was, his brain short fusing even more than it normally did.

 _Fuck._

Liz shifted and offered a weak wave. "Hey.''

''You-you…wow.'' Yata gulped and scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. "I mean-amazing. You uh, you look amazing.''

Blue eyes widened as she felt her cheeks lift as she smiled. ''So do you! Not that you don't all the time but-''

"Okay love birds we get it.'' Alaura interrupted their staring contest and shooed them out the door. ''Now get out of here and have fun! See you later!"

Watching the two leave Alaura shut the door, turning to see the guys smiling.

''What?"

''Have you always been motherly or is it just us?"

''I'll show you motherly! No eating my food for a damn month!"

Ignoring the complaints that followed her she walked over to the bar and sat down, taking the cup of coffee offered to her by Tatara. The two smiled as Rikio, Akagi, and Bando began a game of cards.

''You are you know.'' Tatara piped up, pulling her attention away as she lowered the cup.

''Huh?'' She tilted her head. "Am what?"

''Not so much motherly, but caring and protective. You probably don't mean to but it happens with the guys. It pops up when they do something stupid.'' Tatara said.

Alaura smiled and closed her eyes as she took another sip of the liquid. ''We _did_ do a lot of stupid stuff growing up, and we got hurt a lot. It's only natural for me to worry.''

Feeling a weight on her shoulder she looked down to see Anna had rested her hand there. Crimson met chocolate as Anna smiled.

''I like it. It makes me feel safe, loved.''

Her eyes widened slightly before she laughed and wrapped an arm around the girl in a hug. "Thanks Anna. Alright, who wants to bet that the fancy restaurant they're trying out isn't even going to last to drinks?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Tatara asked, shocked.

Alaura laughed. ''Well they're not that kind of people. They're going to try and it'll be adorable but they'll do better somewhere where people don't judge what you eat.''

''Alright I'm in!''

''They'll last until appetizers!"

The smirk on Alaura's face made Tatara sweat drop. ''Yeah, you'll fit right on in.''

* * *

''No way!" Liz laughed as they walked to the restaurant, covering her mouth as the sound increased.

''Yeah!" Yata grinned and widened his arms dramatically. "The fucking horse was in the bar-but it was actually another strain! Mikoto was eyeing it and when he said he was hungry you wouldn't believe poor Anna's face.''

Liz's shoulders shook as Yata held open the door for her to the restaurant. ''I'd be mortified too!''

A waiter escorted them to the table and Yata rushed forward before she could grab her chair, pulling it out and smiling nervously.

Liz chewed the inside of her cheek before sitting down and flashing a smile in thanks. The teen blushed and went to sit in his chair…but missed and fell on his ass.

"Yata!'' she looked over and saw him grumbling. ''Are you okay?"

He waved her off and sat down, actually making it in the chair this time and crossed his arms and leaned over the table. ''Tch.''

A fond smile stretched over her lips before she reached over the table and rested a hand on his arm. He looked questioningly at the offer before at her.

''I'm ah, I'm nervous too.'' She started, averting her eyes before inhaling deeply and meeting his eyes. She gulped at the wide eyed stare and wondered if her mouth would blurt out random thouughts tonight. She hoped she didn't.

''But…I'm glad you asked me out, really.''

Yata blinked at her, seeing her smiling tentatively. She was nervous too? Thank the fucking universe, his nerves were currently trying to choke him and it took all his power to avoid shouting out at random strangers.

He slipped his hand into hers and looked down at them, seeing how while her skin was smooth he could see fading scars. She had trained her whole life to become strong she told him, swearing to protect her family when they couldn't protect themselves.

He admired that about her: her desire to push past her limits no matter how terrified she was of what was on the other side. Yata couldn't believe how smart she was-how fucking funny and good she was and she for some reason liked him.

''I'm glad you said yes,'' he got out. ''I thought I was going to pass out honestly."

He laughed and Liz smiled prettily at him, making his breath catch and causing his eyes to widen.

''Are you two…ready for drinks?" A snotty voice interrupted their moment and Yata growled, turning his narrowed eyes on their waiter who was dressed up and looking ready to be done with them.

''Way to ruin the moment assface!" Yata snapped.

Liz slapped her hands over her mouth to cover her snort, but it slipped through and soon Yata stopped his glaring to join in on her laugh. The waiter looked at them in distaste and Yata stood up abruptly, offering his hand out for Liz to take.

''Let's blow this lame ass place. ''Yata scoffed and squeezed the hand that was now in his grasp.

Liz let Yata lead her out of the restaurant, looking at the back of his head and feeling light on her feet as they walked along the streets doing random things. Yata stopped them at a costume shop and scared the crap out of the owner with a dragon's mask, their screams and laughter getting them kicked out for being 'nuisances.'

Liz felt good-amazing really. Her sides hurt from laughing and her breath was coming out in pants because of much they were running around. Yata had bought her and him rice balls to keep them going and before she knew it it had been four hours since they left Homra.

''Come on! I so had that guy!" Yata jeered, moving his fists back and forth in an imitation of an asshole who tried kicking them out of an arcade.

Liz threw her head back in laughter and clutched at her side. ''I didn't doubt you for a moment Yata!"

Chuckling Yata inhaled deeply before a throwing an arm round her shoulders and halting.

Liz froze.

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!_

Her brain felt like it was on malfunction mode when the scent of him began strong. He smelt of soap but there was an undertone of what she remembered to be the fields of home: fresh sunshine, clear skies, and the grass beneath her.

Calling upon the courage she knew was in her body she shifted to be closer to him and lowered her eyes, biting the inside of cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot.

Yata was grinning like an idiot.

They walked the rest of the way back to the bar like that, talking softly and enjoying the other's voice and presence. Liz thought back to when she told Yata Kuroh was her foster brother and he had been in denial.

He said, and quote, "There is no way an ass fucker like him could be related to you at all!"

Liz had snorted up her lemonade and they had to pause as she died from the burning sensation.

Finally they made it to the bar and entered, Yata holding open the door for her and smiling lightly. Liz was about to walk through before an idea struck her and she stopped.

 _Oh lords give me strength._

Not wishing to lose her resolve she shut her eyes close and gripped Yata's cheeks in her palms, not giving him a chance to react as she planted her lips on his.

Keep in mind the bar door was wide open and it had been filled with fellow clansmen-now imagine those clansmen who had been laughing staring dumbly at the scene in front of them.

A slight blush rose in Anna's cheeks as she looked away. ''I guess the date went well.''

Yata wished his hands would move, wished any part of him could react! He was dumbstruck, his eyes which had been wide open in shock fluttering close as he gently kissed her back. Her lips were soft beneath his and he felt like his heart was about to burst in his chest.

Liz was cheering herself on internally for actually going through with what she wanted. His lips were warm and smooth, molding against hers perfectly but all too soon, she had to pull away for air.

''I had a great time tonight Yata.'' She smiled and tried to avoid her stutter coming through.

Yata looked down at her and grinned shyly. "Me too.''

She pulled away, waving weakly at the shocked crowd before racing up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

''Well well…'' A black haired boy grinned. ''Looks like Yata got lucky with Liz, what all did you-''

THUD!

''Don't fucking say anything!" Yata growled, glaring at the guys around him and raising his fist threateningly. ''If I hear one word about Liz come out from you guys I'll kick the shit out of you!''

"Woah, take it easy Yata!'' The guy groaned from the floor. "I was just wondering if you did it or not-''

THWACK!

The blush on Yata's face was flaming as he shook. ''No we didn't! And if we did it wouldn't be any of your business! It would be between me and my girl only, not you guys!"

Rikio smirked and raised his hand. "Hey Yata?''

"What?! You got something to say? I'll beat your ass!''

'' No no…it's just, you called her your girl.''

Yata's lips formed a small 'o' before he crossed his arms and looked up and away. ''What of it? She is! And don't you fuckers forget it, if you say one bad thing about her you answer to _me_!"

Upstairs leaning against a closed door Liz bit the inside of her cheek, eyes bright as she hugged herself and laughed under her breath.

 _Yata…_

* * *

Mikoto rested on his side, breathing deeply as he slept. The sounds of the other prisoners bickering did little to keep him from resting. His mind had been racing all day today, from the releasing of the video to Munakata's double visits and him telling him to give up his position as king.

He couldn't do that…he had something to do and he was going to complete it. He had to erase the colorless King from this world to protect the others.

It was subtle at first, the change he felt in the air. But he could feel it and that's what was odd for him. He rolled over only to stop. Amber eyes widened as he brought himself into a sitting position, seeing the cloaked figure step through the door.

Mikoto stood as she walked over to him. "So…how did you get in here, hmm Alaura?"

The woman slipped off the cloak and looked up at him, the moon's light their only source of seeing each other. Brown eyes glinted mischievously as she cupped his cheek in her palm. His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch.

He would allow himself this.

''Miss me? I need answers.''

Amber eyes opened slightly to see her looking at him determinedly and he smirked.

''Now what kind of guy would I be…if I didn't answer the questions of the lady who broke into a prison for me?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Wooh! Yata and Liz make me so happy, they're cute they're cute. Alaura admits to the others about her demons, and she breaks into Mikoto's prison?_

 _Until next time!_

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 10**_ _: So it begins_

'' _Mikoto.'' Anna whispered suddenly._

 _Their heads whipped around as Alaura's heart pounded in her chest while she watched one of Anna's marbles burn bright and float slowly._

 _Mikoto had found the Colorless King._


	10. Chapter 10: So It Begins

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you to those who favorite/follow/review! Amazing, amazing, amazing, I can't tell you how happy I get._

 _Alright! Review, review, review-no flames though please!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 10: So It Begins

 _ **Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 11:42 p.m**_

''Mikoto, how do you plan on killing the Colorless King?" Alaura asked, smiling wickedly as she turned on her heel to stand by the door. She leaned her body against the frame and tilted her head back to expose the smooth skin of her neck.

The man sighed.

 _How pitiful._

''You can cut the act,'' he cracked his neck back and forth, before going back to laying down and looking at the old wall. ''Close the door on your way out.''

''What?" 'Alaura' cried, clutching her chest as her eyes watered. ''Don't you care that I'm here? It was hard to get in here!''

Mikoto frowned as the thing used the girl's voice. It was obvious so much so that he just wanted to sleep now. His temper was flaring the longer he heard it breathe and the longer he knew it stood where he slept.

''You're the Colorless King projecting your powers to take on Alaura's form while being too cowardly to show me where you are. If you don't leave now…I'll kill you.''

''Oh please,'' The thing spat, twisting Alaura's face into a snarl. ''You would never even _hurt_ me if I looked like her.''

''Leave.''

The false imitation's face twisted until suddenly it disappeared like smoke, the door to his cell shutting loudly and making the other prisoners restless.

In his cell there was nothing but silence.

* * *

 _ **Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 5:54 pm**_

 _So many books…so many…so many spells and oh god now I remember why this stuff gave me a headache._

Alaura was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table, old books she had remembered the title of in front of her. First thing this morning she had sprinted to the library and purchased them, the librarian putting up little complaint since no one had ever checked them out.

 _That could work…no, it would affect his heart. Maybe!-no, no that's no good either. Damn it! I feel like it's staring at me in the face but I can't fucking get it! Healing healing…_

 _Let's see…_

 _It's body and soul. That's what Master Ichigen taught me, drilled into my head:_

 _The Soul: Life force, energy. Souls are who you are a person; they carry every thought, feeling, every experience you've been through for eternity. Souls have mates and will spend the entire time in the real world subconsciously looking for them. However, soul mates do not nessacarily mean lovers or every other romantic notion in the world._

 _Soul mates can be a friend, or a lover. It is any way you deem fit._

 _At the final moment in death the soul becomes a mass of energy and separates from what is called a 'spirit'. The spirit is you. Though now separate, both are forever connected. The soul is then sent to be reincarnated while you are sent to the other world, or to be damned._

 _A soul will not leave the living realm until it's completely sure its body is no longer a proper container. If you decide to wait and live alongside your loved ones your soul stays trapped in Auraleo, where you cannot find peace until you figure out what ailed you in the living realm._

 _The Body: Tied closely to your soul, any cases of a soul surviving in another body is unheard of. A soul can only recognize its own body and if it is forced into another body the resurrection will not take place._

 _So in all of that…where does the power come in? In both of them?_

She chewed on the tip of her pen and looked up when a slight clatter sound caught her attention.

Kusanagi and Tatara were in front of her, sitting on the couch instead of the floor and offering her a cup of coffee.

''We need to talk.'' Kusanagi stated, looking down in his lap and smiling softly.

''Can you focus on us?" Tatara asked quietly. "Or are your studies too much?"

Alaura smiled, feeling a tad guilty at having lied to the rest of everyone about what she was doing. She had claimed it was for a school project. Liz was the only one who knew since they spent last night discovering that they could complete spells and seals.

They didn't dare try to tamper with the one in her head yet.

 _You two are hiding something from the rest of us…I can feel it._

''Uh, yeah of course.'' She set the mauled pen aside and sat straight, popping her back and smiling up at them. All of the guys had left when they saw her studying, taking Liz with them as they went to look for Shiro.

Kusanagi shifted and rested his arms on his knees. ''Tatara told you about the Sword of Damocles right? Well…we need to tell you something else about it.''

 _Oh good, maybe this will help the research._

''King's take a hit to their Weisman levels when they kill another King, it usually just pushes them up over but with Mikoto-'' Tatara's voice tapered off as he frowned.

Kusanagi took up for him. ''Mikoto is already at his max levels. If he kills the Colorless King he will die, it will be too much for his Weisman hold and the Sword of Damocles will fall.''

 _He will die._

 _Die._

 _Mikoto._

 _Mikoto will die if he kills the Colorless King._

''He knows this…you know this…and yet you still let him continue?" Her voice remained the same as she lowered her eyes. ''We all help to find the man who could kill him?"

Kusanagi frowned and looked away. ''Mikoto thinks if he kills the Colorless King no other clan will ever make a move for us-that we will all be safe from other threats-''

''Fuck that.'' She whispered, interrupting him. "Fuck that, I could die any moment! I could fall and break my neck, I could fall asleep and never wake up! I would rather have him here then dead for something that can't be guaranteed!"

Tatara's eyes darkened as he shook his head. "Mikoto is strong and he cares for all of us, I don't like it either but his mind is made up and no one can change it. This is-''

''No!" She shot up, face hard as she looked down at the two startled men. ''No, I won't let him kill the Colorless King. I'll kill the Colorless King!"

Tatara sighed. "Only a King can kill a King, Alaura-''

''You forget I was taught spells and rituals,'' she shook. ''I didn't believe in them but now they're all at my disposal to be used. I will kill the Colorless King before Mikoto can and fix the Sword of Damocles, I won't let him die."

She sucked in a breath sharply. _That's it._

"WE"RE BACK!

Alaura started and her head whipped over to the door, seeing Rikio, Akagi and Bando carrying in food. Liz and Yata were behind them carrying drinks.

''We couldn't find the fuck, but we brought back food so no one had to worry about-cooking-…uh, did we interrupt something?"

Alaura sat back down and rushed to scribble in her newfound revelation. Yes, that was very much possible! That could work, but could she do it?

 _Of course._

''Mikoto.'' Anna whispered suddenly from her spot in the corner.

Their heads whipped around as Alaura's heart pounded in her chest while she watched one of Anna's marbles burn bright and float slowly.

Mikoto had found the Colorless King.

''Alright, everyone get ready!" Kusanagi smirked, flashing her a glance before walking up the stairs to his room. "Tatara, even you and Anna get ready. We can't leave you unprotected.''

Tatara blinked before nodding and smiling at the girl. ''Let's go, Anna.''

''Okay.''

Alaura ignored them, scribbling out the equations with words that if someone else would read would mean gibberish.

Liz came up next to her and rested her hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. The girl was already ready to go; she was wearing black jeans with her converse and a leather jacket over a white thin hoodie, and had on Yata's beanie over her hair while she attached her sword to her waist.

''Hey, are you coming?" Liz asked worriedly.

Alaura smiled at her reassuringly. ''No, I need to get this perfect before I can do anything. Text me where you are going, okay?"

Liz looked at her doubtfully. ''Maybe I should stay-''

''No.'' Alaura cut her off firmly. ''They're going to need you, especially since the Blues might show up. Yata needs you to keep his head cool.''

The blue eyes girl scowled but trusted the older girl's words. ''If it's Fushimi I can't guarantee I'll keep my cool. I'll text you okay?"

The girl walked over with the others as they left, Tatara and Kusanagi trying to catch her eye but failing. The door clicked shut and silence filled the space around her.

Alaura stopped smiling, a pained look crossing her face as she dropped her cheek to rest against a book cover.

 _You're crazy…trying to ensure the lives of the people you care about for forever by sacrificing your life. That may have worked out for you had I not been here-but ask Liz-I'm too stubborn to accept something like that easily. She won't let you die so easily either, not when you mean so much to Yata._

She felt confident with her plan and as she re read the papers she smiled thankfully. Kusanagi and Tatara had allowed her brain to clear for a moment so she could think and see what had been evading her tired mind.

Standing tall she stretched her arms over her head and popped her back, jogging up the stairs to slip on more appropriate clothes than pajama pants and an oversized shirt.

Alaura pulled back to look in the mirror, seeing a woman staring back at her. She used to be so scared of the world, scared to give something her all, but that had changed. Wasting time being scared of something got you nothing but emptiness, and admitting to herself made her feel a lot better.

She pulled over a light gray boyfriend styled long sleeve shirt, and buttoned up a light pair of jeans and slipped a brown belt through the belt loops. Sliding on a pair of ankle high, brown, flat footed boots she pulled away and smiled lightly at her reflection.

Beep. Beep.

She flipped open her phone to see a text from Liz:

 _Ashinaka High School. –Liz._

Alaura shook her head and slipped her phone into her back pocket. There was no way Shiro was the colorless King, but the maniacal man was at the high school.

Steeling her eyes she wrapped around her thigh a holster to hold on to the blade she would carry. Her gun had been tossed aside a long time ago.

The brunette rushed from the bar, pushing her legs to go as fast as they could. Mikoto thought he was saving them-but leaving her and the others would only hurt them all.

 _I promised to stay by your side, you idiot, I can't do that if you're dead!_

* * *

Alaura jogged up slowly to the entrance of the school, keeping her breathing even as she flipped open her phone to text Liz and Mikoto she was here. She doubted he had his phone but maybe Kusanagi had gotten it.

''Miss Alaura!'' A boy cried out, smiling as she slowed to a walk. ''You made it! We were worried something had happened to you.''

Smiling kindly she nodded to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't let anyone in or out, do you understand me? Be gentle to kids who try to escape, they're just scared."

The boy stood tall and nodded quickly as he and the other guys snapped to attention.

A chorus of "Yes Miss Alaura!' met her ears as she picked up her pace again to run through the courtyard.

Her eyes widened when she saw the clock-or what had been the clock-cut in half. Laughing underneath her breath she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

 _Come on…come on…there!_

Her eyes opened as she sprinted forward, heart racing the closer she got. Her smile widened when she saw him walking languidly, the smoke floating above him probably from a cigarette. It was him, the messy red hair, the fur collared jacket, broad shoulders…

'' _Mikoto!"_

The man barely had time to turn around before she barreled into him, her arms wrapping around his neck and tightening as she picked herself up slightly. Mikoto smirked and dropped the cigarette from his mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and helping her hover in the air by a few inches.

''You're so short.'' He muttered.

Usually she would have snapped at even him, but she was too happy that he was here and alive to care. She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

''You're ridiculous.''

He let her feet fall gently to the floor, his hand finding hers and intertwining their fingers. Her breath hitched and she smiled happily until-

 _The Colorless King._

''Mikoto,'' she looked down at her feet. ''Everyone here is looking for the school boy, aren't they?"

''Yeah.''

''Even you?"

''Yeah, couldn't just sit and watch.''

She chewed on her lower lip and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked along. She would stop talking now…she had to focus on planting the spell.

 _Mo chu bay, shu twa wa, fui kai su. Mo chu bay, shu twa wa, fui kai su._ _Mo chu bay, shu twa wa, fui kai su…_

''Mikoto?" She whispered softly.

Amber eyes glanced down at her, confusion showing when brown orbs were filled with regret.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing…I was just thinking that after this we should all take a road trip.'' Her eyes closed in a smile. ''Right?''

A small snowflake fell between them, landing on the tip of her nose. She blinked down at it before laughing. "Snow.''

A warmth passed over her nose, a thumb brushing away the cool bite gently. Alaura's cheeks warmed as she looked up to see Mikoto smiling caringly at her.

''I'd like that.''

Her heartstrings pulled as she nodded. She would continue this so they could have that road trip, and her birthday, and Christmas, and New Year's and every single fucking day.

She squeezed the hand in hers, relaxing when he squeezed back.

* * *

The Blue King looked over at his lieutenant, wondering if what he planned on doing would work. Of course he knew if he tried to talk to Mikoto the man would just laugh at him and be in disbelief that he tried to stop him.

But that girl…

The sun had fallen long ago, but the Blue Clan had yet to make a move and enter the school grounds. He was about to enter quietly and try out his hand with the set of cards he was given.

 _She can._

* * *

Liz played with the zipper on her jacket, pulling her beanie down over her ears and shivering slightly.

''You cold?"

She looked over to see Yata standing on his board with one foot, the other keeping him steady by resting on the floor of the ceiling they were on.

A smile lit up her face as she shook her head, turning her face away to look up at the sky. Snow had already coated the ground and the order for the guys to pull back inside had been given.

She and Yata stayed outside, keeping a close eye on the blues that had shown up after Alaura had. The soft descent of the snow made her think of her 17th birthday, when the others surprised her by teaching her how to ice skate.

''You know,'' she began quietly, eyes clouded in her memory. ''Whenever it snowed Alaura used to drag us out of our beds and make us get dressed. She'd be so excited she would forget her own jackets and I'd have to get them for her. It was nice.''

''In the middle of the night too?" Yata asked, grinning at the fond smile on her face.

''Yeah…even then. We were always shivering and soaked afterwards, but Master Ichigen would make us all hot chocolate. Funnily enough we never complained when she did it even if we got sick. Not even Kuroh.''

Yata's eyes turned downcast as his expression softened. ''It's because she's your big sister, your best friend. You two poke at one another but that shit is pretty much obvious.''

Liz chewed on her cheek and snorted. ''When we would get sick-ha! You should have seen her! She'd basically make us bed ridden and apologize over and over. That was fun too.''

A warm arm slipped around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Her face heated as she looked up to see him looking back at her, his eyes showing he was still nervous.

''We'll protect Alaura from those things Liz, I promise.''

Her breath caught as tears sprung up in her eyes. She looked away hastily and blinked them away.

''I can't lose her, Yata.'' She whispered, feeling the cold nip at her warm cheeks. ''Kuroh and I…without her I don't think we'd even stay close. He would totally pull away from me-she was the one who brought him out of his shell you know, fucking hauled him everywhere we went until he warmed up to everyone. Without her... She's been there since I was little if she-''

''Hey! Cut that shit out!" Yata spun her around and pressed her face into his chest, hugging her tightly and cutting off her words. His eyes burned with determination as Liz's fears exposed themselves.

''Don't cry,'' his voice softened as he laid his cheek on top of her head. ''I don't want to see you cry Liz, damn it! I don't know how to help!"

Blue eyes were wide, before she started giggling and squeezed him once before letting go.

''I think you do.'' She smiled softly.

Red formed in his cheeks and he coughed, looking away and kicking his board up when he caught on. ''Well, yeah-uh ah look at that!"

She giggled before a thought struck her, and she bit her cheek wondering if she should even bother asking. He always got so upset but-

''Yata?" The boy looked at her questioningly. ''You call Saruhiko Fushimi a traitor of Homra but…what's that all about? You seem like you're ready to kill each other.''

Fury filled hazel eyes as he became defensive, hackles rising. ''Fuck him! He betrayed me, there isn't anything else to say!"

She frowned and breathed deeply. ''Yata…tell me.''

His gaze flickered over to her as he shook with rage. If it had been anyone else he would have fucking left them gaping like a fish. ''We were best friends, Mikoto took us in off the streets and gave us something to be a part of. We became partners in Homra, working together and having each other's backs.''

She reached over and pulled his hand into hers.

Yata frowned but continued. ''Then one day, _get this_ , one day that traitor tells me he up and joined Scepter 4! That he didn't have any pride in Homra and he was _glad_ to be leaving Mikoto and us.''

Blue eyes narrowed at the mention of how Fushimi abandoned Homra. That part never sat well with her, how someone could just leave something they pledged their all to.

'' _He_ abandoned _me_ …so in the end, that's all that matters.'' The skateboarder spat, his free hand dragging down his face. His shoulders were tense, his heart beating aggressively in his chest.

It took her only a moment but when it hit her, her heart panged for the boy she had fallen for.

 _Yata…_

''You shouldn't blame yourself,'' she whispered as a slight breeze caught her hair and lifted it. ''What he did…it wasn't your fault. People think best friends should just know what's wrong, but it's not that easy. They're the best at hiding things because they know you better than you do.''

The boy pulled his hand away from her and glared, trying to reign in his temper. ''I don't feel guilty or blame myself! That fucker left on his own!"

''But you do, you feel like you should have noticed how your friend felt.'' She argued. ''That's okay to feel Yata, no one will think you weak for missing your friend.''

'' _I don't miss him!_ He could die and I would _fucking_ laugh!" He growled, facing away from her so he wouldn't yell at her. The urge to punch something was too much, the snow melting before it even touched him.

''No-you would be sad. Because you couldn't remind him that he abandoned you without telling you how he felt. That he left something you love and treats it like dirt. You'd be sad…because the boy who _was_ your friend won't have the chance of coming back.''

His eyes snapped open and he started. Gently two arms wrapped around his middle, hands clasping on his stomach as Liz held him and pressed her cheek into his back.

''The Saruhiko Fushimi you knew Yata…he's not dead yet. He may have abandoned our family, but try-think-and figure out if he's a friend worth fighting for. He wasn't always crazy right?" She joked lightly, sagging in relief when he laid a hand on top of hers. A few beats of silence passed before he said something.

''Geez…I can't promise I won't kill him when I see him. The anger fills me up and it's all I can think of.'' He spoke brusquely.

Liz released her hold on him, allowing the boy to turn and look at her. Red painted lips lifted as she smiled cheekily up at him.

''That's what I'm here for.''

He grinned down at her before his head snapped up, the sound of a sharp whistle meeting their ears.

''He calls us like dogs.'' She crinkled her nose, allowing Yata to pull her into him so he could skate them over the ledges. The first time she doubted this would work, but with their powers it was a walk in the park.

Yata snorted and kicked off the ceiling to land on a ledge, her hopping off easily by the man who called them as she listened to the sounds of the board skidding to a stop.

''You called?" She grinned.

''Could you not whistle for us? Makes us feel like a couple of fucking lap dogs.'' Yata grumbled, raising a brow and waiting for the blond man to speak.

Kusanagi smirked easily at them and looked over at her. ''I've got to let the two of you in on a secret, think you could help me out?"

* * *

''You're not cold?" he asked her as she picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a snow ball. They had been wandering the grounds the entire time, chit chatting and just enjoying being next to one another. It was pretty pointless when all the students were inside.

She never stopped chanting the spell for a second and it was near completion.

Alaura blinked down at the snow that had begun to fall on her, smiling and shaking it off. Chocolate orbs looked up into amber from where she kneeled.

''No. I'm never cold around you.'' She giggled to herself and split the snowball down the middle. ''Did you know I'm a human heater? My skin is always warm and radiating heat for others around me, but I always feel so cold.''

''And it's different around me.'' He stated, watching her play with the white sand.

The brunette hummed. ''Uh huh. It's perfect around you, like I've found a balance. I love it.'' She flashed a grin at him and presented two perfect snowballs to him in her hands.

''What's that for?" He asked, raising a brow and feeling pleased with the warmth in his chest from her words.

''A promise,'' she said. ''That the next time it snows Homra is going to have an epic snowball fight. I want you to hold one and melt it in your hands and I'll do the same. This snow is going to be nothing compared to the next time we hold it.''

Mikoto took the ball of snow from her, frowning at the snow that had gotten into her hair and on her clothes. Even if she said she wasn't cold…

A small barrier encased them and she looked up to see that beautiful red protecting them from the winter. For a moment she thought of how handy this would have been with the others of their fights.

''Ready?" She asked, holding her own ball.

Mikoto shook his head at what they were doing but couldn't ignore the peace he felt. ''Yeah.''

''Alright…now!"

Red flames instantly consumed their hands, the flames flickering as the snow melted. Water began to fill their palms and leaked over as they watched the red dance; one wishing this could last and the other determined to make it.

''You're an amazing King, Mikoto.'' She admitted softly, avoiding his gaze even though she felt it pierce her. ''You've changed my life and opened my eyes to things I never thought possible. You treat the others with compassion that blows my mind. You're smart and you're funny…and I know we haven't known each other long at all but it feels like it. So that's why I need to tell you that I-I know that-''

''Mikoto! Alaura! Hey, sis!"

Alaura started and looked over to see Liz running towards her, her hair swaying behind her as she hurried. The brunette stepped back, breaking the moment that had been about to happen.

''What's up? Are you okay?" She questioned worryingly.

Liz stopped in front of them and waved her off, breathing labored from the cold and cheeks flushed. ''I'm fine, it's just that Kusanagi wants to see Mikoto. He asked if I could show you to the west side of the school, there's some kids acting up and we have to cool them down.''

The woman blinked before shaking her head, turning to Mikoto and resting a hand on his chest lightly. Liz's eyes shot open at the intimate gesture before she smirked.

''I'll see you soon.'' She promised.

Mikoto stared at her for a beat before cupping her cheek in his left hand, the heat from his touch warming the skin.

''I know.''

And with that he walked away back to where they had set up station, hands shoved into his pockets as he walked at a slow pace.

 _Cold._

''Wooooow, you've got it bad chick!" Liz grinned and wrapped her in a one armed hug, leading them towards the tree line.

Alaura cocked her head to the side. ''You were lying weren't you? There's no kids acting up.''

The raven haired girl sweat dropped and dropped her arm back to her side. ''No…but there's someone who wants to talk to you. I'm going to be in the shadows the entire time if he makes one wrong move.''

Their shoes padded against the stone steps they ascended, and Alaura eyed her curiously. ''He? Who would want to…oh, I see.''

Her words stopped as she saw the Blue King in front of her, leaning against a pillar that had long since given up on remaining whole.

The man looked over at her as they approached, his frown being replaced by a smile, a truce.

''One wrong move asshole-.'' Liz threatened, backing away before slinking into the shadows of the trees.

The two remained staring at one another before Alaura walked the last couple of steps.

''You got me here, what did you want to talk about?"

Munakata smirked and pushed up is glasses. ''I had debated on asking to speak to Mikoto…but I felt like with you here that would be pointless, wouldn't it?"

''That depends,'' she tilted her head and leaned against a pillar, clasping her hands behind her back. ''What did you plan on talking to him about?"

The Blue King faced the woman who had stolen Mikoto's heart in only a few days, very much aware now that though she looked harmless there was strength in those limbs.

Not as if he would attempt anything, the mere aura radiating from the blue eyed girl was enough to make him feel cautious. He knew if he even harmed her the entire Homra clan would be out for his blood-but he doubted that Liz would give them the chance.

The girl would make well on her threat.

''I was going to offer him that if he stopped all of this…if he gave up on the notion of killing the Colorless King-I would continue the search for the Colorless King myself. When he would be found Suoh could punish him in the way he saw fit. You must know that the added burden of killing a King will be too much for him to handle.''

Alaura didn't even flinch.

''He never would have agreed.'' She stated. ''He would have passed it up. You must have known _that_ since you asked for me instead. I want to know why.''

Munakata closed his eyes as he paused. ''It would have been pointless with you being here because I know you refuse to let him die.''

''You're right.'' She dead panned. ''I plan on stopping him and if you get involved, if you make one wrong move because you think the sword will fall, Homra will kill you.''

The Blue King started. ''If the sword falls there will be no more Homra! Countless innocent lives, the lives of your friends…everyone you love will die! Even you yourself will die!"

''You're missing the part where I plan on preventing that,'' she stood straight. ''Tell me now, Blue King, if the sword falls are you willing to kill Mikoto Suoh?"

He didn't miss a beat. Suoh had once been a good friend, but he had duties he needed to see out. He pushed his shoulders back. ''Yes. To protect the lives of everyone on this island I will kill Mikoto Suoh should the sword fall.''

" _Then it's damned good I'm going to make sure the sword won't fall!_ ''

Red swirls danced around their feet, melting the snow that had gathered instantly. Munakata looked up expecting to see her angry but instead saw her eyes shine in the light.

''He's not just this _ticking time bomb_ you _think_ he is,'' she whispered, forcing him to meet her eyes. ''He's a fucking human being who has _feelings_ , who has people who _love_ him, who has people who _respect_ him. He has people who would _fight_ for him! He is the Third King, the Red King, and Homra will _never_ let his own power destroy him! _We will fight you with our lives_ _for his!_ ''

It happened in an instant that Munakata knew he hadn't thought it through. One moment they were standing and the next he had her pinned to the ground, her hair splayed around her as she looked up at him in shock. His fist was clenching the front of her shirt as he shook above her.

 _Clink._

A cool blade pressed into the flesh of his throat, and by the anger rolling towards him in tidal waves he knew he had made a mistake. Liz was positioned behind him, eyes wild as she breathed heavily through her nose.

''I'll kill you.'' She pressed the blade deep enough to cause a droplet of blood to fall. ' _'Hurt her, and I'll fucking kill you.''_

Alaura blinked back the tears that had yet to fall and raised her hand to gently push away the blade from his throat. Liz's blazing blue eyes met hers and she hesitated before gnashing her teeth together and retreating back into the shadows.

''That's a child's dream.'' He glared, finding his voice. ''It's a child's dream that you think you can stop the sword from falling, that you think Mikoto isn't a fuse aching to be lit. He will kill the Colorless King and he will destroy you.''

''No, I can stop the sword from falling. I will kill the Colorless King myself and stop the sword from ever falling. I've promised this to myself, to everyone who loves Mikoto Suoh, who treasure his friendship…'' Alaura's voice softened as her limbs were spread out.

''Only a King-''

''-King can kill a King. I know,'' she shook her head. ''I don't care…like you said, you knew I would never let him die. You came out here hoping _I_ could convince him didn't you? Listen well Blue King, my plan will work as long as I keep him away from the Colorless King. Please…help me in doing this.''

Munakata's eyes widened and he released the grip he had on her, rising himself to a stand and watching her rise and dust off the snow.

''You truly believe you can do this.'' He breathed in disbelief. ''It's impossible.''

Alaura smiled softly and laughed beneath her breath. ''Nothing is impossible Munakata. Now you can either help me in distracting Mikoto away from the Colorless King or not. I care for the people on this island and no one will die from the fall of the Sword of Damocles. It won't happen.''

Munakata was shocked at the conviction in the girl's words, the pure belief she held that she would save Suoh from himself. Oddly enough…he hoped to see it happen.

''I will distract Mikoto Suoh from carrying out his desire to kill the seventh King.'' He swore.

Pale pink lips spread into a wide smile as she stretched her arms over her head. She began to walk back, stopping only to utter a few words.

''I trust in your abilities, Fourth King Reisi Munakata. Don't let me down.''

As she walked away he heard Liz start after her, the two's steps falling in sync as they walked back in silence.

He spun on his heel. ''Do not disappoint me, Alaura of Homra.'' He called out.

Alaura paused in her step. She waved a hand in farewell and picked up her pace. ''See you around.''

Though they left on a deal, both knew that Munakata's declaration of killing Mikoto would never be able to sit well with the woman. She understood his reasoning, why he would do so and that it may even hurt him in the process. Hell she could even respect him for it-

But it would be something she could never forgive.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Alaura has something up her sleeve, but now she just has to find the Colorless King and carry through with it. With Liz by her side they just might pull it off…_

 _But the girls don't know who the King is now that they believe in Shiro._

 _Liz is determined to help Yata get his best friend back, but will Fushimi even let her?_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 11:**_ _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

 _Her lips thinned as she sprinted after the King, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Not this time, no, there would be no more running or hiding._

 _She would kill the Colorless King once and for all._


	11. Chapter 11: Tick Tock Tick Tock

_**A/N**_ _: Wooooooh!_ _Two chapters in one day whaaaat?!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 11: Tick Tock Tick Tock

Liz pulled her jacket tighter around herself as they walked back to where they had set up Tatara, Anna and Kusanagi to look over things. Her feet dragged in the snow, the fallen dust soaking her feet. Alaura stood next to her, hands shoved into her pant pockets as they walked in silence.

Mikoto planned on dying? He knew the risks of killing a King and he still was going to carry through with it. Maybe that was a King thing, where you thought you had to save all of your people no matter the risk.

She knew that wouldn't happen, if Alaura had figured out a way to do something she would do whatever she asked. For Yata, for Anna, for all of Homra...

For Alaura.

The older girl hadn't come out and said it yet but Liz knew by the way she looked at the red headed man who was said to be the most violent tempered. Their pasts before Master Ichigen weren't amazing…so they valued every connection they made with someone.

Liz blinked against the light breeze as she thought of where she had been before her family…

(begin flashback)

'' _Hurry up and fucking clean! Good gods what's the point of having a nothing like you for a daughter?!" An oversized man spat, roughly backhanding a small child and sending her thin form into a wall._

 _CRACK!_

 _Tears filled dead blue eyes, falling down her cheeks one at a time as she picked herself up from the floor._

'' _I'm sorry Father.'' She whispered._

 _The man glowered down at her before shoving past her, sending her to her knees and making pain explode on her weak bones._

'' _I want this place spotless when I get back, do you fucking hear me? No good for nothin'…'' The man slammed the door shut with a loud thud, making the huge house shake the same way her bones did._

 _The small child picked herself up again, wincing at the pain in her head and knees. She dusted off her once clean dress, readjusting the cardigan and smoothing down her hair._

 _She passed a mirror and didn't dare look in to it._

 _Her father was one of the biggest gang leaders in Japan, wealthy with plenty of jewels, drugs, and women. She was often forgotten about, the service remembering to pack her things and help her when they would suddenly move again._

 _Except they hadn't followed her this time: they had all quit after so many years of fear._

 _They were in a small village in the country side, where her father was trying to shake down a man named Miwa Ichigen for his large estate by the mountain side._

 _The girl gently wiped away at her cheeks and started, pulling her hand away to see it was wet._

'' _I'm crying,'' she whispered into the empty house. ''Does it count if I'm the only one who sees it?"_

'' _I think so, but then those tears are just for you.''_

 _The girl jumped, twirling around to see another girl in front of her. She was holding the hand of a small boy who was giggling happily and smiled shyly up at her._

'' _How did you get in here?" She asked shakenly, stepping back and holding her hands out before her. ''Please, leave, if my-if my father comes back he'll kill you two!"_

 _The girl cocked her head to the side and looked around the open space before whistling. ''This place is big like I was told…but it lacks that warmth back at home, right Jacob?"_

 _The boy named Jacob giggled and nodded. ''Uh huh Big sis! Can we go now? We got her!"_

 _Got her?_

 _The girl shook and moved her head back and forth. ''Please, please don't hurt me!"_

 _A sudden laugh me her ears, and she jumped back at the loud sound. Startled she looked up to see the girl walking towards her._

 _ **I can't move, I can't do anything but watch as I die right here!**_

 _A hand wrapped around hers, and startled she looked up to see the brown haired girl smiling softly at her._

'' _Your father beats you.'' She stated, moving her hand to her forehead and wiping away at it. She pulled her fingers away to expose the blood that had dribbled down her scalp. ''He doesn't love you.''_

'' _That-that's not true! My father loves me!" She argued, lower lip trembling as she spoke the foul lie that tasted like acid on her tongue._

" _No he doesn't!'' The little boy named Jacob shouted, his lower lip stuck out as he pointed at the bruises on her legs. ''Big sister says people who love each other protect each other! You never stop trying to save them!''_

 _The blue eyed girl clutched her hands to her chest and shook her head furiously. ''No! no that's not true! I just mess up sometimes!"_

 _The girl referred to as Big Sister brushed aside the hair that had fallen into her face and smiled kindly at her. ''We came to offer you a home, you can live with us! We're loud and you'll have to study hard but if you come-we'll protect you, show you how to protect yourself.''_

 _Azure gems widened. ''Protect myself…?''_

 _The girl's chocolate eyes sparkled. ''Yup! Stand tall, look life head on, and own it. What do you say? Do you want to?''_

'' _You don't even know my name, I don't even know your name.'' She argued pitifully, already attracted to the sound of being able to protect herself._

" _Oh! Well that's easy, my name is Alaura and this is Jacob.'' Alaura smiled toothily._

 _Blue eyes blinked as she hesitantly returned the smile, the feeling foreign on her face. ''My…my name is Lizenne.''_

" _Lizenne? Huh…do you mind if I call you Liz?" Alaura asked, the wide smiled never dropping. Lizenne had to admit it was weird to see people so happy._

'' _Liz?" She echoed, trying it out. No one had given her a nickname before…''Uh huh…that's okay.''_

 _The little boy tugged on his sister's hand and frowned. ''Sis, we gotta go!''_

 _Alaura blinked before nodding and patting his head. ''I know I know, we're going!'' She turned her head to look at Liz. ''Do you need to get clothes?"_

 _Liz looked down at her clothes, the pristine white that had been tarnished by dirt and blood. All of her clothes had stains like these…No, she didn't have to take anything from this place._

 _A small hand held hers, the warmth seeping into her cold skin and making her raise her head._

" _I know you're scared…I know you've been alone, all by yourself in this dark and lonely place. '' The girl's smile softened as her eyes closed. ''I promise you never have to be alone again. You're part of our family now, I'll protect you.''_

 _Tears filled her eyes and she wiped away at them, feeling her shoulders shake as Alaura and Jacob pulled her along and away from the house her father had made her feel like trash in._

 _After that the rest was history-Liz grew up to become strong and speak what she thought. She learned how to fight to protect herself, to protect the family that had welcomed her in without hesitation._

 _Her father never came looking for her and never called in her missing person claim, since Alaura and Jacob had kind of kidnapped her. He died in the village four months later from one of his lackeys who was tired of his shit. Liz thought Alaura had something to do with it, since the lackey had used the gun they stolen from her father's safe a few days after they met._

 _She didn't cry, she just watched as Alaura and Kuroh set the house she used to live in on fire for her._

'' _It was never your home,'' they said. ''We're your home.''_

(end flash back)

''Do you remember…the first time we met? With Jacob in it?" Liz asked softly.

Alaura cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes, smiling as the memory easily came to the surface. ''Yeah, I do. Why do you bring it up?"

Liz chewed on her cheek. ''That day you promised to protect me, I started crying. No one had ever said that to me-not even my own parents. But there you and Jacob were just kids and claiming you could protect me with no problem.''

Alaura chuckled and looked up at the clear night sky. ''He loved you so much you know, even though he didn't act like it all the time.''

The blue eyed girl laughed at that. It was true, Jacob was a love bug but he was also a moody little love bug. A firecracker who burned bright and made everyone laugh. The kid would start balling the moment he saw someone cry.

Damn, she missed him so fucking much.

''I don't think I ever told you thank you, for dragging me from that place.'' Liz whispered. ''If I did I can't remember.''

''You don't have to ever thank me for that, Liz.'' Alaura said, shooting her a glance and smiling. ''I would never have given you another choice.''

Liz laughed and looked up towards the school before pausing, the other girl stopping and giving her a questioning look.

''What's up?" Alaura asked.

Blue eyes surveyed her best friend before dropping her gaze to her feet. ''I want to ask you what your plan is, how you plan on saving Mikoto because I'm tired of seeing you trying to carry everything. I'm here for you and I just want you to know that.''

Alaura blinked before smirking. ''Ahh, I see. Don't be such a loser, Liz-''

Liz head snapped up and she went to argue before Alaura lifted her hand to pat the top of her head. Her eyes widened as Alaura's closed in a smile.

''-Of course I know you're here for me. You'll always have my back and you'll never let anyone hurt me. Do you really think I could forget that? You're my little sister, my best friend, my equal who I would trust with my life. You don't forget that, okay?''

The raven haired girl blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall over. "Fucking A, why do you always got to make me cry you big weirdo?"

Alaura smiled apologetically before looking up where she saw a certain skateboarder waving down at them. Her lips lifted into a smile.

''Liz, if we end up fighting the blues stay next to Yata for me, please.''

''What? Won't you fight with us?" Liz started.

She nodded her head. ''Yeah, but on a different battle field. Watch him and the others and don't look at me like that-I'll be careful as long as you are too.''

The blue eyed girl frowned before wrapping the shorter girl in a quick hug. She pulled away and grinned. ''No Blood, no Bone, No ash.''

Alaura smiled. ''No Blood, No Bone, No ash.'' She repeated.

Liz stepped away before red engulfed her feet and she darted up the side of the building to where Yata waited for her.

A soft breeze blew her hair over her shoulder as the two disappeared from sight, taking up their posts on watching for the Blues. Snow got stuck on her and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes as the wind danced the snow and her hair around her.

Mikoto watched Alaura as she let snow slowly coat her form. She was smiling softly, a peaceful look on her face as her body shivered slightly. With the light from the entrance of the school he could see how she spread her arms out before dropping back, laying in the cold substance.

He had waited here for her after finding out Kusanagi had merely tricked him. He had been furious when he was told Munakata was with Alaura and nearly went after her.

Yata had stopped him, telling him Liz was with her.

It had made him hang back waiting for her, but it had done little in making his anger simmer. Tatara and Anna had come out to talk to him, but their usual calm presence couldn't even soothe his temper.

He had burnt away all the snow within ten feet of him, his face and body laid back but his mind creating scenarios where Munakata overpowered the two girls and stole them both from them. The longer he thought about it the more he wanted to go after them, but then they had shown up.

He hadn't been able to hear the two girls talk, but he had been able to see the gestures exchanged between them before Liz had gone after Yata.

Now that he was seeing her safe and in one piece he couldn't make himself move towards her. Mikoto wanted to watch her smile to herself a little longer.

The rage he felt building evaporated.

Finally he decided to move towards her, not intending to let her grow cold. Her head picked up as she heard the snow shifting from his steps, and her curious expression shifted into a full blown smile.

She reached a hand out. ''Lay with me.''

He sunk to his knees and laid next to her, a red barrier once again encasing the two of them. A soft glow surrounded her, ridding her body of the snow that had gathered on it.

Alaura grinned and turned her face to him. ''I didn't say you could do that.''

''You're a human heater, how can I feel your warmth if you're covered in snow?" he crossed his arms to rest behind his head as she moved from being spread eagle to snuggle into his side.

Mikoto blinked down at her before moving his left arm out to the side so she could lay her cheek against it and not against the snowless ground beneath them.

''You were worried.'' She whispered as she rested her left hand on top of his chest, playing with his necklace.

The Red King frowned. ''Hmm.''

''I'm sorry, he asked me to try and convince you to not kill the Colorless King.''

Mikoto looked at her from the corner of his eye. ''And?"

''I told him he was crazy to think you would stop, and even crazier for thinking I could stop you.'' Lying to him felt disgusting, but she knew the man next to her.

He thought he couldn't be saved.

Amber eyes closed. ''Hmm.''

The two remained there, neither sleeping but neither talking. Alaura had stopped playing with his necklace to instead lay her hand flat against his chest-above his heart.

''What are you doing?" he asked.

''Listening to your heart beat.'' She smiled.

He hadn't questioned her further, just focused his hearing to try and listen to hers in their bubble.

It was cheesy for even him to admit, but their heartbeats had fallen in sync.

Morning came too soon, and Alaura watched as the sun rose above their heads and began to melt the snow that had gathered outside of their bubble.

BOOM!

A loud explosion met their ears and instantly she was hauled to her feet, being pressed into his side as he looked over to where black smoke began to fill the sky.

Mikoto frowned before intertwining their hands and leading her into the building. She looked back, eyes wide as she saw the black smoke cloud.

A thought entered her head that the peaceful hostage situation was over.

It was time for the Blues and Reds to go to war.

''Alaura!'' Anna and Tatara cried, rushing over to her and pulling her from Mikoto. Anna buried her face into the girl's thigh and Tatara crushed her to his chest.

''Woah woah, calm down guys.'' She smiled and pulled away.

''We were worried! The Blues have moved in and are getting ready to attack!" Tatara exclaimed.

Alaura started, rushing to open her phone to see Liz had texted her.

 _Love you, sis. –Liz._

Her eyes widened when she saw another text from…from-

 _You're here at the school, so are we. Alaura, I'm sorry. –Kuroh._

Attached to the text was a tracker of where he currently was in the school. She bit her lip and looked up just in time to see Mikoto standing before her.

''Mikoto.'' She pulled back.

The room had quieted as she read her texts, and everyone was watching the man in front of her.

He brought his hand up to push away a stray hair behind her ear, and her heart stuttered in her chest when she realized what he was doing.

 _He's saying goodbye._

''Mikoto-'' she reached up and buried her face into his neck, arms wrapping around him and holding tight. The memory of his heart beat was burned into her mind and she intended to make sure it would continue…but for now, she had to let him go.

Gently he pulled her away from him, smiling down at her before moving her aside and walking out the door.

Her eyes were downcast as her clenched fists shook, and she looked to her side where sad ruby eyes watched her.

''He said goodbye.'' Anna whispered, looking down at her open palm.

Brown eyes closed as she breathed through her nose and crouched in front of the girl. ''He'll be back Anna. ''

The little girl turned her head away and clasped her hands to her chest. ''Will everyone come back? Will we go back home happy?"

Alaura smiled before leaning over and kissing the girl's head. Anna closed her eyes at the gesture and soaked up the comforting colors surrounding Alaura.

Her red was almost as beautiful as Mikoto's.

"I promise we'll go home and drink hot chocolate, my birthday is tomorrow you know.'' Alaura tilted her head to the side and smiled as everyone looked shock.

''It's your birthday tomorrow?" Anna asked.

Alaura nodded her head. ''Yeah, so you guys have to make me a cake and we have to have a snowball fight. Let's make it girls versus boys, I bet we'll win!''

Tatara chuckled and came over to rest a hand on Anna's shoulder. ''How about chocolate cake?"

"I love chocolate! It's my ultimate weakness!"

Anna giggled and Alaura smiled, smoothing the girls bangs out of her face and pressing a soft kiss on her pale forehead.

She stood to her full height and looked at Kusanagi and Tatara. The two smiled at her and nodded.

''Happy early birthday.'' Kusanagi grinned.

Alaura laughed and turned to leave, stopping at the exit to look over at Anna who's eyes had fallen sad again.

She smiled. ''Be strong, princess.''

Anna's lips formed a small o before she looked away, not wanting to watch Alaura leave after having to watch Mikoto leave.

Alaura would save Mikoto and then tomorrow they would have a party for her birthday.

 _Please, Alaura…save Mikoto._

* * *

She picked up her pace as she weaved in and out of the crowd, pulling her knife and slicing at Blues who got a little too close to her friends for her comfort. Their cries of pain followed her, but she didn't look back.

 _No cuts are too deep, and not a single one of them has hit anything major. It's just a nice nick to bring them down and keep them from fighting to their fullest._

Alaura looked down at her phone, smiling when she realized she was close. Looking up she felt triumph.

''Kuroh!''

The long haired man looked over from where he had just helped Kukuri to her feet, a relieved look crossing his face when she noticed she was safe.

''Alaura, where is Liz?" He questioned when she stopped next to them, her breathing labored from her pace.

Alaura shook her head and sheathed her knife. ''It's just me, Liz is fighting back the Blues with Yata.''

His brows furrowed. ''The leader of Homra's front line? Do not tell me that they are a couple.''

A frown pulled down her pink lips before she waved him off. ''It doesn't matter, I can't tell you anything. She'll only be upset.''

''Excuse me,'' a brown haired girl blinked innocently at her. ''But…who are you?"

''Her name is Alaura, of the Red Clan.'' Her heart leaped into her throat at the familiar voice that soothed her nerves. She turned to see him looking straight at her, a relaxed grin on his face. ''Looks like I've found you.''

Mikoto was standing across from them, looking amazing even though she could taste the killer intent he held for Shiro.

''You can't kill him Mikoto,'' she pleaded, stepping in front of them. ''It will kill you!''

Amber eyes narrowed. ''He'll kill you the moment I turn my back. I won't let that happen. Get away from him now.''

Kuroh stepped beside her and glared. ''You will not speak to my family as if you two are closer than just clansmen, Third King.''

….

Alaura sweat dropped and twiddled her thumbs, a red hue blooming in her cheeks. ''Uh, Kuroh, we kind of are closer than just clansmen, actually.''

Blue eyes snapped back and forth from a raging King to a blushing girl. "You are romantically involved with Mikoto Suoh?"

Alaura scratched the back of her head. ''Well-I mean,''

"She's mine.'' Mikoto spoke up, beginning to walk towards them and looking past them. ''You summoned me out here, but you won't touch her. Step aside.''

Alaura gestured weakly. ''Yeah-I'm his and he's mine.''

Kuroh dropped in front of her protectively and pushed back against the King as he tried to get to them. She saw Mikoto smirk before pulling his arm back and throwing Kuroh with it.

''Kuroh!"

''KUROH!" She screamed, pushing back on the stunned man's chest. ''Don't hurt him Mikoto! He's my little brother! Stop this please!"

Amber eyes closed as he sighed at the confession. Kusanagi had told him they learned a lot about the two girls in the time he had been gone.

''I'm sorry.'' He relented. ''I won't hurt him, but move Alaura.''

A sudden cat's hiss met their ears and the school's setting was gone, instead finding themselves surrounded by green. The three behind her shot past her and she followed, dropping to her knees and gently helping Kuroh to stand.

''I know what you're doing…'' Mikoto sighed.

Neko eeped and hid behind Shiro.

''…Now knock it off!"

A blast of red shot forward and she thrusted her hand out, already seeing red envelop her body but not the others. Mikoto was protecting her but she needed to get the others safely behind _her_ barrier.

Red clashed against red, the flames intertwining and soaring high before dissipating. When the smoke cleared she saw the school once more.

Mikoto had cast away the illusion with nothing but the thought to do so. She looked behind her and began pushing the four towards the building.

''Get going, Shiro! Now!"

The white haired blinked at her in surprise. ''Why are you, you're going against your King for me? Why?"

She grimaced and shook her head. Going against her King, the man she was falling for, it made her sick. ''If he kills the Colorless King I'll lose him, and you're innocent, now go!"

Kuroh pushed against her to try and resist her shoving but she overpowered him. ''Alaura, stop!''

"He won't hurt me you idiot, '' She smiled, shoving him through the doors. ''Now run.''

Kuroh hesitated but trusted her words, he had seen the way the Red King's aura had shot out to protect her from an accidental blast.

The King wouldn't be so kind to them.

Clenching his eyes shut he pressed his hand against the window before racing after the other three.

Alaura moved away from the door to face Mikoto, who was glaring harshly past her.

''You helped him get away.''

''He isn't the Colorless King, Mikoto. Please believe me.'' She insisted, coming to stand a few feet from him.

Amber eyes flickered down to connect their gaze, and a frown marred his lips. ''If you die by the Colorless King's hands, Homra will go to war bloodthirsty.''

Her eyes widened at the confession, but she knew it to be true. Liz would see to it she got revenge, Yata would lead the guys, and Mikoto would be in the lead and merciful to no one.

She would be the same way if one of them died.

''But that's it Mikoto! I need to tell you something, I-''

''Suoh…I am under authority to not allow you to kill the Colorless King.''

A deep voice interrupted them and she looked over to see the Blue King standing far from them, staring evenly at Mikoto.

A grin stretched across Mikoto's lips, a wild look entering his eyes as he moved to stand in front of her.

''Munakata…you met with Alaura last night.'' He stated.

Cold blue eyes remained neutral. ''I did.''

''And did you hurt her?"

The image of Liz waiting on bated breath to kill him entered his mind, but he pushed it aside. ''I pinned her to the ground, Suoh. But the girl named Liz threatened to slice my neck open if I didn't get off of her.''

 _Bad move._

Red flames swirled around Mikoto, coming up and flickering as his amber orbs narrowed. His smirk grew as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and raised them into fists.

''I'll kill ya.''

The two Kings lunged for one another and Alaura stumbled back, in awe of the way Mikoto could move with his strength.

Munakata had known exactly what to say to send Mikoto in a rage. Heart pulling down she turned and ran into the building the others had escaped into, unknown her heart picked up to match Mikoto's.

 _Keep him distracted, Fourth King._

* * *

Liz flipped backwards and caught herself, twirling to bring her blade to catch the oncoming attack of a blue. Gritting her teeth she pushed him back, ducking as another one tried to come up from behind her.

 _Damn it, there's so many of them!_

She stepped back slowly, deciding to put on a show. Fear entered her eyes as she clutched her sword to her chest and shook her head back and forth as five blues advanced on her.

''Please, please don't hurt me!" She begged, pitching her voice.

One of the blues stopped, falling for her trap hook line and sinker. He looked doubtfully at the other guys around him.

''She's just a girl…those thugs must have coerced her into fighting for them!"

Her eye twitched.

''That's true, who knows what those Red are capable of.''

Her lips pulled down into a frown.

''Come on miss, we'll get you to safety.''

Liz batted her eyes and felt like vomiting. They were being kind, but they had screwed themselves when they dissed the Red.

''Oh boys wait, my arm burns!" she clutched her forearm where her tattoo was covered, wincing and offering it to one of the Blues.

Her hair hid her smirk.

''Miss there isn't…anything… _Homra!_ ''

She jumped up in the air just as they all lunged for her, smirking when she heard the satisfied thunks and seeing them pass out unconscious. Flipping in the air she landed gracefully away.

Azure gems scanned the area for Yata; in all the confusion she had lost him. Worry crawled into her heart as she whipped back and forth trying to spot her fiery tempered boyfriend.

''Lose something?"

Chills traveled up her spine and Liz gulped, turning slowly to see none other than Saruhiko Fushimi. He had his sword brandished, eyes bright with crazy and pose ready for a fight.

 _Fuck me, I would find him instead._

She dropped into position. ''I don't want to fight you Fushimi, I want to talk to you. You and Yata need to rebuild the bridge that was burned.''

He threw his head back in laughter. ''Rebuild that bridge? Why would I ever lower myself to being friends with Misaki Yata again?"

Liz clenched her jaw to resist the urge to fight him. '' _I_ think it would be an improvement compared to the company you keep now.''

Fushimi's brows shot up. ''Oh ho, look at that bite! You know what, I think I'll pass. I left Homra a long-''

''Oh fuck off with that!" She snapped. ''Weren't you friends before Homra? Why can't that be now? If he's willing to try why can't you?"

Fushimi frowned slightly before brandishing his sword. ''You know nothing. You're just another stupid Red, I don't need to be friends with him.''

Liz felt her muscles tense. ''But you do, you miss him.''

The Blue clad man froze, his eyes widening a fraction. ''Me miss…Misaki?"

Red painted lips turned up. ''You miss him don't you? He's amazing so how could you not? That's why you love fighting him because for a second, for a moment, he's paying attention to you. Things can be like that again, everyone will welcome you back if you just-''

''Shut up!"

Liz moved but it wasn't fast enough, he had blindsided her. Her mouth fell as she cried out, pain erupting in her shoulder as blood splattered out. Her back met the ground and she winced as Fushimi dug the blade until it went all the way through.

''ARGH!" She screamed.

"I don't miss Misaki Yata,'' Blue met blue, one gaze filled with pain and the other with malice. ''I hate people with big hearts, so I think I'll kill you now.''

He pulled the blade out and she gasped, attempting to shove him off but he dug a finger into the flesh wound. Blood poured forth as he made the wound worse, tearing the delicate flesh.

''Stop,'' she gasped. ''Don't do this.''

Fushimi leaned over her and brushed their noses against one another. Liz pulled away, cringing at the contact.

''Tell me, Liz, have you popped young Misaki's cherry yet?" He leered.

''FUCKING MONKEY!"

CRACK!

Fushimi went flying off of her, clutching the side of his head as blood dripped down his face.

Liz saw Yata appear over her, a murderous look on his face as his whole body vibrated. He pulled her into his arms and she winced, sheathing her sword to clutch her left shoulder.

''Liz, Liz! Are you okay?!" He panicked.

Liz nodded and picked herself up, blood soaking her white hoodie. Flashbacks appeared in her mind's eyes and she shuddered.

She would be fine, she could still fight. He had stabbed her left shoulder not her right.

Yata held her, turning his glare on Fushimi who struggled to stand without staggering. The boy let her go to face his ex-best friend.

''You know, I actually thought the old you was hidden in there somewhere,'' he spat, noting the wicked grin that spread across Saruhiko's face. ''But I was wrong. The old you is dead and it's time I fucking deal with that and teach you a lesson.''

Yata spun his board and kicked it down-eyes bleeding red as he shot forward. ' _'No one hurts my girl!"_

* * *

''Wait, you're hurt!''

Alaura's ears perked up as she heard the girl from earlier speak. She turned on her heel and smiled in relief when she caught them. She jogged up to Kuroh and rested a hand on her brother's shoulder.

''You made it.'' He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I was able to-''

''Argh!"

Her head snapped over as her eyes grew wide as saucers. The girl, the innocent girl, was shoving a broken piece of glass into Shiro's abdomen.

Her and Kuroh lunged into action, Kuroh ripping the girl away and her darting forward to Shiro's side. The piece of glass clattered to the side as the girl ripped it from his body before she could stop her.

 _No! The blood loss!_

''Kukuri,'' Kuroh struggled, holding one of her arms behind her. ''Why?!"

"I have to admit I was surprised you made it out of the explosion,'' the girl chortled from where she lay. ''But that won't happen again.''

A ball formed around them, gray in color and Alaura's eyes snapped open as she realized it:

The Colorless King was inside of the girl. Mikoto hadn't been trying to kill Shiro, he had recognized the King in the girl while they were all oblivious and tried to take him down.

Red glowed around her hands as she pressed them to both sides of Shiro's head, standing behind him and closing her eyes shut. The malice, the blood thirst, it had been in the eyes.

 _The eyes are the windows to our soul, that's how you're able to control people._

She felt Shiro struggling in her hold but she pushed more of her power into him, giving him the strength it would take to fight back.

 _Come on Shiro, fight!_

''Shiro…Shiro…SHIRO!" Neko screamed and both of their eyes snapped open.

Alaura looked evenly back at the King, smirking when he realized he couldn't slip into her mind and eyed her fearfully.

 _I see you._

The Colorless King backed away and darted back inside of the girl named Kukuri. She jumped up, flipping over Kuroh and sprinting for the doors.

Her lips thinned as she sprinted after the King, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Not this time, no, there would be no more running or hiding.

She would kill the Colorless King once and for all.

''Alaura!" Kuroh cried from behind her, but she kept her gaze locked.

''I'll be okay!"

She slammed the door open, shattering the glass as the girl evaded her. Whipping around she growled when she couldn't spot her but smirked when she remembered.

 _I saw your true form, so now I can see you wherever you are._

She disappeared into the forest line, calming herself down to stretch out her aura. Anna had taught her how to do this, saying that that was how she found her and the others so quickly. She taught her how to sense others and Alaura was thankful for the lesson.

 _You're mine, Colorless King._

A blast made her falter and trip, and she barely caught herself in time before falling on her face. A strong blast of power fell over her and her eyes shot open as she turned, seeing a streaming silver light in the spot she had just ran from.

Her bottom lip shook as she looked on. This power…it resembled Mikoto's and the fourth King's in strength. Chocolate orbs shook when the streams circled slowly before disappearing in itself, leaving in its place a silver sword…another Sword Of Damocles.

 _Could that…is that the Silver King?_

Alaura wanted to continue in her pursuit of the King she was currently hunting down, but Kuroh was in that area.

Gritting her teeth together Alaura looked towards the dark area of trees that called out to her, demanded she kept going.

Hurriedly she flipped open her phone, dialing Kuroh's number and praying the dummy would answer her call.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-click.

''Alaura?" he breathed.

Alaura smiled in happiness and clutched the phone to her cheek. ''Kuroh, Kuroh are you and the others okay?!"

''We're okay Alaura, but…''

 _But?!_

''What?!"

''Shiro…his name is actually Adolf Weismann and he's, he's the Silver King.''

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Fun times fun times!_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 12**_ _: Sacrifices_

'' _Sister? Can we play outside?"_

 _Alaura looked down at the mountain of homework she had to do, before hiding it from her brother's view and smiling down at him._

'' _Of course, go get the others.''_


	12. Chapter 12: Sacrifices

_**A/N:**_ _Hiiiiii how is everyone today? Good? Yes? Awesome!_

 _I would like to inform you all that I'm planning on writing another story for K soon, so yes._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 12: Sacrifices

Alaura blinked stupidly at the information she had just been given. The Colorless King had tried to obtain the first King, the Silver King's, immortality but failed because it was intertwined with his soul.

 _Then that means the power we're given…it bonds with our soul and then mutates to follow our soul's will through our body._

She looked over her shoulder where Mikoto's sword hung and felt a tear leak over as she smiled wildly.

 _Mikoto…_

''Alaura? Are you there?'' Shiro's voice ghosted over the phone and she laughed, shaking her head and wiping away the lone tear.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I'll find Kukuri…just get everyone off of this island safely for me, okay Shiro?''

''…I feel like that's easier said than done when involving Homra.''

She nodded and smiled fondly. ''Have Kuroh tell Liz everything when he goes to stop the fight. She'll handle Yata and then he'll handle the rest of the guys. You need to speak to Awashima, she's the Blue King's lieutenant and will be able to help.''

''Right, Neko and I will go after her. Alaura, thank you for believing in me from the very start.''

Brown eyes softened as she closed them against the sun. Night would be upon them soon.

''Go, Shiro.''

''Be careful with Kukuri, the Colorless King will do anything to not die.''

She looked away from the school and began walking back towards the forest, the shade enveloping her.

''He won't get away Shiro…now go.''

''Kuroh wants to talk to you.''

Shiro passed over the phone back to the antsy looking boy, watching as the one who was always composed slipped up and let his emotions show.

''Alaura,'' he started, but stopped when her laugh met his ears.

''This better not be a 'don't engage in combat' talk you're fond of.''

His eyebrows furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ''This isn't the time to be so flippant Alaura, your clan is at war and your King is in threat of dy-''

''You watch who you're talking to, Kuroh Yatogami.''

Her words were sharp but softened by the warmth in them. Still, it had the effect from when they were younger and he silenced, clenching his fists.

''I'm sorry I just…You're so carefree sometimes I worry.''

''I'll be safe in containing Kukuri until you come. Take care of yourself please, and find Liz as soon as possible.''

Kuroh smiled slightly and looked up to blink against a tear that had brought up in his eyes. "Of course. I'd be a horrible little brother if I didn't listen to my elder sister.''

''That's more like it.''

Click.

(Begin flashback)

 _Three months after Liz joins their family_

 _A boy hid behind Master Ichigen's pant leg, peeking around timidly at the three people that stood in front of them. One girl had long raven hair like his, while the other girl's hair was a deep brown and pulled back into a braid. The little boy had light brown hair, but his inquisitive eyes matched that of the girl with the braid._

" _Alaura, Liz, Jacob-this is Kuroh Yatogami. He's going to be staying with us from now on._

'' _Is he a big brother?" Jacob asked, looking up to the brown haired girl. Kuroh wasn't sure if her name was Liz or Alaura._

 _The raven haired girl spoke up instead. ''He's shy.''_

'' _You were shy when you came here Liz,'' Master Ichigen said softly, nudging Kuroh forward gently._

 _Kuroh stuttered on noise and held his hands into his chest. He was nervous, and tired, and all he wanted to do was stay safe by Master Ichigen's side._

 _Liz as he now knew nodded in agreement before flashing him a kind smile. ''Hey, you don't have to be nervous with us. We don't bite, promise!''_

 _Kuroh shifted back and forth and averted his gaze to the floor, letting the silence hang in the air._

 _A slight shuffling in front of him made him look up, and he started when the brown haired girl stood in front of him._

 _Master Ichigen had said she was the oldest of his children, and he could tell by the slight advantage she had on the other children._

 _She held out her hand towards him, palm open as she smiled at him. ''Kuroh Yatogami, you're our brother. Come on, let's go play.''_

 _Kuroh was in a daze of 'what the heck' as he slipped his hand into hers, feeling her drag him outside with the others. Liz bumped his shoulder and Jacob clung to the end of his shirt as Alaura pulled him forward_

 _He looked over his shoulder to see Master Ichigen smile at them, mouthing 'good luck.'_

(end flashback)

He had been so young then, afraid of everything that was loud and happy. He felt as if he were a bad omen and brought nothing but destruction.

The others had changed that.

Slipping his phone into his pocket he smiled when his wallpaper flashed before blinking black.

It was from his 13th birthday party; Liz was leaning behind him and waiting eagerly to shove his face into the cake Alaura had baked him, Alaura was laughing and urging him to make a wish, Master Ichigen was playing with the party favors and smiling, while Jacob looked hungrily and reached for the cake.

A worker had caught in just time, and he had it framed back in his room at their home.

''Kuroh? Are you ready?"

Kuroh looked over to the glowing boy and white haired girl, patting his phone and nodding.

'' Let us continue.''

* * *

Liz had abandoned her blood soaked sweater long ago, tearing it to wrap around her shoulder. Now she was in nothing but Yata's red hoodie with a thin white tank top that was skin tight. Her leather jacket had been ruined and she was pissed.

''You asshole!" She screamed, charging forward and landing a blow on Fushimi's thigh. The boy stumbled back, eyes widening before he dodged another attack from Yata.

The two had been taking turns swiping at him, and had exhausted his ability to tap into his dual powers. He could only harness his blue aura, and against two red he was in danger.

Liz jumped and spun in the air, hair flying around her as she brought her blade down. Fushimi started and rolled away, grimacing at the pain in his leg.

''Stay down, Saru.'' Yata growled, jutting his chin out. ''You're done for.

Liz went to open her mouth but paused when a familiar presence made itself known. Blue eyes looked over to connect with blue, eyes that had seen each other at their worst and best as siblings should.

''Kuroh,'' she blinked. ''What the hell are you doing here?"

The boy frowned and pulled her aside. ''I need your help. We need to stop this fighting and get everyone off of the island. Are you injured and involved with Yatagarasu?''

"What?" Liz backed away and crinkled her nose. ''Why? And stay out of my love life!"

Kuroh filled her in all of the news, of Shiro being the first King and of Alaura chasing after the Colorless King. At that she punched him in the arm.

''Are you fucking mental?" Se hissed. ''You let her go off alone?"

''Weren't you the one who said once she makes up her mind it's 'pretty damn hard' to change it?"

Liz blushed and looked down. "Forget it, but really Kuroh if you go in and claim that 'by orders of the Silver King you are to cease fighting' because trust me, I know you would say something stupid like that, all of these guys are just going to target you.''

''What do you propose then?"

Liz looked over at all of her friends, chewing her cheek before her eyes widened and she smirked. ''Kuroh, who is the scariest person you would never disobey?"

''Alaura of course, why?''

Liz's smirk intensified. ''Because to these guys they refer to her as Miss Alaura, a sign of higher respect.''

Realization dawned on the boy as he looked over the grounds. ''So we have no power over the blue clan, but Homra will stop if we…''

''If we claim Alaura has given the order to back down.'' She sheathed her sword and ran over to Yata, pulling him away from a struggling to stand Fushimi. Kuroh watched his sister explain the tactic to Homra's front line leader, raising his chin when the boy looked at him in challenge.

The two came back over and Yata narrowed his eyes. ''Dog Shit.''

Liz sweat dropped. ''Alright, Yata, give the order.''

Hazel eyes flickered over to her before he kicked up his board and clutched it in his hand.

''Hey, Homra! Stop fighting and listen up!" Yata shouted over the sounds of fighting, pulling the attention of the red clan.

''Alright, Alaura has given out the order that we are to pull back off the island and halt fighting at once. We are to help the students evacuate. If any of you have any fucking objections, Liz and I will let her know!"

A pen dropping could have been heard and Kuroh looked amazed.

''Wow.'' He muttered.

Members of Homra paused and looked at one another before pulling back, running into the school and dropping their weapons along the way.

The Blues looked confused, some members pulling out their devices to call their commander in charge.

Liz looked proud at the reaction that had taken place. ''Alaura would have loved to seen that, one week barely and they listen to her. That's a record.''

 _Now we find you, Alaura._

* * *

''What? Homra is helping the kids evacuate?" Kusanagi blinked at the two who had rushed by to tell him what happened. They were panting and nodding hastily.

''Yes sir! Miss Alaura has given out the order!"

Kusanagi smirked and looked out over the window, where he knew the girl was running after a dangerous killer. The Silver King was on the phone with the Gold King and had just gotten off the phone with him.

 _That's what it is, that undying respect you command to have._

He looked over to the two clans members and nodded. ''Keep going and don't stop, get everyone out of here.''

"Sir!"

Kusanagi turned towards the Silver King and frowned. ''My men are evacuating the students on Miss Alaura's orders.''

Awashima stood to attention. ''The Blue Clan is working to evacuate as well.''

''But we have one concern,'' Izumo paused. ''If the Colorless King can possess a student how do we know he won't escape our net?'

''Alaura,'' Anna's ruby eyes looked out over the window as she pulled from Neko's hold and stunned the adults. "I can feel her all over. She's done something to the island…it's all in color now. Whatever it is the Colorless King won't escape.''

''Even if- he wouldn't, he's only focused on Kings at the moment. Why we have to evacuate everyone is for the chance that a sword will fall. If that happens, it could be catastrophic.'' Shiro said passionately, frowning at the thought.

Everyone quieted but Tatara stepped forward, eyes steely as his fists clenched. ''The swords won't fall, Alaura won't let that happen. It's her birthday tomorrow and we're going to celebrate!''

Kusanagi stared wide eyed at the conviction in the young man's voice. ''Totsuka…''

Anna froze as her eyes snapped open and she shook at the disgust that travelled over her skin.

"He's here.''

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" _You think you're safe? Hahaha! I'll kill you all! Wallow in your despair, feel the fear coursing through your veins, I want it! I want it all!''_

Liz clapped her hands over her ears and grimaced at the shriek that was bouncing off the air. It was in her head, it was in the air, whatever it was it fucking hurt!

Fighting off the pain she grabbed Yata's wrist and pulled him along, both instinctually knowing what they were going to do.

''Liz! You two need to get off the island!" Kuroh shouted from behind them, racing to catch up. ''If the sword falls-''

''Have faith you lil shit!" Liz smirked over her shoulder, eyes twinkling. ''I'll be okay, now do your part!"

''How do you know where she is?" Yata asked as they ran alongside one another, his eyebrows furrowed.

''I installed a tracker on her phone, she loses it a lot.'' Liz waved the phone in her hand that had a red dot moving on it. ''We've almost caught up to her.''

Yata smirked. ''She know that it's on all the time?"

''Do you like me alive?"

They kept running, the wind whipping by them in their hurry. It happened in a split second, they went from feeling powerful to crashing into the ground, rolling and crying out in pain.

Yata clutched his chest while Liz clutched her arm, rolling up her sleeve to stare down at the mark of Homra that was actually burning her skin.

She crawled over to the cringing Skateboarder, pulling his shirt down and seeing his own tattoo burning bright like hers as he gnashed his teeth together.

''Yata…Yata what does this mean?" She whispered.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut as he admitted the ugly truth-the truth that Liz couldn't make herself accept.

''Mikoto is reaching his limit, and soon.''

* * *

Alaura dropped to the floor, looking back wards at the school as the Colorless King's voice tried to invade her mind and rested a hand on the tree trunk.

''You'll have to do better than that,'' she raised a brow. ''A few voices in your head? _Please_.''

She started forward again, trees blurring by her. She could hear the explosions in the distance from the two king's fight and kept checking up on Mikoto's aura, feeling stress at the subtle change.

 _He's wearing himself out, he can't take much more of this! My spell is almost-_

"Argh!" Pain erupted in her shoulder and she collapsed into a pile of snow, the heat from her mark melting it beneath her.

''No!" She cried, pulling herself up and pushing on. "Don't you dare give up on me now Mikoto, I'll bring you back from the dead just to kick your ass!"

''Well well…looks like it's the Blue King weakening first, I would have expected it to be your precious Red King.''

Alaura froze and looked up the steps before her, seeing Kukuri watching her as she clutched her shoulder. The brunette released her grip, eyes growing cold as she began the process.

''What? No reaction? No _delicious_ declaration of love? Have you even _told_ the Red King?'' the girl's pupils dilated as she shook back and forth in excitement. ''Oh it's so good! You should have seen it earlier, I made him watch you die! _Over and over, over and over, over and over!"_

Alaura felt pity for the soul before her. Her voice was fluctuating between man and woman, different tones and pitches creating a nasty mix.

 _You've consumed so many souls…you don't even know who you are._

''You know, I think I'll consume the _Blue_ King first!" The King exclaimed.

Alaura took three steps forward.

''No no, that'll just get me killed by the _Red_ King!''

Her fists clenched.

''But if I wait for both of them to tire out…I could take _both of them!_ And then I'll possess three powers!''

Alaura popped her neck, feeling her flames gather around her right fist as she chanted the spell. There were two versions of the spell, one designed to create and other designed specifically to continue out the task.

''Then consuming the others will be a piece of cake! I have to hunt down that recluse of a 6th, but it will all be worth it! Who needs seven Kings anyways?!"

"Mo chu, shu wa. Mo chu, shu wa. Mo chu, shu wa…''

The King started and looked at her weirdly, scrutinizing her flaming fist and stepping back hesitantly.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?! _Please, please don't hurt me!_ Shut up, shut up!'' The girl cupped her head and fell to her knees, eyes wide and pleading for safety.

''Please, please don't kill me.''

Alaura stopped her walking and closed her eyes against the sight before her. The mantra never stopped. A smirk spread across Kukuri's face as she darted forward for Alaura's neck.

'' _Sucker!"_

'' _MO CHU SHU WA!"_

BOOM!

The island shook, the sturdy buildings moving with the force of the shake. Waves lapped at the edges in response to the shock and the citizens in the city looked up fearfully as the force of it sent tremors their way. The bridge shook, and those on it looked over frantically.

''Did a sword fall?" A blue cried.

Mikoto looked up to where a cloud of gray was floating up, flecks of white dancing up and out and shooting forward into the sky. He looked over at Munakata, before abandoning their fight and shooting forward.

Munakata grimaced and followed.

''What was that?" Yata yelled, holding on to Liz and a pillar as the ground continued to settle beneath them.

Liz looked up at the smoke cloud only a few yards away from them. ''Let's find out.''

Kuroh and Shiro floated above, watching as the gray smoke began to clear up.

''Your sister did something, the Red Clan's strain, Anna said she felt the entire island being consumed by it.'' Shiro admitted softly.

Kuroh's eyes widened as he dived head first into the thicket of the smoke.

Alaura's fingers wrapped around a pale neck, brown eyes staring into gray orbs. Black as night hair fell into his face, fear being the only expression that he wore. He was naked and shivering in front of her-the Sword of Damocles hanging above his head.

Kukuri was on the ground behind her resting, her body collapsing as the hold the Colorless King had on her soul was ripped away from her.

His lower lip trembled. ''What did you- _what did you do to me?!_ "

Alaura glared and dropped him at her feet. ''A soul is not meant to be consumed by another soul, a soul is not meant to live in another body that isn't their own. If a soul inhabits another's body it will slowly deteriorate the soul.''

"I don't care about that! Why the fuck do I have a body?!" The Colorless king screeched.

A gust of wind blew away the last remaining wisps of smoke and her hair lifted gently, falling over her back and moving out of her face.

'' _Sister? Can we play outside?"_

 _Alaura looked down at the mountain of homework she had to do, before hiding it from her brother's view and smiling down at him._

'' _Of course, go get the others.''_

"I didn't do my homework one night, but I should have. Maybe then I could have known everything from the beginning.'' She whispered.

''Learned what?! _How do I have a body?!"_

"You have a body…because I created a spell to trap you in one. The form you have is nothing but dirt and soil from the land we stand on, water fueling it and created in the image I imagine you would have looked like.''

The colorless king hunched over in disbelief and stared at the flesh of his hands. He could see it, the cracks and slight brown that showed he was nothing more than dirt. '' _Trapped_? Trapped in defiantly in a body?"

''Yes. But since your body is dirt, your soul will reject it on its own. Your soul will literally kill itself trying to escape its prison. Those white lights you saw were other souls I released that you had kept a piece of.''

Gray eyes shone in misery. ''My soul…will kill itself?"

Alaura frowned but nodded. She didn't know if something like this could work, in the books they had been mere clay statues used for training purposes, but with her knowledge of soul and body she had fused his soul into it.

''Tear itself apart, it will mutilate your spirit to free itself and in the process you will cease to exist. No other world is waiting for you.''

"Alaura!"

''Alaura are you alright?!''

''What the hell was that explosion?!"

Warm arms pulled her into their chest and she started, feeling that familiar warmth consume the space around her. Her arms came up to wrap around him as she pressed her face into his chest.

''You're hurt,'' she murmured.

''I'm fine.'' He replied, squeezing her tighter to him.

''Who the fuck is that?"

"Kukuri!"

Alaura pulled back to see Kuroh and Shiro drop next to the unconscious girl, Kuroh pulling her up as she blinked blearily up at him.

''Ku…roh?"

Alaura released her hold on Mikoto to turn towards the still shivering man on the floor. He was pulling on his hair and looking pitiful as he rocked back and forth, eyes wide and bloodshot. He didn't even bother to cover himself, for she hadn't put the appropriate parts in her mind's eye.

''Colorless King.'' She addressed him. Gray orbs flickered up at her before he scampered back.

"I don't want to die, you _witch!_ You're a witch!"

''This is your plan?" Liz asked in awe as it clicked when she noticed the dirt coating his body. ''I understand now…that's why the island shook. You created a dummy and locked his soul inside of it.''

''You're telling me that's the Colorless King?" Yata dead panned, looking dubiously at the shivering mess of fear.

''That's him,'' Shiro muttered, eyes wide as he saw the personification of the man who didn't even know who he was himself.

Alaura nodded and looked up at the sky where night now reigned. Sighing she reached forward for the man and hauled him up from where he stood. It would be cold for the others soon, and she really just wanted to go home.

''It's time to go now,'' she frowned. ''It's time to let go and face your fate.''

The Colorless King couldn't cry, but he could rip himself out of her grasp. ''I don't want to! You bitch! You did this to me!''

Brown eyes narrowed. ''You tried to murder my friend!"

Crazy reigned as he cackled, falling back from her. ''You did this so _darling_ Mikoto wouldn't die! You did didn't you?! Well guess what pretty lady-I"LL RUIN YOUR PLANS!"

She was thrown back by a burst of gray, her head hitting a tree with a resounding crack. Hearing the grunts of her friends she raised an arm to shield her eyes from the gray aura that was whipping around them.

A sudden heat filled the air and she looked up to see Mikoto standing tall, his aura roaring around him as he dropped into a crouch and flames gathered around his clenched fists.

Her stomach dropped as she realized what was happening, what both men planned to do. It didn't matter what she had done-they were still going to!-

''MIKOTO!" She screamed, stretching her hand out and running forward. It wasn't too late-it wasn't!

But it was.

Mikoto's fierce cry pierced the air as his fist went through the Colorless King, the world stilling before- "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THI-!""

Boom.

Maybe it was because of how she saw him smirk in satisfaction, or the feeling of her heart being torn, but the explosion was small in comparison to the snap in her head as she sagged to the ground, watching the red go straight through the Colorless King.

He flashed her a vindictive smirk as he burnt away.

She never tore her eyes away, even when the red consumed her sight and smoke burnt them. She watched as the smoke cleared, revealing the form of Mikoto.

Red snapped around him like electricity as he hunched forward, the strength he had left in his body being spent on that one attack.

Amber eyes looked over to his side to see Alaura on her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes as their gaze locked. His heart panged in his chest but he figured it was for the best.

She would go on, find someone good for her-who listened and didn't try to protect her from everything. The thought made his blood boil but if she was happy…who cared?

He already knew the new Red King would be great at what she did…with Alaura and the others by her side, he knew Anna would grow strong.

A sad smile crossed his lips when Alaura reached out for him slowly, getting to her feet shakily. Her hair was chaotic around her head and her face was smeared with dirt and tear tracks.

 _I never did tell you how beautiful I think you are…guess you were right, I'm ridiculous._

He broke their gaze, looking up to face the sword hanging above him. He watched as red cracked around it, before fading away slowly. The orb in the middle of the handle flickered, and he closed his eyes in acceptance. Munakata would follow through with his promise.

Munakata squeezed his eyes shut as he watched the orb flicker. It was time to face his duties as Blue King, and as head of Scepter 4.

Mikoto felt it happen, the exact moment the orb went out and his body lost control of his powers.

'' _If you care for them, Mikoto, then they must be amazing people.''_

'' _Kings are meant to guide and that is who you are Mikoto!''_

'' _It's so warm, Mikoto. So safe…''_

'' _I don't want to leave you alone.''_

 _Thank you…Alaura…_

The sword began to fall.

Yata pulled Liz close to him, tears streaming down his face as he watched the sword begin to drop. ''Mr. Mikoto!''

Munakata darted forward, sword readied as he closed his eyes. He could do this, but he couldn't watch himself kill his old friend.

Hands gripped the dirt beneath her.

Everyone squeezed their eyes, ready for the impact but feeling nothing. Hesitantly they opened their eyes to look up at the sword, and gasped.

''The sword! It's, it's being encased in red!" Yata shouted.

A barrier had formed over the sword, moving like water over it again and again. Slowly it lifted from where it had stopped, until it hung proud in the night sky. With a sharp twist of the red waves they shattered, falling like red fireworks in the black sky and showering them in their warmth.

The Sword of Damocles was restored.

Mikoto opened his amber eyes slowly, looking up at the sword. ''What…?''

That's when they all looked towards the two Kings.

Alaura didn't think it would hurt so much, she had read about it over and over, but she never imagined the pain to be like this.

It was nice though, to at least be next to him. She wouldn't feel the cold. An he would live-The Sword of Damocles would never fall and destroy her world.

Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth as she clutched the tip of the blade that had pierced through her heart, burning away the metal just enough so that it couldn't touch Mikoto.

 _My mouth…it tastes like rust._

A sharp intake of breath caught her attention and she looked up, brown clashing with gold just like the first time they met.

Her eyes softened. ''You're okay…I'm so-so glad.''

Mikoto gaped down at her, the realization of what had happened beginning to dawn on him. "Alaura…what have you-''

''It'll all…be okay.'' She fell forward slightly and he reached up to catch her, fingertips squeezing as they pressed into her upper arms. She rested her cheek against his chest, smiling at the comfort she found in how his heart beated. ''I'll be…o-kay…''

Liz and Kuroh screamed, screamed so loud and so piercing it reached the heavens and made their throats raw.

" _BIG SISTEEEEEER!"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hi._

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 13**_ _: Why?_

" _Are you sure? They're nothing but a couple of orphans.''_

 _Ichigen Miwa stared back into brown orbs that watched him carefully yet hopefully. She was clutching a small bundle to her chest and shifted to offer out her hand to him._

'' _Home?" She asked, fingers stretched out._

 _He smiled and gripped her hand in his own. Of course he was sure, even more so now._

'' _Home.''_


	13. Chapter 13:Why?

_A/N: Reviews are appreciated, flames are unnecessary. I listened to sad Naruto songs while writing this, and for some reason I put on 'Requiem for Red [k]' on youtube and I just ugh, don't know why I do these things to myself._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _LaughterLover98: I love your exclamation of surprise! I laughed incredibly hard and felt honored that the feels hit you so strongly. Don't worry, we'll still be seeing more of Fushimi! Thank you for reviewing, and keep reading to find out!_

 _IrishLover470: Thank you so much for your kind words! I had a huge smile on my face as I began to write this! I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reviewing._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR ITS AMAZING CHARATERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 13: Why?

 _It hurts._

It felt like her world was in slow motion when she felt Munakata pull his sword out from her body. She turned her face up slightly to watch the remnants of the healing to the sword fall with the snow over them. Her blood, warm and red, fell down in streams and made pools in between them.

No one was moving, no one was breathing-she felt like this was just a dream by the way the world was so still and quiet.

But it wasn't a dream, not when she could feel blood coating her stomach and taking with it her life.

Without her command her knees locked and she fell into the muscled chest before her, strong arms catching her and pressing their fingertips into her arms to keep her up. A small smile formed on her paling lips as chocolate colored eyes closed, lashes brushing her cheeks and catching the snow.

She wasn't cold.

'' _Alaura?"_

 _The brunette looked up tiredly from her studies towards her eleven year old brother who stood at the entry to the door._

'' _What's wrong Jacob?"_

 _His lower lip trembled as he shuffled his feet. ''One of my friends…they told me you'll die since you're always in here working.''_

 _She laughed and stood, closing her book and turning off her light. ''I won't die, silly boy.''_

 _Brown eyes became defiant as he pushed her thigh slightly. ''Just promise me you'll never die! Ever!"_

 _Alaura smiled and patted the boy's head, surprising him. ''I'm immortal silly. You're stuck with me forever.''_

Jacob…

'' _Alaura! Alaura!'' Kuroh screamed, dropping his sword and catching her body as she began to fall to the ground._

" _Kuroh! What happened!?'' Liz cried, eyes widening in horror as she saw blood staining Alaura and Kuroh's bodies._

'' _I wasn't-I wasn't watching! I should've-I'm sorry! Please Alaura, don't die!"_

Kuroh…Liz…This time-this time I won't make it…

'' " _Are you sure? They're nothing but a couple of orphans.''_

 _Ichigen Miwa stared back into brown orbs that watched him carefully yet hopefully. She was clutching a small bundle to her chest and shifted to offer out her hand to him._

'' _Home?" She asked, fingers stretched out._

 _He smiled and gripped her hand in his own. Of course he was sure, even more so now._

'' _Home.''_

A tear leaked out from the corner of her eye as she felt herself slowly being lowered to the floor, the strong arms around her body never disappearing.

Home.

She wanted to stay.

Liz struggled out of Yata's grip, stumbling to the floor and feeling her skin freeze as the cold around her seemed to suffocate her.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

''Not again,'' she breathed, running forward as she saw Mikoto collapse to floor, head hung and buried into Alaura's neck. Blood was beginning to soak the ground around the two.

''No, you can't-''

 _Please don't._

''You-''

 _You promised!_

''I can't-!''

 _You promised, you promised I would never have to be alone again!_

Kuroh couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but watch as Liz shot by him, hand outstretched and tears falling from her eyes in rivers as Yata followed, his own eyes watering. All he could do was watch as the Red King cradled his eldest sister in his arms as if she was glass. She would snap back, she always snapped back. Snap back!

'' _I love you, Kuroh. Please don't ever hurt yourself, I need my little brother.''_

His feet moved forward with a jerk, and with a sudden snap he rushed forward until he dropped to her side by Liz, both of them breathing heavily but not uttering a word.

Alaura opened her eyes slowly, painfully. It was beginning to become too hard to remain conscious and any moment now her soul would begin to pull away from her dying body.

''You idiot!'' Liz shouted suddenly, shaking her head back and forth as tears soaked her cheeks. Raven colored hair whipped around her pale cheeks. ''Why did you-!''

Her words cut off with a start as Alaura brought her hand up to weakly brush aside her hair from her face. Identical pairs of blue eyes wavered as she offered them her hand.

''Don't…Liz…'' Blood dribbled down her chin as she looked at them with all the love and affection they had been stripped of before they all found one another. ''Don't…''

Kuroh clenched his eyes shut and grasped her right hand in his, Liz following his suit as both clung to her life for her.

Alaura chuckled and looked up to where Yata stood behind Liz, his shoulders shaking as he sniffled and clenched his fists.

''Take care of her…Yata…'' Her voice was fading and she steeled her soul to hold on a while longer. Just a little longer.

Yata started and wiped away angrily at his face with his sleeve as he nodded quickly and dropped to his knees, hiding away his face in his arm.

''I'm sorry…'' She smiled and squeezed her siblings' hands. Their grip tightened. ''But thank you…all of-you…thank you…for loving me.''

Liz sobbed and pressed her forehead against their hands. ''Please don't die, please don't leave.''

Alaura felt her lower lip tremble but she pushed it aside, no-no she wouldn't break.

''You can't leave.''

Chocolate orbs snapped open as she looked up towards where the voice had come from, feeling her breath catch as she saw the tears falling from amber eyes onto tanned cheeks.

He didn't make a sound, didn't sob or cry out angrily at her, the tears just continued to slip down his face.

''Why would you do something so stupid?" He gritted, the hand tangled in her hair pressing her face into his neck. The pain flamed around her body but she ignored it.

''Ridiculous…man…don't you-see?" Tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto his shoulder, wetting the fur of his collared jacket as her body shook. Please, please give her enough time to tell him!

''Stay by _me_.'' He begged.

Surround by her loved ones she blinked slowly, lazily, feeling her mind beginning to shut down at the loss of blood circulating its way.

''Where…'' She gasped, vision darkening. ''el-se…''

Her hand went limp in Kuroh and Liz's hands.

 _Forgive me Anna…I broke my promise to come back._

The wind blew softly around their frozen forms, lifting their hair and shifting their clothes as they hung their heads and waited, waited for all of this to be a cruel joke.

Alaura didn't laugh.

Mikoto felt too much, there was too much anger running through his veins; too much regret and sorrow for one man to hold. All he could do to hold it at bay was to cradle the warm body to his.

He didn't care if he became saturated by her blood, he didn't care that the tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on her cheeks, or that the thought that he should get up and move her before she became cold crawled into his head.

He didn't care, not about any of that as he looked at her blank face.

There was no smile on her lips, no laugh in her eyes. Not for a second did he think she would do something like this, risk her life for his and now…

''You-you! _This is all your fucking fault!"_

Mikoto raised his head to watch as Yata charged for the stunned Blue King, landing a punch on his jaw and sending him staggering back.

The enraged teen went to land another blow, but a soft tug on the back of his shirt made him pause. He twisted around, ready to unleash his sadness on whoever was there-but stopped.

Liz was standing before him, her tears never ending as she slowly brought her eyes up to his. They held that for a moment, both unable to look away.

''My sister Yata…she's dead.''

Mikoto turned away to look back at the woman he held as Liz collapsed into Yata's arms, the two clinging to the other.

 _You should have lived._

Carefully he slipped his arms under her arms and legs, carrying her bridal style. Her head lolled into his chest as her right arm fell limp, her wavy brown hair falling over.

He turned and walked by everyone, not giving them a notice as he looked forward. A red barrier slowly formed around the two of them as the soft glow surrounded her body.

Mikoto wouldn't let her get cold.

Noticing that he had begun to walk away Liz and Yata shot after him, Kuroh grabbing Shiro and Kukuri and pulling them along.

Munakata watched them leave, eyes wide as he stared at Mikoto Suoh's back. That woman…she had, she had given her life to save Mikoto's. She had jumped in front of his blade with no hesitation, risking it all to save the life of a man who had accepted his fate…

Why?

Mikoto didn't stop for them. He didn't slow down for them. He kept his mind focused on Alaura, on keeping her warm-a deep subconscious need telling him to not let her get cold.

The barrier had changed from being a soft shimmery ball to a raging flame surrounding them, burning away everything it touched as a testament to his anger. He was being consumed by it, the feelings threatening to pull him under and wash him away, only to leave him drowning at sea.

The sight of the other members of Homra appeared, the sound of their cheering as they noticed him alive and well with Yata and Liz next to him increasing. They took the flames around him as a sign of his strength, a sign that he had won.

They hadn't seen the blood that coated him.

Anna pushed past the others to the front, eyes bright in excitement as she noticed Mikoto coming towards them. Kusanagi and Tatara followed after her, smiling as they waited for their King and friends. Her lips pulled up as she looked past him for Alaura-feeling the older girl's energy but not seeing her bright colors.

That's when she saw her.

No.

Ruby red eyes widened slowly as she stumbled back, hands clutching her chest as she saw the red blood dripping from the woman Mikoto carried in his arms. She hadn't noticed at first, didn't even think-

''Anna? What's wrong?" Tatara gripped her shoulder, frowning and following her gaze before his heart dropped.

The soaring flames consuming Mikoto evaporated into the night air, and behind it left the image of the limp body of Miss Alaura emitting a soft red glow.

A hush fell over Homra but Mikoto never stopped, a path way being created for him as the members pulled away and looked white faced at the girl who they had come to respect.

Anna shoved the men away, darting and weaving between legs to race up to them. She saw Alaura's hand swaying back and forth-the hand that always squeezed hers and never let go- and tears welled within her eyes as she jumped out of the crowd and fell to her knees in front of Mikoto's way.

''Anna…move.''

"No!'' She cried, raising her arms out towards Alaura. ''She-she isn't dead!"

"Dead?"

''No, there's no way.''

''Miss Alaura…?"

The hushed whispers rose before silencing with one look from Mikoto. Anna stretched her arms out further in desperation.

''She isn't dead! It's her birthday tomorrow! She promised me, she promised me she'd come back!" The little girl wailed, dropping her arms and covering her face with her hands.

Mikoto frowned and looked at the lifeless face of Alaura, before closing his eyes and gently kneeling before the crying girl.

''She's still colorful Anna.'' He whispered.

Anna sniffled and wiped away at her tears to look at the woman being shown to her. It was true-a red hue surrounded her body but it-it- _it wasn't her red!_

Silence reigned over them and Liz felt hollow inside, not knowing what to do next after this. What would happen to them? Alaura had become something for their King she knew no one else could become. She had just lost her best friend, a piece of who she was.

What did they do now?

''No blood…''

Her eyes widened as she sucked in a sharp breath of air. She turned to see Rikio sniffling, lips drawn into a sob as he raised his fist into the air.

''No bone….''

Others turned to look at him, before they smiled watery and raised their own fists into the air. Tatara's lips were pulled back into a broken smile as he threw his fist into the air, face tilted up to the sky. Kusanagi stood with his hands in his pockets, a frown on his lips that mouthed the words as she saw a single tear roll down his face.

''No ash…''

Yata's soft voice broke through her daze and she looked over to see him raising his fist, the tears falling down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut and began to shout.

Her lower lip trembled as she sobbed and raised her own fist, reaching out for Yata's other hand and clutching it in her own for dear life.

''No blood! No bone! No ash!'' She shouted over her tears, the snow falling over them and making her cold. Alaura wouldn't want them to stand here and just cry, wallowing in their sadness.

''No blood!"

''No bone!''

''No ash!"

A gust of a warm gentle wind washed over them, weaving in and out and making their cries grow wilder as the snow danced in the air. Kuroh appeared beside her, thrusting his own fist into the air for the clan his sister had sacrificed her life for.

Liz thought she heard Alaura laugh in her ear, mutter something like _"You all make me so happy",_ and as she whipped around she sobbed when she saw nothing but empty space. ''Alaura…''

Kuroh felt warm phantom fingertips brush aside his bangs from his face, and heard the soft comforting words Alaura had whispered to him as a child when he was terrified of hurting everyone, locking himself away curled up in a corner and crying.

'' _You could never hurt me, little brother…''_

Both siblings thought the same thing:

 _You'll never leave us alone._

"NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"

 _Thump._

''Hmm.'' Mikoto started, eyes opening to look down at the lifeless girl who Anna was pressing her face into her stomach. The cries of Homra were going crazier with every passing second, their grief turning into something else.

''NO BLOOD! NO BONE! _NO ASH_!"

 _Thump._

He frowned at the sound in his ears, was he imagining things wishing for something that couldn't happen?

''NO BLOOD! _NO BONE! NO ASH!_ ''

 _Thump._

Amber eyes shook as he leaned down to press his ear against her chest, lips thinning as he felt his hopes begin to rise even though he knew what was happening was impossible.

Mikoto prayed to the gods that they gave her back to him, gave her back to them and he got to see her smile. That's all he wanted, all he needed to make his grip on reality strong again.

He was teetering, and she was what he needed to pull him back.

'' _NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!''_

 _THUMP. Thump._

''Louder,'' he ordered, "LOUDER!"

All of Homra began to stomp their feet, their throats becoming hoarse as they clenched their eyes shut and thrusted their fists up in the air. Spurred on by their King's commands, they shouted to the heavens.

" _NO BLOOOOD! NO BOOOOONE! NO AAAAAASH!"_

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Brown orbs shot open.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This was short yes but it was mainly focused on what happened immediately after Alaura's death._

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _ **PPREVIEW OF CHAPTER 14:**_ _You can't/ I do_

'' _Don't. Don't say those next words.'' He ordered, looking away from her and towards the floor._

 _Alaura narrowed her eyes and reached for him, fingers gripping his chin and pulling his gaze towards hers._

'' _Why not?"_


	14. Chapter 14: You can'tI Do

_**A/N:**_ _Wooooooh! I'm going to be writing another fanfiction for K soon, slightly AU so it'd be cool if you guys check it out when I upload it._

 _I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME! I SERIOUSLY JUST REREAD THEM AND SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT!_

 _Brokendoll111: Thank you thank you! I'm escatic you enjoyed it so much!_

 _LaughterLover98: You never fail to make me laugh at your reviews! Thank you for reading and replying for me, you're too sweet!_

 _Everyone, enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 14: You can't/I Do

Alaura felt like her mouth was full of sandpaper and she coughed, smacking her lips. She winced at the sound her body made, the slight shift in the otherwise silent room making her head pound. Weakly she opened her eyes and grimaced against the harsh lights surrounding her.

 _White walls, why the fuck am I-oh, that's right._

She remembered now, remembered the panic she had felt when she saw the sword begin to come down on her Mikoto. Alaura didn't know how it happened or how the sword healed itself. All she knew was that she was desperate to protect them all and to stop Mikoto from thinking he had to carry this on his own.

''You're awake, I should get the others.''

Brown eyes blinked at the unexpected voice and she turned her head to her left, shocked to see Shiro standing at the foot of her bed.

A smile pulled up the corners of her mouth as she went to sit up further before stopping, the sudden pain in her chest making her fall against the reclined bed.

''Ah!"

''Here, you shouldn't be trying to pull yourself up like that yet.'' Smiling gently Shiro adjusted her bed to where she was sitting up completely without having to force herself.

''Thank you, Shiro.'' She smiled gratefully before looking around the room, feeling an inkling of disappointment. ''Where…-?"

Shiro waved his hand to ease her. ''All of Homra was crammed in here about ten minutes ago, sleeping on floors or in corners or at the foot of your bed. Liz and Kuroh fell asleep clutching your sheets and kneeling on the floor.''

She laughed lightly and then stopped, the pain in her chest making that too much. Frowning she pulled down her crisp white patient shirt to reveal bandages all over the top of her body. There was a slight pink in the center from her probably moving.

''Shiro…what happened? I felt myself die.'' She whispered, staring down at her chest.

Shiro shuffled to sit on her bed and smiled at the young girl. As the First King he had a theory on what had happened to her, but he couldn't be sure quite yet.

''What's the last thing you can remember?" He asked, aware that Liz and Kuroh claimed to have felt her when they were chanting.

Alaura's brows furrowed in thought as she laid her head back to stare up at the ceiling. ''Warmth…I thought death would be cold but it wasn't, I was warm the entire time. I felt myself leave and then I remember…I remember stopping. There was this funny little tug in my chest and when I looked back I was behind Liz and Kuroh. They were crying but cheering on, and it made me so sad and happy. I remember dancing through everyone, crying with them and just feeling so warm. Then I was pulled to Mikoto and Anna…''

''They were crying and Mikoto was just emotionless, clutching my body but then I saw the red he had encased my body in. The pulling and the funny feeling was getting stronger and when I reached down to touch Mikoto…I-that's the last thing I remember.''

She closed her eyes at the fuzzy images surfacing in her mind, heartache deep when she remembered wishing she could make everyone stop crying.

Shiro blinked in astonishment. ''Alaura,'' he started, pulling her attention to him. ''Do you know about the 6th King?"

Brown eyes blinked in confusion. ''No, I don't know much about him. Why?"

''You-''

''YOU"RE AWAKE!"

Her head shot over to the door to see Rikio slamming open the door, a cup of coffee in his hands and a wide smile on his face.

Alaura smiled. ''Good morning, Rikio.''

The tanned skin man's lower lip wobbled as he flailed, setting his coffee down and rushing out of the room.

''MISS ALAURA'S AWAKE!''

''Really?!"

''YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING SHIT FACE!"

She giggled softly as she heard the familiar voices explode, the sound of feet hitting the floor increasing. Her eyes widened, just who all was here?

Shiro moved away from her bed with a kind smile. ''They only left after the nurses said they had to change your bandages. They've been waiting for you to wake up.''

''Wait, then why were you in here Shiro?"

Gold eyes closed in a smile. ''I had to check on the next possible Purple King.''

 _What?_

Thoroughly shocked Alaura didn't have a chance to question the boy further, for at that moment her family came pouring through the door.

''Alaura!'' Yata exclaimed, hazel eyes wide and bright.

''We were so worried, don't do something like that again.'' Kusanagi stated sternly, though the wide smile he wore made his words an empty threat.

''Alaura!'' Tatara attacked her, sniffling and being over dramatic as usual. She smiled. ''I thought you were dead! How about we all pledge to not die huh?"

''I'm okay with that.''

''Indeed, as am I.''

Brown eyes sparkled as she looked over the brown eyed man hugging her to see her two siblings at the door, their feet glued to the floor as they watched her cautiously.

Their eyes looked tired, as if the sleep they had gotten had been in spurts instead of a healthy dose. The clothes they wore were rumpled but at least they looked clean.

Alaura smiled brightly and stretched her hand out. ''No more dying.''

She saw Liz's lower lip tremble, tears filling the girl's eyes before she shot forward and buried her face into the mattress, clutching the sheets. Kuroh jutted his chin out, expression neutral before he too copied Liz's placement.

The only sign that showed he was crying was the slight shake in is shoulders.

''Alaura?"

She turned to see Anna in the doorway, ruby red eyes wide as they stared at each other. Her hands were clasped over her chest as a way to protect herself if this was all just wishful thinking again.

''Anna, I came back. I think I missed my birthday though…forgive me?"

The white haired girl chewed on her lower lip before running forward, jumping into the bed and crawling up until her cheek rested against the older girl's thigh.

''Idiot, idiot, you and Mikoto are big idiots!''

Alaura smoothed the girl's hair down, gentle smile in place. She wasn't an idiot if that meant saving Mikoto was a stupid thing to do.

''Where is that man?'' She asked.

Yata was the one to answer her, wiping at his face hastily so she wouldn't see his tears. _Too late Yata._

''He-''

''I'm right here.''

Her heart stuttered and she winced, telling herself to cool it as she looked up to see amber eyes watching her closely. She bit her lip at the raw emotion she could see hiding in his gaze, but couldn't make herself look away.

He was so handsome.

And _alive_.

''Mikoto…'' she breathed, the sound of his chain reaching her ears as he moved to stand against the wall and lean against it.

''Alaura.''

….

Tatara pulled away, looking between the two and wiping away his tears. He pulled Anna away from Alaura and set her down, smiling.

''We should give you two some time to talk.''

The others looked up, noticing the staring contest between the two. Neither parties looked ready to break.

Liz and Kuroh squeezed her hand. ''We'll be back.''

Yata reached out for Liz's hand and pulled her into his side, smiling cheekily as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead with a blush on his cheeks.

Shiro waited for Kuroh, looking back to take one last glance at the woman in the bed.

 _I used to think that King's walked a certain path alone, no matter how large their clan…it seems you won't let him, Alaura of Homra._

Alaura looked away and dropped her eyes to look at her folded hands in her lap when she heard the door click shut as their friends left the two of them alone.

She could feel the burn of his stare on the side of her face, feel the emotions filling the small room. The pain in her chest was growing the longer her heart beated.

''Why?"

Her head snapped over to see Mikoto with his head hung, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

''Why what?"

''Don't play dumb.'' He stood and took steps forward, pulling a chair over to sit by her side. He leaned over and rested his arms on his knees.

She wanted to reach over and run her hand through his wild red hair, but resisted the urge to instead offer out her hand for him to grab.

A few beats of silence passed before the sound of his bracelets clinking reached her ears and she felt his smooth palm slip against hers, his fingers tangling with hers as they rested their hold on her bed.

She bit her lip. ''I couldn't just sit back and watch you sacrifice your life for ours.''

His grip tightened. ''And you sacrificing your life for mine is any different?"

''You were trying to save us from future threats, from the possibility that the sword would fall with us around, you were scared of hurting us because you care about all of us. But I could die at any moment Mikoto! I could die right now, or tomorrow, or next month.'' Alaura ignored his question.

Mikoto smirked. ''You're ignoring my question. How was you sacrificing your life any different?"

Brown eyes flamed. ''Because your life is more important than mine, you idiot! If you died-'' her voice cut off as she closed her eyes to the pain the mere thought left her in.

''You're ridiculous.''

Her eyes widened as he suddenly moved, leaning over her and knocking the chair backwards as he rested his free hand on the side of her head. Her breath caught in her throat when he hovered dangerously close to her, the tip of his nose brushing against hers. He caged her in and trapped her with the smell of cinnamon and bonfires.

Amber eyes bore into hers. ''You _died_. You died in my arms and expected us all to be fine without you. You expected _me_ to be fine without you, and that has to be the most fucked up lie of all time.''

She sucked in sharply at the confession. ''Mikoto…you expected the same from us, didn't you?"

His eyes darkened. ''But I knew, I knew you could find someone better than me. You deserve things I cant give you.''

''So you were completely okay with my running off and _fucking_ the next guy I saw?! You thought I could just forget you that easily?!"

''No. The thought of anyone else touching you makes me want to fucking kill them, don't even…''

''How could you think I would be able to find someone else?!"

''Because you deserve better. All of you.''

''We deserve you! We want you, not someone else. We would fall apart without you because you're not just our king. Can't you see that?"

''What about you?''

She didn't miss a beat. ''I only want you.''

For a split second his eyes widened and he closed them. ''Why?''

Alaura brought her hand up to cup his cheek. ''Because I-Mikoto I-''

''Don't. Don't say those next words.'' He ordered, looking away from her and towards the floor.

Alaura narrowed her eyes and reached for him, fingers gripping his chin and pulling his gaze towards hers.

''Why not?"

Mikoto frowned. ''Because once you say them, you're real.''

Brown orbs widened. He could say she was his, he could protect her, but the moment she admitted to the real thing everything would change.

Alaura would become someone who loved him, someone who would see him through every dark part of his past and every great memory he shared with the others. She would become _real_ not just something he wanted to reach for but was too far away to.

''I _am_ real, Mikoto. ''

''You can't love me.'' He stated plainly.

The brunette smiled and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes at the contact. She thought she was done for, but here she was with the man she loved and her family alive and well on the other side. He thought he didn't deserve her, that she could do better, but how wrong he was.

He was the best of the best in her eyes.

She smiled and snuck in a kiss on his cheek, stunning him into silence and preventing him from interrupting her.

''Watch me, Mikoto Suoh.''

It wasn't her declaring the three words outright, but she figured he needed to see he couldn't stop her from loving him, from proving that this was real. He was going to have to sit back and watch as she proved to him she didn't need anything else.

''Alaura."

"Yeah?"

''Stay with me.''

Her smile grew. It wasn't him admitting it outright either, but his words hit her and made her forget the dull pain from her wound.

''Where else would I be?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

''I woke up on Christmas…are you _shitting_ me?!"

Alaura exclaimed loudly, snapping up and clutching her chest as the pain bloomed. She felt Mikoto press a finger on her forehead and push her back into the bed, frowning at her pain.

She smiled weakly. ''Sorry, Christmas is just my favorite time of the year! The lights, the hot chocolate, the-ahhhhh! _I DIDN'T DECORATE ANYTHING!"_

Liz laughed and scratched her cheek. ''Not even two hours being awake and what you're worried about is Christmas decorations.''

Kuroh sighed and crossed his arms. ''Unbelievable, Alaura. You used to throw fits at Master Ichigen when he would forget to buy a tree and you forget to decorate?"

Alaura felt her eye twitch as she smiled evilly. ''You want to say that again? This time a little closer?"

Mikoto was in the bed with her on her left side, legs crossed at the ankles as he crossed his arms behind his head. Anna had immediately crawled onto her other side, cuddling up to her thigh and propping her head on it while falling asleep.

A nurse had come by and tried to ask them to move, but one look from Mikoto and the man backed away quietly.

Yata was sitting on the floor with his legs out on her the left side of her bed, leaning back and resting his upper body weight on his arms. Liz sat between his legs, leaning back into his chest as she stretched out her legs and fiddled with the jacket wrapped around the other teen's waist.

Alaura enjoyed every moment Yata's blush deepened.

Kuroh was standing behind Shiro, the white haired king sitting in a chair and holding Neko in his lap who had transformed into her animal form to sleep. Tatara was sitting in the chair on her right side with Kusanagi standing off to the side of him. Rikio was in a chair at the end of her bed, leaning over the bar and resting his chin on his arms.

Every few moments her gaze would travel to the Silver King, his earlier words making her feel…confused. He had come to check on the Purple King? If he meant her he was sorely mistaken, she was not a king.

Fuck she hadn't even known about any of this a month ago.

That always irritating side of her was reappearing, and as if sensing her stare Shiro looked up and offered her a smile.

"Shiro,'' She spoke up, quieting the others. Mikoto cracked an eye open to watch her. ''How did I come back to life?''

The small room quieted and looked over towards the Silver King, expecting him to answer the question. He had been the one to snap everyone out of their daze when Alaura started coughing up, taking her to the hospital and promising to explain why she wasn't dead when she was awake.

She was awake now.

Shiro smiled and closed his eyes. ''How many of you know the truth of the 6th king, the Purple King?"

Kusanagi frowned and pushed up his glasses. ''The only information the other kings have of him is that he's a recluse as the previous 7th king was. He's older as well, much older than the rest of the kings but younger than you or the Gold King.''

"What does that have to do with Alaura?" Liz questioned.

Shiro opened his gold eyes to pierce through her. "Alaura…what do you know of your parents?"

Her heart panged at the mention of her birth parents. She rarely thought of them, only smiling in passing for the small memories she did have of them. Their faces were blurry in her mind but she remembered their smiles and kind eyes.

''I don't-I don't remember much of them…they died in a car accident when I was only four. They were good to me though, loved me if that's what you're asking.''

The white haired boy nodded and scratched the back of Neko's ear, causing her to purr. ''What of your parents families? Do you know about them?"

Alaura shook her head. ''No, my brother Jacob and I were considered orphans because our parents didn't include any living kin in their wills. We were put up with a lady and stayed there until Master Ichigen came and found us.''

An arm came and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer into the red headed man's side. Alaura grinned wildly.

''I see…I figured as much. Well, I guess there isn't any better time to tell you that you are the granddaughter of the 6th King, the Purple King.''

…..

''Whoa whoa whoa, _what?_ " She reared back, brown eyes wide as saucers.

 _Did he seriously just-_

''You're the granddaughter of the 6th King, Kimimoto Shua. Your mother was his first and only child and he banished her from their clan when she married someone that was a simpleton and refused to allow him to have you. The Purple King's power flows through bloodlines only. It's a family clan that has branched off over the years. ''

''How would he be able to sustain a clan based off of just blood? It takes time to grow and become strong.'' Alaura demanded, speaking over the wide eyes in the room.

''The Purple Clan have a gift that allows them to become one with another clan but it's dangerous. In fact there isn't a single case where it hasn't failed. Should the two kings be incompatible, the Purple king will weaken and succumb to the insanity that hangs over their head while the other King's clan flourishes.''

Alaura blinked, the nerd in her running frantically trying to piece together the puzzle. ''The current 6th King…the reason no one knows where he is-it's because he tried to bond with a King and weakened isn't it?"

Shiro nodded sadly. ''After your mother left he was desperate for power. His clan was turning on him in fear that they too would be outcasts if they fell in love with a normal person. Running out of options he thought that the only way to maintain order would be to bond with a strong clan, a clan led by a very powerful man, one the other Kings were wary to go against.''

''The Gold King.'' Kusanagi stated, clicking it into place. ''So if the bonding failed…that explains why the Gold King's clan is so powerful.''

Shiro sighed. ''Exactly, but there is a horrible curse that the Dresden Slate placed upon the bloodline of the Purple King. The first purple King was mad with power, and sensing his desire to destroy everything his power turned on him.''

''Demons suddenly appeared in his mind, battering him down until he was on the brink of death. Sensing his death they feasted on his soul and all the agony inside of it. The next King wasn't as unlucky as the first, they appeared in a time of immense weakness and fought to consume him as well. Albeit stronger than the first King, he held up for years against their torture. When his body finally began to weaken the demons went on to their next victim…your grandfather.''

Alaura's breath hitched as she pulled back. ''What does that mean…what does it mean when someone within the bloodline hears the voices while the current King is still alive?"

''That means that the next Purple King is being checked out by the demons, to see if they could consume their soul as soon as they're released from the current mind of the King or have to wait for you to be at your weakest points to attack you. The demons wish to consume the souls of every Purple King to come about into existence, as is the curse for the First King's destruction.''

Liz and Yata shot up, Rikio, Kusanagi, and Tatara blocking her from Shiro's view. Anna shifted in her sleep and frowned.

Mikoto moved from laying down to sitting up, crossing his arm over her and glaring at Shiro.

''Fuck those demons!" Yata growled. ''We already know about them in Alaura's head, and there isn't a chance in hell we'll let them have her soul!"

''She isn't dying again.'' Liz seethed, blue eyes lit up at the thought of Alaura's soul being devoured. ''No way in hell!"

Kusanagi smirked tersely. ''Alaura declines the offer of being the next Purple King.''

Shiro's eyes widened. "You're telling me she's already begun to hear them?" he turned his gaze to her. ''You can't even tell…''

''What does that mean?" Liz snapped, hackles raised.

Shiro blinked. ''It's just, the body begins to show signs of having to fend off the demons alone in their mind. Bruises, scratches, these demons stop at nothing to weaken their hosts to be able to consume them all at once.''

''She's not alone! Mikoto stops the demons from touching her!" Liz spoke up.

Red burned Alaura's cheeks as she saw from the corner of her eye Mikoto grin cockily.

 _No coffee or tea Liz for a frigging week._

Kuroh narrowed his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Shiro, what does it mean that another King is fighting off the demons inside of Alaura's head?"

The Silver King blinked and locked eyes with the Red King. ''Do you have any knowledge of this?"

''I figured they were just dreams.''

Alaura's eyes snapped over as her mouth fell open at her…boyfriend? The label felt weird. He had experienced the same dreams she was having?

Her head hurt.

Gold eyes narrowed in concentration as he rested his finger against his lip. ''I've never even heard of another King assisting in battling against the demons in the Purple King's heads. But it would make sense…actually, that allows everything to fall into place!''

Alaura raised her hand. ''Shiro? Do you mind sharing?"

Gold eyes were lit up with hope as he looked around the room before his gaze landed on her and Mikoto.

''The reason Alaura was able to heal Mikoto Suoh's Sword of Damocles…is because she subconsciously bonded their powers when she sacrificed her life for his. The reason she was able to come back to life was because Mikoto's powers and soul, which had bonded with hers, demanded she return. When you two met her dormant powers must have recognized him.''

Alaura frowned. ''I had those dreams before Mikoto and I even met. Actually,'' she paused and blinked at the memory. ''When Tatara was dying there was a voice in my head demanding I save him, because he was one of 'his.' ''

They blinked at her.

''You should really tell me these things, Alaura.'' Liz's eye twitched.

She smiled sheepishly.

Shiro rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know…is it possible your powers recognized the power of a King who felt it could bond with? If so…that's extremely powerful and you two hadn't even met.''

Alaura coughed unexpectedly into her hand, the sound snapping them from their daze as the coughs racked her body. Worried eyes flickered over to her, Anna stirring and reaching out to pat the older girl's cheeks.

Breathing ragged she looked up at Shiro. ''I though you said that was impossible.''

''I said it's never happened before, so we don't know what exactly happens when two kings bond their power.'' Shiro smiled happily. ''You technically don't possess the powers of the Purple King yet however, so the fact you were able to save the Sword of Damocles means that the bonding of the Purple King requires great strength in will.''

Alaura breathed heavily. ''Does that mean the demons are out of my head? If we bonded and the insanity didn't take me-does that mean my soul is safe?!"

Shiro frowned sadly and shook his head. ''I don't know…we've never seen anything like this. The previous Purple King dies and the demons are released to completely invade the next King's mind. But maybe if the Purple King dies now…the demons will cease to exist in him since you're bonded?"

Her eyes watered as she shook her head. ''So there's no way to know if they're still inside of me?"

A warm hand gripped hers and she looked up to see cool amber eyes staring back at her. Guilt pulled in her gut at the thought that she bonded their powers without him knowing and without his consent.

 _I've bonded your power to mine in the future without your consent, can you forgive me Mikoto?_ Her eyes read.

A soft smirk pulled on the corner of his lip as he brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. _Idiot._ His eyes read.

''The only way to see if the demons are still inside of you would be to weaken your body and see if you and the Red King can find the demons in there. I doubt they would come at your beck and call however…Did they tell you anything?" Shiro questioned.

Her eyes widened as she recalled the last time she had come face to face with the creatures. Her lower lip trembled. ''They told me…they told me that as soon as I remembered my brother's death they would come for my soul.''

Ding! Ding! Idea!

''Hell no!" Liz snapped, rounding on her and glowering. ''You are not going to force yourself to remember Jacob's death just to see if those things will come! You'll be too weak to fight against them if they _are_ in there waiting.''

''Absolutely unacceptable, Alaura.'' Kuroh stated.

Alaura frowned. ''It would be one less question, we see if these things are still in my head and then find the Purple King to help him. I'll have Mikoto with me.''

''Do you two even know how to find one another in there?!"

The brunette bit her lip as Mikoto raised a brow. ''No…but we always do. Liz, Kuroh, please, this is another obstacle that as soon as it's taken care of we can move on with our lives!''

''No way!''

''I'm going to do this,'' she replied tightly, clenching her sheets in her hands. ''I'm ready to live a nice life with these weirdos without the threat of dying hanging over me, aren't you?"

Liz started, frowning before crossing her arms and sighing deeply. "I don't like this, but fine.''

The brunette smiled and relaxed into Mikoto's shoulder as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She looked around at all the other shocked and worried faces, her brother's blue gaze sticking out.

Averting her gaze she looked towards Shiro who smiled comfortingly. ''Put us under.''

Twenty minutes later she and Mikoto were in separate beds side by side, the door to her room locked so no one would bother them. Shiro was going to put them under and they would all stay to monitor the first thirty minutes of their reactions before setting up post outside to guard the door.

Alaura was reeling at all the new information in her head, but she didn't want to stop this. Finding out if these demons were still in her head would help them with everything. They could relax and then go after the Purple King, demanding why he didn't come looking for her.

 _He must have known my parents died…why didn't he try looking for me to help me when he knew I was next in line? Or Jacob? It could have been either of us. Ugh my head hurts._

Alaura turned her head to see Mikoto on his side, head propped up by his arm as he watched her. She smiled slightly and he smirked in response.

''Will you find me quickly?" She was smiling, but there was a desperation in her voice low enough for just him to hear. She was terrified.

A red aura slowly encased her body and her tense muscles relaxed at the comforting feeling. Mikoto smiled softly at her.

''Yeah.''

Shiro appeared before them before pressing his hands on the top of their heads. ''This will help you fall asleep quickly, but only you will be able to wake yourself up. Once you remember Alaura, I don't know how quickly the demons will come for you if they're truly in there.''

Kusanagi leaned against the wall, watching his old friend stare at the brunette at his side like a hawk. There wasn't a doubt in his mind Mikoto would hunt her down quickly. Tatara held Anna to him, both of their eyes shining with worry.

Liz was hugging Yata's arms around her, unshed tears in her eyes as the memory of Jacob's death played in her and Kuroh's minds. They had barely been able to handle it, they prayed the demons had left Alaura's mind.

 _And that she won't shatter._

Rikio rested a hand on Yata's shoulders, both boy's eyebrows drawn down and a worried frown on their lips.

Alaura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before releasing it slowly, calming her racing heart.

 _Find me quickly, Mikoto._

Amber eyes closed as he kept the red shield around Alaura's body.

 _I will find you._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: I've been spending most of my time to give you guys a chapter every other day, and for myself as well. I truly love writing and being on here because I hope to become better. Family and friends makes it difficult when they give you funny looks, but you guys and my lovely best friend keep me going!_

 _Okay okay, sorry for being a sap._

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _Until next time!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 15:**_ _Strength_

 _She was screaming, agony filling her veins as she stared into cold green eyes. She pushed harder, lips pulling back to bare her teeth threateningly._


	15. Chapter 15: Strength

_**A/N:**_ _IM SO SO SORRY! I was pretty much updating every day and then went MIA! I had to go on a surprise trip over the weekend, and then there was a whole list of drama that happened to me over the course of a week. BUT I'm back with a chapter and am already starting on Chapter 16!_

 _TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME, OR ASKS ME TO UPDATE SOON JUST KNOW IT MAKES MY DAY AND POSSIBLY THE HAPPIEST WRITER EVER. I have fifteen reviews and twenty something followers and favorites for this story, and I LOVE every one of you guys for sticking by me on this._

 _Alright alright enough mush,_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 15: Strength

He was laying on something cool and soft, but the silence that surrounded made him feel utterly alone. No matter how comfortable this bed was it couldn't hide the fact that besides him the room was considered empty.

He was on his back with his arm thrown over his eyes while his other arm rested by his side. His legs were half on half off the bed.

His eyes felt heavy.

They were burning.

Why would his eyes be burning? Slowly he opened them only to see a sliver of light coming in through the window and illuminating his room in shadows. The skies outside were dark as snow slowly began to blanket the streets of Shizume City. Blinking gently he pulled himself up, pieces of his burning red hair coming to fall into his face.

Looking down at himself he noted how he was dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt. A loose black tie hung around his neck and he tugged at it, unsure why he was wearing clothes like this.

 _Tap._

''Hmm.'' Amber eyes flickered behind him where the noise came from and he frowned at the stickiness he felt on his cheeks and neck.

His eyes still burned.

 _Tap._

''What do you want?" His voice was hoarse and sounded unused, and he cleared his throat but grimaced when a scratchy irritation flared.

The door creaked as Yata appeared, dressed in clothes identical to his own. He couldn't quite make out the boy's face as he hovered by the door.

Frown deepening he stood to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. ''What do you want, Yata?"

The boy's head drooped. ''It's time to go.''

Go?

''Go where?" This wasn't funny anymore, if it ever had been. His head was pounding and the fucking irritation in his eyes made him want to burn everything. There was an unrest in his heart, a piece of paint that had begun to peel and he wanted to pick at it.

Yata shook his head back and forth before leaving. ''Alaura's funeral, Mikoto… we can't put it off.''

Mikoto sucked in sharply as Yata's words rang in his ears along with the click of the door closing. Alaura's…funeral? What the hell was he going on about? Alaura was safe back at the hospital. He was with-

He wasn't with her.

Amber eyes clenched shut as he pulled back his fist and let it fly, the wall cracking around his knuckles as he rested his forehead against it and his shoulders shook.

He had dreamt the entire thing. Alaura died in his arms after throwing herself in front of Munakata's blade. There was no heartwarming moment where she came back to life and smiled at him, there wasn't any confession of her loving him.

The image of her eyes, bright and burning as she told him he was worth everything made the sorrow swell. He had dreamt that then, a way to ease the hollowness and anger that threatened to consume him.

'' _I only want you.''_

''Dammit.'' He cursed, flames exploding around him. He wanted her back, he didn't want to go to her fucking funeral and watch them bury her body. It was cold, it didn't smile, it didn't get excited over little things or threaten Yata when he was rude to the others. It couldn't make them feel better.

It was a shell of the woman he loved.

The funeral was depressing; not at all what he pictured the woman would have wanted. He could imagine her throwing open the casket and telling everyone to stop crying already. In fact he hadn't taken his eyes away from the casket, in hopes that would happen.

It didn't.

Yata stood on his left, holding a furiously shaking Liz in his arms as she averted her eyes from watching the casket getting ready to be lowered. The boy had bags under his eyes and a miserable look on his face as tears flowed down his cheeks. Finally the sight was too much for the teen, and he buried his face into Liz's hair.

Kusanagi, who stood on his right, was smoking a cigarette while passing the lighter from knuckle to knuckle. The man had opted for darker glasses to hide his eyes but Mikoto could still see the tear tracks on his face.

Rikio had his head bowed along with the rest of Homra, silently crying and wishing a woman good luck in the other life. Mikoto thought it was funny how quickly Alaura had managed to get under everyone's skin.

Kuroh and the Silver King, along with the Strain, were opposite of where they stood. The black haired boy's eyes were icy and unfeeling, but Mikoto could see the subtle shake in his hands as he gripped his sword in his right hand.

Liz and Kuroh had begun to unravel at the seams, snapping at everyone who tried to talk to them. Yata, Kuroh, and Anna were the only people Liz would let near her, and Kuroh seemed to give everyone the cold shoulder besides his King, the Strain, and his sister.

Munakata and Awashima stood in the back with their eyes closed to show their respects. When they had shown up his clan had become hostile, the air thickening with the desire for revenge. They all blamed Munakata and the entire Blue Clan for what had happened, and the previous existing rivalry had become deadly.

Homra had demanded revenge upon the Blue Clan for Alaura's death, feeling that if they never interfered with their search on the island the fight would never have taken place. The Blues were careful to stay out of their territory the past few days.

''Wait!''

Everyone looked towards the sound, seeing Anna push herself away from Tatara and running up to the men who had stopped in readying to lower the casket.

The little girl stood on her tiptoes, placing a hand upon the cool case and running it softly along the grooves. Liz's breath hitched as they all watched Anna stroke the casket lovingly.

She placed a cracked red marble on top of the casket and sniffled. The white haired girl laid her forehead on the side of the box, her shoulders beginning to shake as her hands turned into fists.

''You broke your promise,'' she whispered, eyes bloodshot and pale face flushed with the heat of crying. ''You said you'd come _back_ , you broke your _promise_.''

Mikoto frowned as he felt his hands shake.

Tatara came over and gingerly picked Anna up, his eyes puffy and red from his own tears. The two fell back into the crowd, Tatara shushing Anna while she buried her face into his shoulder.

A man stood and asked if anyone would like to say a few words before the casket was lowered. It was silent until someone stepped forward.

''I guess that's my cue, huh?" Kusanagi smirked at Mikoto and the man gave him a blank look.

Clearing his throat Kusanagi looked out over the crowd, taking in the faces of people he had known since he was a teenager. His gaze fell on Mikoto and he smiled softly.

''Well, it's pretty awkward up here I'll tell you that,'' he joked, earning a few scattered chuckles. His smile drooped as he shoved his hands into his pants. "But uh, all joking aside…I think I can speak for everyone when I say Alaura was weird. I didn't know her long at all, not nearly as long as Liz or the Black Dog…but I realized that she loved every one of us just as much.''

He paused, his lips pulling down as his brows furrowed. This was harder than he thought…

''It's not fair that she left us, that she chose to die, but we can't pin the blame on anyone. Alaura knew exactly what she was doing and she accepted the consequences. If we blame ourselves or one another I have a gut feeling we'll just piss her off.' He raised his gaze and met Mikoto's, hoping the man heard what he was saying.

Liz and Yata laughed lightly at his words, the others following them.

''What I'm trying to say is…Alaura risked her life for our King, she chose her end. If we blame people or ourselves we'll tarnish her last decision.'' With that the bar owner slunk back into his spot by Mikoto.

Soon enough everyone had left to head back home to the bar. Mikoto couldn't bring himself to leave quite yet, so he was left behind as the others promised to wait for him in the car. With his hands shoved into his pockets and the coat's collar he wore covering half his face, he let a tear trail down his cheek.

''If we hadn't met you would have lived.'' His fingers ghosted over the marker with her name on it and the date she was born and the date she died. In writing said 'A smile that burned bright, and faded too soon…'

He didn't know who had come up with it, didn't know who had arranged this whole thing.

''I should have died,'' he said, clenching his fists. ''You should be the one alive.''

''I can't picture her being okay with that.''

Mikoto didn't have to turn around to know whose voice that belonged to. His face and presence would be burned into Mikoto's mind, because while he blamed himself every time Munakata appeared so did the face of Alaura; smiling while blood dribbled down her chin as she burned away the tip of Munakata's sword that rested in her chest so it wouldn't graze him.

''Hmm.''

Munakata frowned sadly and pushed up his glasses, his black coat fluttering softly. ''She loved you dearly, Suoh. You should feel honored that someone could love so much they'd risk their lives for you.''

Mikoto snorted. ''Where's the honor when I go to sleep alone, huh, Munakata?"

…

''Forgive me, Suoh. I merely meant that you should know she wouldn't be okay with you thinking you should be the one buried six feet under.''

The corner of his lip twitched. ''Just go, Munakata. The funeral's over.''

The Blue King's eyes showed his predicament. To leave a violent tempered King alone while the woman he loved was beneath his feet could send him into a rage, but on one hand every one deserved to grieve.

''Suoh-''

''Leave me alone, Reisi.'

Munakata sucked in a sharp breath as his decision was made for him by the Third King. Mikoto never called him by his first name, not even when they were dear friends. Lowering his gaze he turned to leave before Mikoto's voice stopped him.

''What of your sword?"

Munakata looked at the broad shouldered man and smiled wryly. ''Unfixable. The red aura refuses to leave and overpowers the blue aura when we attempt to fix it. She intended for the sword to never be used against you even if she died, Mikoto.''

Unknown to him Mikoto smiled softly as he tilted his head up to look at the grey sky. "Yeah…crafty woman.''

''Indeed.'' With one last look at his old friend Munakata left him alone standing before three graves, two old and one fresh.

Amber eyes closed as the cool breeze played through his hair and lifted his clothes, He didn't want to leave…he could just-just stay here…staying here meant not having to face reality.

"MIKOTO!"

Tilting his head in confusion he frowned, looking for where the voice was coming from.

"MIKOTO! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The sound was muffled, and he stepped back before his eyes widened as he looked down at the ground. The sound…was coming from her grave? No, that was impossible. He truly was going crazy if-

''MIKOTO PLEASE _FIND_ _ME_!"

Like a light switch the memories he thought had been a dream came flooding back. He had promised her he would find her, all of that had been real and they were trapped inside their heads. _This_ was the real nightmare that lurked in the depths of his mind, the thought of what would have happened had she not come back to life, and he had almost allowed it to take him.

Without hesitation he dropped to his knees and began to uncover the earth that had been thrown on top of her, eyes bleeding red with his anger as flames engulfed his hands. Dirt got under his nails and dirtied his clothes but he didn't care.

''Hold on, '' he breathed, puffs of warm air meeting cool air. ''Dammit, hold on!''

 _I'll find you._

* * *

Alaura looked around the room she was in warily, feeling chills crawl up her spine at how there was zero furniture in it. The walls were white but she could see the paint beginning to chip. Bringing her hands to her chest she headed for the door, peeking out.

There was a long hallway and it was the same as the room with white peeling walls and completely bare. Feeling curious she stepped out before jumping as a loud slam met her ears.

Spinning on her heel she gasped when the door way she had just been in vanished.

''Okay…not creepy, not creepy, not at all. Stay cool Alaura, focus on the mission.'' Breathing in deeply she steeled herself and began to walk down the hall. The farther she walked the more the paint began to chip away, until there were large bare patches and the walls seemed to erode.

''If you're trying to scare me away it won't work.'' She whispered to her own mind, knowing that on some level this was crazy. ''We need to remember this.''

The walls began to change colors, swirls of green and shades of black enveloping her vision. Frowning she raised a hand and brushed her fingertips against the wall before pushing it lightly.

With a small creak the walls came crashing down around her, landing with dull thuds and creating clouds where they had messed up the dirt of the land.

Blinking Alaura tilted her head back to look up at the full moon, admiring its beauty. The sky was black with night and cloudless allowing the moon full reign. The night air lifted her hair slightly and brushed it over her shoulder.

Averting her eyes she took a step forward before freezing.

Pause. Pause, pause, pause, pause pausepausepausepause! No no she didn't want this anymore!

A crunching wet sound was slowly beginning to fill her ears as dying brown eyes pierced through her. They watched her unblinkingly, filled with pain, as a sludge coated creature stood over the boy's form, pieces of the sludge dripping and sizzling away at other pieces of the boy's body.

Weakly the boy raised his hand towards her, pieces of the skin on his arm emitting a soft smoke from the burns he was sustaining.

Blood soaked the ground beneath him, the dirt greedily taking away his life as the thing on top of him offered a life that wasn't theirs to offer. Alaura couldn't move.

She should move, she should do something, but her fucking feet weren't listening to her.

''Sis…te-'' The boy attempted to speak, but clots of blood fell from his mouth instead. Slowly his hand fell to the ground still outstretched to her, the light in chocolate eyes fading as pieces of his dirty brown hair covered his forehead. But then he did something that made her mind snap, made everything sharpen and refocus.

He smiled. ''Sister…''

She shouldn't have been able to hear him with how far they were and how low he had spoken, but even around all that blood she could pick up on his soft cheery voice.

Her mouth opened and she could vaguely hear the sound of her voice screeching something unintelligible. To her it was gibberish, just anger.

Her body darted forward as if it were on auto pilot, her fingers aimed for the eyes of the beast on her brother, she latched onto it, unheeding to the smell of her flesh burning as she pressed herself against it. Tears were running down her cheeks at a furious pace, but she didn't let go.

The thing screamed and bucked but she dug deeper, grinning cruelly as it reared back and howled in pain.

 _Feel my pain, you bitch!_

She wanted it off her fucking brother! It didn't get to be near him! Not her sweet lil love bug! He was _her_ baby!

Finally it lunged away from Jacob's body, and as soon as it did Alaura leapt away from it and reached for the broken form of her brother.

She pulled him into her chest, her shoulders shaking furiously as pain consumed her. Gently she cradled him in her arms, unaware of what was happening around her. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't turn her attention away from that beast, but Kuroh and Liz were extremely talented.

''Shhh, shhh, '' She rocked his body back and forth, tears landing on his cheeks and clearing away the blood it touched.

His brown eyes looked up at her, his lips working to speak but unable to yet.

''Hey, don't talk it's okay. Save your strength, I'm here, I'm here.'' She sobbed, gently running her blood coated thumb across his cheek and pressing her hand over his mangled neck. Thick, hot blood fell over her palm and she whimpered.

''Sis…'' he choked, raising his hand and laying it over hers. His hand was so much smaller than hers…

''Shh, save your strength baby, okay?'' She mumbled, smiling forcefully.

Jacob smiled slightly. ''I'm-goin-going to…die…''

''No!'' She shouted, shaking her head furiously. ''No! _No you can't leave me!"_

''I-I love you…you-you're the…best per-son I-'' he choked and smiled, the last light fading. ''Big sis-ter-you…you saved-saved the…da-ay-…''

His words tapered off as his hand slowly slipped away from hers, falling and landing with a soft thud against the ground. Mocha eyes faded, leaving behind soulless orbs staring blankly up at her. A small smile stayed frozen on his lips.

She couldn't do this.

He was her baby. She fought for him her whole life, watched over him, loved him, taught him everything she knew, he couldn't just be taken so fast! IT WASNT FAIR!

A howl filled the night air and her head snapped over to where it came from, blood thirst filling her heart as she watched the creature charge for her. From the corner of her eyes she saw Liz and Kuroh scrambled on the floor, clutching their bruised bodies.

 _No._

She was screaming, agony filling her veins as she stared into cold green eyes. She pushed harder, lips pulling back to bare her teeth threateningly.

Her little brother was dead. Dead and growing cold in her arms and _ohh gods did she want to rip this creature apart._

Sorrow, anger, fury, malice, words couldn't even begin to describe the emotions pouring from her. All she saw was a red haze and all she understood was that there was no way she would back down to this thing.

 _Come get me_ , she poured into her scream, eyes lighting eagerly with the thought of a fight, _come at me so I can rip you to shreds for hurting my family! You have never seen my fury!_

The creature froze, its jaw closing slowly as it bowed its head reluctantly to her and walked back slowly. Alaura never backed down, keeping her teeth bared and eyes zeroed in on green. She wouldn't be the first to break.

The creature whimpered, breaking eye contact and running away into the thicket of the tree line.

Alaura deflated.

She turned back and pressed her cheek against Jacob's cheek. She heard Liz and Kuroh come up to her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She didn't know long it took for them to leave but they did, leaving her with the limp body of Jacob.

She pulled back slowly to cup his cheek in her hand, agony in her soul.

''I'm so sorry,'' she whispered. ''Please forgive me Jacob. Please forgive me, please forgive me, please…''

She could picture him crying, just because she was crying. He would throw a fit and demand that she stop being sad.

''I can't,'' she sobbed, clinging him tighter to her chest, sick of how her heart beated strong while his rotted away. ''Gods Jacob…''

 **Do you miss him?**

Her eyes widened as she looked up, not seeing anyone around her.

 **Do you miss him? How much do you miss him?**

Frowning she pulled his body into hers protectively, eyes narrowing as her shoulders tensed.

''Who's there?" She demanded.

A tinkering laugh filled the fading night's air and she stood up slowly, laying Jacob's body down gently.

 **I'm you, silly girl. I'm here to offer you something…**

''There's a catch,'' she deadpanned. ''There's always a catch.''

 **Oh look at you Miss Smarty pants…too bad that your brain wasn't enough to keep your brother alive.**

Alaura bristled at the low jab and scowled. ''Don't test me.''

…

'' **My apologies…I got carried away…but listen…give me your body and I'll bring Jacob back to you. To us...**

Brown eyes widened as she stepped forward, unknown how dangerously close she was to the cliff's edge. ''Bring him…back?"

 **Yes…. Isn't that what you want?**

Alaura blinked and looked back at Jacob, her sorrow refreshed when she noticed how still he was. ''Yeah but…''

 **But what? Don't you love him?**

''But what are you…what are you going to do with my body?'' She asked, raising her head up to the sky.

There was a beat of silence before the voice chuckled darkly.

 **I'm afraid I can't inform you…**

Alaura nodded and flexed her fingers. ''Then I must say no. It sounds a lot like I won't be myself if I let you take control, and there isn't a chance I'll let you get near Jacob's soul. You reek of evil.''

 **Hmm…so you are smart…that's nice to know…**

Brown eyes burned as she cracked her knuckles. ''You need to leave now.''

 **Oh I'm going but tell me Alaura…there aren't any demons in your head…so who could I be?**

Alaura whipped around as her mind raced, her thoughts coming back to her. She had lost sight of everything when her mind molded with the memory that she-damn it!

''Show yourself!'' She shouted, eyes widening when the current scenery disappeared and she was surrounded by empty darkness. Steeling herself she narrowed her eyes and raised her hands, unafraid.

Mikoto was looking for her.

 **Show myself…? Are you sure…? You might not like it…** The voice tittered and Alaura winced against the piercing sound.

"Coward!'' She shouted into the void, Come out and fight me!''

 **You asked for it…**

A cold chill ran down her back as she felt a hole being made in her heart. Slowly she turned her head and shivered, eyes widening at who stared back at her.

It was her.

It was her, but with glowing purple eyes that held a touch of insanity in them.

"You…you're-''

'' **I'm you.''** It leered and Alaura jumped back **. ''What? Aren't you happy to see me? You asked me to show myself…''**

"Who, who though?" Her mind was racing.

Herself sighed and waved her hand back and forth **. ''I'm your power, silly, your future power.** A dark look crossed her-its face as it took a step forward **. ''And I want to live** _ **now**_ **.''**

''That's impossible.'' She stated, straightening her back and narrowing her eyes. A confused look crossed the purple eyes but passed quickly. "I won't let you live. You're the part of me that was victim to those demons aren't you? I had a dream that they were able to attack me…when I saved Mikoto and my power came forth, they had to leave but you were left behind. You accessed the power but it became tainted because they had snagged you, right?"

Herself clapped lazily as her head dropped to the side in a wide eyed smile. **''How charming, you nailed that right on the head. Look at you, I can't wait to be whole and take over this body.''**

''You're not taking my body,'' Alaura dropped into a fighting stance and grinned cockily. ''I have people to return to, I promised no more dying.''

'' **Ugh all the flowery pillow talk before a battle, really darling isn't that so anime? I expected more from you.''** Herself groaned and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. **''But if we're doing that…I wonder, do you think Mikoto would still want to fuck us like this?''**

Alaura sucked in a sharp breath and shot forward, landing a solid kick on herself's ribcage. The purple eyed girl went flying back, crashing into the ground and rolling over. Limply she pulled herself to her knees.

''Don't talk about him,'' Alaura seethed, eyes bleeding red as her flames began to flicker up her arms.

'' **What? Why not? Don't you think he would love us like this?''** Herself stood to her feet and grinned twistedly. '' **What if we were fucking…and we killed him during it!?''** Her purple eyes fluttered to a close as she shivered in excitement.

'' **Oh can you imagine the look of betrayal in his eyes as we consumed his power after he trusted us enough to give himself to us? OH MY!''**

Herself fanned her hand back and forth and took delight at the disgusted look on Alaura's face.

''Quit saying us, Insanity.'' Alaura dubbed her, rearing her fist back and aiming it for Insanity's cheekbone. ''I'll never let you live! You aren't meant to exist!''

Insanity flipped backwards, throwing her arms up as Alaura twisted to be able to follow after her. Her fist met Insanity's arms and she doubled back, missing the hand that had begun to reach out for her.

Insanity clucked her tongue sharply. **''You're right, I'm not. But I want to. I am a slice of your future, isn't this what you want? We could stand tall besides Mikoto…be equals…isn't that enticing?"**

Alaura frowned and charged forward, ducking the swipe meant for her ribs and pressing her fist up into Insanity's lungs. Purple orbs widened as she coughed harshly, purple liquid falling from her mouth.

She shot backwards and skidded on her feet, eyeing Alaura angrily **. ''Isn't that what you want?!** She screamed, coming undone. **''To stay by him? You two say that like it's a fucking catch phrase!''**

Alaura brought her leg down on Insanity's head, watching with satisfaction as the spot where her head cracked against exposed a sliver of white light.

''Mikoto treats us as his equals already,'' she spoke, pushing down harder. Insanity's muffled screams could be heard but Alaura ignored them. ''I don't need the insanity to be strong, I'll overcome you and save my grandfather from his own demons. I'll stop the cycle of the insanity in the Purple King's.''

Insanity chuckled darkly and craned her neck to eye her through one purple orb **. ''Save your grandfather…? I'm a shadow of the demons that used to reside in your mind, demons that reside currently in your grandfather. When you and Mikoto kicked them out they weren't the only ones that were unhappy…''**

Mocha colored eyes widened as she paused in applying pressure. ''What is that supposed to mean?"

Insanity chuckled weakly as the cracks in the pitch black ground greatened. Alaura pulled back and stood carefully when the floor threatened to give from underneath her.

" **You've done it…''** Insanity smirked weakly as cracks appeared in her skin. **''There are…no more demons in your mind or soul…''**

Feelings tugging in her heart Alaura reached out gently, coaxing Insanity to reach for her hand. ''Come back to me,'' she whispered, ''be happy.''

Insanity looked at her intently before smiling softly and closing her purple orbs, the cracks in her exposed flesh deepening. **"I can't…any one touched by the demons is doomed…if I go back to you, I'll just damage you in the end…''**

Alaura frowned and laid her hand on top of her own, squeezing it tight. ''Forgive me.''

She pushed through the floor, shattering the darkness around them and allowing white light to explode.

Insanity's eyes sprung open in shock, feeling the ground vanish beneath her as her body began to fall.

Alaura sprung back as she watched Insanity fade into nothingness, Purple eyes were wide with shock as they locked on to her. Alaura smiled softly and offered out her hand, eyes closing with her smile.

''Goodbye.''

It was weird to feel emotional, but it was a piece of herself that had been taken by force by the demons. She couldn't help but feel sad for the part of her that had to be tortured.

Insanity's lower lip trembled before she relaxed into her own smile, reaching out a fading hand towards Alaura.

'' **Goodbye.''**

Alaura pulled back as the last piece of the demons was consumed by the shared power of her and Mikoto. She realized now that's what the white was; the reason why she had found herself in that room.

The reason why the paint had been chipping was because her mind had been weakened by the thought of seeing her brother die, and their bond had begun to strain underneath the pressure.

''I would have gone with her,'' she whispered, staring down at her hands. ''If it hadn't been for Homra and everyone…for Mikoto, I would have succumbed. I felt him here though with me…''

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a muscled chest, strong hands gathering hers in their own as the person nuzzled their face into her neck.

Alaura smiled giddily at the familiar warmth, twisting in his arms and throwing her own arms around his neck. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck, feeling him pick her up slightly so he wouldn't have to hunch.

''I found you.'' He whispered, twisting his hands in her hair.

Alaura smiled softly and nodded, twisting the hair at the nape of his neck. He had heard her screams then, when she had been consumed by her brother's death and the grief that accompanied it.

"You found me.''

Mikoto set her down gently and smirked, running his thumb across her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

''Mikoto?" She asked, mocha colored eyes darkening slightly.

"Hmm?" He frowned.

Alaura bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest and feeling satisfied with how his heart beat.

''There's something that I found out…but for now, can we go back to everyone?"

Amber eyes softened as he tightened his hold on her, dropping his chin to rest on the top of her head. After what he had seen, after what she had seen, he was sure they were both beyond mental exhaustion. He could hear the worry in her voice about what she had found out about, but decided that being in their bodies would be better to hear why.

''Yeah.''

* * *

''Sir, I sincerely advise you against this.''

''Miss. Awashima, this is a perfect opportunity to view the damage I have caused.''

''Yes, sir, I understand the guilt you harbor but…well, all of Homra wants your head on a stick sir, as well as Fushimi's.''

"Fushimi's? What did you do, Fushimi?''

''Tch, nothing of importance.''

''He attempted to kill the sister of Alaura and the girlfriend of Misaki Yata, Homra's front line leader. Alaura has not been made aware of the attack but I can assure you she will be informed. She will hunt you like a dog, Fushimi. She and Yata will beat you. My sources say she can be merciless.''

''Has anyone actually seen her fight? She's probably just all talk.''

''Both of you, quiet.'' Munakata cut them off as they sneaked into Alaura's room, the guard they had been waiting for to leave getting up to go and switch shifts. Once the blond man disappeared around the corner Munakata gestured for them to move.

The Blue King slowly shut the door behind him, aware that he was breaking the rules. Mikoto had made it clear that he blamed himself for Alaura's predicament, but he also demanded that Munakata stay far away from them all while she healed. The Red Clan was on edge and itching to get their hands on the Blue King and their ex-clan member Fushimi.

He couldn't stay away however.

He felt horrible for not watching as he ran his blade through her heart, he had been too afraid of watching Mikoto die by his hand. He knew if he had kept his eyes open he could have seen Alaura jump in the way and stop.

Plus, he had to speak to her about how she had been able to heal the sword. Other Kings would begin to get suspicious of a girl who could fix damaging swords if he couldn't disperse the rumors.

Purple eyes softened as he took in the sight before him. Mikoto was on his side with his arm hanging over the bed as he faced a slumbering Alaura. His face was slack with peace, the creases under his eyes not as harsh as they usually were.

A soft red glow was visible around Alaura and Munakata chuckled deeply. The man wouldn't let that woman out of his sight for a while, it seemed.

Fushimi went to step forward and he shot his hand out, gripping the younger boy's shoulder.

"Don't go near her.'' He warned, sensing the way Mikoto's power swept the area of the room and ghosted over them slowly. Deciding they weren't a threat it crept back to covering Alaura's form.

Fushimi frowned and shrugged off his hand gently. ''Why's that?"

Awashima stepped forward and gestured with her chin to the barrier. ''It seems the Third King's power recognizes her aura.''

Fushimi's crinkled his nose. ''What?"

Munakata held out his hand. ''One of your knives, please, Fushimi.''

Watching his King warily the boy slipped out one of his weapons and handed it over gingerly. The Blue King held it in his grasp and slipped his power into it, closing his eyes in concentration. With a snap of the wrist he sent the blade flying towards Alaura.

It never got near her.

Red flames burst forward, wrapping around the blades handle and consuming it. The metal melted away at the flames and sensing the threat was gone the red slipped back into the form of a shield.

Fushimi stared fearfully at the sleeping Red King, both his and Awashima's eyes wide.

''But he's asleep…'' he whispered. ''How could he?''

"Mikoto feels the desire to protect her, ''Munakata answered evenly. ''from all threats. It's more than likely that because he witnessed and held her as she died that it enhanced his ability to watch over her. He senses the danger subconsciously and lashes out viciously until the threat is gone.''

''What if a clan member came too close?" Awashima questioned.

Munakata shook his head and pushed up his glasses. ''No, that isn't how the barrier seems to work. It wouldn't attack its own. Due to us being members of the Blue Clan he's on edge, but since we aren't moving to threaten her he won't move to eliminate us.''

Fushimi smirked and shook his head. "Eliminate you? A King? Mikoto Suoh may be hot tempered but not even he would risk a true war with the Blues.''

''He would, and we would lose.''

Awashima stared aghast. ''Captain, you think so little of our strength?"

Munakata sighed. ''No, I believe in my clan whole heartedly. But if we made to kill or harm Alaura in a weakened state no one would be able to stop Homra. As it stands the members already wish to burn us, but once Alaura awakes I'm not sure how the clan will proceed. Will she convince them to stand down, or fight because of Fushimi's actions?"

''How about you step the fuck away from my King and sister before I rip your fucking heart out?" A voice hissed from behind them.

Munakata turned to see fiery blue eyes piercing through him, two boys standing beside her just as livid.

''Get away from my family, Monkey.'' Yata growled, body shaking as a red aura flared up slowly around him.

''Move any closer to them, and you'll be begging for mercy we ain't gonna give.'' Rikio snarled, eyes bleeding red behind his glasses.

The Blues had fucked up, and three of Homra's fiercest and most protective had caught them red handed.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Munakata blames himself, Mikoto blames himself, Homra blames the Blues, what will Alaura do when she's made aware of the tension between the two clans and Fushimi's attack on Liz?_

 _Until next time!_

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 16**_ _: Burn them all_

 _Liz smirked and gripped the sword at her waist. ''Say that again, Fuckface. I dare you.''_

 _Fushimi tilted his head. "She should have stayed dead.''_


	16. Chapter 16: Burn Them All

_**A/N:**_ _I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG IT FEELS LIKE A LIFETIME!_

 _School has been insanely taxing on me, college courses are no joke. Whenever I have spare time I whip out my laptop and fire off a few sentences with the time I'm allowed._

 _NOTE THAT I AM NOT LEAVING THIS STORY!_

 _I intend to pour myself into this story along with the new AU one I've already begun to start on. I want to thank each and every one of you who followed/reviewed/favorite and stayed through still. I screenshot every review and keep them on my camera roll to reread and just get a rush of happiness from._

 _Now I'll stop blabbering and let you guys get reading._

 _Please remember that this is FanFiction, and some characters will be OOC just for the use of this story._

 _Also, if you don't like the story, don't flame. Just politely exit out and continue searching for a FanFic you will like._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 16: Burn Them All

''What's going on in here?"

The chilly tone of Kuroh Yatogami entered the room as he came to stand by Liz, eyeing the three blues with mistrust. The room's tension increased and with that no one noticed Alaura's fingers twitch or Mikoto's brows furrowing.

Munakata smirked and raised his hands, eyes twinkling. ''Nothing at all, I only came to see how Alaura was faring after her accident and offer my apologies.''

Blue orbs narrowed as he rested his hand against the hilt of his sword. "Blue King, is your heart filled with regret?"

The man in question frowned and sighed, stepping back to bow slightly. Pieces of his hair fell forward as he looked at the brunette from the corner of his eye.

''Yes.''

''Then you have no reason to fear Homra…all of it was a lie.''

…

"Excuse me?" Awashima asked, eyes wide.

Yata smirked and gripped a smiling Liz's hand in his own as their auras faded, the tension in the room disintegrating as Rikio smiled cheerfully.

''It's all a lie,'' Yata answered. ''Homra doesn't want the Blue King's head. Hell, none of us even blamed you for a second. Well, I did. But you're fucking insane if you think I'll apologize.''

Munakata blinked in astonishment and raised back to his full height. ''Pardon me, but Homra does not want war for me being the reason Alaura is in here?"

Yata's nose crinkled as he rolled his eyes. ''Are you deaf or something? That was just a rumor we started spreading so you Blues and all the other Kings would leave us alone while we waited for Alaura to wake up.''

''We figured that if other clans thought we were blood thirsty more so than usual, you would all be wary of treading into our territory. We didn't blame you for Alaura either…her last act was to save Mikoto, if we pointed fingers and caused a war there's no doubt she would beat us all up.'' Liz smiled, looking over at her best friend.

''But ah-we are a little pissed at Fushimi for trying to kill Liz when she offered peace. Alaura doesn't know about that either so…your worry may be a given there.'' Rikio offered, looking over at the Blue King.

''Oh yes, Alaura doesn't know of that yet.'' Kuroh mused, pressing his thumb against his lip in thought. "I wonder if she'll offer you peace for coming to offer your apologies."

Liz blinked. ''Mikoto said that it was up to me to decide what I wanted to do.''

Kuroh raised a brow at his sister. ''You believe Alaura will respect that as well?"

The blue eyed girl smiled widely though she glared at the suspiciously quiet Fushimi. ''She seemed pretty open to him the last time he messed with us…maybe she sees something we cant.''

Yata scowled from his place besides Liz but bit his tongue, his mind running a mile a minute with his own opinions. He had plenty to say on the matter but he bade his time, deciding to talk to Fushimi in private versus in front of everyone.

The fucking monkey would just be sarcastic instead of answering his questions. The thought of having to be alone in a room with him made him sick, but for Alaura, for Liz…he would try.

''Something you can't…? Please, it sounds as if she should have stayed dead if she's so blind. I wanted you dead.''

Munakata pushed up his glasses and sighed as the others silenced.

 _Honestly…_

''What was that, lady fingers?" Liz leered, stepping forward slightly but being blocked by the raised arm of Kuroh. She smirked and gripped the sword at her waist. ''Say that again, Fuckface. I dare you.''

Fushimi smirked and tilted his head. "She should have died.''

His lips pulled back as he forgot where he was, delighting on the looks these people wore. It was too easy to rile Homra up, a couple of insults got their blood pumping and itching for a fight.

He seemed to forget he too was that way.

''Take that back at once, you have no room to speak of my family in such a way.'' Kuroh's blue eyes iced over.

"You're pretty stupid, Fushimi.'' Rikio remarked, shaking his head. ''These guys are all pretty over protective of one another.''

''Shut it loser!'' Fushimi snapped, the presence of his King being forgotten. ''Stay out of this!"

''Hey! Don't fucking talk to him like that!" Yata seethed, lips pulling back.

Fushimi raised a brow. ''Oh? Misaki sticks up for Rikio now?"

Munakata stepped forward and blocked Fushimi from the members of Homra's sight. He could sense that Fushimi's words had struck a dangerous, still fresh wound that hadn't mended yet. He recalled the tears and agony in those identical blue eyes as Alaura died in Mikoto's arms, could remember hearing the loud chants of Homra.

He could recall the massive amount of pain that radiated from them as they saw their friend a bloody mess.

With his power he could easily take on the people in front of him, but he had a gut feeling that if Liz and the Black Dog were prodded enough their true power would reveal itself.

 _After all…they trained with the former seventh King from what I was told. They could have been holding back all this time…waiting for one wrong move…_

Munakata knew the only one who could rival his power was the slumbering man next to them. As Kings, only their powers could face off one another and match. But these two knew of spells as Alaura did…and the strength and quake that she had released while battling the Colorless King had reached all corners of the city.

 _Even with all my power I do not know the full extent of what their spells can do. I cannot allow this to go any further and risk the lives in this hospital._

''Everyone please relax,'' Munakata smiled slightly to try and ease the barred teeth. ''I am quite certain Fushimi meant no harm in his words, isn't that correct?"

He aimed his look at the younger man, successfully reminding the teen where he was. Fushimi had the decency to look away and scowl towards the cold tiled floor as his eyes shined with his inner turmoil. He didn't want that stupid brunette talking to him again, offering him an olive branch with her stupid smiles.

He hated people with big hearts- they could never stick up for themselves. Everyone always rushed to their damn defense. What was the big deal with _her_ anyways? Why did everyone seem _so_ protective of her? Misaki…Mikoto…hell he had even seen Anna crying over her body from where he stood watching his ex clan members.

Why protect and care for someone who seemed so weak?

''I don't want him near her.'' Liz spoke up, glaring distrustfully and pulling his cold gaze towards her. ''I can't trust he won't hurt her.''

''You have my full reassurance nothing of the sort will happen.'' Munakata tried to soothe but the rising tension was already in place.

Alaura's lips pulled down as the previous faint red aura began to darken around her body.

Mikoto's finger twitched.

''I'm afraid I don't like this either, Blue King.'' Kuroh said, raising to his full height as he sensed the boy's murderous intent waft in the air. ''He holds too much bitterness and anger in his heart. That kind of negativity I shall not allow around my sisters.''

"Allow? _Allow?_ Oh, _please._ ''

Fushimi, tired of people defending a girl who couldn't even take a hit and tired of being talked about as if he wasn't there, lunged forward to the unconscious girl.

'' _Don't fucking touch her!"_

Liz shot forward first, reacting quicker than anyone as she jumped in front of Alaura's unconscious body. Red consumed her irises as her lips pulled into a snarl and red flames coated the tips of her fingers.

She crashed into Fushimi, sending them into the wall and making a large crack in the plaster. Fushimi's eyes shot open as he felt the flames from her fingers dig into the flesh of his stomach, burning through the fabric of his coat. Hot, scalding hot, boiling-that's all he could comprehend as he smelt his flesh begin to burn away.

Liz was digging her grip into his abdomen, her blood red gaze piercing through him. He smirked slightly, delighting in how her fury was palpable in the air. Her shoulders shook as the air on the back of her neck stood on end.

''Liz!''

''Sir!"

''Liz, please release him.''

She could hear her Yata behind her, hear her brother and Rikio call out her name in worry. She felt the Blue King come closer to where she had pinned Fushimi but she couldn't find it in her to do what was asked of her.

She wanted to wipe that smug, demented look off of Fushimi's face. Her shoulder was roaring in pain and already she felt the blood blooming beneath her bandage, but she didn't care. That was her best friend laying on that bed, helpless and unable to fight her own battles.

Fushimi didn't deserve the second chance that Alaura thought he did. Liz couldn't even see a flicker of what would make Alaura want to help this kid.

''What does she see?" She growled, the red seeping away from her eyes. ''What could possibly make her want to help you?!"

Fushimi smirked through the pain of his flesh being burned to ash and leered at the raven haired girl, mustering all of his hate and anger to coat his words. ''Nothing. She sees _nothing._ ''

Liz's azure eyes iced over as she slowly pulled away from him, letting him sag against the wall and clutch at his wound.

The smiling face of Alaura flashed in her mind, understanding chocolate eyes that tried so hard to forgive people.

(Flash back)

'' _Why were you so nice to him?" Liz grumbled, yanking a brush through her hair as she recalled their encounter with Fushimi._

 _Alaura smiled from her spot on the windowsill, bringing her knees up so she could rest her chin on them. ''Something happened to him…can't you tell? Something horrible happened to him.''_

'' _So that gives him the right to try and kill Yata?" Liz questioned, coming to stand across from the Brunette._

 _Chocolate colored eyes tinted with sadness. ''No…but maybe it's something we can help him with. He wants someone to save him, even if he's too messed up to realize that.''_

 _Liz eyed her oddly before poking her knee. ''Alright, I guess.''_

 _Alaura laughed and brushed her hair away from her face. ''I see something in him, he thinks he's nothing-but he's something.''_

(End flash back)

 _No…_

''You're right,'' She started, narrowing her eyes. ''She sees nothing. Because you, Fushimi, _are_ nothing.''

His head jerked back as something flashed across his face, but his bangs covered the look from her view.

Fushimi pasted on a sarcastic grin and stealthily began to bring a kunai out from his coat sleeve. ''So you finally understand then?''

Liz, unaware of the danger she was in, simply turned and began to walk towards a stunned Yata and wary Blue King. He looked apologetic as he and Awashima began to aid Fushimi in standing.

''Yeah- I understand now that Alaura was wrong about you.''

Fushimi had a hard time ignoring the pang that rang through his chest at her words, his mind and heart battling against one another.

' _She's the only one who sees and I hate her for it!'_ his mind screamed. His heart just beat with the dull, yet loud, pain he harbored inside of him. ' _She and Mikoto see everything and I hate them both for it!'_

Standing on his own two feet with the help of his King he gently slid the kunai more so out of his pocket.

"Finally.''

Munakata had enough time to see the kunai fly from Fushimi's hand and reach out for it, seeing its target turn around with unsuspecting eyes. He saw the young Misaki Yata panic and reach for Liz to pull her behind him, along with Kuroh. Rikio rushed forward with wide eyes as he put his arms out in front of him to steady the two boys to keep them from falling.

They weren't fast enough.

The blade whistling through the air made Fushimi grin.

 _ClangClangClang!_

…

Fushimi's grin slipped away.

His breaths came out labored as he heard the sound of his kunai fall to the ground uselessly, that gorgeous red not staining the tip. Confusion swelled inside of him until he heard the soft padding of feet and the rustling of crisp sheets.

A sliver of fear wormed its way into his heart as he saw before him Alaura, her eyes zeroed in on the kunai resting besides her.

''Two.'' She mumbled, her face void of emotion. She raised her head to face him, her eyes bright with awareness of the situation. ''Two times you've made a personal attempt on her life, three times you've tried to hurt my clan.''

It was silent until she started forward with her hand outstretched towards him.

Awashima stood in front of him quickly, brandishing her sword and halting Alaura's steps as she rested the tip of the shining blade against the hollow of Alaura's throat.

''Awashima!" Munakata ground out, his gaze narrowing as he saw Alaura's lips begin to curve up.

''Alaura!'' Liz shouted, hesitating when her friend raised a hand to stop her. Her brows furrowed in frustration. Alaura always made helping her so damn difficult.

''I don't want to see you, Seri. I want to see Saruhiko.'' The eerie smile remained in place as she placed the pad of her index against the woman's blade.

The blonde refused to back down. Fushimi may be troublesome, but it was the blue clan's responsibility.

''We will deal with his offenses on our own Miss. Alaura. I apologize for the trouble caused but you truly have no say so in the matter.''

Alaura's smile grew wider if it was possible, and she encased the sword in red flames. Awashima cried out as the burning of the metal grazed her skin, dropping the sword and holding her hand to her chest.

''You tell me I have no say in how he's dealt with?'' Alaura frowned and rested her palm against the woman's burns, cool flames swimming over and leeching away the burning from the wound. Awashima stared back up at her in shock. ''Watch me not care.''

To the others it was like a blur shooting forward, but Fushimi was able to keep his eyes tracked on the woman's movements. She spun beneath the raised arm of his King, her own arm rearing back as she locked eyes with him deliberately.

Then he lost sight as her hand covered his face and a loud cracking sound was heard.

Liz felt her eyes widen when she saw Fushimi's head snap back, his head breaking through the wall with the amount of force Alaura had used. She cringed at the act, knowing from experience that move wasn't easy to snap back from.

With a frown Alaura pulled herself up and away from the two large holes in the wall, staring down at the teen that was slipping in and out of consciousness.

 _So young,_ she thought sadly, crouching low to be eye level with him. _Pain gets everyone and there isn't any way to run from it…but…we can always help those who are touched by it._

''I should kill you,'' she stated softly, pulling Fushimi's pain filled eyes to her. ''But I can't. I can't kill you when it's so obvious.''

''Oh yeah?" Fushimi managed a twisted smirk as he felt a disgusting warm feeling crawling over his chest the longer she looked at him. ''What could a person as weak as you know? Everyone rushes to your defense and you can't even seem to rush to theirs. Look at you-you just backed down from killing me!''

Her lips pulled up. ''They're pretty hot headed like that, aren't they? Goes to show I just have to work extra hard to be their eyes too I guess.''

Fushimi winced at the pain in his head. ''Their eyes?''

The brunette's gaze became filled with a warmth that froze him to the floor and made his blue orbs widen with her words.

''They can't see you…but I can. That's my duty in this clan, to be the eyes for my fellow clansmen when they can't, or won't, see. It infuriates you that you're an open book to me.''

The Blue clan member shook with his emotions, his gaze flickering just for a second behind her to where his old best friend stood. Yata held Liz's hand tightly in his own, his hazel orbs wide as he probably judged him from where he stood.

Fushimi dropped his chin onto his chest. "Tell me…what's so obvious?"

A sad look passed over Alaura's features as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, closing her lids and smiling against the rage and sadness that seeped into the air from his body. She felt Fushimi's breath catch, could picture the look he wore on his face.

It was obvious in how he lashed out without reason, in how he delighted in seeing others bleed or feel pain in their hearts.

It was because…because he was just hurt.

''It's okay,'' she whispered quietly so the others couldn't hear, the soft tones ghosting over open wounds on his heart. ''It's okay to feel pain that you can't understand, Saruhiko. You're not alone.''

Fushimi tried hard to surge up the anger he had become accustomed to in his body. He tried to scavenge for an insult to throw at her. He tried to open his mouth and shout curses. He tried to summon one or both of his dual powers-

He just couldn't.

 _Stupid woman,_ he thought weakly closing his eyes. _Stupid…_

Mikoto Suoh slipped off of the bed he had been resting on, amber gaze watching Alaura make Fushimi crack. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he smiled slightly, knowing that poor kid never stood a chance against brown eyes.

Cracking his neck side to side he turned to the stunned look of Munakata and Awashima, smirking.

''Munakata, don't tell me you were watching me sleep just now.''

''Suoh, this isn't the time!"

* * *

Liz rested against the door to the new room that Alaura had been assigned, one that thankfully didn't have any holes in the walls. It had been over an hour since Fushimi had nearly tried to make another attempt on her life, and a while since Alaura had assigned him into a nurse's care to be treated for his burns and slight concussion.

Alaura had come back with a cheerful smile and had settled into her new bed. Mikoto had instantly settled at the foot of the bed, sprawling out lazily and closing his eyes while Alaura answered all of Munakata's questions.

Rikio had left to go call Kusanagi and Tatara to let them know everything Alaura had shared with them from their trip into their minds, and they were headed this way from the bar. Kuroh had called Shiro who had arrived a few minutes ago with a troubled air around him.

Yata had left a few minutes ago, disappearing with a dark look but a soft squeeze of her hand.

''So you think your grandfather is going to try and kill you? Is that what the demon said?" Shiro asked Alaura, breaking through Liz's train of thought and pulling her attention towards them.

She saw Alaura shake her head sadly. "Not in so many words, but it was hinted that the demons weren't the only ones unhappy with Mikoto and I's powers bonding.''

Mikoto waved his hand lazily and with a smile Alaura took it into her own, running the pads of her fingers over the lines on his palm.

A grin pulled on Liz's lips as she watched the cute exchange, feeling happiness for her best friend.

Shiro looked up at Kuroh with a curious look. ''The line of power is in the blood and you are the only one next in line. Your grandfather could be scared to relinquish the power to you and hoped that if you remained dead, he would be an eternal King.''

Alaura frowned. ''That's crazy though! Those demons are killing him! Why be an eternal King if you're slowly rotting away?"

Liz spoke up. ''Those demons…you mentioned that they were a curse from the first King because of his greed for power, right Shiro?"

The Silver King nodded. "I did, what are you trying to get across?"

She looked over at Alaura. ''What if…what if the demons aren't just a curse, but a test? A test for the King's hearts, and if their hearts are good then they can not only bond with another King-but get rid of the demons. But if they're not, and if they're full of the thirst for power, then they fall victim and the line continues?"

A beat passed before Alaura beamed over at her. ''Liz, you're so awesome!"

''Could that be possible?" Kuroh inquired, shooting the raven haired girl a proud smile before turning to the pensive gold eyed boy.

Shiro hummed and twirled his umbrella in his hand. Neko was curled up on his shoulder in her cat form, refusing to wear clothes.

''It would make a great deal of sense…what better test for greed versus selflessness than giving your life to save your beloved's life? My, this is like a huge puzzle!"

Liz snorted at the look that passed over Mikoto's face as he glowered at the white haired boy. The subject was still sensitive, along with the new title.

''Alaura, Mikoto!"

A blur of white shot past her, and she barely caught the sight of wide crimson eyes before the small girl lunged on to the bed, settling herself between the Red King and to be (Alaura hadn't said anything yet) Purple King. Alaura giggled and squeezed the girl to her chest while Mikoto smiled softly.

Kusanagi walked in and smirked, pushing his glasses up. ''Nice to see the two of you awake.''

Mikoto raised a brow. ''Where the hell have you been?"

"Anna had to change clothes. Totsuka will be up here soon, he got distracted by a vending machine.''

"If that's the case then where would the sixth king be hiding out? Should we not engage in confrontation and demand answers?" Munakata spoke up from where he sat by the window and Liz had to do a double take.

She had almost forgotten he was there.

Settling down and releasing Anna to rest between her legs, Alaura looked up and frowned. ''I don't even know where to begin looking. Shiro said that he doesn't know either, the sixth King hasn't popped up anywhere.'''

A troubled feeling settled on Liz's chest and with a flicker of her gaze she looked out into the hall, seeing the nurses and doctors that occasionally walked back and forth. She bit her lip and hesitated for a moment.

Awashima began to type things into her phone, deliberately avoiding the bartender's slight grin. ''It may take a while, but perhaps we can dig deep to find any hints of activity?"

Kuroh frowned. ''What type of activity? No one knows what the Purple King's power is, all we know is that they have the ability to bond with other Kings.''

She was about to slink out of the room when she felt a set of eyes on her. Halting at the doorway she looked back to see Alaura looking at her curiously while the others spoke of how to confront the Purple King. Brown orbs shined with her question and Liz smiled to relieve her, jutting her chin out to signify she'd be back.

Alaura smiled at her question being answered and nodded enthusiastically, going back to the conversation before mouthing for Liz to be careful.

The raven haired beauty shut the door behind her, not needing any strangers to listen in on her clan's business. She guessed it didn't really matter however, they probably sounded crazy, wat with all the talk of Kings and powers.

''I wonder where Yata ran off to,'' she worried, stopping and debating which hall to take. The boy hadn't told her where he was running off to, just that he had to take care of business.

''He was so mad about Fushimi…'' her eyes darkened. ''Even madder when Alaura decided we wouldn't harm Fushimi… and then-''

Liz cut off as she thought about how Yata had demanded to know why the 'monkey' got off scotch free. Alaura had stopped and looked towards Liz, asking quietly what she wanted.

Liz had been shocked to the core at how Alaura had dealt with the blue clan member, but knew she should have suspected it. If anyone could make that crazy kid spill his guts it would be her.

Anyone else would have been angry that their best friend sided with their almost killer, but she hadn't grown up with the girl for nothing. If Alaura really thought Fushimi was dangerous and would try to kill her again she would have thrown him out the damn window.

Besides, he didn't even get off scotch free. Fushimi had a slight concussion and kept blinking away stars from Alaura's blow and would have wicked scars on his stomach.

It was because of all of this that Liz had said she wanted to help the boy get help, and that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Yata had been tense after that.

Sighing Liz leaned against a wall, looking up and closing her blue orbs. "What a shit storm we're in,'' she mumbled.

 _But I'm getting through it with the best people…_

''Cut the crap Monkey! Give me a god damn answer!''

Liz started at the familiar voice and froze, her eyes sliding to the left as she peered in slowly. The sight of Yata shaking with his fists clenched at his sides filled her vision, along with a ragged looking Fushimi sitting on the edge of the bed with a bored look on his face.

''I don't know what answer you're looking for Misaki, but it isn't one I have.'' He deadpanned, shrugging on his coat and rubbing the back of his neck. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his head that showed his issue.

Without knowing it her hand ghosted over her own wound.

She heard Yata growl. ''You know what the hell I'm talking about, I'm talking about what the hell kind of angle you think you're playing at!''

''Angle? Tell me Yata, how long did it take for you to scavenge your head for that word?"

A flare of annoyance entered her and she frowned at the low jab. Was he implying Yata wasn't smart?! Yata was plenty smart!

''I'm too pissed off to fall for your jabs, Saru. What angle do you think you're playing at with Alaura? She may fall for your crap but I won't!''

Liz's eyes widened as she pulled back to listen intently, not willing to be caught. A part of her insisted she shouldn't be listening to this, but the bigger part of her promptly told the small part to fuck off.

There was a beat of silence.

''I'm not playing on any angles with that woman; whatever crap you think I've pulled I haven't. She's annoying, in all honestly.''

Liz's brow furrowed.

''Cut the shit damn it, you go and fall to pieces in front of her? Please, as if.''

''Why is that so hard to believe?''

''Because you need a heart to feel anything, and that's something you don't have.''

She quickly covered her mouth to stop the gasp that fell forward, her eyes turning into saucers. _Yata…_

Fushimi didn't even sound fazed. ''I have a heart, it just feels nothing for you.''

She tugged on her locks of hair and cringed at the harsh words being shared. What the hell was going on?! They used to be best friends!

''Whatever, I don't need a traitors heart to feel anything for me anyways.''

''Traitor? Please, Misaki, are you really still on about that? How pathetic.''

''What else should I call you abandoning me and Homra? We were partners, best friends, and you spat all over that!" She could hear the strain in her Yata's voice.

''You make it sound as if I was the one who ended the friendship. I remember _you_ being the one that promised to kill me.''

''Because I will-well- someday maybe, damn it!"

''Why waste time? Do it right here, Misaki. What better chance will you get than right this instant where I can't put up a fight?"

Liz froze, her shoulders tensing as she waited on bated breath for what Yata would do. She didn't like Fushimi much…but-

She could practically feel the anger burning in Yata's eyes. ''You know I can't.''

Fushimi hesitated for a moment and Liz hoped he could see behind the anger Yata wore. He was hurt and felt betrayed, he didn't really want to kill the Blue!

"No, I don't believe I do.''

She heard the sheets rustle and peeked in to see Fushimi leering up at Yata, malice on his face though his eyes shined with unshed tears. Her breath caught when she saw Yata's form shaking, his head hung low and his chestnut locks causing his eyes to be shadowed.

''Why exactly can't you kill me, Yata? You seemed so eager before!"

Fushimi seemed as if he was an inch away from snapping at the Homra member, and Yata seemed as if he wanted to bolt out the door. Liz felt her heart begin to race as she scooted forward slowly, preparing herself to interrupt a fight if it came down to it. Yata's next words made her stop cold.

''I can't…because I-I would miss my best friend.''

She saw Fushimi's eyes widen as he was caught off guard by Yata's hesitated answer. His glasses, which had been broken by Alaura, were held loosely in his hand. Upon hearing Yata's sentence she saw his gaze harden, and watched as his grip on his glasses caused the glass to crack even more.

Fushimi's lips thinned. ''We haven't been friends in a long time, Yata.''

The hazel eyed boy snapped back, his shoulders tensed in defense at how his confession was thrown back into his face.

''Yeah?" he bared his teeth. ''How long exactly, did our friendship end when you went off to join the stinkin' blues or before?! Because I need to fucking know what made you betray me-Mikoto and us!"

Tears gone as if they had never been there in the first place Fushimi pressed a hand lightly on his abdomen and looked away.

''It's none of your business, Mi-Sa-Ki.''

Liz dropped her head into her hands at the stupid boy's words. Could he not understand that Yata needed to know? Could he not see the pain Yata carried around?! Her heart panged in her chest for the events unfolding next to her.

She didn't know what would happen if Alaura or Kuroh hated her…

 _But that's it,_ she thought, _did either of them even really hate the other?_

It went silent for a moment and she chewed at her thumb nail anxiously, wary of how this was all turning out. Now she was even more curious as to what happened to Fushimi to make him this way with Yata-what could make someone so cold?

She heard Yata's shoes scuff the floor. "That's bullshit Saru and you know it," he scoffed lightly. ''But if that's what you're sticking to I guess I just have to fucking pester you.''

Scrambling Liz tried to appear as if she had just turned the corner, but paused when she heard Fushimi begin to speak up.

''What's with the sudden change of heart, Misaki?'' She could see the strained grin he'd wear in her mind. ''Just a couple of days ago you would have killed me where I stood. Don't tell me you've gone soft?"

''I haven't gone soft, Saru. I still want to beat the shit out of you. I've just…decided to give you a second chance.''

''Second chance? You're beginning to sound like your girly friend and Alaura. Be careful there, might lose your reputation.''

Yata chuckled deep within his chest, the sound coming off more so as sarcastic and full of irony. ''Look at that…you talk a damn good game about people changing-and you didn't even notice.''

Fushimi sounded as confused as she felt, just a bit more hostile about it. "What are you rambling on about now, idiot?"

''You called her Alaura. Looks like she got to you, _Saru_.''

A wide grin split across Liz's face as she picked up on what Yata was laying down. It was true, the boy had called Alaura by her name for once and without a condescending tone overlapping it.

''Damn you.''

''Fuck off.''

Liz was so caught up in grinning at Yata's bomb response she didn't notice him come out of the room with a smug but troubled look on his face. Her cheering was cut short as he ran into her, sending them crashing to the floor in a heap of limbs.

''OW!"

''Hey! Watch where you-Liz?"

Groaning to herself, the girl caught red handed raised her face up from where it had been smooshed against her boyfriend's chest. Wearing a sheepish grin she faced the knowing eyes of Yata.

''Hey….sweetheart….nice day out right?" She smiled guiltily.

Yata gave her a dead pan look, the red blush that encased his face only slightly distracting her. "You heard all that, huh?"

Liz didn't bother denying it. ''Yeah…look I'm really sorry for eavesdropping and intruding on a personal moment but I was worried about where you were and you had been gone for a while so I just went looking and when I finally found you you were already about to be knee deep in guy talk time and I didn't want to interrupt at-''

''Liz, Liz, Liz, it's okay!" Yata chuckled lightly, a silly half grin on his face as he watched her ramble to herself.

Catching her breath the raven haired girl looked up hopefully. ''So…you're not mad?''

Yata shook his head and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her quickly into his arms and locking his hands at the nape of her lower back. A rush of warmth spread over her from top to bottom and she smiled slowly, closing her blue orbs and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

''No, I'm not mad. I would have told you everything eventually, anyways. Fucking monkey…''

Liz pulled back slightly with a laugh and shook her head. "We should head back, Alaura will start to get antsy about us.''

Hazel eyes rolled up in mock exasperation as they started back towards Alaura's room where she had already begun to ask where everyone was.

''She's such a mom sometimes.'' He whined, though the affectionate smile he wore differed from his words

Liz mock groaned. ''She'll hear you, Yata!"

''Let her, I'm not scared.''

….

''Okay-maybe a little-''

''Yeah that's what I thought.''

* * *

Alaura chewed the inside of her cheek as she braided Anna's hair loosely, grimacing at how horrible it had turned out.

Her mind was distracted with thought of a young Saruhiko Fushimi who was just a few halls over. She had made a dent in the boy's armor, but she couldn't be sure how long it would take until she could get him to open completely.

Sighing, she pulled out the braid and ran her fingers through the soft strands of white. Anna had fallen asleep a while ago, apparently making up for the hours she had spent by Alaura's side wide awake.

Frowning slightly she brushed the girl's bangs from her face, tapping the tip of her nose with the pad of her finger. The girl scrunched her nose up at the feeling and shifted, twisting to try and get away from the tickle sensation.

''Are you alright?"

The deep voice of Mikoto pulled Alaura's attention up and away from the girl's sleeping face, and she smiled brightly when amber entered her vision.

He wore a sleepy expression, sitting up on the edge of the bed and reaching for her now non busy hands. Loosely his fingers slipped between hers and rested them on the bed, his expression holding her.

''I'm okay,'' she smiled. "Just thinking about stuff.''

Mikoto ran his free hand through his ruffled locks of red and dropped back sideways to where his head rested on her left thigh, Anna laying her cheek on her right.

Alaura raised a sharp brow. ''I didn't realize I was a human bed?"

The Red haired man smirked and squeezed her hand in response. ''Hmm.''

 _You're so cute,_ she thought fondly, bringing their joined hands to rest on his chest.

The others were scattered around the room, this one much larger than her previous one. Tatara had shown up but left when he realized he had forgotten her clothes, complaining how he just wanted to talk to her. Kuroh and Shiro were in a corner talking lowly, and Alaura couldn't contain her grin as she noticed the slight blush in Shiro's cheeks and the smile on Kuroh's lips.

Kusanagi had walked out with Awashima to go grab a cup of coffee, and Munakata had excused himself to use the restroom a while ago.

Humming to herself lightly Alaura leaned over and pressed her nose to Mikoto's forehead, ignoring the dull throb in her chest.

One eye cracked open to look up at her. "Hmm?"

She smiled innocently. "Just wanted to see ya.''

He exhaled deeply, closing his eye once more. Almost unnoticeable, he lifted his forehead to bump against her nose.

A deep flush covered her cheeks at the playful affection, a wide grin accompanying it as she laughed and pulled herself back up. A warm feeling settled over her chest and she tightened her grip on their interlocked hands.

''Silly.''

''We're back!"

Liz came crashing into the room, pulling next to her a grinning Yata.

If Alaura had been anyone else, or less motherly, she would have thought they looked perfectly fine. But she wasn't someone else, and she was mama bear as fuck.

There was a slight crease to Yata's eyebrows, and a troubled gleam behind the laughter he gained from being around his family. Liz didn't look that great either; it seemed she picked up on the boy's frustrations and was tuning in to them.

Tilting her head to the side Alaura struggled to ease Anna off of her leg, Mikoto reaching for her and pulling her up so she could stand on the floor. She crinkled her nose at the sudden chill that traveled up her spine from her sock covered feet touching to ground.

 _I swear without Mikoto I would freeze in that bed._

Shifting from side to side Alaura stepped forward but paused, turning back around to pat Mikoto's cheek softly.

''I'm gonna go check on Fushimi, okay?" She smiled.

His face remained neutral, but he did nod at her. ''Alright. Don't be long.''

Alaura's eyes crinkled in the corner as her hand slipped away from the smooth skin of his cheek. ''I won't be.''

''Wait a minute,'' Liz cut in. "You're going by yourself?"

The brunette stopped and stared at her friend, chocolate meeting blue. ''Yes?"

The raven haired girl frowned tersely before something dawned in her eyes and she sighed. "Okay…''

Alaura waved back to everyone as she stepped out of the room, turning left to head to where Fushimi's room had been assigned. It wasn't rocket science why she wanted to check on him. She had hurt him, so of course she wanted to make sure he was doing okay.

Add to the fact it was obvious something had gone down between Yata and him.

She found his room easily, slipping inside to see him reclined back onto the bed and looking out to the window. A frown marred his face, and the bandages wrapped around his head made her heart feel a slight twinge of guilt.

''If you lay down you'll fall asleep,'' she spoke out softly, trying not to spook him. "You could slip into a coma if you sleep.''

Fushimi didn't bother turning his head to watch her enter the room and take a seat, the sound of the chair scratching across the floor would be enough clue. ''That would be a peaceful way to go, I suppose.''

Alaura settled her elbow down on the arm of the chair and rested her chin in her palm, eyes light. ''Is that what you want?"

Fushimi chose not to answer her question, turning his head to meet her eyes and ask his own question. ''Why are you being kind to me? I don't see a true point. Let me be and go back to your clan, we're not meant to mingle with one another.''

Alaura waved him off. ''I plan on changing that. I'm going to try and help all the clans stay peaceful with one another. No kings trying to kill my friends to start a war sounds like a sweet deal to me.''

The dark hair boy cocked a brow at her. ''You truly think you can bring together our clans?''

Brown eyes sparkled with the possibility. ''My main focus is the blues and reds at the moment, and with me in the future that'll be three out of seven-when we find the next colorless King that is. If I can make our two clans understand one another then the others will be a breeze in comparison.''

Fushimi paused in his thought and shrugged her off. ''Goody two shoes, aren't you? I can't see one reason why our clans would willingly find common ground.''

''You used to be a part of my clan, Saru, why wouldn't I try to help you even if you are now a blue?"

His gaze snapped over towards her at her bold statement of how she wanted to help him, and in her face he saw his old best friend's face, eyes beseeching him to tell him what he could do to help ease the rift between them.

Shaking his head lightly he banished those images, clenching his eyes shut. ''You think we can be friends?"

''The best, maybe one day you'll see me as part of your family as I see you as mine.''

Fushimi didn't have the chance to reply.

A screeching sound filled the room, piercing their ears and making the rational side of their mind shut down and their primal side to fill the role of dominance. His body thrashed back and forth, sending him sprawling over the edge of the bed to land on the hard, cold, tile floor. Blood began to dribble out from his ears and down his neck, the sensation warm and slick.

He saw Alaura's back arch in the chair, her brown eyes rolling into the back of her head as her mouth dropped open in a soundless scream.

Or was her screams the one filling the air?

He couldn't even tell. All he could see was the red blooming beneath her crisp, white shirt from the strain of the angle her body was in.

The room shook, the door rattling on its hinges as the bed shook violently. Vaguely he alerted his legs to haul himself up and gripped the wall for support, gasping for air he couldn't take.

''IDIOT!" he called out over the howls and shaking of the building. ''STOP WHATEVER THIS IS!"

Grimacing against the dirt that had begun to swirl around the room he brought his arm out to block it from his eyes and looked over weakly at the still soundless screaming woman.

His nonexistent breath got lodged in his throat, forcing him to choke on spit.

Another woman had appeared behind Alaura, her fingertips resting delicately on the sides of Alaura's head. Her long white hair was flowing around her in a gentle breeze as compared to the chaos inducing winds ripping away at him and his clothes.

Her lips were painted a deep red, her crimson colored eyes watching Alaura howl in pain with all the affection a mother could muster. Black liner outlined her eyes, helping to make her lashes look fuller. She wore bright, beautiful, purple robes that swayed gently around her. They seemed to float in the air and for a second Fushimi hoped she could stop whatever was happening.

But then she looked up at him and raised her finger in a shushing motion, her blood red eyes sparking with demented thoughts. A faint lavender glow began to form in a circle around their feet and if possible the screaming and roaring winds became worse.

"ALAURA!" He fought against the winds and grimaced, reaching out his arm to try and reach for her. Her arms and legs were thrashing from side to side, too blurry to his burning eyes to grab onto properly.

Yes, he thought she was annoying.

Yes, he hated how quick she had been to forgive him.

Yes, he couldn't stand how things were beginning to change because of her.

But…he couldn't see Homra be wracked with grief again.

He couldn't watch his best friend cry again.

''ALAURA!"

With his last bit of strength Fushimi lunged forward, snapping his hand forward and grabbing onto a flailing limb just as soon as the light exploded around the room.

The woman snarled down at him, but his gaze was focused on Alaura's wide, terrified eyes.

'' _I can't be the reason he cries again_!" He admitted reluctantly, gritting his teeth together. " _I can't let you die! It'll hurt them too much damn it, get your fucking self together!_ "

Alaura stared back at him, her mouth open in her endless scream as the fear in her eyes began to steel over slowly. He sunk to his knees and clung to her, watching the fire in her eyes grow and her mouth begin to twist into a snarl.

A red hue began to creep into her irises, and he felt her fingers dig into the soft flesh of his arm.

 _This is it,_ he thought low to himself, shocked at the emotion shown and, he hated to admit it, slightly in awe. _This is what Awashima tried to warn us of…_

 _Alaura feels like her family is in danger, and she'll kill this woman for making her feel like that._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _WOOOOOOOOOOH! Who is this mystery woman?! Can you guys guess?! It is so crazily past my bedtime where I am, and I have classes tomorrow...oh well this was worth it. I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer._

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 17:**_ _Violet_

" _Where the fuck is she?" Mikoto growled low, gripping the front of Munakata's coat and bringing their faces close. Amber burned into purple, red flames licking at the soles of his feet._

'' _Keep in mind, Suoh, that one of my men is also missing.'' Munakata slowly pushed aside Mikoto's flame coated fist._

 _The renowned temper the Third King possessed had shown itself._


	17. Chapter 17: Violet

_**A/N:**_ _I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIWES, YOUR FAVORITES, YOUR FOLLOWS! I have a mini dance session when I read a review or get a notification for a new follow/favorite. Pretty sure my friends and family thinks I'm insane for it too….but it keeps me going honestly._

 _Oh well! REMEMBER IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY THIS PLEASE DO NOT FLAME. PLEASE JUST EXIT OUT AND FIND A BETTER FANFICTION. That is all. Thank you._

 _ **REPLIES TO REVIEWS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**_

 _Samantha (Guest): You're close (; Also I freaked out when you put –san on my name, I feel so honored! But I love all of my followers who read and enjoy this story, so you can just refer to me as  
–chan or just ScarlettWriter! (:_

 _Rusty14: That was my friend's reaction when she first read it! Read to find out ;D_

 _Caroline98: You were only on Chapter 2 when you reviewed so I'm a little nervous if you'll still enjoy the story when you get caught up. If you don't, I apologize. BUT if you do I'm so glad! Thank you so much for your uplifting review!_

 _GIVE US MORE: I got your review after a horrible, grueling, class with lots of note taking and it just brightened my entire evening and made me laugh. Thank you so much and have an awesome time reading!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 17: Violet

Mikoto snatched Anna up as soon as the building began to shake, pulling her off of the bed just as a piece of ceiling fell where she was sleeping. Shouts and screams began to fill the air and he narrowed his gaze as he passed off Anna to a stunned Kusanagi.

''Get out of here,'' He instructed, turning away before his friend could top him.

Mikoto ran out of the room, grimacing as dust and smoke hindered his vision. Erecting a red barrier around himself he began to sprint towards where Alaura had been. Nurses and doctors were rushing to help the patients evacuate the building safely, but he ignored them.

''Be there,'' he mumbled under his breath, brows furrowing. ''Be where you said you would be.''

''Suoh!"

Amber orbs tinged with irritation as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Munakata with the others running towards him. Kusanagi had Anna settled on his back, and Mikoto could see her ruby eyes tinged with a panic like fear.

''I told you to get out of here.'' He groused, watching Munakata erect shields of blue to protect the patients and hospital staff as they tried to leave.

''Like hell I'm going to leave without Alaura!" Liz shouted, her and Kuroh pushing past him to keep running towards where she said she would be. Yata offered a thin grin before taking off after them, Shiro following with a worried frown.

''Get Anna out of here, Kusanagi.'' Mikoto ordered, getting ready to turn back and head for Alaura.

"I can't, Mikoto.'' Kusanagi shook his head. ''She won't let me.''

Mikoto raised his gaze to meet Anna's, frowning at the apparent fear there. "It's not safe here, Anna.''

''No, Mikoto.'' She responded quietly, the fear in her eyes wavering with unshed tears. "I need Alaura to leave with me. She needs to be with me.''

He could understand the underlying fear the young girl had. She had become quickly attached to the woman, and her death had impacted Anna harshly. When Alaura was unconscious Anna would become extremely irritable if she didn't get to be in the room.

The others were shocked at the uncharacteristic traits Anna had possessed, but Mikoto could relate to the feeling.

The need to make sure Alaura was really alive.

''Fine.'' He sighed, waving his hand as a red shield encased the two. ''But stay with Kusanagi.''

Without a second look Mikoto started forward again, leaving Munakata to deal with the citizens. The sounds of their feet hitting the tile floor couldn't be heard over the second rumble that shook the building, all they could hear were cries of panic.

Mikoto turned the corner of the hall and stopped at what came into view.

Liz and Kuroh were blood soaked, eyes full of anger as they threw their fists over and over again at a rippling shield in the frame of Fushimi's door. Liz's raven colored hair was whipping around with every sharp shove she would give, Kuroh's ponytail whipping viciously as he slashed at the shield with his sword.

''ALAURA!" Liz shouted, rearing back a flame coated fist and hurling forward. The flames did nothing to hurt the shield, if anything it seemed to absorb to flames and become stronger.

Yata was beside them, lips pulled back to express his irritation as he attempted to take the wall down. Trickles of blood fell from his knuckles but he ignored them. Mikoto felt confused at Yata's struggle to break down the wall, the boy was strong enough if he tried.

Shiro was watching with wide eyes, clutching Neko to his side.

''Yata!" Kusanagi called out, running ahead and pulling the teen away from the cracked wall. He frowned at him. "What the hell is going on?!"

''Get off of me Mr. Kusanagi!" Yata snapped, shoving him aside and taking up his post. "That woman is hurting Alaura!"

 _That woman is hurting Alaura._

As if the magic words snapped him back to the present he stalked forward slowly, feeling the bubbling rage build too quickly inside of him.

Kuroh's blue eyes were steely as he clamored at the shield, his shouts becoming desperate. He could see his sister's arched body, her eyes leaking over with tears and her mouth open in a soundless scream.

He threw another useless punch and clenched his eyes shut. Why couldn't he ever protect her?!

"Don't stop!" Liz broke through his thoughts, pulling his attention to her smoke smudged face. Her eyes were aflame with her will. ''Don't you dare give up, Kuroh! She needs our help damn it!"

Stunned, Kuroh nodded slightly. Liz nodded grimly at him and threw another fierce punch at the shield.

This time, it cracked.

"It cracked!" She exclaimed, throwing another punch even harder at the long crack that ran through the shield. "Kuroh! Yata! It's cracking!"

The two didn't need to be told twice as they kept on going, the thought of Fushimi and Alaura trapped inside fueling them on.

"Move.''

Mikoto felt cool, his eyes landing on the twisted form of Alaura as she spasmed in a hospital chair. The shield was a deep purple that shimmered with each punch thrown at it, allowing him a crystal clear view of her and Fushimi struggling with whatever was happening in the room.

He saw red beginning to bloom on her chest, and his patience snapped.

Red flames burst forward from his body, shooting out and landing blows on the shield and wall. The hall shook with the repeated force, red flames pouring out and licking at the edges of the walls. He didn't take notice, focusing on deepening the crack Liz and Kuroh had started.

It wasn't enough.

Mikoto barely got to see Fushimi grip Alaura before the two blinked out of existence. His flames died down as the barrier became covered in multiple cracks and he engulfed the others in red just as shards exploded towards them. The sounds of clinking glass met their ears as the shaking of the building halted abruptly.

They paused as his shield faded away, everyone stunned stupid at what had just happened. No one could form a word, let alone move as the events began to register in their minds.

Anna realized it sooner. "No!'' she cried, pushing away Kusanagi and dropping to the floor. Her shoes clicked against the floor as she shot into the room, spinning in circles and opening doors with all of her strength.

Tears glossed over her eyes as she fell to her knees in the middle of the room, covering her face with her hands and crying silently. Her shoulders shook as the sound of her tears echoed to them.

''I can't feel her here,'' she whispered tearfully, sniffling. ''I can't feel her or Fushimi. I can't, I can't…they're not…''

Liz shook and turned to punch the wall, her teeth clenched as she felt her aggravation and fear rise and plummet all at once. Yata came and pulled her into his arms, feeling a deep ball of worry settle in his chest as his hazel eyes settled on the scattered pools of blood around the now vacant chair.

Kuroh fell back, blue eyes closing as he grimaced and gripped the handle to his sword. His bangs covered his face as he felt his own panic settle in. Shiro tentatively reached out to place a hand on Kuroh's shoulder, his lips pulled down into a frown as he surveyed the blood drops.

Alaura's wound had reopened.

Almost robotically, Mikoto walked quietly into the room to where Anna was crying. Hearing his heavy footsteps the little girl looked up, her pale cheeks tracked with tears that fell into her palms.

"Mikoto?" She questioned quietly. "Is Alaura okay?"

The red headed King didn't answer her right away. Instead he bent down on one knee to place the pad of his fingertip into the blood. He watched it intently, rubbing the red liquid between his thumb and pointer finger. It was warm.

 _Red is her favorite color,_ he thought absently. Amber orbs flickered back as he wiped his hand on his pant leg, the sight of her blood doing little to settle his rage.

''That was the Purple King.'' He stated, staring pointedly at the Silver King. ''wasn't it?''

Shiro started at his question and blinked. ''I assume…yes, I think it must have been. It just-I don't see why he would take her and Fushimi with him instead of killing her right here and now.''

"Maybe he wants to gloat.'' Yata seethed. ''I'll show him where to stick his fucking gloating. As soon as we find him I swear I'll kill him! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Shiro frowned and shook his head. ''I don't think it's just a gloat he wants to show by kidnapping the two of them…''

He trailed off, leaving the others to put it together in their own heads.

Mikoto frowned. ''He wants war with the blue and red clans.''

The white haired boy nodded reluctantly. "Exactly. That's my thought process to why he would openly show himself to us in the daylight, and the only reason I can think of why he wouldn't kill Alaura while he had the chance.''

''Why want a war though?" Liz spoke up, still holding on tightly to Yata. "And with the blues? Why face two crazy strong clans?"

''Because with a war,'' Kuroh frowned at his thoughts. "Alaura would be forced to choose.''

"Choose?" Liz echoed in question.

Shiro grimaced and sighed. "Kuroh and I had noticed that all of the attempts on Alaura's life had been through someone else with the Purple King's possible influence. We think that the King can't kill Alaura himself, or risk the power of the sixth King disappearing.''

Kusanagi shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense, wouldn't the same thing happen if someone else killed her?''

''You would think so,'' Kuroh started. ''but it's possible, with Liz's theory of a test, that if a Purple king were to kill one of his own clan he would automatically fail. With a King, we're guessing that if they attempt to kill the next in line the demons would become frantic and totally consume the current, killing off them and ending the Purple King's reign.''

"So many what ifs.'' Anna mumbled softly as she held her self, locks of white falling forward. ''it's no wonder he stayed hidden all these years…Can you imagine if Alaura wasn't in Homra, if the Colorless king hadn't adopted her? She would have died so long ago...''

Mikoto frowned at Anna's truth filled words. Liz and Kuroh looked away while Yata and Kusanagi frowned. Shiro closed his eyes as he sighed.

If Master Ichigen hadn't taken Alaura into his home, none of their lives would have played out the way they had so far.

''I still don't get why Alaura would have to choose?" Liz piped up, running a hand through pin straight raven hair. "I get taking Fushimi to piss off the blues, but what's the point of making Alaura choose?"

A grim look crossed Kuroh's face as he breathed in deeply, almost afraid to admit his and Shiro's theory.

''Imagine that the Purple King presented Alaura with an ultimatum. The choice is allow whatever strength or trick he has up his sleeves to battle full force against Homra and Scepter 4, risking the lives of her family…or kill herself to stop everything.''

A look of stunned horror settled on Liz's face as a red hue of anger began to bloom on her cheeks. "That's-'' she stuttered. "That's ridiculous! Alaura would never-''

"-She wouldn't?" Kuroh snapped, interrupting Liz icily and making her wince at the tone. "Alaura really wouldn't give up her life if the promise of safety for the people she loves was ensured?''

''She sure as hell wouldn't roll over on her back at the threat!" Liz snapped back, finding her voice. "The thing with Mikoto was different! We were all _seconds_ away from death and she thought she was doing something right by stopping it all! It wasn't a threat by some power hungry ass hat!"

''Alaura doesn't have ego!" Kuroh's voice raised. ''She believes in us, she believes she is strong, but she isn't stupid enough to be okay with a couple of casualties if it means being able to say 'I told you so'. She will willingly give up her life if it meant everyone lived. The notion of even _one_ person dying would be enough motive!"

The two siblings glared heatedly, only snapping out of their staring contest when the sounds of boots met their ears.

Munakata was advancing slowly towards them, his whole demeanor collected as he watched them. Awashima stood at his side, their neutral looks in place.

''I could hear this discussion a lifetime away,'' he stated, looking down to see the blood by Mikoto's shoes. ''I second the theory of an ultimatum. The Purple King believes he has the upper hand here and now anxiously waits for the chance to dangle it in Alaura and our faces.''

''A bit late there, Munakata.'' Mikoto said dryly, his anger not cooling at how calm Munakata appeared. It was pissing him off, that fucking formality. They were all friends here and he kept on with the charade.

''My apologies, Suoh.'' Munakata raised a brow. "I'll be sure to hurry next time-oof!"

"Where the fuck is she? Where in the hell is Fushimi?" Mikoto growled low, gripping the front of Munakata's coat and bringing their faces close as he slammed him into the wall. "If you can't answer that question, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut.''

Awashima gasped and went forward to help, hand already poised at her sword but Munakata waved her away.

Amber burned into purple, red flames licking at the soles of Mikoto's feet. ''Keep in mind, Suoh, that Fushimi is one of my men and I know is also missing.'' Munakata slowly pushed aside Mikoto's flame coated fist.

The renowned temper the Third King possessed had shown itself.

"Stop fighting.'' Anna insisted quietly, looking at the adults in the room. Her sad eyes were enough for the bickering to cease. ''Fighting won't help find them. We're wasting time.''

''She's right,'' Shiro started, coming forward to kneel by the splatters of blood. Neko perched on his shoulder, looking intimidated by the amount of power in one room. "It's not like it's a cold trail…we can track Alaura with her blood.''

"Her blood?" Yata repeated grimacing. ''How is that even possible?"

''Blood is the signature of who you are,'' Shiro began to make symbols into the puddles. "With a few tricks it will be easy. The only problem with locator spells is only true birth given magic, strains for example, can use it." He looked sheepishly at Anna and held out a blood stained hand. "Will you help us?"

Blood red eyes watched the drying liquid, thoughts running a mile a minute in her head. All were on the two smiles she wished were with her now and the echo of a promise that she had been made.

'' _No more dying.'' A wide, serene smile flashed in her head._

'' _Anna…'' Warm eyes watched her, though his face was cold. ''are you alright?"_

Without missing a beat Anna placed her hand onto the symbol and closed her eyes in concentration.

 _It's so warm…I couldn't feel her or Fushimi but now…now I can sort of…_

The others watched on in tension as a soft red glow began to circle around Anna. Gasps slipped as a soft, almost unnoticeable at first purple streaked soothingly across Anna and settled over her chest. The purple began to lose its rich tone the longer it stayed, the color blending with the red and becoming a beautiful smooth violet.

 _She was so angry…and worried…I can feel the remnants of her and Fushimi's panic…I think-there!_

Ruby orbs snapped open as she started, looking up as soon as the violet vanished. Mikoto kneeled down in front of her and waited patiently.

''I can find them now.'' She whispered, her hands resting over where her heart resided in her chest. "Their feelings are so strong it's like a beacon calling me toward them.''

''You can lead us?" Mikoto asked.

Anna nodded slightly and smiled. "Yes.''

The Red King pulled himself up with a small grin as he looked down at the now smeared pile of red. No deep visions flashed before his eyes, just an image of a girl with brown hair running towards him with a smile. A young boy who walked around with a chip on his shoulder smiled tentatively at him.

''It's war.''

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

It smelled disgusting. Like…a wet dog that had been rolling around in his own shit and freshly mowed grass. It burned her eyes and settled in her mouth, making the fluids in her stomach begin to churn.

''Alaura!''

It was cold. For once, she was cold. Her skin felt chilling and prickled with goosebumps. Gods, she felt so out of it. Her head held a dull throb and her mouth was horribly dry.

''Alaura! Damn it, snap the fuck out of it!"

That voice…it sounded like, like Fushimi? But why would he-why would he be wherever she was? Her neck ached along with her shoulders, and her wrists kept clinking with every-

 _Her._

An animalistic snarl passed between her lips as she lunged forward, the sounds of the restraints on her wrists clinking tight to restrain her. Her muscles tensed and she kept pulling, eyes wide and unfocused as she focused on the way the wall began to become easier to release her.

A deep, yellow red enveloped the metal chain around her wrists. The pain barely registered as she winced, determined to not stop. That woman had tried to threaten her family, tried to take them away from her.

''Alaura! Are you stupid?! Cut it out!"

''Quiet, Fushimi.'' She gritted out, rolling her shoulders forward and gasping as the metal began to drip slowly onto her flesh. The price was a small pain if it meant she could get them out of here.

''I got captured with a fucking lunatic, how delightful.'' The sarcastic tone traveled towards her and she smiled ruefully.

''I wish you hadn't,'' she responded, pausing on pulling on her restraints to sag back against the slightly protruding stones in the wall. Her bare feet barely scraped against the bottom of the floor, her toes probably gathering plenty of dirt.

Weakly she turned her head to see Fushimi staring back at her in the same position as she was. His dark hair hung in his eyes that wore cracked glasses, one piece completely popped out of the frame. His clothes were slightly tattered on the edges but beside that…he was safe.

''You're okay?" She smiled, able to see him with the dimly lit candles.

Fushimi smirked through a small busted lip and uselessly lifted his shoulders. ''As good as that freak let me be. She dragged us in a teleportation power that I've never seen be used before.''

Her brows furrowed. "Teleportation?"

The Blue nodded and sighed, jutting his chin out for her to look at herself. "My guess is she isn't quite the best at it, since our clothes and body paid the price for it. You had started reaching for her neck when we blinked out of the hospital. The effects of the power may have made you lose consciousness.''

Alaura sighed and took a peek at herself, frowning at seeing the thin hospital gown a horrible mess. The edges were completely fraying, there was a tear right across the middle, and a bloom of dried red was on her chest.

''Looks like I'm not winning best dressed at school, hmm?"

"….Did you just-this is hopeless.''

''What? That was funny!"

''I can't be in the same room as you.''

"Aw, two clans bonding with one another. I'm a little jealous, to be totally honest.''

Brown snapped over to the new voice, the sound of the metal door opening and heels clicking in their ears. Alaura tensed at the aura this woman gave off with her flashing white pearls and her blood red eyes. They differed from Anna's, where the little girls were kind this woman's showed her twisted manner.

Her white locks were pulled away from her face by a gorgeous purple clip that was in the shape of a blossoming flower. She wore the same beautiful purple robes she wore the day they were taken from their friends, and she still made Alaura's skin crawl.

''How long have you kept us here?" Alaura demanded, all jokes set aside as she regarded their guest. Fushimi raised a brow at the strong voice and look that she quickly turned into. All forms of lightening the mood had vanished.

The woman tsked and shook her head, coming over to stand by Alaura and peer up at her handcuffs. "I see you've tried to escape.'' She hummed, running a light finger along the red wounds where the metal had dripped along for a second before her powers burnt it away. ''Looks like we need to get you better restraints.''

Irritated at being ignored Alaura pulled her head back and landed her forehead against the woman's nose, catching her off guard and making her jump back away from them.

Pain erupted behind her eyes but she smiled lightly at the grimacing look of pain the woman wore. ''Answer the question, how long have we been here?"

The woman clutched her bloody nose and winced, viewing them with one eye as the other was clenched tightly. ''Two days, you're a little spit fire aren't you?"

"You were ignoring me.'' She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I hate being ignored.''

''Still,'' the woman pouted and let her hands fall to her side. ''You should show more respect towards your mother.''

You should show more respect towards your mother.

Respect towards

Your mother

Mother

Mom

 _Mom._

" _Alaura! Wake up!" A woman with dark brown locks and brown eyes scooped her out from her bed. Her cheeks were flushed with the excitement for the morning and she tickled an awakening little girl._

'' _Momma!" The little girl cried out, laughing loudly as her body kicked lazily. ''Momma stop you'll wake up brudda!''_

" _Oh! I will, won't it?" Her mother smiled warmly and pulled her into her arms, cradling her with all the warmth she had to offer. ''How about we all go wake up daddy and go get some food, huh?"_

 _The little girl suddenly snapped awake and began to bounce up and down excitedly. "Momma, momma, can we get eggs and fruit?"_

 _Her mother squeezed her tightly and nodded. ''Whatever you want, honey.''_

 _Alaura giggled and slowly climbed out of bed, landing with a plop and running quickly to her brother's crib that she insisted be in her room. She couldn't sleep well when he was away from her._

'' _Jacob, lil brudda, up up!" She cooed, unaware of the happy gaze on her back. Her brother squirmed and reached out sleepily for her pinky. ''Jacoooob, come on up up!"_

 _Her brother giggled in his sleep and rubbed tiredly at his eyes, holding his arms out for her to hold him. Sticking her tongue out in determination she tippy toed and pulled him up, holding his small form to her chest._

 _Alaura's laughter traveled through the house. ''Let's go momma!"_

Mom.

"You-'' her words got lodged in her throat as she looked at the woman that claimed to be her mother. It was like she was seeing double. Where her mother should be stood this white haired woman. There were no wavy brown locks, no dark brown eyes.

There was only crimson and crisp white.

Fushimi saw Alaura's head droop and felt an irrational sense of protectiveness overcome him. His lip pulled down in a scowl as he regarded the mystery woman. Only he got to make people feel like crap, no one else. ''Stop lying to yourself. Alaura's mother died in a fatal car accident and her and her husband's bodies were never found in the wreckage due to the explosion.''

Her moth-the woman sighed and shrugged her shoulders. ''My father, your grandfather, had tried to kill us that day with the car crash. You were so strong, getting Jacob out of the car all by yourself. I watched you the entire time you know. You tried to come back for us…but my father got to me before you did.''

''You didn't see anything.'' Fushimi spat, ''It was pronounced you were dead upon impact with the other car.''

The woman sent him a disgusted look and began to stalk towards him, her robes dragging across the grime coated floor. ''Are you saying that I'm lying about being Alaura's mother?"

''I'm saying you're a lying delusional woman who kidnapped us for the hell of it.'' Saru cocked his chin out in defiance. He wouldn't bow to this creep.

Ruby red glimmered with the thirst for a kill. ''Then I'll eliminate your opinion…permanently.''

''Get away from him!"

Fushimi and the woman started, surprised to see the tears running furiously down Alaura's face. Her irises were bleeding red and her aura began to circle her feet. Locks of wavy brown hair began to float around her head.

With a loud cry Alaura lunged forward, the snap of metal breaking being all Fushimi heard as he watched Alaura charge and land on top of the woman. The woman barely had time to raise her hands to defend herself when Alaura's flame coated fist sent her flying backwards.

She crashed into the iron cage, her crimson eyes widening as the pain registered before they closed in a tight cry as Alaura landed a kick on her chest and made her break through the iron walls.

Alaura stood breathing heavily, memories dancing before her and all making her angrier than she had been the previous second.

''How dare you.'' She seethed, reaching down and pulling the woman up by the front of her robes. The woman's head lolled back as a dribble of blood fell down from her mouth. ''How dare you threaten my family! I'll kill you!"

Fushimi watched with wide eyes as Alaura never gave the woman a fighting chance. Fists were flying, teeth were bared, and the woman was only ever able to keep Alaura from totally annihilating her.

''You idiot,'' he whispered, watching her muscles strain as they were being forced to be used to extreme lengths. Alaura choked on her own blood but spat it aside, ignoring how the blood on her chest was now fresh again.

''You idiot,'' he breathed, straining against his restraints. ''Stop! Stop! Alaura, you fucking idiot your wound! _Your promise!"_

Alaura blocked out Fushimi's words and reared her fist to let it fly into the woman's cheek once more. A satisfying crunch of bone reached her and she went for it again, red being all she could see.

She was rational and thought things through, but the moment her moth- this woman threatened Fushimi, one of her clan, her thoughts just snapped.

No one could touch her family. No one had the power to get through her and hurt them. If she could save them she would never stop, never stop pushing.

''I'll live to protect them!" She cried, unaware of the sharp pain that rang through the hearts that were on the way to her and Fushimi. Her body was straining to keep up with her desires and she refused to stop. ''But a promise means nothing if I'm alive and they're all dead!''

''I- I'm your family-'' the woman choked out feebly. She pawed weakly at the hand that held her by the throat. "I-I'm your…your mother…''

"I don't care.'' Alaura spat coldly, shocking the woman. ''If you were my mother, you would have never chained me up. If you were my mother, you would have never abandoned me. If-if you were my mother-'' her eyes filled with tears as she savagely bit her lip. ''If you were my mother…you would have been there for Jacob!"

The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers as her breath caught in her throat. ''Alaura…'' she attempted. "Please…forgive me. Your brother…he wasn't strong enough. It had to be him, can't you see that? Without his death your powers wouldn't have-wouldn't have begun to bloom.''

Alaura froze, as did Fushimi, as they both tried to process what this woman had just admitted to them.

''Are you saying…'' Alaura choked. ''That you…that you…you knew Jacob would die? You knew?"

''It was for the best! Look how strong you are now!" The woman pleaded. ''We never imagined your power could be this strong, that you could successfully bond with a king! When your grandfather absorbs your powers our clan will be restored to our former glory!"

Alaura released her mother's throat, suddenly disgusted at the thought of their skin touching. She stumbled back and clutched her wound on her chest, gripping the cage for support.

''Wow…I thought I was fucked up.'' Fushimi commented dully.

''You're saying all of this manipulation…was so that my grandfather could absorb my powers and become strong?" Alaura dared to ask.

Her mother pulled herself up into a sitting position and coughed harshly into her hand. ''The plan was to expose you to tragedy and let the demons bloom inside of you. Then, at the right time…you would be killed and the demons would be released to flow back to your grandfather, the rightful King. Sweetie…you can't handle being the purple King!"

''I defeated the demons!" Alaura lashed out, ''With the help of my King, Mikoto Suoh of Homra, I have the strength to say Jacob's name and smile! All you two did for me was try to kill me!''

Her mother winced at her harsh tone and hung her head. ''You would be at peace if you were dead though…''

Alaura's eyes widened as her heart broke in her chest. The first time she had seen her mother since she was four years old, and she was ruining the vague, but happy memories she had.

''At peace if I were dead…'' Alaura echoed. ''The demons don't make the purple King's strength, they ruin us! I can see that now…the reason why you were pulled back here to him. It's because of your greed. Were we not enough for you? What of dad?!"

Her mother's nose crinkled as she shivered. ''Your father offered me nothing but bills and troubles. 'Moko, have you fed the children?' 'Moko, is Jacob's fever down?' 'Moko, why did you forget Alaura at school?' He was suffocating me!"

Disgusted Alaura looked away from the woman at her feet. So it was true, the demons had infected her mother and fed on her fury and greed for a richer life. Her father had been a proud, strong, yet gentle man who always kissed her and Jacob goodnight. He wore round glasses and laughed with his belly, which always made her and Jacob giggle.

A tear slipped down her dirty cheek. She tried so hard to not think of him, the sting of her parent's losses haunting her. Master Ichigen had taken up the role to fill that emptiness inside of her. He became the father she had lost.

Now they were both gone, and she was left with a vindictive, greedy mother.

It was obvious. The story was wrong, the story was all wrong. Her parents hadn't died together in love, one did-but the other was happy to be rid of him. Her mother let the demons in her rule over her…and her grandfather had convinced her he was the only true King.

Her mother, succumbing to the demons and being a dutiful clansmen, allowed the lineage of power to be passed down to her.

They were both able to swallow the notion of killing her for their own benefit.

Struggling to a stand Alaura walked past the defeated form of her mother with a heavy heart. Coming besides Fushimi she regained control of her powers and focused on a thin line of red to cut through them.

Fushimi stumbled forward and brought his wrists to view them. ''Clean cut, couldn't do that for yourself?"

Alaura swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. '' Couldn't see. Now let's go home.''

''Wait!"

She didn't turn around, but she did pause to let her mother speak.

"You won't be able to escape this place without the Purple king's permission. He has this place bewitched so that anyone who comes in must stay. Please Alaura, accept your inevitable death now and bring glory to our clan.''

Alaura looked over her shoulder with a cool glare. ''Does grandfather plan to kill me himself to gain my power?"

Moko faltered and shook her head. "He is unable to kill the King next in line or risk total destruction to our clan. We will be completely wiped out if that were to happen.''

Fushimi raised a brow and stuffed his hands into his pockets. ''Then I think we should kill this King once and for all. With him dead that leaves you and Alaura as the last people of the Purple Clan. You should be easy to dispatch here and now-'' he went towards her with a kunai exposed, grin wide.

''Stop.'' A hand gripped his upper arm and he paused in his step as Moko cringed. Alaura raised her gaze to meet his and shook her head.

''She wants you dead. '' He deadpanned.

''I know.'' She whispered, accustomed to the dull throb of pain in her chest now. She couldn't tell if it were physical or emotional. ''But we can't kill her now, who knows how my grandfather will react to her death. Also…she's badly wounded. It's a coward's way out.''

Any hope Moko had for her daughter to spare her and let her kill her now was dashed as her smiled vanished. She simply didn't want to anger her father.

Fushimi rolled his eyes. ''Have it your way then.''

The two walked away slowly, beginning the search for the Purple King. Moko curled in on herself, a sadistic smile on her lips as she chuckled to herself.

''It worked perfectly…'' she cooed. "My daughter…by tonight, you will die by my hand-or the hand of another.''

She raised her hand which was stained with veins of black and if possible her grin became wider, pearly white fangs exposed that were dirty from her blood. Dark swirls danced over her knuckles before seeping back to hide underneath her skin, demons that she had used to infect her own child.

''Your clan draws near. These demons are not of your own so it will be impossible to control them.'' Her ruby jems danced as she wiped away at the blood and stood to her full height, admiring the damage her daughter had done to her ''I think I'll make you kill them…before I kill you.''

* * *

''We're here.''

Mikoto stopped and looked up at the sound of Anna's announcement. It had been a day and a half journey across miles and miles of water to get here, and half of the second day's journey just to get here right before nightfall.

A towering castle stood before them. The bricks were a smooth, almost marble like lavender in color. Vines scaled across the wall, disappearing around the many windows in place.

To be frank, it was plain.

''They're in there?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes and stepping forward. The white haired girl looked up at him tiredly before her gaze slid back to the double doors that loomed in front of them, taunting them.

''Yes." She whispered, feeling Alaura's emotions as clear as she felt the warmth of the sun. Fushimi's were more subdued than usual, the rage and malice not as potent. "They're moving.''

''They escaped then?'' Munakata stepped forward, looking sideways at Mikoto.

The Red King frowned down at his shoes and started towards the door, stopping when he was arm's length away.

He could feel her.

She was terrified, terrified and angry and heartbroken and full of bloodthirst. But beneath that, beneath all of the things that threatened to consume her-was hope.

She knew they were coming for them, and even with the anger trying to take her over she refused to lose hope in her clan.

A small smile played on his lips as he laid his hand palm down upon the door, feeling its grooves against his fingers. He could hear Liz coming up to the front of the line, so he assumed Kuroh and Yata weren't far away.

They had to make the two of them promise to stay in the back until they arrived where Alaura and Fushimi were being kept. Their fear for their sister was palpable and made them hostile, too hostile for them to think clearly.

"I'm coming.'' He said low, a red aura running down his arm. ''I'm coming for you.''

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

A deep rumble echoed through the halls of the castle and she tripped up, catching herself before she fell to the ground. Eyes wide she looked behind them in distrust that they were being followed.

A sharp pain in her temple made itself known and she gasped, clutching her head and reaching out for Fushimi to steady her.

''What-'' he cut himself off, seeing the agony on her face. His eyebrows furrowed. ''Hey, knock it off. Did you hear that?"

Alaura blinked blearily and swallowed her spit to coat her dry throat as she pulled herself back up. "What the hell…?'' she mumbled, confused to her bout of pain.

 _Could I be so weak? My body could try to be shutting itself down to heal…_

''Hey! Are you listening to me?" Fushimi's face filled her vision, his irritated look in place. They had been running down halls for what felt like hours now and just kept getting lost.

Alaura batted him away and looked ahead with a contemplating look. Of course she had heard the explosion, it was just a matter of knowing what the hell it was. She started forward at a jog to get closer and grinned at the exasperated sigh Fushimi gave.

"Come on slow poke,'' she teased, looking over her shoulder. ''I want to go home.''

"As if I don't?" he spat.

''Well if you keep-''

''ALAURA!"

She stopped dead and looked up, cutting herself off at the sound of her name being called. Fushimi slowed down beside her.

''Did you…" He trailed off.

"yeah.'' She whispered.

Someone had called her name.

"ALAURA! FUSHIMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

''MISS ALAURA!''

''MR FUSHIMI!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Alaura choked back a laugh as her shoulders sagged in relief as the voices of her clan and family reached them. They could defeat the Purple King and go home!

"Fushimi,'' she choked out, smiling widely. "Hurry up!"

Alaura dashed forward, pushing her legs to run faster as the cries fueled her on. Her heart panged in her chest and she sniffled, clenching her eyes shut to rid herself of the tears.

She was so happy.

''We're here!" She called out, "EVERYONE!"

There was a beat of silence and both her and Fushimi were terrified that they had made up the whole thing or it was a cruel trick played upon them by the Purple King.

Then there were cries.

"ALAURA!"

''OH THANK GOD MISS ALAURA!"

''FUSHIMI ARE YOU OKAY?!"

She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks as her chest rose and fell quickly. Fushimi halted beside her but she paid little attention, her gaze trained on her little yet huge family.

Twenty or so members of Homra beamed at her from where they stood clutching various weapons. Her eyes welled with tears as she saw Lia and Kuroh's shoulders sag, saw Yata whoop in excitement, her dear friends all excited that they were well.

Anna and Mikoto were staring at her.

"YOU GUYS!" She cried, throwing her arms open and lunging to grip them all to her. Anna and Mikoto were squished to her side as Kuroh and Liz struggled to breathe in her bosom. Yata, Kusanagi, Rikio and Tatara struggling to breathe as their arms flailed.

Other members of Homra laughed and raised their fists in the air as they found their King's girlfriend alive. But they weren't safe.

''What are you doing?" Alaura snapped, looking over struggling friends. "This is a group hug! Get over here!"

They blinked but one sharp glare made them rush forward and hug, laughter filling the air as they all chatted excitedly to one another.

''That's my foot!"

''Well move it!"

"You're lucky we're friends!"

Alaura laughed to herself and buried her face in Mikoto's shoulder, sagging and letting the others hold up her weak body as she clung them tighter to her.

''I was so worried they did something to you.'' She admitted out loud. ''I was so scared.''

''Hey-we're here now.'' Tatara smiled awkwardly as his cheek was pressed against Kusanagi's. ''We're all together now.''

Fushimi walked slowly to Scepter 4, ignoring the large and loud group hug currently taking place. He stopped in front of Munakata and bowed slightly, shutting his eyes as he awaited whatever was in store for him.

''Stand up, Fushimi.''

Wary Fushimi raised to his full height and met the Captain's gaze evenly. His face was its permanent cool façade as he was determined to be their leader.

''Are you hurt?" Munakata questioned.

Fushimi shook his head in response and clasped his hands behind his back. "No, sir. I was not injured. Though Miss Alaura of Homra sustained critical injuries in our escape from captivity.''

Munakata raised a brow at Fushimi's show of slight concern for the brown haired girl that Mikoto was currently clutching in his arms.

''Fushimi…are you alright?"

"Yes, sir I-oh.''

Munakata reached forward and pulled the boy to his chest, resting his chin on his head and smiling slightly. The other members of Scepter 4 smiled proudly as one of their own was returned safely to them. Awashima smiled warmly, as much as she could, at the show of affection their captain displayed.

Fushimi's eyes were wide as he looked over at Alaura, their gazes connecting as she beamed happily at him. He felt…warm.

 _She just found out her mother wants her dead,_ he thought in disbelief, _and she still manages to smile?_

 _What an idiot…_

"Oh, how gross. I'm jealous, sweetheart. You love those not of your own blood more than you love your own mother?"

Alaura snapped to attention and twirled, shoving Anna behind her leg and standing in front of her clan protectively. A red, dome like barrier instantly erupted around Homra and Scepter 4 and she winced but pushed on.

 _My strength is waning,_ she thought but shook it off. _I have to finish her…and fast._

Fushimi pounded on the barrier as his stomach dropped, an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling. What was she doing?!

''Alaura!" Liz pounded on the barrier and even lashed out at it with her own power-but it was useless.

Mikoto's fury increased as he threw punch after punch at her barrier, his power useless to make her drop the shield.

''Alaura!" He shouted, a grimace on his face as his shoulders shook.

Anna's eyes watered as she held herself and watched Alaura's back. She was so weak, but she was using the last of her strength to keep three Kings safely away.

''Alaura…'' she whispered.

''Leave them alone.'' Alaura threatened, pushing her shoulders back and narrowing her eyes. "This is between you and me.''

''Ah, it is, isn't it?" Moko grinned and cracked her neck. "But where's the fun in playing nice?"

She snapped her fingers.

A deafening, sickly, crunch and snap of bone met Homra and Scepter 4 and they watched in shock as Alaura crumpled to her knees like she was lifeless.

Pain.

The pain of her leg being snapped clean through made her begin to lose focus, her muscles spasming from the pain being registered. Her nerves were shot as her body convulsed, damaging the bone further.

''What-'' she gasped, her breaths labored as she saw Homra begin to panic and freak out, desperate and begging for her to let them out.

But she couldn't.

Especially that now she knew her mother could hurt without even having to move.

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as a seizure was triggered. Her mind stopped thinking rationally but the deep seeded protectiveness was still in place.

''Oh, I was for sure that would make her lose control on that pesky barrier. I can't get out more than three at a time.'' Moko pouted and came forward to stand over Alaura's convulsing form. "You're making this a lot harder on yourself you know. At your peak of strength I wouldn't even be able to get near them, but in this state I can slightly worm my way in.''

Blank brown eyes stared up at her, hearing but not listening.

''I guess I just have to figure out how to hurt you with three...'' Moko rose to a standing position and tilted her head, scanning the faces of Alaura's many cherished people.

They were all triggers for Alaura…but she wanted to find the best ones. Mikoto Suoh wasn't even a chance. The moment he was released he would incinerate her if the anger in his eyes was anything to go by. So who could she…-ah.

There.

With a swipe of her hand blackish purple whipped out and ensnared her three targets, piercing through the red. She screamed as a quick whip of fire traveled back towards her and slowly tried to burn her alive. Quickly she pulled them from the barrier and threw them into the cold wall.

Clutching her charred form she glared heatedly down at her daughter. "You keep trying to kill me!" She accused. "Cut it out!"

Alaura choked on lost air.

"Sister!" Kuroh shouted, running forward but skidding to a stop as the woman who claimed to be Alaura's mother blocked his path. Clenching his teeth he gripped the handle to his sword tightly.

"Who are you truly?" Kuroh demanded, voice pure ice as he heard his sister struggle to breathe but struggle to keep the others safe from this woman.

 _Sister…_

''Kuroh!"

Liz clutched a defenseless Anna to her chest, hiding the shaking girl from the mad woman's view and her sword out and ready. Alaura would never forgive herself if Anna was hurt in all of this, and neither would she.

"You're her adopted siblings.'' Moko stated, looking at them with a twinge of disgust. "And that girl, Alaura thinks of her as a daughter. The same goes for you three doesn't it? You call her sister and that girl looks up to her. My daughter is so well at manipulating other's hearts.''

''She didn't manipulate us!" Liz shouted, narrowing her gaze. "We love each other because we choose to!"

"Stop referring of my sister as your daughter." Kuroh growled low, his bangs loose. "She could never have been born from a creature like you.''

"Oh?" Moko raised a brow and stretched out her hand, smirking. ''Creature?"

A blast of purple shot out towards Kuroh and he prepared himself for impact, raising his own power a second too late. Clenching his eyes shut he awaited the Purple power but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes.

Only to rush forward and grip a falling Alaura in his arms.

Her boy couldn't take much more, she realized. Her power was near depletion and her mind was fading. It had taken everything she had just to move to get in front of Kuroh and absorb the blast, the power not harmful to its rightful owner. It was useless to use however, she had near zero control or usage of it.

Black veins traveled up her neck and she inhaled quickly. "Kuroh…'' She whispered, smiling lightly.

''Alaura!" Liz and Anna appeared in her vision and her hand was gripped in a small pale hand.

''Oh no, I refuse to let you die in the arms of the people you betrayed me for!" Moko screeched, furious at her daughter's morals that were in place. If she had been able to kill that boy Alaura's mind would have blanked and allowed the demons control without Moko having to trigger it herself! That was too risky, the mind had to give in to the demons on their own decision.

''I'll-I'll never let you-hurt them.'' She whispered harshly, leaning her head on Kuroh's shoulder. A shaky, yet deep, red barrier enveloped their bodies and Alaura pulled herself up out of their embrace. Her leg felt as if she was going to die.

"Alaura stop this! We can help you!" Liz cried.

"Help me…'' she murmured, smiling. "You've already done that, Liz. All of you. Now I cant let her hurt you. No dying, member?''

''Enough!" Moko screeched, making up her mind. "It's time for the big finale! Alaura, _you will kill all of them!"_

She snapped her fingers and that sentenced her fate.

Alaura's back arched and her mouth opened into a soundless scream. The black veins stretched over her face, creating a cracked effect and turning her a deathly shade of gray.

Homra felt intense rage and hollered louder as they watched their friend be hurt. Mikoto pounded against the barrier along with everyone else, their combined powers cracking the shield.

"No…'' Anna cried, feeling the warmth and seeing the colors that made Alaura begin to turn a sickly shade the rest of the world was painted in. "No…''

''Sister.'' Kuroh whispered, a tear falling down his cheek as he heard her howls and saw her subconsciously strengthen their barriers.

''Alaura.'' Liz growled, her blue gaze focused on the woman. Hatred filled her heart as she set Anna down and focused on breaking down the barrier. Her, it was her fault Alaura was trying to save them. Alaura was at fault for not letting them help her, but with the power the woman demonstrated she didn't blame her.

 _I'll kill her for you, Alaura._ She swore, azure eyes steel. _I'll kill her._

''Allow me total control of your body, Alaura.'' Moko cackled over the screams and shouts of rage. She lived for this, lived for the constant pain she could inflict on others.

It made her feel alive.

''Moko…'' Alaura gnashed out, one eye purely black while the other was trained on her. A slight chill ran down her neck at the look of pure determination. "I'll drag you down to hell.''

Moko, hiding her fear, smiled sarcastically. "Promise?"

Alaura grimaced as her body seized up once more, her gaze locked on Mikoto's amber eyes. They stared at one another for a moment and she smiled, thankful knowing he would protect them from her. Breaking their gaze she looked over at Munakata, the Blue King.

She was asking so much of him, she was about to ask him to do something not even she could do, but she had to. It was selfish, it was cruel, but it had to be done. For the sake of her friends and family.

"Kill me.'' She pleaded, knowing he heard her over the angry cries. Lavender orbs widened in disbelief. "Kill me before I hurt someone…please.'' Her eyes fluttered shut and she dropped to the floor unconscious.

The barriers cracked.

Everyone stepped back as the crack spread over them, splitting off into another million small cracks. It was silent for a moment before the sound of what seemed to be a soft sigh echoed and the barrier shattered into the air, pieces of red falling around them.

Moko was ready.

Lunging backwards with an unconscious Alaura in her arms she raised her hand in a warning for the stampede to stop, aiming a blade against Alaura's throat.

''Come any closer…and I'll kill her. This is all just fun and games for me.'' She cooed, running the blade along her black veined cheek.

The air was thick with a burning heat as Homra cautiously took a step back, snapping at the blues to move back and to not even think of trying to do what they heard Alaura ask of them.

It was slow at first. They saw Alaura's cuts and blood begin to fade. They heard the snap of bone as it fixed itself and winced, not envious of that pain.

Her finger twitched and soon her whole hand was twitching. Eyelids fluttered open as total black orbs stared up into nothingness.

''Ah…sweetheart…''Moko crooned and looked up into the burning amber eyes of Mikoto Suoh. She felt as if she was being hunted by a lion.

It was thrilling.

"Darling,'' Moko tilted her head. Alaura made no move she heard her, just continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling. "Can you be a doll…and kill them all?"

Alaura was void of emotion as she slowly stood up and faced them, bringing her hand up to her chest as black swirls of smoke engulfed her fist.

''Snap out of it!" Yata cried. "Alaura!"

"Sister!" Kuroh shouted.

The rest of their pleas fell on deaf ears as Alaura scanned them all before her eyes fell on the prime candidate to begin with. Moko, seeing her sight, cheered inwardly at the malice tainting Alaura's powers.

''Kill Alaura! Kill the people you would lay your life down for!"

Alaura charged for a despair filled white haired girl with ruby tear filled eyes.

"Alaura!" She screamed as the swirls of black began to fill her sight. ''Alaura-please! _MOM!_ "

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello lovelies! I hope you all are faring well. I'm wrapping this up after making sure I finished all of my work for school. I was determined to finish this chapter and I'm happy I did._

 _Review, eat amazing food, and have a great day/night!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 18**_ _: Loved Ones_

" _I loved you.''_


	18. Chapter 18: Loved Ones

_**A/N:**_ _Helloooooo! I'm ALIVE AND WELL! I spent all day Saturday and Friday working my ass off to finish my schoolwork to be able to post this. It is short, and I am sorry for that! But I would rather post it in how I envisioned it playing out in my head. To everyone who reviews/favorites/follows I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

 _I wake up to the email, or I get out of a gruesome class and read the email, and my day just brightens. I promised I wouldn't abandon this story and I won't!_

 _Also, my second story is currently under construction as we speak. BUT I am not posting it until I have a couple of chapters so that those of you who are interested don't get cut off at one chapter._

 _P.S: I am replying to your reviews in the next chapter, for some reason the responses refuse to save and stay. BUT I LOVE THEM THANK YOU GUYS!_

 _REMEMBER IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY THIS STORY PLEASE DO NOT FLAME. PLEASE JUST EXIT OUT AND FIND A BETTER FANFICTION. That is all. Thank you._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

''- _MOM_!"

 _An-….na…no…_

Anna saw the others rush towards them as she watched Alaura dash forward to kill her. Screams of their names resounded through the room and she smiled waterlily at the happy memories running through her mind.

She felt the warmth of Mikoto's red stretching out towards her and Alaura at the same time, heard Liz and Kuroh screaming Alaura's name. Alaura's mother was cheering her on with a crazed and bloodthirsty look on her face. Anna blocked that all out to watch Alaura.

A faint flicker of her colors lingered underneath the sickly gray.

''This isn't you,'' Anna whispered as her legs failed to respond to her commands. She couldn't move. "I've known you for such a short time, Alaura, but it's true. You would never kill me. You won't. You'll beat this-I know it- _urgh!_ ''

Blood splattered the smooth tile floor.

The room fell silent as Anna choked on air, crimson orbs widening as she felt the warmth of blood run down her body slowly. She began to shake as her small hands lifted to grip the tattered shirt of the older woman in front of her.

''A-Alaura,'' she choked out as the twisted truth settled into her mind. ''Wh-why…''

* * *

Liz felt her insides turn cold as she came to a stop and watched her stupidly brave sister shove the blade like swirls of black through the flesh of her stomach. The brunette's body was twitching uncontrollably, her face contorted in a look of unbearable pain and the other half void of emotion.

Rivers of blood soaked poor little Anna's pretty dress as it dripped and splattered onto the tile. They had been so afraid that Alaura was about to kill Anna but she knew her sister would fight it. There was nothing, _nothing_ on this earth that would force her to hurt her family.

She had been right.

Alaura had figured out a way to not hurt Anna.

''Miss Alaura…'' Rikio whispered in awe next to her as they watched Alaura struggle to stand. She raised her arm out and turned to face her mother, breathing labored as her knees shook.

''I'll…'' she choked on the red liquid in her mouth but simply spat it out towards the woman. Moko's face twisted into a horrifying sight of rage as she shook.

"I…'' Liz felt her feet push her forward and push through the others slowly. Alaura raised her arms outward and forced herself to stay steady.

"The world is a cruel place,'' Alaura started coolly, one pupil consumed in red and the other eye pitch black.

''Are you going to start spouting meaningful quotes at me now?" Moko mocked, cocking her head to the side and raising her arm protectively in front of herself.

Though she put on a brave face Liz could see the fear easily in her face now. She was terrified; terrified that she had underestimated Alaura.

''No.'' Alaura breathed in deeply and pressed a hand over her wound. "The world is a cruel place…you and I know this best. We've gone through plenty of pain in our lives, haven't we?"

Cautiously, Moko narrowed her gaze. She shifted nervously as she noticed them closing in on her, Homra watching her hungrily. They were brave now-confident. Alaura had broken through and their King's anger suffocated them as he watched the woman like a lion stalking his prey.

Liz's fingers gripped the handle to her blade and tensed at the sound of it being unsheathed. Her fingers itched for revenge as she saw Tatara pull Anna back from the corner of her eye. The little girl refused to pull her eyes away from her sister's back, and she didn't blame her.

She hadn't taken her eyes off of her shaky form either.

''I…suppose so.'' Moko offered, eyebrow raised. Her eyes kept flickering towards the exits in the room and Liz felt her teeth bare.

 _No way in hell am I letting you get away._

''Wrong.'' Alaura hissed suddenly, shocking them as her gaze narrowed. Liz picked up on the subtle movement of sister's hand and smirked. Quickly she shared a look with Kuroh to make sure he had noticed as well. He nodded towards her and at that moment her grip on her sword tightened.

''The world isn't a cruel place, those who inhabit it are. You make the world cruel, Moko.'' Alaura frowned sadly. "The rule of Homra is simple…threaten one of our own-and you die.''

''Wha-'' Moko started before her eyes widened and she screamed in agony as two deep gashes appeared across her body.

Liz spun in the air gracefully as she fell to stand before Alaura, Kuroh whipping through and halting next to her. Moko cried out and fell to her knees as the gash on her chest and abdomen gushed with blood. Desperately they saw her try to use her powers to heal her body but to no use, blood simply ran faster.

''What have you done to me?!" She screamed. "Why can't I use my magic to heal?!"

''These blades are special,'' Alaura whispered as she used her own red to heal her wound. ''They were placed under a seal long ago by our Master. 'Shall the user of this blade truly desire it, the one they shall inflict a wound upon will never heal' I thought he was off his rockers when I heard him mutter the spell, but we've learned a lot of new things.''

''I-I can't heal?" Moko ground out and closed in on herself. "You've sentenced my fate!''

''You hurt our sister.'' Liz spat,'' If you expect sympathy you're in the wrong area.''

''Tell me where my grandfather is.'' Alaura demanded. "Be kind in your last moments.''

''Kind?" Moko scoffed and leered up at the brunette. "I have my own surprise for you, daughter. Since your soul refuses to become mine-I have some friends who are dying to meet your new family.'' Her face lit up with mania. "Come on out, boys!"

''Boys?" Liz echoed as her, Alaura and Kuroh looked around. Liz felt a thick blanket of heat come up and looked over to see Mikoto steadily walking past them towards Moko. A twinge of guilt wormed its way into her heart as she saw Moko's face fill with fear the close Mikoto got.

She had tried to take away both of the important people in his life…the woman was dead.

"Liz!''

Her head snapped over as Yata shoved his way through the crowd and came up beside her, flames coating his fists as he looked at all the entrances to the room.

''Yata!" She breathed, her heart lighter at the sight of him. "I'm so glad you're-''

"ARGH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone's head snapped over at the two screams echoing through the air and Liz felt the color drain from her face. Her knees shook with fear as she heard Kuroh's breathing spike. Her heart hammered in her chest and the next words she was about to speak died on her lips.

Animalistic snaps and growls filled the air that had haunted her dreams for years.

An animal stood on all fours, a sludge that fell and dripped onto the floor from the body sizzling away at the tile. Teeth gleamed dangerously with yellow saliva as…as it attempted to rip through Tatara's abdomen.

"AHHH!" Tatara screamed in pain as his skin burned and blood seeped from his lips. "NO!"

"TATARA!" Anna screamed as she fell back as more beasts began to enter eerily from the exits before tens, no, hundreds filled the empty space around them.

''I told you I had a present!" Moko cackled as she lunged away from Mikoto's reach and disappeared through an exit, her eyes gleaming with triumph. Liz gripped her sword as she tried to conquer her fear and Moko's last words rang in her ears.

''You were the reason Jacob died in the first place Alaura, you couldn't defeat the beasts of the Purple King before-can you save them all now?!"

Homra and Scepter 4 were fucked, Liz realized with a trembling fear as she heard the others cry out as the beasts stalked towards them. Munakata, Mikoto, and Shiro had begun to rush forward and fight back the beasts but it was useless. Everything they did was pointless. Where one beast was burnt to a crisp two more appeared in its place!

The room was being consumed by smoke and the scent of blood and burnt flesh as the red and the blues tried to fight back. Neko was trying to use her magic to fool the beasts and escape but she couldn't; they were immune to strains powers. The Kings tried to erect shields but the beast's saliva burned clear through the barriers. The Kings were failing as they tried to protect their clans and they would be killed just like Jac-

"ARRRRRRGH!"

Red flames exploded as a soul trembling roar challenged the beasts. Liz barely had time to see Alaura's rage filled eyes before she was twisting through the air and barreling into the creature that had its jaws around Tatara. His white button up shirt was soaked with blood as he screamed in pain as the saliva burned his flesh.

Liz watched in a mix of horror and fascination as Alaura shoved her hands into the beast's mouth and stared it down, baring her teeth as she slowly pushed the beast's jaws apart to release Tatara from its grip. As the sound of bones shattering Liz felt a slight tinge of fear of her own at the look on Alaura's face as her muscles strained and she twirled to hurl the beast into a wall. The monster whined pitifully as its bottom jaw hung loosely.

Alaura was breathing heavily, both her eyes bleeding red as her body was consumed in roaring flames that were edged by the lightest shade of purple. Her hair floated eerily and Liz took a step back as she realized this was it.

"Alaura…'' she trailed off.

''Is this the power of two kings in one?'' Kuroh asked for her as he watched his sister lift her arms up and focus on building shields to protect the others from the creatures. ''Is this the power the first Purple King craved?''

''How in the-?!" Yata snapped as he saw a red barrier move like water over his skin, when he moved a light purple shined for a second. Every single person here had it on their body and when the creatures lunged to clamp their teeth over their flesh they would be shocked away in whimpers.

''The Purple King's beasts…Alaura is the next Purple King so they recognize her slightly.'' Fushimi echoed Moko's words as he looked over to see Alaura pummeling her way through the beasts with no hesitation in her movements. Her skin was absent of any barrier and he frowned when he realized she embraced the slight pain.

''The pain fuels her rage.'' He mumbled as he listened to the cheers as the members of Homra and Scepter 4 began to attack back. He saw the three Kings waste no time in destroying as many creatures as they could with their armor now in place. Mikoto's path led directly towards Alaura as he pushed his way through to her.

''Damn idiot.'' Fushimi ground out as he made his way over to the fury induced Alaura, thinking she was blind to anything else.

He didn't know.

Liz rushed forward to Tatara as he groaned in pain, Anna by his side in tears. Yata and Kuroh came over and eliminated any beasts that attempted to get through to them.

''Let me see your wound!" She demanded as she ripped away the tattered remains of his shirt. The urge to gag was strong as pieces of his flesh were torn apart, the ability to see into him easy.

Tatara was going to die.

''How…bad?" He coughed out and spasmed in pain, but kept a slight grin on his lips.

Liz shook her head back and forth and used the tattered remains of his shirt to cover the damage. Anna clenched her eyes shut as her shoulders shook with her sobs. Chaos surrounded them and the others were oblivious to Tatara's current state.

''You can't die,'' Liz pleaded. "You can't!''

"Just…my luck, huh?'' he coughed up and gurgled up blood.

''Alaura can help you!" Liz insisted, looking around for her sister. She must have thought her powers from the shield would heal Tatara's wound just like hers had. If he died…Liz feared for her clan.

''No…not this wound…I can feel it.'' A small grin pulled up his lips as he looked up into the ceiling. "Alaura's mother…she must have used her own powers to prevent Alaura's from healing me. What a…crafty woman.''

"Stop that!'' Liz demanded as she gripped Tatara's shoulders tightly. "Don't talk as if you're going to die!"

"Anna…'' Tatara looked over at the crying child and brushed away her tears, smudging her cheek with his blood. "Alaura and Mikoto…they love you…watch over-them…''

"Don't go Tatara!" Anna wailed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't leave us!"

"ALAURA" Liz sprung up and stumbled forward, screeching her sister's name. "ALAURA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Her screech attracted the attention of the members around her, Fushimi, Mikoto, Kuroh, Yata and Izumo along with Awashima. Yata, panicked she was injured but seeing no wound, looked past her only for his stomach to drop through the floor.

In her haste to get up she had pulled away Tatara's shirt and there, gruesome and bloody, lay his wound for all to see.

"No.'' Yata whispered, sprinting forward and dropping to his knees. "NO, Tatara! You'll be okay!"

"Funny…this feels, like déjà vu.'' Tatara chuckled only to wince. "Ow…''

"Totsuka.'' Izumo breathed, eyes wide as his fists clenched.

Fushimi looked away and closed his eyes to hide from the sight of one of his old friends slowly dying. They were matted in black from the smoke, sweat had begun to pour from their bodies and they were covered in the blood of the beasts.

This was a war, and this was a casualty.

Mikoto held a crying Anna in his arms as Tatara smiled gently up at him. His friend was going to die and he could do nothing but watch. The rage in his heart was burning through his skin it felt like, but still he could do nothing.

"ALAURA" Liz screeched, her throat raw as she noticed her sister's mix of red and purple flames just slightly away. The flames paused in their movement and she sagged in relief. "ALAURA!"

Warmth and the feeling of safety washed over her and she stumbled back, seeing Alaura looking at her with crimson eyes intently. The urge to cry swamped her but she swallowed it down; now was not the time to cry, now was the time to save Tatara.

''It's Tatara, your mom placed her powers on him to prevent your barrier from healing him!" She rushed out just moments before Alaura ran past her to Tatara's side.

Alaura halted at the foot of Tatara and stared down at him, scaring the others as she made no move she recognized any of them in her current state.

''Alaura?" Liz prodded gently.

Slowly the red in her eyes seeped away, leaving in its place brown eyes shining with pain and love. Her body slumped to her knees as she splayed her hands over his wounds desperately.

Minutes ticked by with no results, and it was only when Tatara began to cough harshly that Yata snapped.

''Use your freaky King Powers!" He shouted, cradling Tatara's head in his lap and allowing the tears to fall freely. A war went on around him and they paid no mind as their clan destroyed the battlefield.

''I can't.'' Alaura mumbled through a curtain of her hair that hid her face from view. Her hands shook but red flames pooled around her hands.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't?!" Yata cried. "You saved him once didn't you?! Use your doctor crap!"

"I can't.'' Alaura repeated, her voice softer this time. "I just-I just can't.''

"You can't save him? He's-'' Yata shook his head quickly and clenched his eyes shut. "No! No, he isn't dying!''

''Alaura?"

Tatara's voice, now extremely faint, ghosted through their cries and to Alaura's ears.

''Stop, Alaura.'' Tatara smiled softly. "Stop that.''

"No,'' she shook. The others were confused at the silent meaning between the two but the understanding was clear to them.

''Stop pouring your soul into me, Alaura. That won't fix me.'' He attempted gently. The others gasped as the meaning clicked. Alaura was trying to heal him by putting her own life force into him?

''Alaura…that's a spell, how do you even remember that?" Liz asked, remembering the distant memories of their home where they learned spells they thought to be false. The one Alaura was trying…it meant sacrificing one's life to save another's.

''Stop, Alaura. I don't need that.'' Tatara demanded once more as he felt the rush course through his veins. The stronger he became, the more her shoulders shook.

She was killing herself.

''Alaura-please sto-''

"Why should I?!" She screamed, snapping her head up and stunning Tatara into silence as grief met his view. Her cheeks were soaked with tears and chocked sobs filled his ears. "I can't lose you! I can't lose any more of my family!"

Moko's plan to riddle her daughter with grief had won.

He frowned and weakly slipped his hand through hers. "You won't lose me. I'll be right he-here. Wi-With all of-you-'' he broke off into a gurgle and blood splattered over his chest.

''Tatara!'' She cried, pulling him up slightly into her arms. "Don't give up, I can fix this-''

''No-'' Tatara mumbled through a mouth full of blood as red stained teeth filled their view as he smiled slightly. He tilted his head over to look at her and his eyes crinkled close as he put all his energy into his last smile.

''You-you're the…best per-son I-'' he coughed but his soft tone kept on. ''Alaura…you…you need to save-save the…da-ay-…''

Her eyes shot open as the words matched up to another voice in her head she knew, and pain consumed her.

'' _You-you're the…best per-son I-'' he choked and smiled, the last light fading. ''Big sis-ter-you…you saved-saved the…da-ay-…''_

''No.'' She blinked past the tears uselessly and rocked back and forth as tears slipped steadily down her grime covered cheeks. "No, not again. Please, Tatara, my friend, don't go!"

"I l-love…al-all of…Homra…'' With one last intake of air and sweet smiles, Tatara exhaled for the last time. "No-no blood…no bone…n-no…''

Quietly, almost as if he had slipped into a deep sleep, Tatara's eyes slid close as his hand fell limply to the cold, unforgiving tile floor.

''Tatara!" Yata cried out, clenching his eyes shut and slamming his fist into the ground.

''No,'' Liz sobbed and collapsed into Yata's side, the boy clinging to her like she was his lifeline. Kusanagi looked away into the sea of battle, away from his friend's corpse. Anna cried out silently and buried her face into a stoic Mikoto's neck. Though up close, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears he refused to let fall.

Fushimi looked up into the air and grimaced as Yata's cries met his ears. "Stupid.'' He choked out.

Kuroh looked down at his blood soaked shoes, ashamed he couldn't do more for his sisters.

Alaura pulled back and stared down at Tatara Totsuka's smiling face. ''No ash,'' she finished softly for him, setting him down smoothly.

A thick, burning red barrier encased his body as she stood to her feet and looked out into the horde of monsters. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Her clan deserved to grieve, to bury their family, but first…

"Ties thicker than that of blood…'' She stated, feeling the red seep back into her eyes. ''In Tatara Totsuka's name, I will destroy the Purple king.''

''No blood, no bone, no ash shall remain when we're done.'' Mikoto spoke suddenly, pulling her eyes toward him to see he was towering over her. His irises were consumed by the crimson he ruled.

''Liz, Kuroh, Yata,'' Alaura interrupted and looked down at them. Liz met her gaze head on. "Find my mother…and kill her.''

The three wore grim looks as they nodded. With one last look at Tatara they disappeared into the fighting to chase after Moko.

Alaura reached out and intertwined her fingers with Mikoto's, needing to feel him to keep her tethered to reality. He squeezed her hand in response as their dual powers burst into flames, coating their bodies.

Before they all dashed forward to continue their promise Alaura snuck one last look at Tatara and felt her heart become heavy with sorrow. Forcing herself to look away Alaura's lips pulled into a snarl as she lunged for a beast.

 _Homra loves you, Tatara. Our ties run deeper than blood!_ She thought viciously as her shouts echoed in her ears. _I love you, my friend._ Her hands gripped the jaws of a beast as she listened to the sound of its death trap snap in her hands. Though anger burned in her heart, she refused to succumb to its pull.

As she snarled ruthlessly at a creature, she spared her mother a last kind thought.

 _I loved you once, mother. But now…you are nothing to me._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _*wipes away tears and blows nose into tissue* I hated doing this._

 _Review-eat amazing food-and have a great day/night!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 19**_ _: You_

" _You've waited a long time for this.'' She stated as they began to circle on another._

 _He smirked and stopped in his step, his long robes trailing behind him as purple danced along his fingertips._

'' _My dear,'' he tilted his head. "You have no idea.''_


	19. Chapter 19: You

_**A/N:**_ _OH MY GOSH I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! I have been swamped by school, life, family-and for a while there the stress was making me resent writing because I never got to actually write. However, I shoved myself out of that funk when I realized that not writing only made my stress levels increase. *sighs happily*_

 _ANYWAYS!_

 _I saw that I got more favorites/follows/alerts on this story! I still sit there in awe whenever I read the notification. I actually almost lost it when I read that I had been favorited as an author! BIGGEST HONOR!_

 _Thank you, all of you, for being patient with me. I know it's been super long, and that this chapter's short, but I am happy with those who have stuck by me._

 _Okay! Now, enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _Homra loves you, Tatara. Our ties run deeper than blood! She thought viciously as her shouts echoed in her ears. I love you, my friend. Her hands gripped the jaws of a beast as she listened to the sound of its death trap snap in her hands. Though anger burned in her heart, she refused to succumb to its pull._

 _As she snarled ruthlessly at a creature, she spared her mother a last kind thought._

 _I loved you once, mother. But now…you are nothing to me._

* * *

Chapter 19: You

Her heart hammered in her chest as she pushed her legs to go faster. The muscles in her legs burned and ached, her head was pounding and felt ready to burst. Tears that burned her cheeks trailed down and fell behind her as she kept on.

Light brown eyes flashed before her and she cried out, twisting away and crashing into a beast. The acid burned at her skin but she welcomed the pain.

It reminded her she was fighting for something.

"I will find you,'' she swore, her crimson coated eyes burning with the thought of finally ending this charade.

She gritted her teeth and tore through another savage beast as the racing of her heart thrummed in her ears.

''Do you hear me, you old fool?! I will find you and end this now in the name of Homra!"

Her cry echoed down the hall she was tearing through alone. Mikoto had stayed back and fought with the others, protecting Anna and watching over his clansmen like a true King. He had been wary to let her go alone but she knew in her heart she would never be alone. Red hued eyes narrowed as a large, intricately designed door began to come into her view.

In a cold, brightly lit up room a man with white hair pulled back into a low ponytail opened his eyes leisurely. They were calculating, unforgiving, powerful enough to ice over your soul.

His thin lips pulled up into a cruel smirk as he leaned his cheek against his fist.

''You will not defeat me, granddaughter. '' he whispered to the empty room as he heard her ferocious battle cries draw near. They reminded him of a child throwing a tantrum.

"Your death will be in vain.''

Alaura fell gracefully to her feet and looked ahead, red flames licking at her feet. "Tch,'' she grinned, raising to stand. She wasn't alone. She could feel the others, feel their fight and hope coursing through her.

 _Tatara…Jacob…father…_ she thought softly, wiping at her grime covered face and starting forward. Her brows drew down.

 _I will avenge your deaths!_

* * *

''Get back here!'' Liz growled, weaving through the dripping forms of the beasts as her gaze zeroed in on the hunched over form of Moko in front of her. Blood drops scattered the tile floor, becoming thicker and more abundant the longer they chased the woman.

''You're not gonna catch me!" Moko preened, tossing a sadistic grin over her shoulder at them. That nasty tilt of her blood stained lips, that crazed glaze in her eyes, that dark purple that circled her form-it was all too much.

Screaming furiously Liz twisted and spun her sword down to release a swift wave of searing red flames in Alaura's mother's direction. The flames danced along the floor and carried her will, searing the back of Moko's legs and causing the older woman to cry out. Liz shouldn't have felt happy that the cursed woman was hurting but her next words caused any pity to drain from her body.

''No wonder my son died! You three couldn't protect a damned fly!" Moko cheered giddily and stumbled back just in time from another loose attack of Liz's with a panicked expression.

Rage burned beneath her skin and caused her teeth to grind together harshly. All she could see was Tatara smiling up at them. His soft, caring eyes that would haunt her unless she could avenge his death. He was her friend-and she couldn't-

She could see Jacob in a far off memory. He was smiling happily down at her, gripping tightly on to the hand of the girl he trusted with every piece of him. His short, ruffled brown hair lifted and caressed his chubby child cheeks with the gentle breeze, his mocha colored eyes shining without a care in the world.

And why should he have had a care? With her, Alaura, and Kuroh by his side Jacob often told Liz that _that's where he was the safest._

How dare this fucking woman speak of Jacob-as if- _as If_ she knew him! He was their precious little brother and the three of them had failed to do what he always thought they would.

Because of this woman they had failed to protect Jacob.

''Damn you!" Liz cursed, seething as she brought her hands over her head to prepare a blow that would put Moko where she belonged-six feet under.

"Liz! Look out!"

Crystal blue eyes shifted ever so slightly before a force knocked into her from behind just as a blast of purple pierced the wall where she would have crashed into. Grunting from the impact she dragged herself up, looking down into the worried eyes of the boy she had fallen for so quickly. The anger inside her heart simmered down at the care in his gaze.

''Are you okay?" He whispered, blushing ever so as he hauled the two of the up.

Raven locks fell over her shoulders as she pushed them back, locking her chin and nodding hurriedly. That's right-she wasn't alone. This was a shared fight between three people. She had let her emotions spiral for a moment to where she only saw herself and Moko.

''Liz! Are you alright?" The deep voice of her brother entered her ears and she turned to see Kuroh stopping gracefully beside them.

"Hmm.'' She nodded her head and jerked her chin to face what had halted in front of them. "I am, but that woman's not going to be."

''Ehhh, what's this?! Why are we stopping?" Moko had come to a stop and was watching them curiously with her head tilted slightly to the side, her own locks spilling over to the side.

For a brief second the three of them saw Alaura in that stance. Hands on hips, hair falling over shoulder, curious look on her face that forced you to spill what you had just been doing-but to them the fact that Moko wore it was wrong. It rallied their fighting spirits that had come to simmer, just aching to be prodded and ready to enflame their surroundings.

''We're done chasing you Moko.'' Liz gritted, narrowing her eyes. "It's time to fight here and now.''

''Its time for you to kick it." Yata growled, glowering dangerously at the calm women before them.

''You will pay for what you have done to us.'' Kuroh spoke coolly, but the way his shoulders were drawn tight proved to an insider that this was the last straw.

''What I've done to you?" Moko echoed, smacking her lips and shaking her head. "Nope, sorry, I haven't done anything.''

"You-'' Yata lunged but was restrained by Kuroh quickly grabbing his collar. Hazel eyes were alight with a deep pain. "You killed our friend! You're the reason Jacob died! You let your son die! You tried to kill Alaura! _You've done everything_!"

Something dawned in Moko's eyes as she cocked her hip and hummed beneath her breath. The pose made Liz sick. She couldn't understand-how could someone be so nonchalant about death like that? Is this what the demons could do?

Moko snapped her fingers and nodded in understanding. ''Ah, I guess I did do all of that. But that isn't any reason to try and _kill_ me now is it? I mean it was all just so _trivial_!"

Her jaw dropped. "You're certifiably insane. You deserve to be locked up.''

The marble hallway began to chill, the hair on the back of Liz's neck standing up on end. Shifting on the balls of her feet she glanced side to side.

''What is this? What's happening?" she demanded.

''You want to stop playing cat and mouse?" Moko raised her chin up and grinned ear to ear as she raised her hands up and purple like petals began to swirl around her clenched fists. Her smudged charcoal lined eyes glowed eerily as she stepped closer to them. "Then let's fight.''

A blast of light engulfed her vision, the frigid temperature increasing. Gasping Liz, Yata, and Kuroh leaped out of the way before their bodies could be pierced by the powers of Alaura's mother.

Ignoring the pain now aching in her knees she stopped herself from skidding any further by dragging her freezing fingers along the frozen floor. Stunned she shivered and looked around, not noticing any changes to the room but feeling as if she had stepped foot into an ice house.

''Damn it, why is it so cold?" Yata shivered, gripping her shoulder to bring her gaze to his.

''It must be part of the purple clan's powers.'' Kuroh mused to himself, apparently immune to the cold as he stared hard at the cocky look Moko wore.

''How much powers do these assholes have?!" Yata exclaimed in aggravation. "They can heal, they can control people with their demons and hurt people with their demons! We better win this war.''

''They do have a lot of traits…'' Liz mumbled. "Her powers are insane, it's nothing like we had been told about the other Kings controlling one basic element and manipulating it.''

''I just don't understand it. How could she have so many abilities?" Kuroh frowned.

''Who, me?" Moko dragged herself up into a standing position but the wound she had been dealt by Liz and Kuroh caused her to naturally bend over. The burns Liz had also inflicted upon her legs caused her to not rest her full weight on them, forcing her to rock back and forth and move side to side.

Liz allowed a smirk to pass over her lips.

''Everything comes with a price in this messed up world.'' Moko dragged out her words, shaking her head and raising a hand. ''But usually for me the price is worth what I get.''

''Worth what you get…?" Liz frowned at the play on words but was distracted by another burst of light sent spiraling towards them. Reacting quickly she brought her sword up and allowed her red flames to coat over her brother and boyfriend as a shield against the frigid biting purple.

It threatened to overpower her but she pushed through it, feeling a mix of her teeth chattering in her skull and sweat pouring down her back. The heat of her flames was being blown back against her as the force of Moko's attack just seemed to she wished Yata and Kuroh could use their own abilities as a surplus of power, but if they moved at all they would be struck by the piercing attack of Moko.

''Liz!" Yata shouted, eyes wide as he watched the colors of two clans battle fiercely. Briefly he had caught the moments of where Alaura and Mikoto's powers had joined forces and created an amazing hue-but this was nothing like that.

This created a nasty and angry clash and seemed to naturally reject one another, the two colors bouncing off one another and sending embers scattering across the breaking floor.

''Come out and play!" Moko shouted above the roaring winds of their powers. Liz winced as she felt the increase of energy be injected in the offense. "Isn't this what you wanted?!"

''Kuroh! Yata! Get out of here!" Her eyes could barely stand the bright light being seared into her line of vision, and with each passing second the more clear Moko's eager face came into view. She was falling behind and needed them to get out of here now!

''I'm not leaving you!''

"Like hell!''

''Damn it! Get down while you can! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up! I have a plan, but you need to get out of here!" She shouted back, feeling her locks whip and lash out with the sheer force of her and Moko's power. It was true-Moko was overpowering her at this very moment and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time before the woman attacked.

But if the two of them could get down then she would be the only one to get cut down, and the two of them could take out Moko before she even knew she had struck Liz. They would be alive and that was all that mattered-

 _Azure gems widened. ''Protect myself…?''_

 _The girl's chocolate eyes sparkled. ''Yup! Stand tall, look life head on, and own it. What do you say? Do you want to?''_

'' _You don't even know my name, I don't even know your name.'' She argued pitifully, already attracted to the sound of being able to protect herself._

" _Oh! Well that's easy, my name is Alaura and this is Jacob.'' Alaura smiled toothily._

 _Blue eyes blinked as she hesitantly returned the smile, the feeling foreign on her face. ''My…my name is Lizenne.''_

" _Lizenne? Huh…do you mind if I call you Liz?" Alaura asked, the wide smiled never dropping. Lizenne had to admit it was weird to see people so happy._

'' _Liz?" She echoed, trying it out. No one had given her a nickname before…''Uh huh…that's okay.''_

" _I know you're scared…I know you've been alone, all by yourself in this dark and lonely place. '' The girl's smile softened as her eyes closed. ''I promise you never have to be alone again. You're part of our family now, I'll protect you.''_

'' _Big sister says people who love each other protect each other! You never stop trying to save them!_

''Hurry up and fail!" Moko screeched above the roaring wind in her ears. Liz was struck dumb, feeling the cool rush of tears falling down her cheeks. Those memories…why…why now…?

''Hurry and fail so I can eradicate that daughter of mine and your piss ant of a clan!" The woman howled and for a split second Liz felt the breath get caught in her throat as she heard Kuroh and Yata shout their protests.

The flames disappeared from her sight and instead she saw her best friend cheering her on when Liz wanted to give up on training, pushing her to become the amazing fighter she was today. She saw her sobbing over the broken form of her firecracker brother.

She saw her motionless, vacant brown eyes staring up into nothing.

She could see Alaura stopping, turning to look back over her shoulder and smiling widely with Kuroh and Jacob beside her; they were waiting for her. Never letting her fall behind.

She saw herself standing beside Yata and the rest of her family crowding in for a picture. Promises of a future where they all stayed together. More tears rolled down her reddened cheeks.

'' _I don't think I ever told you thank you, for dragging me from that place.'' Liz whispered. ''If I did I can't remember.''_

'' _You don't have to ever thank me for that, Liz.'' Alaura said, shooting her a glance and smiling. ''I would never have given you another choice.''_

''A choice…'' she mumbled, shadows cast over her eyes as the tears rolled faster down her cheeks and dropped to the pristine floor. "She would have never let me stay there-she would have dragged me kicking and screaming.''

The dimming red shifted and Moko faltered, feeling the disturbance and gritting her teeth together. What the hell was happening? Just a second ago this girl was about to give in!

''So I can't die-because I have a job to do.'' Liz's head snapped up to reveal a gaze shining with tears and fierce force blazing like a roaring fire. Her teeth bared as she pushed back, struggling to her feet and feeling her muscles scream in protest.

''I'm getting my family out of here alive, and I'm not breaking the promise I made!" She screamed, pulling her sword high above her head and bringing it down with a fury that she had never experienced before. " _I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!"_

''What?!" Moko screamed as red flames broke through her chilly attack and seared her, wrapping around her like vines and burning at her exposed flesh. Screams tore from her throat as she felt her flesh being burnt to a crisp. It hurt! It was too much!

Yata and Kuroh watched wide eyed as the flames enveloped the hallway they were in. Liz didn't even need their help at this point.

Liz shot up, hovering above her own flames and connecting her gaze head on with Moko's now terrified gaze. With a bellowing shout she twisted, allowing years of training to sharpen her senses.

Moko cried out uselessly as she barely defended herself from the attack, coming an inch away from the blue eyes girls face.

''You hurt my sister.'' Liz growled, pulling back her sword and pivoting off her right foot to slash once more at the aghast and weakened woman.

''You took away our little brother!" Blood fell in rivers as Liz's sword cut through once more the easy flesh.

Moko's mouth was open in a soundless scream as she felt the burning blade make her body look almost unrecognizable. Her body was sent crashing into the wall, she could feel it shake with the sheer force. Her bones screamed in protest.

Liz pulled back and held her precious blade out in front of her, eyes glittering with the tears of a born again fighter. Her lips twisted. "But worst of all…you threatened my clan-again. Now you burn.''

It happened in less than a moment's breath, but for Liz it felt like almost an eternity. She felt her muscles clench and unclench as she leapt to deal the final blow to the cruel woman before her. Heard the whistling as she cut through the air. Felt the heat envelop her and redden her cheeks. Her heart was hammering in its cage and the blood rushed in her veins.

She saw Moko's eyes widen as her mouth twisted into a foul grimace. She felt the blade slide quickly through its target and felt the blood splatter onto her clothes and body, causing her stomach to churn.

Her raven locks fell gently as her flames dissipated, the chill in the air disappearing like a hasty intake of breath. Lips pulled into a tight line Liz brought her gaze to meet that of the woman whose heart was being pierced by her sword.

It was crazy, but she had expected this to be a revelation. She had even hoped that in her dying moments Moko would apologize for her sins, whisper her love for her daughter she never got to know.

But none of that happened.

Liz didn't get any of that.

Staring back at her were cold, dismayed, even calculating crimson eyes.

''You protect…my daughter…'' Moko grunted through the blood dribbling from her mouth. "Your…clan…''

Saddened to not see remorse but refusing to allow Moko to think she had gotten to her Liz nodded slightly.

''Forever and ever.''

''Keh…'' The beautiful woman allowed her head to fall back against the wall, and Liz watched as she stared off into the distance. She was somewhere Liz could never be.

''Who do you-think will win?" Moko asked weakly.

Liz blinked but didn't hesitate. "Homra. Scepter 4. The Silver Clan. We'll all win together.''

Moko smirked lightly and allowed her lids to lower. "So do…I…''

Azure colored eyes widened as she felt Moko's last breath leave her body. Gently she slid her sword out from Moko's body and laid her body to rest on the cold floor, confused. Had she heard right?

"Liz!" Yata's face appeared in her blurry line of vision and she felt her heart swell as he pulled her tightly into his arms. "What the heck happened to the actual plan?!''

Still, she couldn't shake what Moko had said…

''Sister! Are you okay?" Kuroh gripped her shoulder in his hand and she turned her head to see worried but proud eyes observing her.

''Yeah…'' she breathed, looking down at Moko's still form. "Yeah…sorry…I just-lost it there for a second.''

The woman thought they would win? Did that mean she was proud of her daughter? Did she hope Alaura would win? Or was she assured that in her own defeat her father would fall to their hands? Unanswered questions ran a mile a minute through her mind, questions she desperately wanted answered.

''Come! We've got to go aid the others now!" Kuroh demanded, turning and beginning back to where they had come from.

Yata went to follow but stopped when he tugged on her and she didn't move. Frowning in worry he tugged on her hand. "Liz?"

Snapping out of her questions she brought her cut your heart out colored eyes to meet the warm and reassuring eyes of Yata. "Yeah?"

''Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, looking over to Moko's growing cold body. "Did she say something?"

She should have told him-but she didn't think this was even meant for her ears. Forcing a small smile to her lips she nodded and sheathed her sword after flicking the remnants of blood from the blade. No, she would keep her mouth shut and wait until she saw her brown haired friend.

Alone they would talk about this.

''No, nothing.'' She turned towards back to where the blasts and explosions along with battle cries echoed lightly towards them. Liz wanted to thank him somehow. To tell him that if he and Kuroh hadn't been beside her…''Let's go save our family.''

The boy could see clearly through the lies she forced through her teeth but he kept quiet on his own accord. Liz had just proven of how far her strength actually reached just now, taking down a woman easily without even his or her brother's aid. Somewhere within him he wondered if this is what Alaura knew would happen. If so…

Beginning to run back to their friends Yata looked over at the thoughtful expression on his girlfriend's face.

 _Just what did Moko tell you, Liz?_

* * *

Alaura crashed to the floor as pain spread along her chest like wildfire, stealing her breath and leaving her gasping for breath. Halting to gather her bearings she splayed her hand on the door she had been standing in front of for the past ten minutes.

''Moko?" She whispered, almost childlike as a lone tear slid down her grime covered cheek. Brown eyes quaked as she closed them in resignation. Locking her jaw she shook her head and slammed her fist into the ground. "Damn it!''

A small part of her was pinging in sadness; a part that was big eyed and used to being tucked in at night by her parents.

''Ah, so a small part of you does care that your mother has passed? You could have fooled me, granddaughter. So cold in the battlefield is how you operate.''

Shocked she spun around and crawled back, seeing a man with long white hair dressed in the finest purple robes regarding her as if she were nothing but the mud crusted on his shoes.

''You-''She started but grimaced, gathering herself and hauling herself up. "Me? What about you? You look indifferent; as if you were just told it was going to rain instead of being clear skies.''

The towering man that she knew to be her blood cocked his head to the side and raised his hand in a manner as if to say, 'who could help it?'

"That was your daughter!'' She spat. It felt hypocritical to be spouting off those words, but to her it was obvious her mother had chosen him over her. He could show some sorrow for her death. The pain in her chest was only the echo of a young girl's memories.

''True-" The Sixth King tsked and smiled gently down at her. On him the smile appeared predatory, like a snake trying to pose as a harmless bunny. It made her skin crawl. "But she knew the price that was to be paid."

''That's enough!" She gritted, finding the strength coming back into the muscles of her legs.

She shifted to her right but he mirrored her movements, following her lead and smirking innocently in her direction.

"You've waited a long time for this.'' She stated as they began to circle on another. The bottom of his robes shuffled along the floor and was the only sound besides their breathing breaking the stillness of the hallway they occupied.

He smirked and stopped in his step, his long robes stopping behind him as purple danced along his fingertips. Her own flames tinged with purple began to dance up her arms in ribbons. It was odd, her heart was steady now. Her breathing was regular.

If there had been any other way to end this she would have snatched it up-but there wasn't. She understood exactly what had happened to her mother and grandfather...what could have happened to her.

''My dear,'' he tilted his head. "You have no idea.''

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _EEEEEEEE! It's really late where I am, so I apologize for any typos are mess ups in advance!_

 _Review-eat amazing food-and have a great day/night! OH AND HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 20:**_ _Six feet_

 _It surged through her like a wave threatening to take her under, promising many things and whispering all her hearts desires. She felt her child's heart breaking, but warm fingers gripped tightly and refused to let go._


	20. Chapter 20: Six Feet

_**A/N:**_ _HELLO ALL!_

 _I have defiantly missed you guys, so to prove it I am working when I should defiantly be sleeping! Sorry for any typos, but really this is way more fun! I love each and every one of you who review, favorite, follow. I check my email and it gives me something to look forward to beside school and tests. I can't reply to those who have reviewed right now because it's one in the morning where I am. Oops! BUT!_

 _I shall in the next chapter!_

 _Love you guys! Oh oh, warnings of OOC (probably) to those who don't like it. I do, it's fun, so. *shrugs*_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 20: Six feet

 _Big sister…_

She pulled back, dodging a blow meant to slice through her arm. Grimacing she surged forward and clashed blades-seeing sparks of their power fire off like fireworks. The sound resounded through her ears and echoed in her chest as her eyes locked in fury with another pair.

 _You're so strong._

"Argh!'' her body rolled on the tile floor as blood drops trickled in her wake. The pain spread like wildfire and left her biting her lip as red seeped from her wounds. So weak, she was so weak compared to him!

 _I wish I could have learned more from you; how to talk to girls, how to fight to protect you._

"Alaura!''

The sound of her name pulled her attention to the people charging forward with looks of panic on their faces. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she zeroed in on the blood splatter on Liz's clothes. Mako's blood.

 _You're so beautiful, sister. I feel like you don't think that much. I wish I could tell you that._

"No! Run!'' She choked, blood dripping from the side of her mouth and staining her own ruined clothes. "Please go back!"

"Like hell!" A hazel eyed boy came from behind the others and came crashing to the ground beside her. The floor split with a loud bang as he glared heatedly at the man that had stopped his assault to stare curiously at them.

"Eric, can you get her out of here?" Liz appeared before her and blocked her sight of her grandfather to stand beside Yata. Kuroh came after, along with Rikio, Akagi and…Fushimi. He didn't turn back to look at her-he kept his gaze focused on his target.

''No, don't…'' she tried to protest, but her body was crashing from staying still. Too much had happened to it, too many wounds and too quickly it had healed itself to repair the surface wounds.

"I've got you, Ms. Alaura.'' A blonde boy wearing a hoodie came into her line of focus, smiling lightly as he gently picked up her battered body. She wanted to push him away but her body wouldn't let her. Damn it-she couldn't leave them here alone!

 _I know you blame yourself._

What if something happened to them and she wasn't here?!

 _I know you catch yourself crying sometimes now, even though a piece of you doesn't think you should._

"I've had enough of this dawdling.'' The Purple King sighed, twisting his sword and bringing it up over his head. A sphere of glowing light began to form at the tip that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Liz!'' she cried, looking over Eric's shoulder at the backs of the people she cared for. They were bracing themselves but weren't moving. No! No! "Run!'' she screeched, mustering up enough strength to push Eric back. They fell but she didn't give him enough time to catch her. Her legs pushed her on auto pilot as she saw her hand stretch out before her. Dirty, calloused, blood covered.

 _I'm so tired of seeing you hurt, Big Sister…_

"Please, grandfather-STOP!" The desperate plea fell from her lips but fell on deaf ears as she watched the shining light glow on their skin. Why weren't they doing anything?!

 _I always wished you could see me, but then I always knew how selfish that was to wish you were where I was._

Arms like iron wrapped around her waist and locked tightly, pulling her to crash to the ground and force her to watch the light become larger, stronger. She thrashed and kicked uselessly but Eric held tight, pressing his chin to his chest as he took each hit.

 _I wish I could hug you._

''I'm sorry, Ms. Alaura.'' He whispered but she could barely hear him over the roaring in her ears. "He told us to trust him.''

 _I never wished to be by your side though, sister._

Chocolate orbs flickered back to stare in horror and confusion. "Who?!" She croaked. Who would tell them to stand there and take a hit that powerful?!

 _I never wished for that…because…_

"Your brother, Ms. Alaura.'' He whispered and watched as the blood drained from her rosy cheeks. "He told us to let him protect you.''

 _I never left._

 **Boom.**

* * *

(Flash Back)

"Anna, what are you saying?!" _That was Liz. He watched her kill his mother, but that didn't hurt like it should have. He was proud of her._

"A boy. He's here. He's desperate for us to see him.'' _The young girl his sister was so fond of-he thought she was pretty too._

''There's no one here.'' _The dark haired boy…what was his name…_

''Shut up, Saru! If Anna says there's someone here, then they're here!'' _Oh, that's right. Saruhiko Fushimi- he liked him too._

"Anna…'' _That was him. Mikoto Suoh. The man his sister had fallen in love with. He should beat him up for scaring Alaura that he was gonna die._

 _Idiot._

"Hes standing right there, Mikoto. Dirty brown hair, eyes the color of Alaura's, and holding Liz and Kuroh's hands.''

 _Was he? He didn't notice anymore. He couldn't see himself. He could only see the people around him. It fit if he was. He loved holding their hands and comparing them to each other's._

"Alaura's eyes…" _Come on Kuroh-use your words! Don't let Alaura hear you!_

"Dirty brown hair…?'' _I knew you were always jelly of my hair color, Liz, but come on! Put it together and let's save our sister!_

"He's tugging on your shirts now…he wants to hurry I think. He's so colorful…shrouded in purples and reds…'' _Like his sister._

"Jacob. Jacob. Jacob- I'm so sorry.'' _Hey…come on Liz…don't cry…_

"Jacob, please, can you-" _Kuroh…I'm sorry, that's all I seem to be good for is making you cry…_

"What does he want us to do?" _Oh man, here comes the guy Alaura slapped. That was a good fight._

''Do?"

"Does he want us to fight? We already were.'' _Shi-ro. He was so kind and funny, but that wasn't what he had in mind…_

"…No. He wants us to send people to go and save Alaura. She's too weak, he says. Her body is going to fail any second now. The Purple King is stronger than we think.'' _Had he talked?_

"What about the rest of us?''

"What about Alaura? She won't just back down.'' _That's the truth, huh Liz?_

"He says…that he'll protect her. Just save her and get her away and then you can fight the Purple King. He can heal her.'' _He would._

"So…like an ambush? Take away one player, get hit but actually be protected, then swarm him with multiple players?" _Skater boy- he was one of his favorites too._

"…Yes."

 _There was a pause as they all looked at each other. They were covered in blood, human and like the thing that had killed him. He wondered if any of them could come back from this, but the image of his sister holding his lifeless body made him know they could. It would just…take a while._

''Jacob…'' _Mikoto was looking up at the ceiling and Jacob had to wonder how much this was killing him._ "Protect her.''

 _If he could smile he would have._

"He said…'' Anna met their gazes. "That he always will.''

* * *

The wind stung her cheeks and whipped her hair around her face. All she could hear was the sound of cracking walls and splitting floors. The sound of her heart beating in its cage and the feeling of Eric's arms loosening around her waist. Liz was calling out everyone's names and they were all responding to her.

Debris clouded her vision. Or was it something else? Debris wasn't black was it?

"Alaura!''

 _Answer them, Alaura!_

Her brother, they spoke to her brother.

"Alaura!"

He was here.

 _I'm here, sister. I won't leave you! Just keep going!_

"Eric! Do you have her?!''

She wanted to see him. She had to see him.

"I-I can't find her! She vanished from my arms!''

There…there was a soft glow in the darkness around her. Was she stretching her hand out?

''What?! You lost her?!"

"Not on purpose damn it! Ms. Alaura!''

"Alaura!''

A deep chuckle ghosted in her ear and she felt a finger run down the back of her neck, leaving goosebumps in their leave. She couldn't do anything. Why couldn't she do anything?

"She's **mine**.''

 _NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!_

"ALAURA!"

The soft light became a blazing light, so bright she wanted to cover her eyes but couldn't. She could never look away from what was in front of her. She would never look away again. Warmth spread over her body and eliminated the coldness that had clutched her in its grip. A small smile crossed her lips as she shakily reached out.

''Jacob.'' She breathed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!"

The bright light engulfed her, wrapping her in a torrent of warmth and winds that shook her to her core. A wail could be heard in the distance but she couldn't be sure, there was a fuzzy edge to her vision and that was all she cared about.

''Jacob!'' She cried, lunging forward with open arms as the last bit of light faded. " _ **Jacob**_!"

* * *

Liz felt the coughs wrack her body as she peered through the resting debris around them. There had been nothing and then they heard the Purple King. He sounded as if he had been about to take Alaura's life then and there but another voice had boomed and knocked them all of their feet.

It was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time and one she resigned herself to never hearing again. After there was a bright light and then-nothing.

Looking up her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Where once there had been a ceiling and full walls there was no more. In its place was an open sky and walls falling by the second. Slabs of stone and smaller pieces surrounded them.

She grimaced at the destruction. Was that caused by the Purple King or Jacob?

"Damn you…''

Blue eyes flickered over to where the voice had come from, shock plain on her face as the Purple King pushed off a slab of stone off of him and glared at them. She took a step back and raised her blade that she held tightly in her hand.

"What have you done?!" He spat, scanning the area for the girl he had just been about to end. "Where is she?!"

"Somewhere you'll never be able to touch her.'' She spat back, sliding her leg back and readying herself for when he would attack. Or at least that's where she hoped Alaura was.

''Liar! You have her don't you? Give her to me.'' He shouted.

''Huh? What makes you think we would ever do that?" Eric cocked his head to the side and grinned in mirth. "She's part of Homra. We'd never give her up to you.''

"Is that a promise?" The Purple King popped his neck and brought his hand to his chest, bunching up the fabric in his grip before ripping it away and tossing it carelessly amongst the rubble. She watched it ripple against the faint breeze and the purple catch the fading sun.

Liz felt like she was going to throw up.

Standing in front of her was a man with rippling, intimidating muscles beneath a short sleeve top with lines of gold running across it. But that wasn't the part that made her want to heave up her lunch. No…that part was what was _moving_ along his skin.

The same black veins that had been upon Alaura's skin seemed to cover all of the upper part of his body. Not even a speckle of his color was to be found. The black seemed to be…moving higher and higher and she watched in horror as it creeped along his neck and covered his face inch by inch. She couldn't see his teeth because of the grin marring his lips, but she didn't want to know if even they were pitch black now.

''What-"Yata clapped a hand over his mouth and stumbled back a step as they watched his long hair turn to the color of ash. "What are you?! How the fuck do you people have so much power?!"

"The demons.''

Liz looked over to where she heard the whisper to see Fushimi staring calculatingly at the man-thing before them. Her eyebrows drew down in confusion and her lower lip was pulled on by her incisors.

"Mind sharing, Fushimi?" She snapped, irritated at the entire fucked up situation.

He barely spared a glance before pushing up his glasses. "The demons-that's how he and Moko seemed to possess a never ending stream of abilities. The way she manipulated the room to become cold when you fought her, and the way they controlled beasts that seemed to come from hell. Also…the form he seems to be taking on now. Alaura never would have been able to defeat him in her shape.''

Before she could ask Kuroh cut her off, his icy eyes filled with confusion. "What about the demons though? Alaura isn't capable of what they are and they stem from the same clan.''

"Ah? So someone figured it out, hmm?" The Purple King cocked his head to the side and grinned-dear god they were pearly white and she wished now they were smeared in shadows. He took a step forward and raised his sword eye level, a flicker of light beginning at the tip once more.

"We need to go, now.'' Fushimi hissed, already taking steps back the closer the King came to them. "Alaura's brother isn't here to deflect his attack!"

"Alaura's brother? So that's who shocked me away from her…that makes perfect sense-if he weren't dead.'' The King smirked and she could only see a black soul looking back at her. "Oh well. You will all see each other soon.''

"Kimimoto Shua, the former Sixth King, the Purple King. You're supposed to be a lot weaker than you are now.''

Everyone's heads snapped over to see a white haired boy floating behind the Purple King, his golden eyes like molten steel as he regarded a fellow King.

"Hmm…the Silver King finally down from the clouds.'' The Purple King grinned. "You're right, I should be a lot weaker just like all of you foolishly expected.''

"Is there a reason for that-or are you just going to die a coward who hides his secrets?" Another voice joined the fray and Liz smirked when she saw the composed form of Reisi Munakata appear over the rubble with his men and Awashima behind him. It was funny to hear a collected man smart off.

"Actually…'' Kimimoto opened his mouth but was cut off by a roaring ball of fire that he had to snap back away and dodge. She looked over just in time to see it sear through a standing pillar and cause another piece of the roof to collapse to the ground. Dust erupted quickly before being pushed away by the breeze.

"I don't care why you're strong.''

A deep, gravelly voice met their ears and as the smoke cleared she saw their King standing further ahead of the two behind him. He had discarded his jacket and wore nothing but the silver chains around his neck and a white shirt with dark wash jeans. He was stained in a black, crusted blood.

Brilliant flames encased his fists and even from a far she could see the way his pupils burned bright amber. Around his feet he left a trail of burnt ground and she had to wonder how his shoes had made it this far.

"Mikoto Suoh…" Kimimoto raised his hands and laughed joyfully. "The King who bonded with my granddaughter. I should thank you-really-I should. When I kill her and the Dresden Slate recognizes me as the last and rightful heir of the Purple Clan I will be swamped by true- **ARGH**!"

The crunching of bones snapped through the air and made her wince. The Purple King's body went flying through the air at an alarming rate before crashing roughly to the ground. Liz raised her gaze to where he had been standing moments before to see the Red King Mikoto Suoh standing there with his own rueful grin.

Her breath caught in her throat- but not for anything but one reason. His hair was being whipped chaotically by the swirling winds his flames created around him. His shirt was becoming even more tattered than before. The air was becoming almost a scalding temperature against her flesh.

No-what she noticed was the way every time the red flames would twist and lash out a whisper of purple strand would coax it back into the circle of wind, keeping it from stretching too far out and disappearing.

"Only a King can kill a King.'' Mikoto stated coolly, watching as the other man before him shook off the hit he had taken and rubbed his sore jaw carefully.

"Then you all were going to let Alaura kill me without being a King herself? Were you trying to kill her?" He jeered rising to his full height and flexing his fingers around the handle of his sword.

Shiro frowned and came to stand beside Mikoto. "Of course not.''

Munakata grinned easily and slid his sword from his sheath and held it out before him, the blade reflecting the sun. "We're simply reminding you of the rule.''

The Silver King nodded. "Hoping that you can remember.''

Kimimoto growled low in his throat and narrowed his gaze. "And why would that be?"

Liz took a step forward with her friends by her side, her eyes cold as she looked at the sickening man before her.

"Because," she started. " We believe Alaura is the true Sixth King even if she isn't technically. She will be able to kill you without being harmed."

"I harness the control of the Purple Clan's power, I harness the rightful title! There's no way there can be two Kings of the same power." He snarled, his nerves being pulled upon. "She can't kill me without being a proper King!"

"For any other clan this is true, Kimimoto-but the Purple Clan have always been a clan where secrets are constantly being unveiled. The lineage of power is already being passed down according to the Dresden Slate…now it's just a matter of who receives it all in the end. We believe that she is already being recognized as a King.'' Shiro stated, his fine eyebrows pulling together.

"Then it'll be me! Same as before my plan hasn't changed- I'll kill her and absorb her power and be washed in true power once and for all!'' He growled, charging forward as his eyes shined. "You're willing to bet her life on a hunch, fine by me!"

The clanging of swords meeting pierced her ears as she and Kuroh pushed with all the strength in their muscles against the soulless man. The sound echoed through the air and left a bitter feeling.

''Liz!" Yata screamed her name.

"Kuroh!" Shiro called out in panic.

She grunted, her shoulders shaking as she struggled to push harder. Kuroh's eyes narrowed as his lips thinned.

"What's this?" Kimimoto grinned at them as his gaze flickered between the two of them. Their swords staggered but they quickly kept his sword locked between theirs. "Sibling love?"

"We will never-" She struggled, clenching her eyes shut as she felt a trickle of sweat run down her temple. Damn!

''-Let you touch her!'' Kuroh finished through clenched teeth.

"Aww…now that's sweet. You do know that only Alaura can end me though…right?" He grinned as their faces became smeared with panic. "Oh my…a drawback I _could_ have mentioned previously. Only the current Purple King can kill a former Purple King without repercussions. Granted the former had to have stepped down willingly to allow the lineage of power continue. I guess it is pretty silly to assume everyone knows when the demons kill the former King before anything else can, it was a very well-kept secret. Do you know why that is though, why only a Purple King can kill a Purple King?"

They didn't answer, all their energy being focused in keeping his weapon useless. Strands of her hair fell in front of her eyes and lifted and shook with every tremor that passed through her body.

"It's because if it isn't a King that kills a King…the person dies.'' He smiled eerily. "Either way…if you all try to kill me…if she tries to kill me without being properly titled as King-because truly, I will never willingly hand over the power-…someone _dies_.''

She felt her breath catch the same moment she saw blood splatter the space in front of her. A searing pain travelled up her body as she felt warmth coat her stomach. The feeling of her blade's handle loosened and the grooves disappeared from her touch.

Faintly she could hear screaming, but all she could see was the form of her brother falling limply to the ground. Pain consumed her senses and the last thing she saw before black consumed her vision was the arrogant black orbs watching her crumple to the shattered ground.

 _No…_

" _ **LIIIIIIIIIZ!"**_

" _ **KUROOOOH!**_

* * *

 _Where…where was she? She was surrounded by grey…where she had been before in the hall, except now it was a dull grey._

 _Alaura pulled herself up easily and looked down in shock to see her body free of any previous wounds and free of the patient gown that had been clinging to its last leg. Instead she was wearing high waisted training shorts that came to cinch just blow her knees. On her feet were her ankle high boots that allowed her to move freely. She was wearing a skin tight black mesh tank top that was tucked into her pants and below that a black sports bra._

 _This was what she wore to train back home._

" _I hope it's okay. I could only get you clothes that I remembered…''_

 _Her jaw locked as she heard the voice she had wanted to hear for so long, even if she hadn't known before. A pang went through out her chest as she forced herself to turn around and face him._

 _A sob caught in her throat._

 _He looked the exact same._

 _That same mop of tousled dirty brown hair. That same chubby face with cheeks she loved to pinch. He was still so short too, and she had to laugh at that. His eyes were the same too…so open and looking at her as if she had all the answers, albeit with a hint of caution._

 _The laugh bubbled up over her throat, first just a soft chuckle. Then it became a fit of giggles that she tried to smother, except it became a full blown cackle that she could feel in her chest and all the way down to her toes._

 _Then she started crying._

 _Jacob shifted in his place and looked down at the shoes on his feet. He could see himself with Alaura here. He didn't know why, he just could. He wished he couldn't. He must look horrible or not be at all what she was expecting if she was laughing like that. Damn it he was such a-_

 _Strong, warm arms pulled his smaller frame into her chest and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Her hair fell over his face and he breathed in the soft scent that he knew to be his sister. He could feel her shaking, feel the pulse in her body that sounded strong in his ears, but most of all…he felt safe._

 _Like a dam breaking a child's wail tore itself from his mouth as he threw his arms around her torso and let her cradle him to her chest where her knees had given out. He cried hot tears and felt them stain her shoulders. The harder he cried the tighter her grip became._

 _He could feel her fingers running through his hair and smoothing it down as her other patted his back. He was a small child, but right now he felt like a blubbering mess._

 _He didn't care. He could feel her. She could see him. After years of being by her side he finally felt totally, completely protected from all the misgivings in the world._

 _He could see now why he cared little for when Liz killed his mother. It was because to him she never had been. The one that raised and loved him was right here holding him tight to her. It was harsh but he didn't care._

" _I miss you.'' She choked out. "I miss you every day, little brother. It hurts to breathe sometimes. Gods, you look the same. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.''_

 _He sniffled messily and hid his face in her neck. "I miss you Big Sister. You can see me, you can really see me.''_

" _I never stopped Hun,'' She soothed, reigning in her own tears to soothe his own. "Even with a seal, I never stopped truly.''_

" _I don't blame you!'' he cried, "Never! Not for a second! You did everything to save me! It was my fault!''_

" _Shhh, no more crying, okay?" She hummed and his cries began to falter. "We have each other now. I'm here now.''_

 _Jacob felt cold instantly even though he was warm at those words that brought him back to reality. His sister…she had a pulse._

 _He didn't._

 _She couldn't stay in this world. She had to go back and help Liz and Kuroh, her friends, she had to become the next Purple King and bring peace between the clans._

 _His sister…the hero._

 _Smiling lightly he pulled away and crawled out of her lap, curling up to her side and relishing the security and happiness she gave him._

" _Big Sister?" he questioned._

" _Hmm?"_

"… _You know you can't stay here…only the dead can stay here. The living aren't meant to be here.''_

 _Brown clashed with brown, one gaze resigned and the other confused._

" _Jacob? Where are we?" She questioned, her brows pulling down._

" _We're in Auraleo, Alaura. The world where the dead with unfinished business reside co side of their loved ones." He smiled lightly as he brought his knees up to his chest._

" _Jacob-'' Alaura started, eyes wide, but stopped when she saw the sadness etched into Jacob's face. Her lips pulling down she leaned her head to rest against his own._

" _What are you doing?" Jacob pouted. "Aren't you going to ask me questions?"_

" _No.'' She said simply. "I'm going to sit here and enjoy my little brother's company for as long as I can. Because soon both of us will have to leave and we won't get to see each other again for a while.''_

 _He snorted. "You have somewhere to go, but I don't.''_

" _Yes, you do.''_

 _At the tone of her voice he peered over and shrunk back at the look in her eyes. They were full of a steely resolve._

 _He tried again. "No I do-''_

" _You're going to move on Jacob. You're going to leave this desolate place and meet master Ichigen and Father in the other world.'' He watched her face soften as she smiled kindly. Tears welled up once more in his mocha eyes. "We're going to say goodbye.''_

" _I don't want to leave you!'' he said, rising to his full height and leaping back. "I have to stay by your side!''_

" _Jacob…'' she rose and her smile grew even though tears spilled down her cheeks. "We'll never leave one another-not in here.'' She pointed to her heart and reached out for him, holding him tightly._

 _Fresh sobs tore through him as he felt it. A sensation beginning to crawl up his spine and spreading over his body. He tried to push it away but it was as if even the feeling wouldn't go against what his sister knew was best._

 _His arms wrapped around her and she had to stifle the sobs that wanted to break free. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him but she couldn't. And she would tear down heaven and hell before she let anything or anyone keep him stuck here for the rest of his life, and that included him._

" _I-I love you!'' He rushed out as he felt himself fading. He could hardly feel her any more._

" _I love you too, Jacob.'' Her knees were shaking but she pushed it aside and clung to him tighter._

" _Tell Liz and Kuroh how much I love them!'' He cried, clenching his eyes shut. "Tell them I wish I could have seen them one last time!"_

" _Of course.'' She whispered shakily._

" _You're the best big sister in the whole world. You're so beautiful. You're so strong. I wish I could have more time!" He wailed, crushing his face into her stomach. Her pulse was so strong in his ears._

 _A watery smile marred her face. "So do I baby boy, so do I. You were the best thing that ever happened to me.''_

 _For both siblings eyes were shut tight, neither could see themselves slowly beginning to fade into the worlds they now belonged to. The grey around them grew light with the soft glow their bodies were emitting. Though it was their souls that were giving off a light as they began to guide them to their worlds._

" _Take a long time to see me again, okay? Promise?" He sniffled, smiling when he heard her chuckle._

" _Promise.''_

" _And…big sister?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You need to save the day.'' He smiled wobbly. "You need to help them. Do you promise that too?"_

 _She nodded hurriedly as she began to feel him slip from her grip, the fabric in her fists beginning to disappear. "I-I promise." She stuttered._

" _Good…then I can protect you…one…last…time…" His words trailed off as he opened his eyes to see the glowing light around him. Filled with warmth he smiled peacefully, slipping from his sister's grip the same moment their bodies disappeared from the realm of Auraleo._

 _See you later…Big Sister…_

 _See you around…Little Brother…_

* * *

Yata felt his breath leave his lungs as he watched Liz lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. His throat was raw and he realized he was still screaming her name but he couldn't make himself stop. Hot, thick tears rolled down his face from bloodshot eyes as he raised his fist to the air and cried out another chant-one to mark the beginning of a war.

The others would follow him. The others would help him get her body. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. He cried out as his flames surged him forward.

"NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!''

Shiro watched numbly as Neko wailed into his arm. Kuroh's face was pressed into the ground so he couldn't see the piercing blue eyes. A strange sadness began to creep over him, different than when he had lost his sister.

This was…this was…there were no words for this. Just an unbelievable amount of pain in his chest.

He could see Scepter 4 and Homra rushing forward arms raised. He could see Kimimoto grinning as he readied to slaughter them all. Mikoto and Munakata were quick on their feet and charging forward to save the lives of their clan-and all he could do was watch Kuroh's lifeless body.

They would trample him, he realized. They would lose him in the mess of death of war. He wouldn't be able to find Kuroh, he wouldn't be able to-to-

"KUROH!" He screamed out.

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

The soft breeze that had been playing along became rough, pulling winds and the men cried out as they were flung backwards.

Yata held his ground, holding his arms over his eyes to see just what the hell was going on. The winds and fading sun light were shrouding whatever was happening in front of them and he grimaced.

He didn't have time for this damn it!

"Damn it, get out of my way!" Roaring out his rage he charged forward and went to throw a punch at the mysterious heavy swirls before he stopped and felt thin fingers grip his wrist.

His eyes widened and he immediately fell to his knees, shaking. "Alaura-" he choked out.

She was standing over him, her eyes a swirling storm of emotions as tears like his own fell down her cheeks. She was dressed in completely different clothes and wound free except her face looked aged.

"They'll be okay.'' She whispered, eyes casting down to reveal the breathing forms of Liz and Kuroh. Relief crashed into him like a truck as he scooped her up and crushed her to his chest, her head being forced into his neck as he shook violently.

"Aw, I knew that would get you to come out granddaughter. Killing those two would have made for a more interesting show-but you get what you-HMRP!" Kimimoto's rant was cut short as he felt a small fist ram deep into his chest, never letting up as they both went flying through the air.

"I'm sick of you.'' She seethed bring back her fist and letting another fly. The sound of his bones breaking didn't even register in her own ears.

"I'm sick of you being the reason why everyone I love gets hurt!" She screamed. Another crack.

"I'm sick of how you treat the names of the people I love! They're not just pawns!'' Was that her knuckle that cracked?

"I'm sick of how much you value power!" She cried. "What's power without people to protect?! It's nothing! Just a soul crushing, soul stealing, thief! I'm sick of you being in my life!''

His face would heal after her punches but now it was beginning to look like how a rotten strawberry looks.

" _You're going to have to kill someone one day Alaura. Except you'll be unable to use either your hands or weapons. When that day comes…can you bring yourself to?"_

Master Ichigen's voice cut through her memory and caused her to start, giving Kimimoto just enough time to throw his own punch.

Pain bloomed in her jaw as she went flying backwards. Readying herself for the impact she was surprised when strong arms caught her easily. Looking up she smiled happily at the pair of golden eyes staring down at her in relief.

"Mikoto.'' She breathed.

"No more disappearing.'' He stated bluntly. She smiled slightly, nodding her head and pulling herself from his arms to face the man beginning to stand up in front of her. She knew what she had to do.

Jacob had asked her to let them help her, to work alongside them. She was going to have to…but just from a different standpoint. There was no way to defeat him with her hands or a weapon. She would have to resort to something risky but hopefully the right answer.

"Come now, child, let's decide once and for all who shall the Purple King and leader of the Sixth clan!" He laughed.

She clenched her teeth and looked up to meet Mikoto's eyes. Narrowing her gaze she jerked her chin forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Distract him just until I tell you to leave. All of you, I need every single person here to help. Please?"

He narrowed his own gaze. "What are you going to do?"

She smiled, hoping that was enough to encourage him to follow through with her plan. "Trust me.''

Kimimoto cocked his head to the side as he watched the Red King leave his granddaughter's side and whisper to a blonde haired man. The whisper spread like wildfire until he saw it reach all of the Kings as their eyes lit up.

Averting his eyes back to his grandchild he watched as she stared him down, brown eyes calculating his every move. Where he would shift she would move as well. When he looked away she stared him down until he felt compelled to look back at her.

A grin slid over his lips as he noticed the others began to come near him, their swords readied and flames brilliant. She stayed exactly where she was.

What did she expect? For him to grow tired and not be able to fight her full force?

Silly little girl. He hated children.

But he would give her the show she wished for.

It was a red clan member that attacked first, coming to and sending what appeared to be shards of red flying through the air. Sighing he raised his hand and sent them flying backwards. Honestly these children were-agh!

Red shards pierced his darkened flesh and he looked down in astonishment to see that the proof of pain was truly there in his abdomen. A thick and deep red substance oozed from his wounds before sealing. He looked up quickly to see the boy grinning cheekily, surrounded a soft red barrier that shimmered with shades of the softest purple before is disappeared.

"What-'' he started, looking over to see Alaura through the thicket of people as a…strain kneeled beside her fretting over the two he had hoped he would have killed.

A deep grumble of irritation rose from his throat as he sneered. Fine. Fight dirty he would!

Alaura watched intently as the three Kings fought and her clan and the blues fought all at once. It was overwhelming to witness a single man be able to fight off attack after attack, but she wouldn't let it psych her out.

She had promises to fulfill.

Closing her eyes in concentration she searched deep inside of her, summoning all that she was to the surface. It was like a soft burning flame, and she had to gently blow on it to make it become stronger and more forceful. She could practically see it, see the potential of power the flame could reach.

She didn't care how strong it became just as long as it became strong enough to take him down with one go. She wouldn't get another shot at this-not one like this. She was honing her usage of powers by focusing on barriers around the ones who were fighting.

Pulling it sporadically would help her be able to maintain it all at once, and that was what she needed.

Kimimoto snarled at a blue clan's member as he gripped his sword and shattered it in his hand, gripping the broken blade and aiming it for the man's head. He relished in the fear in his eyes, knowing he caused it.

Just like all the times before however a shield erected and caused the sword to bounce off and slice through his own hand. Just like before the man's eyes widened as he fell back to let another attacker charge forward before he came back. They were all stunned when they saw the barrier for themselves.

He couldn't crack it. He had already tried but no matter what it wouldn't break.

A spectacled boy and a boy with hazel eyes charged at him next, the spectacled boy's knives carving him up while the hazel eyed boy caused his nose to snap horribly.

"We're going to take you down! King my ass!'' he growled as he was forced to retreat like they had planned. "I'll make sure you rot for hurting my girl and friends!"

"Come now Kimimoto, why look so _**glum**_?"

Said man in question was barely able to raise his arm in defense as a violet eyed man's sword cut clean through his wrist, bones and all. A second attack knocked him off his feet but there were no words, just hard golden eyes.

Crying out in pain he fell back as tendons, nerves, muscle, veins, and bone grew back rapidly. Heaving he groaned, but plastered on a smirk.

"What do you mean, Blue King?" he pressed his hands together and watched as a ball of light formed in his hands as he aimed it as his attacker. "I'm perfectly happy! Die!"

Ha! There was no way she could deflect that with a- damn! He dodged narrowly as his blast was thrown back and exploded the crumbling place he once lived in. Munakata smirked easily as the barrier shimmered before fading.

"Certainly talented, don't you think?" He smirked as the next attacker made his presence known.

"Don't doubt her. That was your mistake.''

A cool, gravelly voice passed him by as a searing pain of heat seemed intent on gutting his abdomen. He choked on blood and flew backwards.

Beads of sweat had begun to fall down her temples, smearing her loose strands of hair against her flushed skin. She could feel it, feel her power expanding and billowing along like a proud fire. Now. It was time-now!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, throwing her arms apart as a blast erupted from the earth beneath her feet, shattering the ground and exposing cracks filled with red. Her eyes were consumed by red as her pupil disappeared. Her hair flew up and whipped across her cheeks as she felt her teeth grind together as she strained to keep her power in control. It threatened to leave her control, but she held it steady in her hands.

"MIKOTO! SHIRO! MUNAKATA!'' She clenched her eyes shut and tried to imagine her power more vividly to what she needed it to do. " _ **RUN!"**_

Without wasting a moment they dispersed and shot back to where Neko was watching over the two recuperating siblings. Feeling they were a safe distance Alaura began to expand her power, opening her eyes to watch the realization dawn upon her grandfather's face.

Before he could make a move she lurched forward, snapping her arm up and sending tendrils of ruby vines to keep him locked in place on his knees. Beneath those blackened eyes she could see the panic as he realized the end was near.

"So this is how you plan on destroying me, child?'' he called out over the whistling of winds that they were caught in. She saw a smirk form on his face and cursed him. "Then two can play at that!"

A thick, black fog began to grow around him and with its own inhuman screech clashed against her red.

''Ah!'' She fell back but kept her ground. She couldn't back down. She refused to back down!

The faces of those she loved appeared before her, swamping her vision but not her hearing.

"I'll destroy you!" Kimimoto swore.

She saw Master Ichigen watching her with pride in his eyes.

"I'll absorb everything and leave nothing behind!"

There was her father wishing her good night and kissing her forehead.

"Then I'll destroy the red clan!"

Kuroh, Liz, and Jacob flashed before her, talking happily over a meal she had prepared and looking up at her with bright eyes. Tatara, Rikio, Anna, Izumo, Yata, Eric, Akagi, Bando, they all appeared before her in the bar-looking over and waving her in with smiles of affection.

"The Blues!"

Munakata, Fushimi, and Awashima appeared, looking over their shoulders and grinning slightly.

"That immortal King! I will find a way to end him!"

Shiro and Neko with innocent eyes and cheeky smiles.

"I will destroy everything and anything you love! Burn them to the ground and watch and do it in your name!"

Mikoto appeared, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket as he leaned against the hospital wall. A small smile played on his lips as he came closer to place a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Do you hear me? I swear!"

Her vision rippled and revealed the grounds that their powers were tearing up. Chunks of earth and house whipped around them and crashed elsewhere. She heard him. She heard him loud and clear.

Her siblings were fighting for their lives because of him. Her brother was dead because of him. Tatara, her father, Master Ichigen-all gone!

With a furious battle cry she summoned all of her power to the surface and sent the crushing flames barreling towards him.

She missed his smirk but not the way his eyes widened in fear.

"No!" Liz and Kuroh snapped up out of a dead sleep, startling those around them and standing uselessly before falling to their knees as they watched a wave of crimson colored flames completely envelop the darkness it had been struggling against.

The two collapsed in disbelief, but Liz refused to believe what would happen next. He had to have been lying!

Tears spilling over she shook her head and leaned forward, screaming to the heavens in hopes he would hear her.

" _ **JACOB! SAVE OUR SISTER!''**_

Alaura felt relief as she saw her flames consume and eradicate the darkness known as her grandfather. Allowing a small smile she gently eased back her flames, taking a step forward only to stagger.

There was a lone ball of black before her. Eyes widening she cried out and brought her arms in front of her to block the attack but she couldn't, nothing in this world could stop the law of the Purple Clan.

 _One last time…I can protect you, sister…_

A pure white light came falling from the sky, crashing into the earth and spreading across the land. Her breath caught as she felt something pierce her lower abdomen, breaking through the barrier of pure light in front of her.

"Jacob…'' she whispered as she fell to her knees and clutched the wound that was bleeding profusely. The white light around her was fading and she watched as a small ball shot back up to the heavens. "Thank you. I would be…dead without you…''

There was pure stillness for but a moment, everyone coming to terms with what they had just witnessed. Was it over, they wondered? Did Alaura defeat the Purple King? What was that white light?

Alaura prayed for a moment's breath, but that was not hers to claim yet.

Far away, miles and miles, a slate of stone began to glow and shift. A man looked over and peered at the stone before his eyes widened and he took a step back just in time.

A light shot out from it and zoomed up into the sky, wavering just a second before zipping through the air to where it felt the need to be.

Alaura looked up and weakly took a step forward, smiling as Mikoto came rushing towards her. Thank everything-her body was so exhausted that she couldn't stand-

A sensation spread across her back and over chest, travelling up and over her entire body. She felt it pull down on her soul, testing the new body that was its match. It surged through her like a wave threatening to take her under, promising many things and whispering all her hearts desires. She felt her child's heart breaking, but warm fingers gripped tightly and refused to let go.

Without relenting she held on tight to the grip around her, fighting through the haze and demanding it to bend to her will. It surged once more but she braced her shoulders and bared her teeth, and it became a docile flame inside of her that creeped up to mold into her being.

With a sigh her body fell into the waiting arms of Mikoto, catching her and holding her. She looked at him weakly, smiling easily and bringing her hand up to cup his cheek and run her thumb over the sharp curve of his jaw. She couldn't quite read him. The look on his face was neutral as he regarded her.

Frowning slightly she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the feeling of soft lips shaping themselves against her own. Warm, she realized. Full, she noted. His lower lip was slightly bigger than his upper lip.

Her eyes fluttered close as she cupped his face with both hands and pulled him closer. Amazingly electrifying, she hummed to herself.

Pulling away gently she laid her head against his shoulder, staring but not saying anything.

"I love you.'' Amber eyes shined as he leaned closer, a small grin playing on his lips as he pressed their foreheads together.

Her heart soared in her chest and she smiled, allowing him to carry her back to their friends and home.

"I love you, Mikoto Suoh.''

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Oh. My. Cheese. And. Crackers._

 _Eighteen pages of a rollercoaster ride! No, this isn't the last chapter. There's still so much to discuss!_

 _Review-eat amazing food-and Happy Valentines! (If you hate valentines I'm sorry, Happy day!) Oh and if you didn't like this please don't flame, just politely exit and find something you do like. Bye! Talk to you all soon!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 21**_ _: Smiles_

 _She stared into the mirror and traced the stitches along her lower abdomen. Could she cry? She didn't know._


	21. Chapter 21: Smiles

_**A/N:**_ _HELLO!_

 _I have defiantly missed you, so here I am working when I should, as always, be sleeping. Sorry for any typos, but really this is way more fun! I love each and every one of you who review, favorite, follow. I check my email and it gives me something to look forward to beside school and tests, school and tests, school and tests… I can't reply to those who have reviewed right now because it's one in the morning where I am. Again. Oops! BUT!_

 _I will…in the next chapter…the epilogue…I know, some of you may say to keep it going but I can't. The Tale of Two is coming to an end to make room for my next story that WILL be a LOT more longer and a LOT more character development and a LOT more AU and oh I have to keep it a secret!_

 _My friend is super excited for you all to read it when I start writing it. I explained the plot and she pretty much said she couldn't wait._

 _Love you guys! Oh oh, lots of warnings of OOC to those who don't like it. I do, it's fun, so. *shrugs*_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

Chapter 21: Smiles

 _Four months later…_

She hardly felt the rain as it slid down her pale cheeks and dropped down onto her thick coat. It had been overcast today, and the chill that accompanied it made her teeth rattle. Well it had until she forgot the time it was.

Her eyes burned. They stung and were swollen to puffs of bloodshot. Tear tracks had been washed away by the soft rain. She wished that she could feel as numb to everything on the inside as she was on the outside, but that would be a lie. She could feel everything and it kept sweeping over her. She had spent too long reminiscing down memory lane and the tears, happy and wistful, had fallen.

Her fingers could still remember the feeling of the smooth marble headstone that they had picked for him. It was beautiful. He would have loved it. His name was inscribed neatly and beneath it was the day he was born-

Or rather the day he had joined Homra.

It had been in his will. His will…a grin slipped onto her lips as she remembered everyone's surprise when they had been told Tatara had a will. He had asked to be burnt to ashes by his friends in Homra instead of usual cremations.

The look on Mikoto's face was almost exasperation at his old friend, but the deep frown leeched the humor from his character. They had all humbly accepted his request and placed him in a casket. Then slowly, all at once, called upon their flames and laid their hands upon the case.

She bit her lip and buried her face further into her pulled up knees at the memory. She would never wish it away, for it had been his request to turn to ash, but she could mourn the moment her purple encased red flames ghosted along the case. Her hand had disappeared in the midst of the others.

Her eyes had watched the others once it became too much when it began to crumble against her skin. She had looked then at her sister. Liz was frowning as her hand laid upon the casket, the other tangled in Yata's free, firm grip. When her gaze shifted to see Anna's heart break plain for the world to see, she'd had to look down back at her own hand.

Pale, scarred flesh starred back at her now. Long fingers, strong grip, telling the story of the life that was hers. They were hers to tell-the stories. Her hands simply mapped the course to whomever she spun her tale to.

Around her the wind picked up slightly only to then drop back to a safer breeze. The rain had begun to pick up too, she noticed. She was beginning to feel the water dampen her skin-signaling that her clothes were beginning to give in.

This is the world they had all fought for.

She died saving Mikoto. She destroyed the Purple King, her grandfather-her flesh and blood that would have killed her. Her little brother lost his life too young. Her mother had been consumed by the very thing that could have consumed her, too. Her father was an innocent in a mess that only took him to his grave.

Her teeth gritted and her nails pierced the soft flesh of her palms. She had saved Tatara…only to watch the life seep out of his body and stain her already messy hands.

She didn't regret saving Mikoto and Tatara. Not for one second had she thought of doing anything different than what she did.

But dear gods did she wish that so many didn't have to hurt for her failures.

But there was one scar…one scar that struck her every time and made the ones on her hand pale in comparison. Her hand disappeared beneath her shirt and she ran her finger over the jagged scar across her stomach, tracing the ridges and feeling the skin that had begun to heal slowly. Her gaze darkened as the scar made her remember everything in a rush.

The scars on her hands told of her journey, but the pink one across her stomach spat of her failures on that day. The scar that had made her think the worst that day…

Was destroying her Grandfather worth it-or should she have given herself up? That day she had woken up in the hospital…the look she had seen on Mikoto's face…

* * *

(Flashback)

" _Don't be like this.'' His gaze was stone but behind that she could see the exhaustion, see the bags beneath his eyes. "Don't say things like that.''_

" _Why not, damn it! Our friend is dead! He's dead because I couldn't save him and I took him from all of you!" Saying it out loud only made it a thousand times worse. She choked on a bout of saliva and stumbled away as he went to take a step forward. "I-I took away your friend from you! I should have just_ _ **died!**_ _"_

" _Damn it all!" A quick snap pierced the air and she sucked in sharply as flames encased him, dancing over his body like waves rolling against the willing shore. He stared heatedly at her from his stoic stance. "If you had died,'' he gritted. "If you died again, what would I have gotten? A cold corpse to bring back just like I had with Tatara. You can cry all you want but what will that give them? Nothing!"_

 _Tears fell from glassy eyes as she stretched her arms out in front of her protectively from his embrace as he came closer. She'd fall apart if he touched her and it was taking everything in her to not._

" _I can't lose anyone else, Alaura-'' his voice cracked on her name and that sent her over the edge and crashing into his arms, feeling the flames disappear though they couldn't hurt her. The look on his face now broke her, sent her pressing her cheek into the warmth of his chest and pressing him close to her._

 _The tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt his large hands press her into his muscled frame._

" _I'm sorry, Mikoto.''_

(End flashback)

* * *

She had been sorry. So, so sorry for the anguish he had let her witness. Sorry for the sting her words had left. Since then he had tried to distance himself from her and she couldn't stop feeling as if he was slipping further and further away. The more she tried to reach out for him the more he blocked her out.

She had come here to think clearly. Their wounds were healing but yet whenever she saw Mikoto she felt as if she did nothing but remind him of what was lost. She was stuck between wanting to crush him in her arms and smile at him-just to let him know it was going to be okay.

Being by his side is where things made sense. Knowing that he was hurting and feeling as if she couldn't help weighed heavy on her.

Mikoto had been right that day. His words had pulled her from the murky waters of her own grief crashed mind.

Crying for them did nothing. That's why it was becoming easier and easier to smile when she thought of her loved ones. She could look back and laugh at what had been said or seen. She was appreciating the life that they had fought for her to have. There would always be a piece of her that felt guilt over the loss of their lives but she had to find some way to live for them.

She just wanted to be by Mikoto.

"You're going to get sick.''

Surprised brown orbs looked up to meet cerulean that softened when they took in the state she was in. Gently, she lowered herself to a sitting position and rested her chin into her palm. Inky black hair spilled through the corners of her hoodie, the ends having been curled. Her butt made a squishing sound against the water.

"It was easy to find you this time.'' A deeper voice than the first met her ears and she saw the face of Kuroh beside her, an umbrella in his hand as he took care sitting. He cringed when the water made the squishing sound and she had to resist the urge to grin.

The drops of the frigid rain left her skin and the sound of it hitting the umbrella filled the soft silence between the three siblings.

Before they had found each other they all had a story that haunted them. Alaura losing her parents and struggling to keep her and her brother together. Jacob who had been so young yet watched the world around him through another set of eyes. Liz thinking that abuse was love and feeling like no one could save her, for she wasn't worth it. Kuroh afraid to let anyone love him because he thought of himself as a curse that brought nothing but pain to people.

Master Ichigen had saved all four of them. By saving Alaura and Jacob, he had made it possible for her and Jacob to save Liz. By saving Kuroh he had let the boy feel loved and included in a family by the others.

Without him…their bond wouldn't have been formed and she and Jacob would probably be in unmarked graves.

Liz would be a hollow shell that believed love wasn't a thing that could be real.

Kuroh would go on living in fear and loneliness, coming to resent himself in a short time.

"I miss him.'' She whispered, staring at the weathered headstone that rested a few inches from the tips of her toes.

 _A mentor, a friend, a father. May he rest as a King amongst the dead and the living._

 _Ichigen Miwa._

"He would sit here with us in the rain, just sit and not talk, wouldn't he?" Liz smiled fondly at the image of Master Ichigen in her head. He was all relaxed smiles.

''Then all of us would get sick.'' Kuroh grumbled playfully. He could recall his master having to be watched over by all of them when he would come down with a cold.

"Then all of you would have to take medicine.'' Alaura sighed and laughed silently. "Which you would all hate.''

"If you want us to enjoy medicine make it taste better. That stuff is truly the devils work.'' Liz shivered as she remembered how the thick sludge felt going down her throat oh gods she was going to be sick.

The three of them laughed before once more falling into a peaceful silence and letting the sound of the rain fall over them. They sat for a time, saying their own thanks and dealing with their own guilt. They were young and yet they weren't. This had been their fate.

"Alaura?" Liz's soft voice broke the silence and Alaura nodded in response.

"Yeah?"

"Your mother…she asked who I thought would win, back at the castle. When I said you…she said she thought so too. Do you know what that could mean?"

Liz was speaking but it was if she wasn't. Alaura could hear her obviously but she sounded muffled almost. Her lips thinned as she thought of the crazed eyes that had once been warm and loving. There was a time her mother had been her hero.

The breeze shifted and played with the ends of her hair as she looked up to the stormy clouds.

 _Mother…_ her brown orbs closed to the world and a smile of relief painted her lips. _So you did die as how you had once been…I'm thankful. I love you, momma._

"Huh? Hey, what's up?"

Without warning Liz jumped up to her feet and began to stride away to where she had heard a sound. Alaura was lost in a world she couldn't reach. A world before her, where her mother and father tucked her and her brother into bed at night. That wasn't her world to touch. That was a place Alaura deserved to keep to herself. Knowing her friend knew what those words meant better than she could ever, Liz felt like she had gotten her rest.

Said girl watched Liz go up to Yata with a wide smile on her face. Liz had been responsible in mending the pieces that were Misaki Yata. With a lot of time and effort Liz had even gotten Fushimi to stop being such a jerk to Yata.

"Could it rain any harder?"

"Maybe if your voice annoys the rain gods enough. Oh look, more rain. It worked.''

She giggled and shook her head while the yelling began to fade. Well, there was effort being made.

"Sister, will you be alright?" She looked over to see Kuroh frowning down at her all while holding the umbrella over the both of them. He stuck her then of when he was smaller than herself, timid and afraid to breathe. With a comforting smile she nodded and waved him off.

"Go, Kuroh, I'll be there soon.'' She said.

"We'll be leaving soon.'' He warned her though he knew he didn't have to. "The others must have finished visiting Totsuka if Misaki and Saruhiko came here. The others don't know of this spot but they will soon.''

She knew that. Their master's true burial had been a secret to protect him from grave robbers. It was hidden in a thicket that any normal person would be hurt trying to get into.

"I'll be by there soon, just about done here.'' With that she shooed him away and stood to watch him disappear in the deep greens. He tried to offer her his umbrella but with one glare he fled.

"You can come out now," She called out, feeling the rain slide down her now unprotected cheeks. "I know you're here.''

A beat of silence passed before fiery red hair met her eyes as well as molten gold. They didn't move toward one another. This was the longest he had been near her in months. Her hands itched to hold him in her arms. She just needed the go.

He smirked and her heart fell to her toes. "A secret grave? Scandalous.''

"Grave robbers,'' she explained, turning to press her palm against the headstone and say a parting prayer. Coming back up she stepped closer to him. "He was famous to be rich but none of us ever saw anything so we had to protect him from rumors.''

He nodded but said nothing in reply. Her skin was beginning to grow cold. Wrapping her arms around herself she scowled and narrowed in on him with a fierce glare.

He raised a brow.

"I'm cold.'' She shivered. She wanted to talk but he looked to be in no mood. "I'm going inside, are you coming?"

"Do you still feel the same?"

She was taken aback by the question and his tone. Just a second he had been smirking but now he was vulnerable like he had been that night at the hospital.

"What about?" She dared.

"About me. About wishing it was you who had died.'' He fixed his burning amber on her and a heat spread across her.

She couldn't believe it. Out of all the things…balling her hands into fists she darted forward and gripped the front of his jacket, feeling the leather beneath her grip. Without pausing to think she pulled him down and felt the press of his lips against her own.

Her lips molded against his as if they had been made to fit against one another. The cold in her body was banished, instead replaced by the burning heat he gave off. She squeezed her eyes tight and poured more of herself into the kiss. Her guilt, her fears, her sadness. She gave him her happiness, her joy, her love. She tried as hard as she could to show him all the things she had been feeling all this time.

 _I love you, you idiot!_

Mikoto's hands reached up to bury his hands into her dark curls, pulling her closer to him. Months he had avoided her. Avoided hearing her talk or laugh or smile. He had been an idiot. She had talked then of dying, of giving her own life, and it had scared him.

He had already been through that pain once when her blood saturated him. He didn't think he could do that again. Just the thought made the rage bubble inside of him.

She was his. She was his and she had been in so much pain when she had woken up that he didn't know what to do. He had withdrew from her to save the both of them but she had kept trying. She pushed and pushed.

It was irritating at first. He wanted to throttle her and tell her this was for the best. But the longer he stayed away from her the longer he felt it was the wrong choice.

Now with her firmly in his arms and feeling the cold disappear from her skin he couldn't ever see himself letting her go again. Alaura was his.

Pulling apart she gasped heavily, giggling at the surge of emotions in her chest. Her hands slipped away from his collar to wrap around his neck and play with the red strands at the base.

"Stay by me.'' He murmured into the thicket of her curls, his puff of her breath fanning across the back of her neck.

A silly smile spread across her lips. That guilt would weigh on her for the rest of her life. Her friends and families smiles would be burned into her memory. But with the days ahead of her and her family by her side-she was sure she could make their deaths not be in vain.

"Mikoto,'' she laughed and it fell across with the rain as she tightened her hold. "Where else would I be?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** AAAAARGH THE EPILOGUE IS NEXT ARRRRRRRGH I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS SINCE I STARTED EEEEEEE!_

 _Okay, I think I'm done._

 _Review-eat amazing food-and have a great night/day! Oh and if you didn't like this please don't flame, just politely exit and find something you do like. Bye! Talk to you all soon!_

 _-ScarlettWriter_

 _ **PREVIEW FOR Epilogue** : Serenity_

 _"Momma! Momma!"_

 _Her face lit up as the small boy came running up to her with his arms open, ready for her to catch him. The two fell into a fit of laughter as she pulled back and admired his eyes that looked so much like hers and the hair that fell across that looked just like his fathers._

 _Crystal blue stared up at her as chestnut locks fell straight against his chubby cheeks._


	22. Epilogue: Serenity

_**A/N:**_ _Hello to all of you! It has been so long. Life swept me off of my feet and I fell straight on my ass. It's been pretty rough and it took all muse away from me-for all of my stories and short stories/one-shots. Life got dark but I held on._

 _However! I was able to find it a while ago for my second story, and channeled it to this. This is different than what I'm used to, and not at all what you probably expected for the epilogue. If that's the case-I am sorry for that._

 _Though this is how, in my head, I felt it should have ended. A friend told me I should take suggestions for one shots of scenarios that you all would like to see. If you do not, that's fine! I would love to write one shots for you all just know that._

 _Love you guys! Oh oh, lots of warnings of OOC to those who don't like it. I do, it's fun, so. *shrugs*_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS. *Sobs*_

* * *

 _Epilogue: Serenity_

 **Letter #1,287**

 _Dear Love,_

 _I hope you are doing well. It hasn't been that long, has it? I tucked my son into bed. He had been crying all day asking me why the other kids made fun of me. Heartbreaking, isn't it? My son's heart is so massive I fear it will be broken one day, but I love him even more for his whole hearted protectiveness of everyone._

 _Right now I smile while thinking of the way he clings to his father's side and insists on tagging along on trips to visit the other clans._

 _His father always tries to act as if it isn't a big deal, shrugging his shoulders and rolling with it. I know that he gets anxious just as I do. I see it in the way he hovers in the doorway gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Such a tall intimidating man. Yet our son has never for a second wavered in his approach to him like all of the other children in our big family._

 _His small hands reach out for Mikoto to hold him, never asking and always knowing his father won't deny him._

 _Mikoto is tough as nails, but there's a soft spot once you look._

 _Do you think I should tell my son why his friends make fun of me? Why they snigger as he walks past and smirk as they watch their parents whisper fervently?_

 _Perhaps I should._

 _It has become easier to talk about. Easier to explain. I would never take back what I did. I would never for a second change what happened, because then I wouldn't have my son. I know you would never want me to either._

 _He's Mikoto and I's world. Who we look forward to seeing at the end of our day. Every story he exaggerates makes me thankful for every one of my decisions._

 _Mikoto hates how people talk of things they don't know about. To him they're pointless whispers that he doesn't understand why anyone would spread. I see the worry in those molten orbs every time my smile strains when we hear a passing whisper._

 _It does not strain because it hurts, Love, don't get this wrong. I worry about what my son hears._

 _So you see, I ask you if I should tell him but I already know I will. He knows of the clans, of the clans powers and of how we are all spread and our duty to the city. He knows that civilians must not know of the inner workings. So young and so intuitive._

 _Liz says he gets it from both Mikoto and I. Fushimi says he got it from him. A riot, no?_

 _With that I know it will be easier for him. I wish we hadn't had to wait for him to get older to understand. I wish he just could have known._

 _Oh well, it's getting late and Mikoto is reading over my shoulder now. He says to tell you he has it all under control, the weirdo. I'll write to you later, alright?_

 _Goodnight._

 _See you around_

 _-Alaura_

 **Letter #1,288**

 _Dear Love,_

 _Liz is pregnant! With her second child! It's still too early to tell if it's a boy or girl or not but my money is on a girl. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is betting that it's going to be another boy!_

 _I'm perfectly happy making that bet. If all things go right this woman is going to be a hundred bucks richer. More for meeeeee!_

 _They still haven't set a date for the wedding, don't even ask. Liz wants a fall wedding and Yata is adamant about getting married in the winter when it is absolutely freezing._

 _His defense?_

" _We make some fire, dammit!"_

…

 _I worry that him and the boys have gotten into one too many tumbles._

 _Truthfully those two don't need a wedding. I can see how much they love each other every time Liz goes to stand and Yata panics about her hurting herself. She gets super aggravated but I see the smile on her lips._

 _Oh, and their boy, what a cute lil' guy. Tatara charms the pants off of his parents. He worries just as much when his mom goes to reach for something and is probably worse than his dad. Those two worry me, I swear._

 _He knows he's adopted. He hasn't for a second felt unloved._

 _He also hasn't stopped pestering his mom since she told him he was going to have a sibling._

 _Just between us, both of us want it to be a girl. Tatara thinks that getting to scare off boys (or girls, as he's just informed me) will be so much fun._

 _Kuroh hasn't sent word for a few months but he did manage to send a card with a pristine note saying how much he loved us. This wasn't long ago. A few weeks maybe. Him and Shiro-along with Neko, yes-have been exploring the world._

 _I still have all of their pictures._

 _Oh, well, I have to go. My hand has begun to cramp._

 _See you around_

 _-Alaura_

 **Letter #1,289**

 _Do you want to know something, Love?_

 _I told him._

 _See you around_

 _-Alaura_

 **Letter #1,290**

 _Dear Love,_

 _My son doesn't cry anymore when he hears the whispers. He walks past them head held tall and he absolutely refuses to have anyone try to even mock him. A simple fact has made him so much stronger. Do you want to know what he told me?_

" _I love you, mommy.''_

 _That was it. That was all he said and I broke into sobs as I cradled him to me._

 _I found Mikoto in bed later that night. He had been unusually quiet when we told our son. When I walked into the room I was barely two steps in before I felt his warmth envelop me. We've been together years now and every time I still feel a rush when he holds me close. His arms circled me and I was reminded of a place I had once been in._

 _Liz cried when she found out. My son walked right up to her and hugged her tightly, telling her how much he loved her. He told everyone in Homra how much he loved them._

 _Yata tried to act tough but melted when his own son burst into wails and refused to let go of my boy. He makes me laugh. His son is everything like Liz or him, I tell them. Just more charming. They usually throw me a glare, can you believe that?_

 _I wish I had enough paper or time to tell you about everyone and how they are doing-but that's another time and another letter. Do you ever grow tired of my letters and how vague and off topic they are, Love?_

 _Some are so detailed and then others are so random._

 _Do you ever get tired of it?_

 _I hope not. I don't think it will end._

 _Have I told you what it was I wanted to tell my son? Why there was so many whispers?_

 _I think I will finally tell you._

 _You see, I suffered a wound in a battle once. Something I didn't worry too long about or think too much of. I had taken advantage of my body and assumed it would be healed just as usual._

 _Love, did you know I can't have children?_

 _The body is extremely interesting. I'd sit here and gush all about how it happened but have decided not to when I noticed it made people uncomfortable._

 _Yes, I cannot carry a child._

 _You wonder about my son, then?_

 _My beautiful, wonderful, sweet and caring son?_

 _He is adopted._

 _I told Mikoto point blank that I wanted children and that I would have children when he mentioned it briefly. People worried about me. They worried if I was upset about not being able to have children that were born from my flesh and blood._

 _I didn't understand it, at first. You see there was something I never told you but I had always planned to adopt already. I can't see the difference. My son is my child, he may not be my blood but what can blood do for me?_

 _What does it prove?_

 _Does it automatically mean I would love my child unconditionally? That my child would love me unconditionally? How interesting._

 _The whispers? Can you guess why they happen?_

 _My son doesn't look like Mikoto or me. He has green eyes, dark hair, and tanned skin._

 _People whisper that I cheated on Mikoto and that my son isn't really his. That's where they get their entertainment from._

 _You may question why we didn't just tell everyone that he was adopted and I couldn't have children._

 _Why?_

 _Do people say, "Yes this is my child I pushed him out from my vagina," or "Hello, this is my son. My husband and I had sex in order to conceive him.''?_

 _No, they don't._

 _I did tell people- when they asked. It spread but bored people still cling to the drama that I cheated. It's more entertaining than an adoption, apparently._

 _My son understands perfectly. He thinks it's funny that people like drama so much. He's only eight but teases people with his aunt Liz and uncle Kuroh. People watchers, those dorks._

 _So now you know, hmm._

 _When I first saw my son he was about two years old, swinging alone on a swing away from all the other children. We were offered the option to adopt a newborn but one look at him and Mikoto and I knew._

 _He was ours._

 _We were his._

 _You might find it ironic, but his name is Jacob._

 _Oh Love, you would adore him._

 _I wish you could have met him. I know you would have spoiled him rotten. The two of you would have had a riot about your names and caused trouble when someone would call it._

 _It seems I have to go now. Mikoto is saying everyone wants to go out to eat to go meet Munakata. Maybe this time I'll let him take the bill._

 _I miss you every day._

 _See you around, Little brother_

 _-Alaura_

 **Letter #1**

 _She just left to get her jacket and Jacob._

 _People thought it was weird she wrote letters to you since you were, well, dead and couldn't read them. I think you can. Or you will be able to. She wants you to know it all._

 _Liz and Kuroh wrote to you, I know that. Said it felt too surreal for them._

 _I've got it covered, kid. Whatever I don't I'm sure she does._

 _Ah, that's all I've got. Don't worry about it alright?_

 _You can chew me out later for whatever I messed up on._

 _See you later Kid._

 _-Mikoto._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Review-eat amazing food-and have a great night/day! Oh and if you didn't like this please don't flame, just politely exit and find something you do like._

 _Thankyou!_

 _Remember I am open to hearing what you would like to read: engagements, birthdays, holidays, whatever. If you would like._

 _-ScarlettWriter_


End file.
